ANGEL O DEMONIO
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación de una obra de la escritora Lisa Klipin, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. CAPITULO 0

**Argumento:**

**Una bellísima joven, que ha sido salvada de las aguas**

**heladas del Támesis, despierta en la cama de un desconocido y**

**descubre quien ha perdido la memoria. Le dicen que ella es**

**Karen Rose una de las más escandalosas beldades de**

**Londres, y también descubre que se Halla bajo la protección**

**Del enigmático Terrence Granchester. Él era el único hombre en el que**

**Podía confiar .Pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabe que la ha**

**Confundido con otra…**

**Terrence Granchester, uno de los partidos más codiciado de**

**Londres, es un hombre que ha conocido a toda clase de mujeres**

**. Y la que está en sus brazos parece tan vulnerable e inocente**

**Que no puede evitar sentirse seducido. A medida que crece su**

**Amor por ella, se afianza su decisión de desentrañar los**

**Secretos de su pasado y descubrir la verdad cualquiera que**

**Sea...**


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPITULO 1

Desde el momento en que Terrence Graham Morgan vio a la mujer

Supo que, pese a su belleza, ella jamás sería la novia de

Un hombre.

Caminó detrás del barquero, atravesando remolinos

de esa niebla que, como una fría nube, se adhería a su

piel y se condensaba en perlas líquidas sobre su abrigo

de lana. Con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos,

Terrence Graham recorría incansablemente la escena con su

mirada. A la luz opaca de las lámparas que colgaban

sobre los macizos bloques de granito cerca del muelle,

el río tenía un aspecto oleoso. Dos o tres pequeñas

embarcaciones transportaban pasajeros al otro lado del

Támesis, balanceándose sobre el agua como si fuesen

de juguete. Las olas heladas abofeteaban los peldaños y

la superficie del muro de un malecón. Un frío viento de

marzo envolvía la cara y las orejas de Terrence Graham e insistía en colarse por el borde de la corbata. Contempló el agua inquieta y negra del río y contuvo un estremecimiento.

Nadie podría sobrevivir más de veinte minutos en el

agua tan fría.

¿Dónde está el cuerpo? preguntó Terrence Graham, ceñudo e

impaciente. Metió la mano en el abrigo y tocó el estuche

de su reloj de bolsillo—. No tengo toda la noche.

El barquero del Támesis trastabilló al volverse para

mirar al hombre que lo seguía. La neblina flotante lo

rodeaba con un halo amarillo grisáceo y le hacía guiñar

los ojos en su esfuerzo por ver mejor.

Usted es Morgan, ¿no es cierto? El señor Terrence Graham Morga en persona... ¡Caramba, nadie me creerá cuando lo cuente!

Un hombre que cuida del rey... Yo habría imaginado

que usted estaría por encima de estos sucios negocios.

—Por desgracia, no —murmuró Terrence Graham.

_Por aquí, señor... fíjese dónde pisa. Cerca del agua,

los escalones son muy resbaladizos, sobre todo en una

noche tan húmeda como esta.

Terrence Graham tensó el mentón y se dirigió hacia ese cuerpo pequeño, mojado, que había sido depositado sobre la escalera del muelle. Durante su vida de detective, él

había visto cadáveres con frecuencia, pero los cuerpos

de los ahogados se contaban entre las víctimas de

aspecto más desagradable. El cuerpo estaba colocado

boca abajo, pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de una

mujer. Estaba desmadejada como una muñeca rota

abandonada por una niña descuidada; la falda de su

vestido estaba levantada en empapado montón

alrededor de sus piernas.

Terrence Graham se agachó junto a ella, tomó el cuerpo de la

mujer por el hombro con su mano enguantada y

comenzó a darlo vuelta, pero retrocedió de inmediato,

asombrado al ver que ella empezaba a toser y a vomitar

agua salada, y que su cuerpo era sacudido por los

espasmos.

A sus espaldas, el barquero soltó un grito de terror y

luego se acercó.

_Yo pensé que estaba muerta —dijo,

con voz temblorosa de asombro. ¡Le juro que estaba

fría!

—Imbécil _musitó Terrence Graham.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado esta pobre mujer

sufriendo ese intenso frío, mientras el barquero había ido en busca de un policía a la sede de la calle Bow, en

Covent Garden, principal estación de policía de

Londres, para que investigase? Ella habría tenido

muchas más posibilidades de sobrevivir si hubiese

recibido cuidados inmediatos. En cambio, tal como

estaban las cosas, sus posibilidades eran escasas.

Terminó de dar vuelta el cuerpo de la mujer, le levantó

la cabeza y la apoyó sobre sus rodillas; el largo pelo de

la joven le empapó los pantalones. La piel de la mujer

parecía cenicienta bajo esa luz escasa y se veía una

hinchazón en un costado de su cabeza. Aun así, se

podían reconocer sus delicadas facciones: él la conocía.

_~Dios mío! —exclamó Terrence Graham.

Él procuraba no dejarse asombrar nunca por nada...

pero, hallar en esa situación a Karen Duvall... Era

inconcebible.

Los ojos de la mujer se entreabrieron, opacos por la

muerte inminente. Pero Karen no pertenecía a esa

clase de mujeres que se rendían sin luchar. Gimió y

extendió la mano hacia arriba, rozando con ella la

pechera del chaleco de él, en un débil intento de

salvarse. Este gesto impulsó a actuar a Terrence Graham, que la rodeó con sus brazos y

la levanto. Ella era menuda y compacta, pero la falda de

su vestido empapado duplicaba su peso. Terrence Graham la alzó,

apoyándola contra su pecho, y lanzó un quejido de

incomodidad al sentir que el agua salada y helada

chorreaba sobre su ropa.

—~La llevará usted a la calle Bow, señor Graham? —

preguntó el barquero, en su afán de buscar

conversación, siguiendo a Terrence Graham, que subía los

peldaños de dos en dos—. Supongo que yo también

tendría que ir y dar mi apellido a sir Ross. A mi juicio,

parece que le he hecho un favor a alguien, ¿no es a sí?;

la encontré antes de que estirase la pata. Desde luego,

no necesito que me den las gracias... suficiente

recompensa con haber realizado una buena acción...

pero, tal vez haya una recompensa, ¿no es así?

—Busque al doctor Jacob Linley —respondió Terrence Graham con aspereza, interrumpiendo la codiciosa especulación del

sujeto .

_A esta hora de la noche, él suele estar en la

cafetería de Tom. Dígale que vaya a mi casa, en la calle

King.

—No puedo —protestó el barquero . Tengo que trabajar, ¿sabe usted? ¡Caramba, si hasta podría ganarme cinco chelines esta noche!

_Recibirá su pago después de que haya llevado a Linley

a la calle King.

—~Y si no puedo encontrarlo?

—Lo traerá aquí en el término de media hora —

respondió Terrence Graham, cortante—, pues, en caso contrario, haré que confisquen su embarcación y que lo encierren

tres días en un pontón de esos que se usan como prisión

.¿Eso le basta como motivación?

_Yo siempre creí que usted era un buen tipo —dijo el

barquero con acritud , hasta ahora que lo conozco. No

se parece usted, en absoluto, a como lo pintan los

periódicos. Me he pasado horas en las tabernas, oyendo

cómo leían comentarios sobre sus hazañas...

El hombre se alejó trotando, manifestando su

decepción con todo su cuerpo.

La boca de Terrence Graham dibujó una torva sonrisa irónica.

no ignoraba el modo en que los periódicos describían

sus logros. Los editores y los periodistas habían

exagerado sus hazañas hasta convertirlo en un ser sobrehumano.

La gente veía en él más una leyenda que aun hombre normal, con defectos y todo.

Él había convertido su trabajo de policía londinense en

una tarea altamente rentable, y ganado una fortuna

recuperando bienes robados a los bancos. En algunas

ocasiones había aceptado otra clase de casos: localizar a

una heredera secuestrada, actuar como guardia

personal de un monarca visitante, seguir la pista a

algún asesino, pero siempre prefería a los bancos como

clientes. Cada vez que resolvía un caso, su apellido

adquiría más celebridad, hasta el punto que se hablaba

de él en cada bar y taberna de Londres.

Para Terrence Graham, el hecho de que la alta sociedad lo hubiese

admitido en su enjoyado seno y que reclamase su

presencia en sus acontecimientos sociales, era fuente

de diversión. Se decía que su éxito de un baile estaba

asegurado si la anfitriona podía escribir, en la última

línea de sus invitaciones: "Asistirá el señor Terrence Graham Morgan".

Sin embargo, pese a su aparente popularidad entre la

nobleza, todos tenían presente que él no era uno de

ellos. Era, más bien, un personaje entretenido que alguien aceptado por los circuíos sociales más elevados

que él frecuentaba. A las mujeres las excitaba pensar

que él era un personaje potencialmente peligroso, y los

hombres buscaban su amistad para que les diese, a

ellos mismos, un lustre de valentía más mundano.

Terrence Graham era consciente de que jamás sería aceptado sino

de ese modo superficial. Y que jamás contaría con la

confianza de la gente bien... El conocía muchos de sus

secretos más turbios, sus aspectos vulnerables, sus

temores y sus deseos.

Una ráfaga de viento helado se arremolinó a su

alrededor, y la mujer que él llevaba en sus brazos gimió

y tembló. Estrechó con más fuerza la pesada carga, dejó

el muelle y cruzó una calle empedrada cubierta de

fango y estiércol. Pasó por un pequeño patio cuadrado

lleno de barricas llenas de agua sucia, una fétida

pocilga y un carro con las ruedas rotas. Covent Garden

estaba sembrado de esa clase de patios; tras ellos se

extendían oscuras casas destartaladas, formando un

barrio asolado por las enfermedades. A cualquier

caballero en su sano juicio le habría aterrorizado

aventurarse por esa zona de la ciudad, repleta de guaridas de ladrones, prostitutas, pendencieros y

criminales, capaces de matar por unos chelines. Pero

no se podía decir que Terrence Graham fuera un caballero; el

submundo de Londres no le producía el menor temor.

La cabeza de la mujer se balanceaba sobre el hombro

de Terrence Graham, y su aliento débil y frío le daba en la mejilla.

Bueno, —Karen murmuró él—, hubo un tiempo en que

me habría gustado tenerte en mis brazos... pero no es

así como lo había imaginado.

Le resultaba difícil creer que estuviese cargando en sus

brazos a la mujer más deseable de Londres, pasando

con ella ante derruidas barracas y establos abiertos.

Carniceros y transeúntes se detenían para observarlo

con curiosidad cuando él pasaba, y las rameras se

arriesgaban a asomarse desde las sombras.

—Ven aquí, muchacho —lo llamó en voz alta una mujer

que parecía un espantapájaros—, ¡tengo algo bueno

para ti!

—En otra ocasión —respondió Terrence Graham en tono sarcástico, sin hacer caso del ansioso grito ronco y

áspero de la mujer.

Terrence cruzó la esquina noroeste de la plazoleta y

llegó a la calle King, donde las construcciones derruidas

daban paso a una hilera de pulcras casas, cafés y hasta

una o dos editoriales.

Esa calle tenía un aire de limpieza

y prosperidad, con sus casas de frente curvo, donde

residía la gente de la clase alta. Terrence Graham había comprado allí una casa de tres plantas, elegante y bien ventilada.

El atareado cuartel general de la calle Bow estaba a

corta distancia, aunque parecía muy lejos de ese sitio

tan tranquilo.

Terrence Graham ascendió de prisa los peldaños de entrada de su casa y dio un sonoro puntapié a la puerta de caoba. No

recibió respuesta y, dando un paso atrás, volvió a

patear. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ante ella

apareció su ama de llaves, refunfuñando por el trato

brutal que él había dispensado a los lustrosos paneles

de madera.

La señora Butrones era una mujer de rostro plácido, de

unos cincuenta años, de corazón tierno, que reprimía

su mal humor, que tenía temple de acero y estaba imbuida de inflexibles convicciones religiosas. No era

secreto para nadie que ella no aprobaba la profesión

elegida por Terrence Graham puesto que aborrecía la violencia

física y la corrupción con las que él tenía que vérselas,

de hecho. Aun así, ella recibía de manera infatigable a

una amplia variedad de visitantes provenientes del bajo

mundo que acudían a la casa; a todos trataba con partes

iguales de cortesía y de reserva.

Al igual que otros policías de la calle Bow que

trabajaban bajo la dirección de sir Ross Cannon, Terrence Graham

se había sumergido de tal modo en ese mundo sombrío

que, en ocasiones, se preguntaba qué diferencia habría

entre él y los criminales a quienes perseguía. Una vez,

la señora Buttons le había confiado sus esperanzas de

que, algún día, él se dejase ganar por la luz de la verdad

cristiana.

_Yo ya no tengo salvación había contestado él en tono

ligero—. Sería preferible que enfocase usted sus

ambiciones en una meta más accesible, señora Buttons.

Ahora, al ver el bulto que chorreaba en brazos de su

patrón, el rostro habitualmente impasible del ama de

llaves se llenó de asombro. — Buen Dios! —exclamó la señora Buttons—. ¿Qué ha

sucedido?

A Terrence Graham empezaban a fatigársele los músculos de llevar

el peso laxo de la mujer durante tanto tiempo.

_Estuvo a punto de ahogarse —dijo sin rodeos,

abriéndose paso y haciendo a un lado al ama de llaves

para dirigirse hacia la escalera—. La llevaré a mi

habitación.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Quién...? —preguntó la señora Buttons,

ahogando una exclamación, con un evidente esfuerzo

por recobrarse de su sorpresa—. ¿No habría que

llevarla a un hospital?

—Ella es una conocida mía —dijo él . Y quiero que la

vea un médico particular. Sabe Dios qué le harían en un

hospital.

—Una conocida —repitió el ama de llaves,

apresurándose para acomodarse al paso rápido de él.

Era obvio que la curiosidad la consumía, pero no se

atrevía a preguntar.

_Más precisamente, una dama de la noche detalló

Terrence Graham en tono seco.

_Una dama de la... y usted la ha traído aquí... —la voz de la mujer rezumaba desaprobación—. Sir, una vez

más, usted se ha superado a sí mismo.

Una breve sonrisa pasó por el rostro del hombre.

_Gracias.

—No es ningún cumplido — informó el ama de llaves—.

Señor Morgan, ¿no preferiría que haga preparar uno de

los cuartos de huéspedes?

_Ella se quedará en el mío insistió él, en un tono que

desalentaba futuras discusiones.

La señora Buttons, ceñuda, ordenó a una de las criadas

que secara los charcos que habían quedado en el suelo

del pasillo de entrada, que era de mármol color ámbar.

La casa, con sus altas ventanas, sus muebles Sheraton

y sus alfombras inglesas hechas a mano, pertenecía a

esa clase de viviendas con la que Terrence Graham, en otro tiempo,

nunca se hubiese atrevido a soñar. Estaba en las

antípodas del atestado apartamento en el que había

vivido siendo un niño pequeño, tres cuartos

superpoblados con los ocho descendientes de un matrimonio de clase media, constituido por un librero

y su esposa. Y también de la sucesión de orfanatos y

asilos que había habitado después, cuando su padre

había ido a dar a la prisión para deudores y la familia se

había deshecho.

En un momento dado, Terrence Graham se había encontrado en

las calles, hasta que un pescadero de Covent Garden se

compadeció de él y le ofreció un trabajo continuado y

un jergón donde podía dormir por las noches.

Acurrucado contra el horno de la cocina para conservar

el calor, Terrence Graham había soñado con algo mejor, con algo

más, si bien esos sueños nunca habían adoptado una

forma precisa hasta el día en que conoció a un policía

de la calle Bow.

Ese policía estaba vigilando la populosa plaza del

mercado y había atrapado a un ladrón que robaba un

pescado del puesto de un pescadero. Terrence Graham se había

quedado boquiabierto, contemplando al policía vestido

con su elegante chaleco rojo y armado de alfanje y

pistolas. Le había dado la impresión de ser más grande,

mejor y más poderoso que los hombres comunes. En

ese mismo instante, Terrence Graham comprendió que su única altura mayor de aquélla a la que Dios o el hombre le

habían destinado. A los treinta años, estaba en

condiciones de retirarse con una fortuna que le

permitiría un futuro cómodo. Pero no se resolvía a

abandonar la fuerza de la calle Bow. La emoción de la

persecución, el atractivo del peligro eran necesidades

intensas, casi físicas que, al parecer, él nunca podía

satisfacer. No tenía interés en analizar el motivo por el

cual no podía asentarse y llevar una vida normal,

aunque estaba seguro de que esa situación no hablaba

bien de su carácter.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, Terrence Graham llevó a Karen hasta la

maciza cama de caoba con baldaquín, con guirnaldas

talladas en la cabecera y en los pies. Buena parte de los

muebles, incluyendo la cama, habían sido

confeccionados especialmente para adaptarse a sus

proporciones. El era un hombre alto, de cuerpo grande;

para él, los dinteles de las puertas y las vigas de cielo

raso siempre representaban un riesgo.

_•Oh el cobertor! —exclamó la señora Buttons, al ver

que la ropa de Karen saturaba de agua la gruesa pieza

de terciopelo bordado en oro y azul—. Quedará arruinado sin remedio!

—Si eso sucede, compraré otro —dijo Terrence Graham,

flexionando sus brazos tensos y quitándose el abrigo

empapado.

Dejó caer al suelo su abrigo y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo

inerte de Karen. Con la intención de quitarle la ropa

tan rápido como fuese posible, tiró de la pechera de su

vestido. Soltó una maldición al ver que los botones y las

presillas permanecían obstinadamente atrincherados

en la lana arrugada y mojada.

Al mismo tiempo que se quejaba del daño causado al

cobertor de terciopelo, la señora Buttons se dispuso a

ayudarlo y luego desistió, exhalando un suspiro de

frustración.

—Supongo que habrá que cortarlo para quitárselo.

¿Quiere que vaya a buscar la tijera?

Terrence Graham negó con la cabeza y metió la mano en su bolsa izquierda. Con un movimiento que revelaba una

arraigada costumbre, extrajo una navaja con cachas de

marfil, cuya hoja puntiaguda medía unos quince

centímetros.

El ama de llaves abrió la boca viéndolo cortar el grueso corpiño del vestido como si fuese mantequilla.

¡Oh,. vaya! — balbuceó ella.

Terrence Graham se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

—No hay nadie tan diestro en el manejo del cuchillo

como alguien que ha vendido pescado en Covent

Garden— dijo él con sequedad, al tiempo que abría el

vestido hacia los costados, dejando al descubierto una

profusión de blancas prendas interiores de lino.

La camisa de Karen estaba tan empapada que se

pegaba a su nívea piel; a través de ella se

transparentaban los rosados pezones. Aunque Terrence Graham

había visto incontables cuerpos femeninos, algo en la

figura vestida de Karen le hizo vacilar. Se debatió

contra la extraña sensación de que estaba violando

algo, a alguien tierno y virginal. Era absurdo, teniendo

en cuenta que Karen Duvall era una cortesana de éxito.

—Señor Morgan —dijo el ama de llaves, manoseando

los bordes de su gran delantal blanco , si usted lo

prefiere, yo podría hacer que una de las doncellas me

ayude a quitar la ropa de la señorita...

—Duvall —aportó Terrence Graham en voz suave. —La ropa de la señorita Duvall.

—Yo me ocuparé de nuestra huésped contestó él en un

murmullo—. Apuesto a que tantos hombres como para

formar medio regimiento, por lo menos, han tenido el

privilegio de ver desnuda a la señorita Duvall. Ella sería

la primera en decir: "Que se haga lo que hay que hacer;

al diablo con el recato

Además, después de la molestia que se había tomado

esa noche, tenía derecho a un modesto placer.

—Sí, señor.

Ella lo miró con una expresión que era mezcla de

extrañeza y reflexión, como si él no estuviese

comportándose en su manera habitual. Y tal vez fuese

así. Lo invadió una peculiar sensación, como si el frío

de afuera se combinase con un calor que quemaba en lo

más profundo de su ser.

Con semblante pétreo, Terrence Graham siguió cortando las ropas

mojadas, primero una manga, después la otra. En el

preciso momento en que él alzaba la parte superior del

torso de Karen y tironeaba de la lana empapada,

alguien entró por la puerta entornada y lanzó una

exclamación consternada. Era Kellow, su valet, un joven de aire digno, con

calvicie prematura, que gastaba gafas de montura

redonda firmemente encaramadas a su nariz. Miró a su

empleador, que blandía un cuchillo sobre el cuerpo

semidesnudo de una mujer inconsciente y el asombro

hizo que sus ojos parecieran llenar los cristales de sus

gafas.

—¡Ho, Dios querido! —

Al oírlo, Terrence Graham se volvió y lo miró con ceño furibundo.

_Trate de colaborar en algo, ¿eh? Traiga una de mis

camisas. Y toallas. Y, ahora que lo pienso, un poco de té

con coñac. ¡Vamos, dese prisa!

Kellow iba a responder, pero lo pensó mejor y

procedió a buscar los elementos pedidos. Evitó con

sumo cuidado mirar a la mujer tendida sobre la cama y,

tras entregar una camisa limpia a la señora Buttons,

huyó del cuarto.

La necesidad que Terrence Graham tenía de que Karen estuviese

vestida y abrigada sobrepasó cualquier deseo que

pudiese tener de verla desnuda. Sólo echó un breve

vistazo a su cuerpo mientras, con ayuda del ama de

llaves, pasaron los brazos de Karen por las largas mangas de lino.., aunque su cerebro almacenó

ávidamente la imagen y la reservó para saborearla

después.

Si bien Karen no era perfecta, sus imperfecciones eran

una promesa de deleite. Tenía una adorable y breve

cintura, como solía suceder con las mujeres menudas,

espléndidos pechos redondos y rodillas con hoyuelos.

Su suave vientre estaba coronado por un triángulo de

vello de picante rubio, un tono algo más oscuro que el

color de su cabellera.

Era lógico que fuese la prostituta mejor remunerada de

Inglaterra. Era voluptuosa, bonita, delicada..,

pertenecía a esa clase de mujer que un hombre hubiese

querido tener varios días en su cama.

Cubrieron a Karen con sábanas y gruesas mantas, y la

señora Buttons envolvió su pelo tieso, manchado de sal,

con una de las toallas que había llevado Kellow.

_Es una mujer encantadora —dijo el ama de llaves, y

la compasión suavizó su rostro . — Y tan joven que quizá

consiga dar a su vida un cambio positivo. Espero que el

Señor decida conservarla.

_Ella no morirá —dijo Terrence Graham, cortante .

— Yo no lo permitiré —afirmó, tocando la curva marfilina de la frente de Karen; con el pulgar, metió un mechón de pelo bajo la toalla. Con sumo cuidado, apoyó tan paño frío sobre la

magulladura que ella tenía en la sien .

—Sin embargo, yo diría que alguien se sentirá decepcionado si ella sobrevive.

—Perdóneme, señor, pero no le entiendo.., ah —

exclamó el ama de llaves, y sus ojos se agrandaron al

ver que Terrence Graham pasaba suavemente las yemas de los

dedos por la garganta de Karen, señalando la sombra

morada que rodeaba su delgado cuello—. Parecería que

alguien ha intentado...

—Estrangularla —completó él, en tono realista.

—~Quién haría semejante cosa? se preguntó la señora

Buttons en voz alta, con su frente crispada de horror.

—En la mayoría de los casos de asesinatos de mujeres

el culpable es el marido o el amante —los labios del

detective se estiraron en una sonrisa desprovista de

humor—. Las mujeres suelen temer a los desconocidos

cuando, por lo general, los que les causan daño son hombres a quienes ellas conocen.

Tan inquietante pensamiento hizo que la señora

Buttons sacudiera la cabeza; después se puso de pie y se

alisó el delantal.

—Si está de acuerdo, señor, le haré subir un ungüento

para los morados y los arañazos de la señorita Duvall;

yo iré abajo a esperar la llegada del médico.

Terrence Graham asintió, casi sin notar que el ama de llaves salía

de la habitación mientras él clavaba la vista en el rostro

inexpresivo de Karen. Acomodó con delicadeza el paño

sobre la frente de la mujer. Acarició la

de la mejilla con la punta de un dedo y su garganta

emitió un sonido que manifestaba una torva diversión.

—Juré que lamentarías el día en que te burlaste de mí,

Karen murmuro . La oportunidad ha llegado

muchísimo antes de lo

que yo esperaba.

Ella estaba sumergida en una pesadilla de frío y de

dolor. El acto de respirar era un esfuerzo para sus

pulmones. Sentía la garganta y el pecho como un fuego,

como si la hubiesen quemado por dentro. Trató de

hablar y sólo emitió una especie de áspero balido; un

agudo dolor la crispé.

—Oh...

Unas manos fuertes corrigieron su posición, colocando

una almohada a manera de cuña bajo la cabeza y el

cuello.., y apartaron con suavidad un mechón de pelo

que tenía sobre la frente. Una voz gruñona sonó en sus

oídos.

—No intente hablar. Tenga, esto la ayudará.

Ella sintió el borde de una cuchara tibia en los labios y

retrocedió un poco. Pero el hombre que estaba junto a

ella insistió, sosteniendo con una mano su cabeza por

detrás y acercando otra vez la cuchara a su boca. Sus

dientes chocaron contra el metal y su cuerpo se vio

sacudido por temblores que ella no podía controlar. Tragó una cucharada de té caliente y dulce, aunque el

movimiento de los músculos de la garganta le

provocaba un sufrimiento atroz.

—Muy bien. Beba otra.

Ella se esforzó por tragar una segunda cucharada, y

una tercera. Sintió que volvían a apoyar su cabeza sobre

la almohada y que la arropaban con las mantas.

Entonces, trató de abrir los ojos y se encogió al sentir el

escozor que le producía el resplandor de una lámpara

que había cerca. Un extraño se inclinaba sobre ella; la

mitad de su rostro estaba en la sombra y la otra mitad

en la luz. Era un hombre atractivo, de pelo oscuro, sin

ningún rasgo juvenil en su semblante. Tenía la piel

curtida y un poco marchita y las patillas afeitadas

sombreaban su mandíbula. La nariz larga y la boca

generosa armonizaban con los duros planos de su

rostro y se completaban con unos intensos ojos azules.

Extraños ojos cínicos, perspicaces, que daban la

impresión de atravesarla.

—~Morir...? —preguntó, con una especie de ronco

graznido.

Le dolía hablar, moverse, respirar. Unas agujas deshielo la atravesaban saliendo y entrando de ella y sentía

como si un tornillo le apretara los pulmones

impidiéndole casi inhalar aire. Lo peor de todo eran los

violentos temblores que sufría en cada uno de sus

músculos, estremecimientos que le sacudían los huesos

y las articulaciones hasta tal punto que creyó que iría a

desintegrarse. Ah, si pudiera permanecer inmóvil un

momento... Cuando intentó mantenerse rígida, los

temblores se intensificaron. Estaba rompiéndose en

pedazos, ahogándose.

No, no morirá —respondió él con calma—. En un

momento dado, los temblores cesarán. En casos como

el suyo, es frecuente que suceda.

¿Casos como el de ella? ¿Por qué estaba allí? La

confusión le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y se mordió el

labio para no llorar.

_Gracias— resolló ella, aunque sin saber exactamente

qué le agradecía.

Movió la mano buscando la mano del hombre,

sintiendo que necesitaba el consuelo de un contacto

humano. Entonces, él se movió, sentándose al costado

de la cama y hundiendo un poco el colchón con su peso; ella sintió que él le apresaba los dedos con su mano

grande. El calor de la piel del hombre, la candente

vitalidad de su apretón le causaron un impacto.

—Por favor, no me suelte —susurró ella, aferrándose a

él como a una cuerda salvavidas—. Por favor.

El formidable rostro masculino se suavizó bajo la luz

de la lámpara una extraña expresión de burla de sí

mismo asomó a sus inescrutables ojos azules.

—No puedo soportar las lágrimas de una mujer. Si

sigue llorando, me marcharé.

_Sí —dijo ella, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio.

Pero las lágrimas seguían manando y el desconocido

maldijo por lo bajo.

Él la arropó y, con mucho cuidado, la atrajo hacia sus

brazos, encerrando en ellos sus miembros temblorosos.

El alivio la hizo jadear. De ese hombre emanaba una

fuerza infinita y la estrechaba con fuerza contra sí.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y aplastó la mejilla

contra la tela de lino de su camisa. El campo visual de

Karen se llenó de los detalles del hombre: la tersa piel bronceada, la nítida curva de la oreja que recordaba un

signo de interrogación, los mechones ásperos y

sedosos, a la vez, de su pelo castaño oscuro cortado al

ras, según un estilo que no se usaba.

—Tengo taa.. .nto frío —dijo ella, con su boca cerca de

la oreja de él.

—Bueno, eso le pasa por nadar en el Támesis —replicó

él con sequedad—. Sobre todo, en esta época del año.

Ella sintió la respiración de él en la frente, una

bocanada de calor; sintió que la inundaba una

fervorosa gratitud: no hubiese querido salir nunca de

los brazos de él.

Ella sintió la lengua torpe cuando trató de humedecer

sus labios resquebrajados.

—¿Quién es usted?

— 'No me recuerda?

—No, yo...

Por mucho que se esforzase en tratar de recordar,

pensamientos e imágenes se le escapaban. Ella no podía

recordar nada. En todas dirccciones, veía un blanco, un

gran vacío que la confundía.

Él echó atrás la cabeza de ella, sosteniéndola con sus tibios dedos por la nuca. Una leve sonrisa curvaba los

labios masculinos.

—Terrence Graham Morgan.

—¿Qué me ha sucedido? —preguntó ella, tratando de

pensar, pese al dolor y a los temblores que la

desconcentraban—. Yo... yo estaba en el agua... —

recordó, evocando esa fría extensión salobre que le

quemaba los ojos y la garganta, le tapaba los oídos y le

paralizaba los miembros. Había perdido la batalla por

respirar, sentía que le explotaban los pulmones y que

descendía como si unas manos invisibles tirasen de ella

desde abajo—. Al... alguien me rescató. ¿Fue usted?

—No. Un barquero que la encontró y fue a buscar a un

policía. Y sucedió que, anoche, yo era el único que

estaba disponible— respondió él, moviendo la mano en

lentas pasadas por la espalda de ella—. ¿Cómo fue a dar

al río, Karen?

—¿Karen?! —repitió ella, desesperadamente

confundida— ¿Por qué me llama así? —Se produjo un momento de silencio que la aterrorizó.

Él esperaba que ella reconociera ese nombre: Karen. Se

debatió en su esfuerzo por vincular algún significado,

alguna imagen con ese nombre, pero estaba en blanco.

¿Quién es Karen? —preguntó ella, y su garganta

inflamada se cerró tanto que casi no podía emitir

ningún sonido—. ¿Qué me sucede?

—Cálmese —le dijo él—. ¿No recuerda su nombre?

—No... no lo sé, yo... no puedo recordar nada... —dijo,

temblando, y sollozando de miedo—. Oh... voy a

vomitar.

Terrence se movió con notable velocidad: sacó un

recipiente de loza de la mesilla de noche y obligó a la

joven que inclinara la cabeza sobre él. Unos espasmos

secos sacudieron el cuerpo de la mujer. Cuando la

convulsión pasó, ella quedó laxa entre los brazos de él,

temblando. Él la acomodó sobre su regazo y apoyó la

cabeza sobre su muslo duro.

—Ayúdeme gimió ella.

Unos dedos largos se deslizaron con suavidad por el

costado de la cara de ella.

_Está bien, no tenga miedo—. Por increíble que pareciera, y aunque era evidente que

nada estaba bien y que ella tenía mucho que temer, la

voz, el contacto, la presencia de él la reconfortaron. Le

pasó tiernamente sus manos por el cuerpo de ella,

aquietando los temblores de sus miembros.

—Respire —dijo él, deslizando su palma en círculos por

el pecho de ella, hasta que ella logró inhalar un sorbo

de aire.

Aturdida, se preguntó si lo mismo sentirían aquellos

que eran visitados por espíritus celestiales que acudían

a aliviar sus sufrimientos... Sí, así debía de ser la forma

de tocar de un ángel.

—Me duele la cabeza— se quejó ella con voz ronca—. Me

siento muy rara... ¿Me he vuelto loca? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Descanse —recomendó él . Ya lo veremos después.

Ahora, sólo debe descansar.

Repítame su nombre —rogó ella, en ronco susurro.

Mi nombre es Terrence Graham. Está usted en mi casa... y está a salvo.

De algún modo, ella percibió la ambivalencia de él con

ella, su deseo de mantenerse alejado e indiferente: él

hubiese preferido no ser bondadoso con ella pero no podía evitarlo.

—Terrence Graham —repitió ella, apresando la cálida mano de él

que estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y apretándola

contra su corazón, aunque sin fuerzas—. Gracias.

Sintió que él se quedaba muy quieto, que su muslo se

ponía rígido bajo el peso de la cabeza de ella. Agotada,

ella cerró sus ojos y se durmió sobre las piernas de él.

Terrence Graham apoyó a Karen sobre las almohadas y la arropó

con cuidado bajo las mantas. Con dificultad, él trató de

hallarle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Había

ayudado en innumerables ocasiones a mujeres en

apuros. A esa altura, ya no era capaz de conmoverse

ante el cuadro de una damisela en aprietos. Mantenerse

eficiente e impasible y cumplir con su tarea era mejor

para las personas a las que ayudaba y para sí mismo.

Hacía años que él no lloraba. Nada podía atravesar la

coraza protectora con la que él rodeaba su corazón. Pero Karen, con su atribulada belleza y su inesperada

dulzura, lo había afectado hasta un punto que él no

hubiese creído posible. No pudo ignorar la vibración de

una cuerda de placer elemental viéndola a ella en su

casa... en su cama.

Los latidos del corazón de ella le causaron un

cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, como si sintiese bajo

su mano el ritmo de la fuerza vital de ella. Él sentía

grandes deseos de quedarse con ella, de abrazarla; no

inducido por la pasión sino por el impulso de brindarle

la tibieza y la protección de su propio cuerpo.

Terrence Graham se frotó rudamente el rostro con sus manos, las pasó por su pelo corto y se puso de pie, emitiendo un

quejido. ¿Qué diablos estaría sucediéndole?

Aún estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de la

ocasión en que Karen y él se habían conocido. Él había

visto a Karen en la fiesta de cumpleaños que lord

Wentworth había ofrecido a su querida. A esa fiesta

habían concurrido los integrantes del _enmonde, _ese

ambiente donde se movían las prostitutas de alto nivel,

los jugadores y los _dandis _que, si bien no se ajustaban

al ambiente de la clase más elevada, se consideraban muy por encima de las clases trabajadoras. Y puesto

que nadie podía definir la posición de Terrence Graham en la

sociedad, él recibía invitaciones de todos los estratos de

la sociedad, desde los más altos hasta los más bajos. Él

se relacionaba con los de recta moral, con aquellos cuya

ética era discutible y con los francamente corruptos; no

pertenecía a ninguno y, a la vez, pertenecía a todos esos

ámbitos.

Ese salón de baile, con sus complicadas escenas de

yeso en bajorrelieve en las que aparecían Neptunos,

sirenas, delfines y peces que constituían el fondo

perfecto para Karen. Ella misma asemejaba una sirena,

con su vestido de seda verde que se adhería a las curvas

de su cuerpo. El profundo escote y el dobladillo de la

falda estaban bordeados de volantes de satén blanco y

gasa verde oscuro y las mangas eran como meras

nubecillas de gasa en sus hombros. Ni Terrence Graham, ni ningún

otro de tos hombres presentes, dejó de notar que Karen

había humedecido su falda para que se adhiriese más a

sus piernas y a sus caderas, sin reparar en el intenso frío que hacía fuera.

Esa primera visión que tuvo de ella fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Si bien ella no era de una belleza clásica, era vibrante como una llama; en su

rostro se combinaban la dulzura y lo hechicero. Su boca

era una fantasía convertida en realidad, tierna, llena y

carnal. La masa de sus rizos del color del crepúsculo

estaba sujeta en la coronilla, dejando expuesto un

cuello vulnerable y unos hombros marfileños, los más

bellos que Terrence Graham hubiese visto jamás.

Karen notó su mirada intensa y la retribuyó, curvando

sus labios rojos en una sonrisa que invitaba y

provocaba al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, ya veo que ha notado la presencia de la señorita

Duvall

—dijo lord Wentworth, apareciendo junto a Terrence Graham, con una irónica expresión en su rostro cubierto de

arrugas—. Amigo mío, le advierto que Karen Duvall ha

dejado una estela de corazones destrozados a su paso.

¿A quién pertenece ella? —murmuró Terrence Graham, sabiendo que una mujer de su belleza no podía estar libre.

—A lord Gerard, hasta hace poco. Él ha sido invitado a

este baile pero declinó la invitación sin ofrecer una

explicación. Es mi conjetura que él debe de estar lamiendo sus heridas en la intimidad mientras Karen

busca otro protector —rió Wentworth entre dientes, al

ver la expresión especulativa de Terrence Graham—. Ni lo piense,

hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Por empezar, ella le exigiría una fortuna.

—¿Y si yo puedo permitírmela? —preguntó Terrence Graham.

Distraído, Wentworth se tironeó de un mechón de

cabellos grises.

—Ella prefiere que sus amantes tengan título de

nobleza, sean casados y... bueno, un tanto más

refinados que usted, mi amigo. Por supuesto, no es mi

intención ofenderlo.

—No me ofende —murmuró Terrence Graham en forma

automática.

Él jamás había tratado de ocultar su origen; incluso, en

alguna ocasión se había aprovechado de él. En verdad, a

muchas mujeres las excitaba su ocupación y su falta

_depedígree. _Existía la posibilidad de que a Karen le

agradase cambiar a sus aristocráticos protectores, con sus manos manicura das y sus actitudes altivas.

—Es peligrosa, ¿sabe usted? —insistió Wentworth—.

Dicen que hace un par de semanas empujó al suicidio a

un pobre imbécil.

Terrence Graham esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con el tipo de hombre

capaz de expirar de amor por una mujer, milord.

Él siguió observando a Karen, que había extraído una

enjoyada caja de rapé de su bolso adornado con

cuentas. Ella abrió la tapa, y contempló su reflejo en un

diminuto espejo. Tocó con cuidado el lunar en forma de

corazón que se había aplicado con cola, estratégicamente, cerca de la comisura de su deliciosa

boca. Era obvio que apenas oía al caballero que estaba

junto a ella tratando de entablar conversación. Dio la

impresión de que la fastidiaban sus atenciones porque

hizo un ademán, señalando la larga mesa donde

estaban los entremeses. El hombre se alejó de

inmediato para ir a buscar un plato para ella, y ella

siguió contemplándose en el espejo.

Al ver su oportunidad, Terrence Graham tomó una copa de vino de una bandeja que llevaba un camarero. Se acercó a Karen, que cerró con un golpe seco su caja de rapé y la

deslizó de nuevo en su bolso.

—¿De vuelta tan pronto? —preguntó, sin mirarlo, en

tono lánguido y aburrido.

Su acompañante no debería haber dejado sola a una

bella mujer.

La sorpresa relampagueó en los ojos verde oscuro de

Karen. Su vista se posó en la copa que él sostenía en la

mano. Entonces, tomó el pie de la copa en forma de

trompeta y bebió con delicadeza.

—Él no es mi acompañante —dijo; él sintió que la voz

de ella caía en sus oídos como una cascada de

terciopelo—. Gracias. Estaba sedienta.

Bebió de nuevo y alzó la vista hacia él. Como cortesana

de éxito, tenía un modo halagador de mirar a un

hombre: le hacía sentirse el único individuo presente

en el salón.

—Antes, usted estaba mirándome —comenté ella.

—No quise ser grosero.

—Oh, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren de ese modo

—repuso ella.

—No me cabe duda.

Ella sonrió, poniendo al descubierto unos blancos

dientes perlados.

—No hemos sido presentados.

Terrence Graham le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a alguien para que cumpla

con esa formalidad?

—No es necesario —respondió ella, apretando su boca

rosada en el borde de la copa de vino—. Usted es el

señor Graham, policía de la calle Bow. Y aunque estoy

adivinando, estoy segura de que he acertado.

—¿Por qué lo piensa?

—Porque usted se ajusta a la descripción. Su altura y

sus ojos azules son bastante característicos —contestó,

frunciendo sus labios con aire pensativo—. Pero hay

otra cosa en usted... me da la sensación de que no se

siente agusto en este ambiente. Sospecho que

preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en lugar

de estar en este salón atestado, conversando de

tonterías. Y le aprieta demasiado la corbata.

Terrence Graham sonrió mientras tironeaba de su blanca corbata almidonada que le rodeaba el cuello con un artístico nudo. En ocasiones, la civilizada presión de cuellos

altos y corbatas se le hacía insoportable.

—Se equivoca en una cosa, señorita Duvall: no hay

nada que preferiría hacer en lugar de conversar con

usted.

—¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre, señor? ¿Alguien le

ha hablado de mí? Insisto: debo saber qué le han dicho.

_Me han dicho que ha roto usted muchos corazones.

Ella se echó a reír, evidentemente encantada con esa

idea, y sus ojos verdes lanzaron maliciosas chispas.

_Es cierto. Pero sospecho que usted también tiene su

cuota de corazones femeninos destrozados.

—Es muy fácil romper corazones, señorita Duvall. El

desafío más interesante consiste en saber cómo

conservar el amor de alguien, no cómo perderlo.

—Habla usted del amor con demasiada seriedad —dijo

Karen—. Después de todo, no es más que un juego.

—¿Lo es? Dígame cuáles son sus reglas.

—Es similar al ajedrez. Yo planifico mi estrategia con

cuidado. Sacrifico a un peón cuando ya no me resulta útil. Y jamás revelo a mi rival mis verdaderos

pensamientos.

—Muy pragmática.

—En mi situación, una debe serlo —replicó, mirándolo

con fijeza; de pronto, su sonrisa provocativa se apagó

un tanto—. No me agrada mucho su expresión, señor

Graham.

El atractivo que había empezado a sentir Terrence Graham hacia ella había comenzado a extinguirse al pensar que

ninguna clase de relación con ella lo llevaría a ninguna

parte. Ella era una persona manipuladora, dura, que

ofrecía placer sin auténtico compañerismo. Él quería

más que eso; no le importaba lo bonito que fuese el

envase en que venia.

La mirada de la mujer recorrió sus facciones

impasibles y ella fingió un delicioso mohín.

—Cuénteme cuáles son sus reglas, señor .

—Sólo tengo una —respondió él—: total sinceridad entre

mi compañera y yo.

Ella dejó escapar una clara carcajada.

—Eso puede resultar muy inconveniente, ¿sabe usted?

—Sí, lo sé. —No cabía duda de que Karen confiaba en sus

atractivos; lo demostró exhibiéndose, posando ante él,

proyectando sus pechos hacia fuera, apoyando con

gracia una mano en la curva elegante de su cadera. Y

aunque Terrence Graham sabía que él tendría que estar

admirándola, no pudo menos que preguntarse cuál

sería el motivo que inducía a tantas mujeres hermosas

a ser tan vanidosas.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que el anterior acompañante

de Karen se acercaba a ellos con rápidos pasos, con un

plato de tentempiés en las manos. Era evidente que el

sujeto estaba dispuesto a defender su territorio; Terrence Graham,no tenía intenciones de discutir con él. Karen Duvall

no valía una disputa pública.

Karen siguió su mirada y exhalé un breve suspiro.

—Invíteme a bailar antes de que vuelva ese pelmazo —

dijo ella, en voz baja.

—Perdóneme, señorita Duvall —murmuré él—, pero

detestaría privar a su amigo de su compañía. Más aún

al ver el trabajo que él se ha tomado en conseguirle comida.

Los ojos de Karen se dilataron al comprender que la

había rechazado. Sus mejillas y su frente se cubrieron

de un sonrojo moteado que chocaba con el tono rubio

de su pelo. Cuando fue capaz de replicar, su tono

destilaba desdén:

_Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo, señor Graham.

Mandaré a buscarlo si alguna vez me veo perjudicada

por un ratero o un salteador de caminos.

—Hágalo, por favor —respondió él con absoluta

cortesía y se marchó después de hacer una breve

reverencia.

Terrence Graham había supuesto que el asunto estaba terminado

pero, por desgracia, el corto encuentro no había pasado

inadvertido para los demás asistentes a la fiesta. Y

Karen se vengó explicando la situación de una manera

que puso en funcionamiento las lenguas de los

chismosos. Karen había insinuado con delicadeza a una

cantidad de murmuradores que el temible señor Terrence Graham Morgan le había hecho un ofrecimiento y que ella lo

había rechazado en forma sumaria. Todos recibieron

con gran diversión la idea de que el célebre policía de la calle Bow hubiese intentado obtener los favores de

Karen Duvall y hubiese fracasado.

—Él no es tan peligroso como dicen —había afirmado

alguien con socarronería, con intención de que Terrence Graham lo oyese—, si una simple mujer puede hacerlo retroceder con tanta facilidad.

La difusión deliberada de tales mentiras había picado

el orgullo de Terrence Graham... pero se las ingenié para guardar silencio sobre la cuestión. Él sabía que, como sucedía

con todos los rumores, éste se desvanecería más

rápidamente si no decía nada que avivase el fuego. Aun

así, cada vez que oía mencionar a Karen, nunca dejaba

de irritarse, en especial cuando había personas que

observaban atentamente su reacción. Había hecho todo

lo posible para evidenciar su indiferencia aunque se

prometió para sus adentros que Karen lamentaría las

mentiras que había sembrado.

Era una promesa a la que todavía estaba ligado y estaba decidido a cumplirla.

Fue hasta la ventana, abrió la cortina de damasco azul

oscuro y miró a través de los cristales. Su mirada impaciente inspeccioné la silenciosa calle oscurecida

tratando de sorprender la llegada del doctor Linley. No

había pasado un minuto cuando un coche de alquiler se

detuvo ante la casa. Linley descendió sin sombrero,

como siempre, y su mata de cabellos rubios relució a la

luz de las farolas de la calle. No daba la impresión de

llevar mucha prisa pero sus piernas se movían a

grandes zancadas que devoraban terreno. Con su

pesado maletín de médico que llevaba como si fuese

muy ligero, se acercó a la entrada principal.

Terrence Graham aguardó ante la puerta del dormitorio y saludó

al médico con un cabeceo al verlo ascender la escalera

principal acompañado por el ama de llaves. El carácter

progresista y la inteligencia de Liniey lo habían

convertido en uno de los médicos más solicitados de

Londres. Tampoco dañaba su popularidad el hecho de

que fuese un apuesto soltero de poco menos de treinta

años. Las damas ricas de sociedad reclamaban a gritos

sus servicios, afirmando que sólo el doctor Linley podía

curar sus dolores de cabeza y sus males femeninos. A

menudo, a Terrence Graham lo divertían las quejas del doctor

Linley con respecto al monopolio que ejercían sobre ellas damas del mundo elegante, un monopolio que no le

dejaba el tiempo que hubiese querido disponer para

ocuparse de casos más serios.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon un instante las

manos. Sentían un sincero aprecio mutuo,

perteneciendo ambos a profesiones que les permitían

ver con regularidad lo mejor y lo peor de que eran

capaces las personas.

—Y bien, Morgan dijo Linley con jovialidad—, será

mejor que tu caso tenga mérito bastante para

arrancarme del disfrute de una taza de café con coñac

en la cafetería de Tom. ¿Qué pasa? Yo te veo bastante

bien.

—Tengo un huésped que necesita de tu atención —

repuso Terrence Graham, al tiempo que abría la puerta y lo hacía

pasar al dormitorio—. Ella ha sido encontrada en el

Támesis hace una hora, más o menos. Yo la he traído

aquí, y ella recuperé la conciencia durante unos diez

minutos. Lo extraño es que ella afirma no recordar

nada. Ni siquiera pudo decirme su nombre. ¿Es posible?

Los ojos grises de Linley se entornaron, pensativos. —Sí, claro. La pérdida de memoria es más común de lo

que tú crees. Por lo general, es causada por la edad o

por dosis excesivas de alcohol.

—¿Y qué opinarías si se tratase de un golpe en la cabeza y

de haber estado a punto de ahogarse?

El doctor frunció los labios y emitió un silencioso

silbido.

—Pobre mujer —murmuró—. Sí, en una ocasión vi un

caso de amnesia provocado por una herida en la cabeza.

El hombre había resultado herido en un accidente

ocurrido en un astillero. Una viga cayó sobre la

coronilla del hombre y lo dejó inconsciente durante tres

días. Cuando despertó, tenía una enorme confusión.

Conservé sin dificultades los hábitos de caminar,

escribir y leer, pero no reconocía a nadie de su familia

ni recordaba nada de su pasado.

—¿Recobró la memoria?

—Cinco o seis meses después. Pero he tenido noticias

de otro caso en el que la memoria volvió en un par de

días. No hay modo de predecir cuánto tiempo puede llevar. O si se producirá —dijo Linley, pasando junto a

Terrence Graham para acercarse a la cama y dejar el maletín sobre

la silla. Se inclinó sobre la paciente dormida y

murmuré, asombrado, en voz tan baja que a duras

penas fue oído por Terrence Graham—. ¡La señorita Duvall!

¿La habías atendido antes?

Linley asintió y su expresión se torné preocupada.

Algo que vio en la expresión del médico hizo imaginar

a Terrence Graham que la consulta de Karen se había debido a una enfermedad bastante más seria que un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú sabes que no puedo divulgarlo.

—Ella no recuerda nada... no habrá ninguna diferencia

para ella si me lo dices o no.

El argumento no conmovió a Linley.

— ¿Te molestaría salir de la habitación mientras

examino a mí paciente, Morgan?

Antes de que Terrence Graham pudiese contestar, Karen se

removió y gimió. Se froté los ojos y miró el rostro

desconocido del médico. Terrence Graham, extrañamente

sintonizado con los humores de la mujer, percibió el

momento preciso en que ella empezó a ser presa del pánico. En tres zancadas, llegó junto a la cama y tomé la

mano de ella, que temblaba. La fuerza de su mano la

calmó.

—Terrence —pronunció ella con dificultad, alzando la

vista hacia el semblante de él.

—Ha venido el doctor murmuró él—. Yo aguardaré

fuera mientras él te examina . ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Pasé un largo rato hasta que ella asintió levemente y le

solté la mano.

—Eres una buena muchacha.

Con gentileza, él pasó un mechón del pelo de ella

detrás de la pequeña oreja.

—Al parecer, os habéis hecho amigos muy pronto —

comenté Linley.

—Es que tengo cierto don con las mujeres —repuso

Terrence Graham Morgan—. No pueden resistirse a mi encanto.

La boca del médico tembló.

—¿Tú, encanto? Jamás lo hubiese pensado.

Los dos se sorprendieron al oír que Karen, con un hilo

de voz, se unía a la conversación.

—Eso se debe a que usted no es una mujer.

Terrence Graham la miré fijamente y le sonrió, sin querer. Tal vez estuviese medio muerta, pero el instinto de coquetear

no la había abandonado. Y que Dios lo amparase,

porque él no se sentía ni remotamente inmune.

—Con que te precipitas a defenderme, ¿eh? — bromea él,

acariciándole la curva de la mejilla con la yema de un

dedo . Más tarde, tendré que darte las gracias.

Una lenta marca de sonrojo trepé por el rostro de

Karen. Terrence Graham no había notado que su tono era seductor

hasta que el doctor le lanzó una mirada de asombro.

Terrence Graham salió bruscamente de la habitación. Ceñudo, se apoyé contra la pared empapelada del pasillo.

—Maldita seas, Karen —musité por lo bajo.

Antes, cuando veía a Karen como una mujer

superficial, vanidosa y manipuladora, le había

resultado muy fácil rechazarla. Y no le habría dedicado

un solo pensamiento de no haber sido por las mentiras

humillantes que ella había esparcido por todo Londres.

Terrence Graham la habría odiado si ella hubiese sido digna de semejante gasto de emociones.

Pero en la vida de todas las personas hay ocasiones en que las circunstancias las vuelve vulnerables; esa

ocasión había llegado para Karen. ¿Sería posible que

ella hubiese perdido la memoria, o estaría fingiendo? Y

si, en verdad, había perdido la memoria.., eso

significaba que ella había quedado despojada de todas

sus defensas, de todos los resentimientos y los

fingimientos a que se entregan los seres humanos

adultos para no exhibirse ante los demás tal como son.

¿Cuántos hombres habían tenido la oportunidad de

conocer a la verdadera Karen? Ninguno: hubiese

apostado su vida por ello.

Un caballero no se aprovecharía de esa situación. Pero

él no era un caballero.

Una vez, se había prometido a sí mismo que Karen

pagaría su pequeño juego egoísta... y que pagaría con

intereses. Y ahora que ella estaba en su poder, no se

marcharía hasta que él hubiese visto restaurado su

orgullo. Iba a divertirse con ella todo el tiempo que se le

antojase o hasta que ella recuperase la memoria. Lo que

sucediera antes.

Sonrió satisfecho, y se alivié la tensión quemante que

sentía en el pecho. Después de un tiempo que pareció increíblemente

largo, Linley abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar a la

habitación. Karen tenía aspecto sereno pero agotado, y

su rostro estaba tan pálido como la almohada con su

blanca funda de lino en la que apoyaba la cabeza. Al ver

a Terrence Graham, una sonrisa insegura apareció en sus labios.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté Terrence Graham, mientras Linley se

doblaba sobre su maletín para cerrarlo.

Linley levanté la vista.

—Al parecer, la señorita Duvall ha sufrido una

conmoción cerebral que afortunadamente no es grave.

El término desconocido hizo entrecerrar los ojos a

Terrence Graham.

—Un golpe en el cráneo —explicó Linley—, que trae

como consecuencia un disturbio en la actividad

cerebral. Por lo general, los efectos posteriores duran

unas semanas, quizás un mes; pueden incluir confusión,

náuseas y debilidad física. Además, amnesia en

este caso en particular.

—¿Cómo la tratarás? —preguntó Terrence Graham sin alterarse.

—Por desgracia, los síntomas de la conmoción, incluso

la amnesia, deben seguir su curso. No puedo hacer nada más que ordenar reposo.

No creo que la señorita Duvall sufra ninguna secuela a

raíz del episodio de esta noche, aunque durante unos

días no se sentirá muy bien. He dejado unos polvos

digestivos para contrarrestar los efectos del agua

salada que ha ingerido y un bálsamo para las

magulladuras y las erosiones. No veo señales de huesos

fracturados ni de lesiones internas; sólo una luxación

leve en un tobillo —dijo, yendo hacia un costado de la

cama y palmeando la mano de Karen—. Duerma— le

aconsejé, bondadoso—. Es el mejor consejo que puedo

darle.

El doctor recogió su maletín y atravesé la habitación,

deteniéndose cerca de la puerta para conversar con

Terrence Graham. Sus serios ojos grises sostuvieron la mirada del otro; hablé en voz baja para evitar que Karen lo oyese.

—Tiene marcas de dedos en el cuello y huellas de

lucha. Supongo que vas a Investigar, ¿no?

—Desde luego. —Es obvio que la amnesia de la señorita Duvall

dificultará tu tarea.

— Y si bien no tengo gran experiencia en estas cuestiones, sé que la mente es un instrumento frágil —dijo el médico, imprimiendo a su voz un matiz de advertencia—. Te aconsejo que procures a la señorita Duvall un ambiente sereno. Tal vez, cuando ella se

sienta mejor, pueda visitar personas y sitios familiares,

que podrían estimular su memoria. Pero ten en cuenta

que podrías hacerle daño si la obligases a recordar

cosas para las que no está preparada.

—No le haré daño.

Las cejas de Linley se fruncieron.

—Bueno, tus habilidades de interrogador son famosas.

He oído decir que puedes obtener una confesión de los

criminales más endurecidos.., y, si acaso estuvieras

pensando en forzar, de alguna manera, la recuperación

de la memoria de la señorita Duvall...

—Ya entendí —musité Terrence Graham, ofendido—. Cristo,

cualquiera diría que voy por ahí dando de puntapiés a

los perros y asustando a los niños pequeños.

Al verlo enfadado, Linley echo a reír.

—Yo sólo me guío por tu reputación, hombre. Buenas noches; pronto te enviaré la factura.

—Hazlo— dijo Terrence Graham, sin disimular su impaciencia por ver marcharse al matasanos.

—Una cosa más... un paciente con conmoción es muy

vulnerable. Si sufriese otro traumatismo causado por

una caída, quizá, podría resultar dañino y hasta fatal.

—Yo cuidaré de ella.

—Muy bien, Morgan —dijo el médico, dirigiendo a

Karen una cálida sonrisa—. _Au revoir, _señorita Duvall.

Volveré a visitarla en unos días.

La señora Buttons asomé la cabeza por la puerta y fijé

su mirada en Terrence Graham.

—¿Señor? ¿Necesita usted algo?

—En este momento, nada —murmuró Terrence Graham, y se

quedó mirando cómo el ama de llaves acompañaba al

doctor hasta la escalera principal.

—¿Cuál es tu reputación? pregunté Karen en voz débil,

evidenciando que había captado los últimos

comentarios del médico.

Terrence Graham se acercó a ella y se senté en una silla que había junto a la cama. Entrelazó los dedos y extendió sus

largas piernas, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Que me condenen si lo sé —respondió, alzando sus

hombros, irritado—. Soy policía. Las personas con las

que trato en mi trabajo mienten, ocultan cosas, evaden

preguntas, siempre. Lo que sucede es que yo tengo

habilidad para cortar camino hacia la verdad y eso las

pone incómodas.

Pese a su fatiga, una chispa divertida asomó a los ojos

verdes de Karen.

—Tienes "un don" —repitió ella, adormilada . ¿Qué

significa eso?

De súbito, él sonrió, y no pudo reprimir el impulso de

inclinarse hacia delante y alisar un mechón,

apartándolo del rostro de ella.

—Significa que hago lo que sea para descubrir la

verdad.

—Ah —exclamó ella, bostezando, esforzándose por no

dormirse aunque era evidente que el agotamiento la

abrumaba .

¿Terrence Graham? —susurro—¿ cuál es mi

reputación?

Se quedó dormida antes de que él pudiese responder.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Terrence Graham despertó cuando el débil sol matinal comenzaba a filtrarse por los cristales de la ventana. Perplejo, clavo su mirada en el cielo raso azul hielo del cuarto de

huéspedes, extrañado de no ver las cortinas borra vino

de su cama. Entonces, recordó los sucesos de la noche

pasada. No llegaba ningún ruido de la habitación de

Karen; él se preguntó cómo habría pasado la noche.

Después de todo lo que le había sucedido, era probable

que durmiese la mayor parte del día.

Pasó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y permaneció

acostado un minuto más, absorbiendo la noción de que

Karen estaba allí, en su casa, a pocos metros de él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no dormía bajo su

techo. Karen Duvall, a su merced... La idea lo satisfizo sobremanera. Y el hecho de que ella no recordase qué

había sucedido entre ellos acrecentaba aún más el goce

que le proporcionaba esta situación.

Terrence Graham bostezó y se rascó el pecho cubierto por una oscura pelambre. Hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar

al valer, fue hasta una silla y se enfundo en la ropa de

lino y los pantalones gris claro que habían sido

preparados para él. Tras años de hábito, su rutina

matinal había quedado establecida. Siempre se

levantaba al amanecer y, en veinte minutos, había

concluido sus abluciones personales y se había vestido;

durante la media hora siguiente, se dedicaba a devorar

un gran desayuno y a hojear el _Times. _Después iba

andando hasta la sede de la calle Bow. Sir Ross Cannon

exigía que todos los policías que no estuviesen en

comisión se presentaran ante él no más tarde de las

nueve.

En menos de cinco minutos, Kellow, su valet, apareció

con una jarra con agua caliente para afeitarse, además

de todos los elementos necesarios. Al mismo tiempo,

una criada preparó el fuego y limpió el hogar. Terrence Graham echó agua caliente en una palangana y se mojó la

cara con ella tratando de ablandar la barba, la más

obstinada de Londres. Una vez concluida su afeitada,

Terrence Graham se puso una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris

estampado y una corbata de seda negra. El uniforme

oficial de los policías de la calle Bow estaba formado

por un chaleco rojo, chaqueta azul, pantalones azul

marino y altas botas negras lustradas hasta alcanzar su

máximo brillo. Terrence Graham detestaba ese atuendo. Sobre el cuerpo de un hombre de dimensiones medianas, esa

vestimenta de intensos colores había inspirado en el

público, ganando para los policías el mote de Petirrojos.

En un hombre de su altura, el efecto era desconcertante.

Terrence Graham prefería la ropa de colores oscuros, bien

cortada, en tonos de gris, beige y negro, sin otro adorno

que el reloj de bolsillo. Llevaba el pelo corto por

comodidad; a veces, debía afeitarse dos veces en el día

cuando debía asistir a una reunión formal, cosa que le

exigía quitar otra capa de la barba, que se encarnaba.

Se bañaba todas las noches pues, si no lo hacía, no podía dormir. El esfuerzo físico que le requería su

trabajo, para no mencionar a los personajes

desagradables que solía verse obligado a tratar, le

hacían sentirse sucio por dentro y por fuera.

Muchos valets debían ayudar a sus patrones cuando se

vestían; Terrence Graham, en cambio, prefería vestirse solo. La idea de permanecer quieto mientras otro lo vestía le

resultaba un tanto ridícula. Él era un hombre sano; no

era un pelele que necesitara ayuda para ponerse un

simple traje. Una vez, manifestó este punto de vista a

un amigo perteneciente a una clase social más elevada;

éste, divertido, le había dicho que en eso consistía la

diferencia esencial entre las clases bajas y la

aristocracia.

— ¿Acaso quieres decir que sólo las clases bajas saben

vestirse?

—preguntó Terrence Graham, irónico.

—No— había replicado su amigo, tras una carcajada—, lo

que sucede es que no tienen otra alternativa. La

aristocracia, por su parte, puede contar con alguien que

lo haga por ella.

Terrence Graham anudó la corbata de seda con un nudo sencillo y luego tironeó de las puntas del cuello hasta que

quedaron pulcramente erguidas. Pasó un peine por su

revuelto pelo oscuro y se echó un rápido vistazo en el

espejo. En el momento en que había llegado a la

chaqueta gris oscuro, oyó un sonido ahogado que

llegaba desde un cuarto contiguo.

—Karen murmuró y, de inmediato, dejó caer la

chaqueta.

En pocos instantes, llegó al dormitorio principal y

entró sin molestarse en golpear. La doncella ya había

estado allí y había encendido un pequeño fuego en el

hogar.

Karen estaba intentando levantarse sola; la camisa de

lino estaba enroscada en la mitad de sus muslos. Su

largo pelo caía en revueltas mechas por la espalda.

Estaba apoyada en un solo pie y se mantenía en

inestable equilibrio. Su tobillo luxado estaba vendado e

hinchado y el dolor que le causaba quedó en evidencia

cuando dio un paso para alejarse de la cama.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Terrence Graham, y el sonido de su voz la hizo sobresaltarse. No tenía mucho mejor

aspecto que la noche pasada: en su rostro se veía una palidez fantasmal, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y su

garganta, inflamada—. ¿Quieres ir al retrete?

Sin duda, la brusca pregunta mortificó inmensamente

a Karen, y su piel se cubrió de un sonrojo escarlata.

Terrence Graham, divertido, pensó que ver sonrojarse a una

Mujer como ella rubia despampanante y meretriz era algo fuera de lo común.

Sí, gracias —murmuró ella, en voz ronca y forzada. Dio

otro cauto paso saltando sobre un pie—. Si pudieses

decirme dónde...

—Yo te ayudaré.

—Oh, no, gracias...

Ella lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando él alzó en

sus brazos ese cuerpo pequeño y ligero, sosteniéndolo

contra su pecho. Con ella en brazos, Terrence Graham traspuso la corta distancia que había hasta el retrete: dos puertas siguiendo por el pasillo; Karen, entre tanto,

avergonzada a más no poder, intentaba estirar más la

camisa de lino sobre sus piernas. A él le pareció un

gesto extraño en una cortesana. Karen era famosa por

su carencia de inhibiciones, por no hablar de su estilo

de vestir, elegante y provocativo a la vez. El recato no

formaba parte de su repertorio. ¡¿Por qué, entonces, estaba ahora tan perturbada?!

—Pronto estarás más fuerte —dijo él —. Entre tanto, te

quedarás en cama y no usarás este tobillo. Si quieres

algo, lo que sea, llamarás a una de las criadas.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella, llevándose a la garganta

una mano—. Lamento molestarlo, señor...

Ella titubeó, y él comprendió que había olvidado su

apellido.

—Llámame Terrence, Terrence Graham —replicó él, dejándola con suavidad en el suelo—. Y no es molestia ninguna.

Karen salió unos minutos después y se sorprendió de

encontrarlo aún allí. Ella parecía tan pequeña como

una niña, cubierta con la camisa de él, cuyas mangas

estaban enrolladas varias veces y cuyos faldones le

llegaban más abajo de las rodillas. Ella alzó los ojos

hacia él y, a su amistosa sonrisa respondió con la de

ella, que era tímida.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias—. Él le tendió una mano.

—Permíteme que te ayude a volver a la cama.

Ella se disponía a avanzar saltando sobre un pie, pero

dudaba de hacerlo. Terrence Graham rodeó con cuidado su cuerpo esbelto, pasándole una mano por detrás de la espalda y la otra debajo de las rodillas. Y, aunque la levantó con

sumo cuidado, de todos modos, ella ahogó una

exclamación cuando él la apoyó contra su pecho. De

todas las mujeres que él había tenido en sus brazos,

ninguna poseía tan exquisita, voluptuosa delicadeza.

Sus huesos eran esbeltos pero su carne, flexible,

voluptuosa, muy deseable.

Al volver al dormitorio, Terrence Graham dejó a Karen sobre la cama y acomodó una pila de almohadas detrás de ella.

Ella tiró de las mantas hacia arriba, hasta cubrirse el

pecho. Pese a su estado de desarreglo o, quizá,

precisamente a causa de él, Terrence Graham sintió otra vez la desconcertante necesidad de acunarla y acariciarla.

Justamente él, que era conocido por su corazón de

granito, o de alguna otra sustancia igualmente pétrea.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—En realidad, no. —Yo quiero que tú comas algo cuando el ama de llaves

traiga la bandeja.

Sin saber bien por qué, su tono autoritario hizo

sonreír a la mujer.

—Lo intentaré.

Esa sonrisa petrificó a Terrence Graham... era luminosa y cálida,

era como un rayo de magia que iluminaba su delicado

rostro. Era tan diferente de la mujer egocéntrica que él

había conocido en la fiesta de Wentworth que, por un

instante, se preguntó si serían la misma persona. Sin

embargo, ella era la inconfundible Karen.

—Terrence Graham —dijo ella, vacilante—. Por favor, ¿podrías

traerme un espejo? —pidió, apretándose las mejillas

entre las manos en un gesto inconsciente de pudor—.

No sé qué aspecto tengo.

Terrence Graham logró de algún modo arrancar su mirada de ella y fue hasta un gabinete que había en un rincón del

cuarto. Revolvió los estrechos cajones y encontró un

_nécessaire _de madera, forrado de cuero. El estuche

estaba destinado a contener tijeras, limas y elementos

de tocador, y en la tapa había un espejo rectangular

sujeto a ella por la parte de adentro. Terrence Graham volvió junto a la cama, abrió el _nécessaire _y se lo dio.

Karen trató de sostener el estuche cerca de la cara

pero sus manos aún temblaban con violencia, a

consecuencia de su experiencia de la noche pasada.

Terrence Graham tomó y sostuvo el _nécessaíre _mientras ella se miraba. Él sintió lo frías que estaban las manos de ella

bajo las suyas, los dedos rígidos y exangües. Los ojos de

la mujer se dilataron y él notó que contenía el aliento.

Qué extraño es —dijo—, no reconocer mi propio rostro.

—No tienes por qué quejarte —dijo Terrence Graham, ronco.

Aun así, pálida y devastada, su rostro era incomparable.

—¿Te parece?

Se contempló en el espejo sin rastros de la

complacencia consigo misma que había manifestado en

la fiesta. Aquella Karen no había abrigado dudas con

respecto a sus numerosos atractivos. Esta mujer, en

cambio, era mucho menos segura de sí misma.

—Todos opinan lo mismo. Se considera que eres una

de las grandes beldades de Londres.

—No veo por qué —replicó ella y, al sorprender la

expresión escéptica de él, agregó—:

—Es verdad, no estoy tratando de suscitar elogios... es que... me parece un rostro bastante corriente —prosiguió, componiendo una cómica expresión de payaso, como una niña experimentando delante del espejo. Soltó una risa

trémula . Tengo la sensación de que no fuera mi cara.

Sus ojos relucían como zafiros y él supo, con un

destello de alarma, que iba a ponerse a llorar.

—No lo hagas —musitó—. Ya te he dicho anoche lo que

siento con respecto al llanto.

Sí, ya sé: no puedes soportar las lágrimas de una mujer

—repuso ella, enjugándose los ojos con los dedos. Una

sonrisa vacilante tocó sus labios—. No creí que un

policía fuese tan sensible.

—Sensible repitió Terrence Graham, indignado . Soy tan duro

como el mejor.

Tomó una parte de la sábana de lino y le secó con ella

el rostro.

—¿Lo eres? —preguntó ella, lanzando un último

suspiro y espiándolo por encima del borde de la sábana, y él vio que un atisbo de risa asomaba tras las últimas

lágrimas—. A mí me das la impresión de ser, más bien,

tierno.

Terrence Graham abrió la boca como para discutir pero, de

repente, supo que ella estaba burlándose de él. Tuvo

grandes dificultades para ahogar un inesperado calor

que le subió por el pecho.

Soy tan sensible como una piedra de molino —dijo él.

—Con respecto a eso, me reservo mi opinión —repuso

ella, cerrando el _nécessaire, _y sacudiendo su cabeza,

pesarosa—. No tendría que haber pedido el espejo. Mi

aspecto es espantoso.

Terrence Graham, ceñudo, contempló los labios resecos y

cuarteados de ella. Tomó un pequeño frasco de cristal

que había sobre la mesilla de noche y se lo entregó.

—Prueba con un poco de esto. Linley dejó una mezcla

que es especial para curar cardenales, sequedad,

escoriaciones...

—Necesitaría un barril de esto —dijo ella, intentando

torpemente abrir la tapa de porcelana.

Terrence Graham le sacó de las manos el frasco y lo abrió. En lugar

de volver a dárselo, lo sostuvo en la mano y dejó vagar su mirada sobre ella.

—Esta mañana estás mejor de los temblores comentó

él con calma.

Karen se ruborizó y asintió; él tuvo la impresión de

que sus temblores la avergonzaban.

—Sí, pero todavía no puedo entrar en calor —replicó,

frotándose la pálida piel cuarteada de los brazos—. Me

preguntaba... si no resultara una gran molestia...

—¿Un baño caliente?

—Oh, sí.

La vibración de ansiedad que notó en su voz hizo

sonreír a Terrence Graham.

—Eso se puede resolver. Pero tendrás que moverte con

cuidado y dejar que las criadas te ayuden. O yo, silo

prefieres.

Karen lo miró boquiabierta de asombro por la

propuesta.

—No me gustaría causarle tantos inconvenientes... —

balbució.

—No es ningún inconveniente —dijo él suavemente.

El único indicio de que estaba bromeando era el brillo

de sus ojos azules. En la mente de Karen surgió una imagen que no tuvo tiempo de reprimir: ella, sumergida en una bañera humeante, mientras él le lavaba el cuerpo desnudo.

—Qué rubor —observó Terrence con repentina sonrisa—.

Si eso no te hace entrar en calor, nada lo logrará —dijo,

metiendo un dedo en el ungüento que olía a anís y

acercándolo a la boca de ella—. No te muevas.

Karen obedeció, con su mirada clavada en el rostro de

él, mientras él aplicaba delicadamente el ungüento en

sus labios. La piel, seca e inflamada, absorbió de

inmediato la preparación; Terrence volvió a hundir el dedo

en el frasco. Un profundo silencio reinaba en la habitación,

quebrado sólo por la respiración honda y

trémula de Karen.

Terrence Graham sintió una presión en su pecho que lo perturbó sobremanera. Sintió ganas de besarla, abrazarla,

reconfortarla como si ella fuese una niña perdida.

Jamás habría imaginado que Karen Duvall pudiese ser

tan entrañable, tan vulnerable. Que se condenase si

esto era una actuación de su parte pues, si así

resultaba, era probable que él mismo acabara

Sin duda, ella ya había empujado a un pobre tipo a

hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento hizo detenerse a Terrence Graham; se advirtió a

sí mismo que no debía dejar que ella lo afectase.

"Disfrútala, se dijo, toma de ella lo que deseas... pero

no pienses, ni siquiera un minuto, en permitirte sentir

cariño por ella." Él no necesitaba un problema de esa

envergadura. Frotó un poco más de ungüento en los

dedos y lo extendió sobre la garganta magullada e

hinchada. Sintió que Karen se quedaba inmóvil bajo su

mano, con la mirada concentrada en el rostro de él.

—Nosotros nos hemos conocido antes de anoche ,¿no

es así?

—susurró ella.

Él bajó las pestañas y demoró un poco en responder.

—Se podría decir algo así.

Dio otra suave pasada con las yemas de sus dedos

sobre la piel de ella, para que el ungüento penetrase

más a fondo en los cardenales.

Sumida en la confusión, ella intentó analizar la

sensación que le provocaba su contacto, la asombros. familiaridad y el consuelo que le brindaba su presencia.

No había nada en el mundo que a ella le resultase

familiar, ni siquiera el rostro... pero, por inexplicable

que pareciera, él la hacía sentirse segura y

reconfortada. Y no se habría sentido de ese modo si

estuviese junto a un desconocido, ¿verdad?

—¿Hasta qué punto nos conocemos? —preguntó

Karen, insegura.

—Hablaremos de eso más adelante.

Él tendría que pensar un poco en lo que decidiría

decirle y de qué modo le presentaría la situación. Entre

tanto, ella reposaría y se curaría, y permanecería bajo

su protección. Y si bien Karen no pareció muy

conforme con su evasiva, se abstuvo de insistir en la

cuestión, y él llegó a la conclusión de que aún debía de

estar muy fatigada para discutir. Metió la mano en el

bolsillo de su chaleco y extrajo el reloj. Al comprobar lo

tarde que se había hecho, frunció el entrecejo.

—Debo marcharme dijo él—. Hoy iré a tu casa y

recogeré algo de ropa para ti.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír, pero sus ojos tenían

una expresión suplicante. — ¿familia o amigos a quienes pueda mandar a buscar?

—No sé nada con respecto a tu familia —admitió

Terrence Graham—. Trataré de averiguar todo lo posible. Y, en cuanto a los amigos, desde luego los tienes.., pero ahora

no es momento para visitas. Necesitas descansar

—y, sin poder resistir la tentación, siguió con un dedo

las líneas de preocupación de su frente abatida y

añadió—: No te aflijas, dulce— murmuró él.

Karen se recostó sobre las almohadas, y sintió que la

fatiga pesaba en sus párpados.

—Tantas incógnitas... —suspiró ella.

—Pronto tendrás las respuestas que deseas —dijo él.

Hizo una pausa y parte de su vibrante ternura

desapareció de su voz cuando agregó—: Aunque algunas

de ellas quizá no te agraden.

Ella lo miró con solemnidad y su mano trepó hasta la

garganta.

—¿Qué me sucedió anoche?

—Me propongo descubrirlo —respondió él en tono sombrío, que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La calle diseñada en forma de arco había sido

construida a mediados del siglo XVI. En el siglo

anterior habían vivido algunos famosos en la calle Bow.

Pero, tras el cambio de siglo, sólo un nombre realmente

importante quedó relacionado con esa calle: sir Ross

Cannon.

En ocasiones, parecía que la atención del mundo

entero se concentraba en el estrecho edificio de cuatro

plantas y su famoso habitante. Cannon dirigía de

manera magistral a la media docena de detectives y a

otros ochenta oficiales de diversas categorías. Los

detectives habían conquistado fama internacional

reprimiendo tumultos, resolviendo crímenes y

protegiendo a la familia real.

Cinco años antes, después de la muerte de uno de los

sucesores de Fielding, se habían barajado los nombres

de muchos hombres importantes como candidatos a

ocupar el cargo de magistrado jefe. Y, sin embargo, a la larga se había elegido a un individuo relativamente

desconocido para ocupar ese puesto: Ross Cannon, que

antes se había desempeñado como magistrado en la

oficina de la calle Great Marlboro. Cannon había

asumido sus deberes de magistrado en jefe como si

hubiese nacido para ese puesto. En menos que canta un

gallo había impreso su sello particular a la oficina de la

calle Bow, abordando la tarea del detective como si

fuera una ciencia, inventando métodos, probando

teorías, guiando y animando a sus funcionarios con

contagioso entusiasmo. Era exigente y pretendía que

todos trabajaran duro; sus hombres estaban dispuestos

a morir por él... incluyendo a Terrence Graham.

Terrence Graham subió los tres peldaños de la entrada y dio un vigoroso golpe a la puerta. Le abrió el ama de llaves de

Cannon, la señora Dobson, una mujer gorda y

maternal, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta de bamboleantes

rizos plateados. Su rostro regordete se iluminó con una

sonrisa cuando hizo pasar a Terrence Graham.

—Otra vez sin sombrero, señor Morgan... Uno de estos

días, se morirá con ese viento frío que sopla desde el

norte. —No puedo usar sombrero, señora Dobson —replicó

Terrence Graham, mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo negro y lo entregaba a la mujer, a quien esa montaña de lana casi ahogó—. Ya soy demasiado alto sin él.

Los sombreros de copa alta que estaban de moda en

ese momento le daban una apariencia ridícula, puesto

que le sumaban innecesarios centímetros a su ya

imponente estatura, provocando insolentes miradas de

parte de los que pasaban.

—Bueno, no creo que nadie lo vea más bajo porque

ande sin sombrero— repuso ella.

Terrence Graham sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla, arrancándole una exclamación ahogada y un regaño. Pero sus

reprimendas no eran muy severas: ambos sabían que él

era su preferido entre todos los detectives.

—¿Dónde está Cannon? —preguntó él, con sus ojos

verdes relucientes, y la señora Dobson señaló la oficina

del magistrado.

Dentro de la propiedad del número 4 de la calle Bow había una casa, un pequeño patio, oficinas, un tribunal

y algunos calabozos para encerrar a los prisioneros.

Cannon había nacido en el seno de una familia de

buena posición económica y hubiese podido llevar una

vida indolente, en un sitio bastante más lujoso que

ése... pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Sentía pasión

por la justicia y, como era mucho lo que había por

hacer, no quedaba tiempo para la pereza ni la

frivolidad.

Para Cannon, la vida era asunto serio, y él vivía de

acuerdo con esa idea. Decían los rumores que había

prometido a su joven esposa, en su lecho de muerte,

que jamás volvería a casarse, y Cannon había sido fiel a

su palabra. Empleaba toda su tremenda energía en el

trabajo. Hasta sus amigos más íntimos habrían estado

dispuestos a jurar que nada podría quebrar el férreo

control que Cannon ejercía sobre su corazón.

Mientras recorría el estrecho corredor que conducía a

la oficina privada de Cannon, Terrence Graham estuvo a punto de chocar con dos detectives que salían... Flagstad y Keyes, los dos más antiguos; ambos, cercanos a los cuarenta.

—Otra vez vamos a custodiar los cuartos traseros reales —dijo Keyes en tono alegre. Mientras tanto, Flagstad informaba que a él le habían asignado una misión más lucrativa: custodiar el Banco de Inglaterra, puesto que allí se pagaban dividendos quincenales.

—Y tú, ¿en qué andas esta mañana? —preguntó

Flagstad a Terrence Graham. Su rostro curtido estaba surcado por líneas de buen humor . No; no me lo digas: otro robo en

un banco o algún asalto en una morada en el lado oeste,

que cobrarás una fortuna por resolverlo.

Terrence Graham respondió con una sonrisa, pues ya estaba

acostumbrado a soportar las bromas de sus colegas con

respecto a lo elevado de las comisiones que recibía.

Tolerante, señaló que él había atrapado más ladrones el

año anterior que los otros cinco detectives juntos.

—Yo sólo percibo lo que están dispuestos a pagar —dijo

con sencillez.

—El único motivo por el que los nobles solicitan tus

servicios es porque eres condenadamente elegante —

dijo Keyes riendo entre dientes—. El otro día, una dama

me dijo: "Entre todos los detectives, el señor Morgan es

el único que tiene el aspecto debido" —dijo, acompañando la afirmación con un resoplido—. ¡Como si la

apariencia de un hombre tuviera algo que ver con el

modo en que desempeña su trabajo!

¿Que yo soy elegante? —preguntó Terrence Graham, sin poder

creerlo.

Echó una mirada a su discreto atuendo y luego al

petimetre de Keyes: el peinado, cuidadosamente

"revuelto por el viento", el alfiler de oro en la corbata,

las pequeñas flores y lises bordadas con seda en el

chaleco. Y pasó por alto el sombrero de ala ancha, de

color crema, que el otro llevaba inclinado sobre un ojo.

—Tengo que vestirme así en la corte —dijo Keyes, a la

defensiva.

Flagstad rió para sí e invitó con un gesto a Kayes a

continuar su camino antes de que se desatara una riña.

—Espera —dijo éste, con una nota de interés en su

voz—. Morgan, he oído decir que, anoche, te enviaron a

investigar un cuerpo hallado en el río.

—Sí.

Su parquedad enervó a Kayes.

—No paras de hablar, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿qué puedes

contarnos al respecto? ¿La víctima era varón o mujer? —~Ya ti qué te importa? —preguntó Terrence Graham, perplejo

ante el interés del detective sobre el tema.

—¿Tú te ocuparás del caso? —insistió Keyes.

—Es probable.

—Yo lo tomaré, si quieres —se ofreció Keyes . Dios

sabe que no debes de tener mucho interés en investigar

el caso de una mujer muerta. He oído decir que no se

paga mucho por los ahogados, últimamente.

La floja broma arrancó a Flagstad un resoplido

despectivo. Alarmado, Terrence Graham miró a Keyes.

—¿Por qué supones que es una mujer? —preguntó.

Keyes parpadeó y demoró un instante en responder.

—Es sólo una conjetura, muchacho. ¿Estoy en lo

cierto?

Terrence Graham le echó una última mirada inquisitiva y,

negándose a responder, entró en la oficina de Cannon.

Sir Ross estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, ante el

macizo escritorio de roble que daba a la gran ventana

rectangular con vistas a la calle. Una enorme gata a

rayas marrones y grises ocupaba una esquina del escritorio; echó una lánguida mirada al recién llegado.

El desdeñoso felino había sido descubierto, hacía unos

años, en la escalinata del frente de la calle Bow. Le

faltaba la cola, ya fuese por accidente o por un acto de

deliberada maldad, y había sido apodada Chopper. Era,

sin duda, una gata poco dada y, como tal, reservaba

todo su afecto para Cannon y a duras penas toleraba a

nadie más.

Cannon hizo girar su cabeza oscura y miró a Terrence Graham con

expresión grata pero sin sonreír.

—Buenos días —murmuró—. Hay una jarra con café

sobre la mesa del aparador.

Terrence Graham jamás rechazaba un ofrecimiento de café. Su afición al amargo brebaje sólo competía con la de

Cannon. Ambos lo bebían negro y muy caliente,

siempre que ello fuese posible. Se sirvió una generosa

cantidad en un jarro de loza clara y se sentó en una silla

que Cannon le señaló, cerca de él. El magistrado se

concentró de nuevo en unos documentos que tenía

sobre su escritorio y firmó uno con hábil gesto de la

mano.

Mientras aguardaba, Terrence Graham dejó vagar su mirada por el confortable y conocido cuarto. Uno de los muros estaba

cubierto de mapas de la ciudad y los condados que la

rodeaban, como también de planos de planta del

Westminster Hall, el banco de Inglaterra y otros

edificios de importancia. Otra pared estaba cubierta

con anaqueles con libros que contenían suficientes

volúmenes para aplastar a un elefante. El mobiliario

estaba compuesto por unas pocas y pesadas piezas de

roble, sencillas y funcionales. Un globo terráqueo de

biblioteca estaba apoyado sobre un soporte de caoba,

en un rincón. Ocupaba un amplio espacio de la pared

una sola pintura: un paisaje de Gales del Norte, en el

que un pequeño arroyo corría entre rocas escabrosas,

con árboles oscuros y grises colinas que se adivinaban

en la distancia. El paisaje daba una discordante

impresión de primitivismo en contraste con el bullicio

artificioso de Londres.

Por fin, Cannon se volvió hacia él y sus cejas negras se

arquearon

a modo de interrogación. Sus facciones afiladas y sus

fríos ojos grises le daban un aspecto de lobo. Si se

hubiese permitido un mínimo grado de calidez, habría sido tenido por un hombre apuesto.

¿Y bien? —murmuró—. ¿Qué hay del ahogado que ha

investigado anoche? ¿Hace falta que un forense

investigue la causa?

No hay tal ahogado —repuso Terrence Graham, conciso—. La

víctima, una mujer, aún estaba viva. La llevé a mi casa y

mandé a buscar al doctor Linley.

Muy caritativo de su parte. Terrence Graham se alzó de hombros.

—Conozco bastante a esa dama. Se llama Karen Duvall.

El nombre atrapó la atención de Cannon.

—¿La misma que lo rechazó en la fiesta de los

Wentworth?

—Yo fui quien la rechazó dijo Terrence Graham, con un arrebato de enfado—. No sé por qué la anécdota se distorsionó al pasar de boca en boca.

Las cejas negras de Cannon se elevaron y lanzó un

irónico murmullo desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Adelante. Descríbame el estado de la señorita Duvall.

Terrence Graham tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el apoyabrazos

de su silla.

—Intento de asesinato: no me cabe duda de ello.

Fuertes hematomas y marcas de dedos en el cuello y, por añadidura, un golpe en la cabeza. Según Linley,

ella va a recuperarse... pero existe una dificultad:

ha perdido su memoria. No puede proporcionarnos un

solo detalle de lo sucedido; ni siquiera recuerda su

nombre.

—¿ Ha dicho el médico cuándo recuperará la memoria,

o si la recuperará?

Terrence Graham negó con la cabeza.

_No hay modo de saberlo. Y, hasta tanto la

investigación saque a luz alguna evidencia, o bien ella

recupere su memoria, lo más seguro es que todos la

crean muerta.

Fascinado, Cannon entornó sus ojos grises.

—¿Quiere que ponga a uno de los detectives a

investigar o usted en persona se ocupará del caso?

—Yo lo quiero —contestó Terrence Graham, apurando la taza; la

rodeó con sus largos dedos para quedarse con el poco

calor que quedaba en ella—. Voy a comenzar por interrogar a su anterior protector, lord Gerard. Es

probable que él, o algún otro amante celoso haya

intentado estrangularla. El Diablo es testigo de que

debe de haber una larga lista de amantes celosos.

La boca de Cannon tembló cuando éste trató de

reprimir su humor.

—Enviaré a un hombre a interrogar al barquero que la

encontró, como también a los otros que estaba

transportando pasajeros cerca del puente de Waterloo

la noche pasada. Quizás alguno de ellos haya visto u

oído algo que nos sirva. Manténgame informado sobre

la marcha de la investigación. Entre tanto, ¿dónde

residirá la señorita Duvall?

Terrence Graham examinó las relucientes gotas negras que se

pegaban en el interior de la taza, y habló con el tono

más indiferente que le fue posible:

—En mi casa.

—Estoy seguro de que ella debe tener amigos o

parientes que la tendrían consigo.

_Estará más segura bajo mi protección.

Terrence Graham sostuvo sin pestañear la mirada fría y

penetrante de Cannon. El magistrado jamás hacía comentarios sobre la vida privada de sus detectives

siempre que cumplieran bien su trabajo. Sin embargo,

sentía debilidad por las mujeres y los niños y era capaz

de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese en su poder, que

no era poco, para impedir que fueran maltratados.

Cannon dejó que el silencio se alargase, incómodo, y

luego habló:

—Creo que lo conozco, Morgan... lo conozco lo

suficiente para estar seguro de que no se aprovechará

de esta mujer, por grandes que sean los agravios

personales que le haya inferido.

Terrence Graham repuso con frialdad:

—Jamás me impondría por la fuerza a una mujer que

me rechazara.

—No me refería a "forzar" —dijo Cannon con

suavidad—. Me refería a manipulación... oportunismo..,

seducción.

Terrence Graham sintió ganas de decir al magistrado que se

ocupase de sus propios asuntos, pero se puso de pie y dejó su jarro vacío sobre el aparador.

—No necesito un sermón —refunfuñó—. No haré daño

a la señorita Duvall de ninguna manera. En ese sentido,

puede contar con mi palabra. Pero tenga en cuenta que

ella no es una inocente. Es una cortesana. La

manipulación y la seducción son las herramientas de su

oficio. Su pérdida de memoria no modifica su

condición.

Impertérrito, Cannon formó un templo uniendo las

puntas de los dedos y fijó en Terrence Graham una mirada

especulativa.

—_¿ _La señorita Duvall está dispuesta a aceptar este

arreglo?

—Si no le agrada, puede ir adonde lo desee.

—Cerciórese de que ella lo tenga bien claro.

Terrence Graham se tragó algunos comentarios selectos e inclinó

su cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—¿Algo más? preguntó, en un tono demasiado suave

para ser burlón.

Cannon siguió perforándolo con una mirada

escudriñadora.

Tal vez quiera explicarme por qué desea tener a la señorita Duvall bajo su techo, después de haber

asegurado que la detestaba.

—Jamás he dicho que la detestase replicó Terrence Graham.

—Vamos —lo reconvino su jefe con suavidad—. Usted

no ha ocultado su resentimiento cuando supo que, por

culpa de ella, se había convertido en motivo de

habladurías.

—Suponga que es mi oportunidad para enmendarme.

Además, es mi deber.

Cannon le dirigió una expresiva mirada.

—Sin tener en cuenta el carácter de la dama, o la

ausencia de él, yo preferiría que mantuviese la

distancia con ella hasta que recupere su memoria y

concluya la investigación.

Terrence Graham se irritó hasta un grado intolerable y esbozó una

tensa sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no hago siempre lo que usted me pide?

Cannon soltó un breve suspiro y se volvió hacia su

escritorio.

—Ojalá lo hiciera —musitó, despidiéndolo con un expeditivo ademán.

—Adiós, Chopper —saludó Terrence Graham con ligereza, pero la gata volvió la cabeza con un desdén que lo obligó a

sonreír.

Park Lane, centro de la prestigiosa zona de Mayfair,

era el barrio más codiciado de Londres. Emanaba de él

un aire de riqueza y poder; la calle estaba flanqueada

por imponentes mansiones decoradas con columnas y

diseñadas en gran escala. Eran viviendas cuyo

propósito consistía en convencer a los transeúntes de

que sus habitantes eran superiores a los seres humanos

corrientes.

Terrence Graham, por su parte, conocía demasiado la vida íntima

de la aristocracia como para dejarse impresionar por la

grandeza de Park Lane. La nobleza tenía tantos defectos

y tantas debilidades como las personas del común...

quizá más. La única diferencia entre un aristócrata y un

hombre del pueblo era que el primero contaba con

muchos más recursos para ocultar sus fechorías. En ocasiones, los miembros de la nobleza estaban

convencidos de que se hallaban por encima de las leyes

que regían a los hombres ordinarios. Llevar ante la

justicia a esta clase de individuos era lo que más

complacía a Terrence Graham.

El nombre del más reciente protector de Karen era

William Henry Ellyot, lord Gerard. Como futuro conde

de Norbury, su principal ocupación era esperar la

muerte de su padre, para poder heredar un respetable

título y una considerable fortuna. Por desgracia para

Gerard, su padre gozaba de excelente salud y lo más

probable era que retuviese el título durante muchos

años más. Entre tanto, Gerard procuraba encontrar

modos de divertirse, satisfaciendo su imperioso deseo

por las mujeres, la bebida, los juegos de azar y el

deporte. Su "arreglo" con Karen Duvall lo había

convertido en la envidia de muchos hombres. Ella

representaba un adorable trofeo que, además, era muy

ostentoso.

Era famoso el mal carácter de Gerard, que solía

entregarse a violentos berrinches cuando se veía

privado de algo que deseaba. Si bien se suponía que un caballero debía ser capaz de aceptar con elegancia sus

pérdidas en el juego, Gerard hacía trampas y mentía

con tal de no aceptar la derrota. Se decía que

descargaba todas sus frustraciones en sus sirvientes y

que era un amo tan lamentable que resultaba difícil

conseguir personal doméstico para sus diversas

residencias.

Terrence Graham subió los peldaños de una mansión de estilo

clásico, con su frontón sostenido por columnas y sus

nichos con estatuas. Después de un par de fuertes

golpes dados con su mano enguantada, una de las

puertas dobles se abrió, dejando ver el semblante agrio

de un mayordomo.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, sir? —preguntó el criado.

—Informe a lord Gerard que ha venido a verlo el señor

Morgan.

Terrence Graham percibió el instantáneo reconocimiento en el

rostro del mayordomo y la cautela que vibró en la voz

del hombre.

—Sir, lamento informarle que lord Gerard no se

encuentra en casa. Si deja usted su tarjeta de visita, yo

me ocuparé de que la reciba más tarde. Terrence Graham sonrió con acritud.

"No esta en casa era una frase que usaban los

mayordomos para significar que tal lord o tal lady bien

podría estar en su casa pero que no recibía visitas. Aun

así, si Terrence Graham quería interrogar a alguien, las formalidades

sociales no constituían un obstáculo para él.

Yo no dejo tarjetas —repuso—. Vaya a decir a su patrón

que el señor Morgan está aquí. Esta no es una visita

social.

El semblante del mayordomo permaneció impasible,

pero toda su persona expresaba desaprobación. Sin

dignarse a responder, dejó a Terrence Graham en la entrada y

desapareció en el interior de la casa. Terrence Graham entró y

cerró la pesada puerta empujándola con un pie.

Examinó el vestíbulo de entrada mientras se

balanceaba sobre sus talones. Estaba decorando con

resplandecientes columnas de mármol, sus muros estaban

pintados de un color de moda llamado "gris

parisino". La parte superior de las paredes estaba

cubierta de obra de yesería, hasta el alto cielo raso.

Enfrentado a la puerta de entrada había un ábside en el

cual se veía una pequeña escultura que representaba una figura femenina alada.

Terrence Graham se acercó a la estatua y tocó una de las delicadas

alas, admirando la elegancia de la obra.

En ese momento, volvió a aparecer el mayordomo; al

ver a Terrence Graham frunció el entrecejo, crispado y altanero.

—Señor, eso forma parte de la valiosa colección de

esculturas romanas de lord Gerard.

Terrence Graham retrocedió y repuso, sin alterarse:

—En realidad, es griega. El original se sienta en la

mano de Atenas, en el Partenón.

—Bueno... —farfulló el mayordomo, confundido—. No

se debe tocar. Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme, lord

Gerard ya se encuentra en casa.

Terrence Graham fue conducido a una espaciosa sala con sus

paredes cubiertas de paneles de madera de color claro,

casi blanco, y otros octogonales de damasco rojo. El

cielo raso era notable: estaba decorado con paneles

rojos y dorados que se extendían en forma centrífuga, a

partir de un sol dorado en el centro. Entre un par de

ventanas de cristales romboidales, había una serie de medallones con retratos que exhibían los carnosos y

dignos rostros de los últimos cinco condes de Norbury.

—¿Quiere una copa, Morgan?

Lord Gerard entró en la sala embutido en una bata de

terciopelo verde bordada. Su pelo despeinado se

erizaba sobre su rostro mofletudo, y su piel enrojecida

revelaba el exceso de bebida. Gerard, con una copa de

coñac en una mano, avanzó hacia un enorme sillón de

orejas con patas en forma de garras y se sentó con

movimientos vivaces. Aunque era un hombre de poco

más de treinta años, su vida relajada le había dado la

apariencia de un sujeto diez años mayor, por lo menos.

Tenía un aspecto común, ni gordo ni delgado, ni alto ni

bajo, ni apuesto ni feo. Su único rasgo distintivo eran

sus ojos:

oscuros, pequeños e intensos.

Gerard indicó su copa con un ademán.

—Es un excelente Armagnac —comentó . ¿Quiere beber

un poco?

_Para mí, es un poco temprano —respondió Terrence Graham,

sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

—No se me ocurre una manera mejor de comenzar el día.

Gerard bebió un largo trago del dorado líquido.

Terrence Graham mantuvo una expresión amable pero sintió que,

en su interior, bullía algo oscuro y desagradable

mientras observaba a Gerard. La imagen de Karen

junto con este hombre, sirviéndolo, complaciéndolo,

pasó ante él como un relámpago perturbador. Ella

había sido la ramera de Gerard y, sin duda, se vendería

al próximo hombre que pudiera satisfacer su precio.

Celoso y asqueado, Terrence Graham se sentó en la silla contigua a

la de Gerard.

—Gracias por acceder a conversar conmigo —murmuró

Terrence Graham.

Gerard desvió su atención de la copa el tiempo

suficiente para dibujar una agria sonrisa.

—Por lo que entendí, no tenía otra alternativa.

—No creo que vaya a tomar mucho tiempo —dijo

Terrence Graham—. Sólo quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

—_¿ _Está llevando adelante alguna investigación?

¿Acerca de qué y a quién concierne?

Terrence Graham se reclinó en su silla y adoptó una pose relajada,

pero su mirada no se apartó del rostro de Gerard. —Quisiera saber dónde estuvo usted anoche alrededor

de la medianoche.

—Estaba en mi club, Craven's. Tengo varios amigos que

pueden dar fe mi presencia allí.

—¿A qué hora se marchó?

—A las cuatro o tal vez a las cinco respondió Gerard, y

sus labios gruesos se curvaron en una sonrisa

autocomplaciente—. Tuve una racha de suerte en las

mesas de juego y después estuve un rato con una de las

muchachas de la casa. En síntesis, una excelente velada.

Terrence Graham formuló con brusquedad la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Karen Duvall?

Ese nombre sacudió la sensación de bienestar de

Gerard. El sonrojo de su cara se intensificó y sus

oscuros y estrechos ojos adquirieron el aspecto de

astillas de obsidiana. Se inclinó hacia delante y sujetó la

copa con ambas manos.

—Entonces, ¿esto está relacionado con Karen? ¿Qué

ocurrió? ¿Se ha metido en algún problema? Por

Jesucristo, sea lo que sea, espero que le resulte

desagradable y costoso. Dígale que no alzaré un dedo

para ayudarla, aunque ella acuda a mí arrastrándose. Antes, preferiría besarle un pie al Papa.

—Hábleme de su relación con ella —repitió Terrence Graham sin

inmutarse.

Gerard acabó su Armagnac con un ruidoso trago y se

limpié la boca con la manga. Al parecer, el licor lo

serenó, y en su rostro apareció una astuta sonrisa.

—Creo que usted ya lo sabe, Morgan. En una ocasión,

usted mismo demostró cierto interés por ella, ¿no es

así? Y ella no lo aceptó —se burlé, riendo ante la idea,

pero recobró rápidamente la seriedad—. Esa arpía de

Karen... Dos años estuve con ella. Pagué sus gastos, le

regalé una casa en la ciudad, joyas, un carruaje con sus

caballos, todo lo que se le antojó. Al menos se suponía

que sería exclusiva. Aunque yo no me engañaba

pensando que ella me sería fiel. Karen es incapaz de

guardar fidelidad.

—¿Así acabó el arreglo entre ustedes? ¿Porque ella le

fue infiel?

—No —respondió Gerard, contemplando con pesar la

copa vacía—. Antes de que yo siga respondiéndole,

usted podría explicarme una cosa... ¿Por qué diablos estamos hablando de Karen? ¿Acaso le ha sucedido

algo?

—Usted puede responder a mis preguntas aquí o en la

calle Bow—dijo Terrence Graham con calma—. No sería el primer par del reino al que haya interrogado en ese sótano.

Gerard se levantó de su sillón, impulsado por un

arrebato de rabia e incredulidad.

—iCómo se atreve a amenazarme...! ¡Por Dios, alguien

debería bajarle a usted los humos!

Terrence Graham también se puso de pie, demostrando que le llevaba, al menos, una cabeza de altura.

—Puede intentarlo, silo desea —repuso con suavidad.

Pocas veces aprovechaba su tamaño para intimidar a

los demás, pues prefería valerse de su ingenio. Había

demasiados hombres que deseaban probar su fuerza

con él, incitándolo a pelear con la esperanza de

impresionar a sus amigos por su audacia. Ya hacía

tiempo que Terrence Graham se había hartado de dar palizas a la interminable hilera de gallos pendencieros que lo

desafiaban. Sólo peleaba si era indispensable... y

siempre ganaba. No le proporcionaba un gran placer golpear a un hombre hasta desmayarlo. Sin embargo,

era capaz de hacer una excepción con Gerard.

A éste se le alargó el semblante al medir con la vista al

gigante que tenía ante sí. Alisé la revuelta pelambre de

su coronilla con gesto rápido y nervioso.

—No, no me pelearé con usted —farfullé—. No puedo

rebajarme a intercambiar golpes con un vulgar matón.

Terrence Graham indicó el sillón de orejas con un ademán de

exagerada cortesía.

—En ese caso, siéntese, milord.

Por la cabeza de Gerard cruzó otro pensamiento y se

dejó caer pesadamente en el mullido asiento.

—Buen Dios —dijo, en voz apagada—. Karen está

muerta, ¿no es así? De eso se trata.

Terrence Graham se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los

codos en sus rodillas. Posó una atenta mirada en el

rostro rubicundo de Gerard.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Gerard habló como en sueños.

—Ha estado desaparecida durante el último mes, desde que rompió nuestro acuerdo. Sus criados fueron

despedidos y su casa, cerrada. Yo he estado en fiestas

en las que se suponía que iría Karen, a una _soirée, _una

velada musical... Nadie sabía dónde estaba ella ni por

qué no había concurrido. Todos supusieron que se

había recluido con un nuevo protector. Pero Karen no

hubiese permanecido lejos de Londres durante tanto

tiempo a menos que le hubiese pasado algo

francamente malo.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Karen se aburre con facilidad. Tiene una

permanente necesidad de estímulo y de diversión. Una

velada tranquila en su casa la volvería loca. Odia estar

sola. Se afana por asistir a alguna _soirée _o fiesta todas y

cada una de las noches de la semana. Yo nunca pude

seguir su ritmo —dijo Gerard, lanzando una breve

carcajada de derrotado—. Se quedó conmigo más que

con ningún otro de sus protectores... Eso me ha

proporcionado cierta dosis de consuelo.

—Según su parecer, ¿ella tiene algún enemigo?

—Ninguno que pudiese calificar con ese término..,

aunque muchos la detestan. —¿Cómo era la situación económica de la señorita

Duvall cuando se separé de usted?

—El dinero se escurre como agua de entre los dedos de

Karen. No tenía fondos suficientes para un tiempo

prolongado. Tenía que encontrar sin demora a un

nuevo amante.

—¿Tiene idea de quién podría haber sido el próximo

candidato?

—No.

—¿Qué sabe usted de su familia?

—No tiene a nadie, que yo sepa. Como puede usted

imaginar, rara vez nuestra conversación versaba sobre

ese tema —dijo Gerard, mordisqueando un punto duro

en una cutícula de sus manicuradas uñas—. ¿Esto

llevará mucho tiempo más, Morgan? Tengo deseos de

beber más Armagnac.

—¿Cuál era el tema de vuestras conversaciones? —

preguntó Terrence Graham-—. ¿La señorita Duvall tenía alguna

afición o interés, en particular? ¿Alguna inclinación

que hubiese manifestado en los últimos tiempos? —Nada que existiese fuera de la cama. Si hasta dudo de

que alguna vez haya leído un libro.

—~Alguna relación nueva de la que usted tuviese

noticia? ¿En especial, masculina?

Gerard puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ni el propio Dios sería capaz de llevar la cuenta de

todas las relaciones masculinas de Karen.

—Hábleme del día en que ella acabó el arreglo que

había entre ustedes. ¿Discutieron?

—Claro. Yo había invertido mucho en ella; no veía por

qué las cosas no podían seguir del mismo modo durante

un tiempo indefinido. Yo hacía la vista gorda cada vez

que a ella se le ocurría tener una aventura. Yo me

acaloré bastante, hasta la amenacé, pero ella se rió en

mi propia cara. Le exigí que me dijese cuál era el

hombre que iba a sustituirme, pues estaba seguro de

que no me dejaría sin haberse procurado antes otro

sostén. Se mostró muy complacida y sólo dijo que

pronto se casaría con alguien de gran fortuna —conté,

lanzando un resoplido de amarga hilaridad—. ¡Qué idea

peregrina! Nadie adquiere mercancías con taras corno

Karen Duvall, salvo que quiera convertirse en el hazmerreír de Inglaterra. Claro que yo la considero

capaz de cualquier cosa. Supongo que sería posible que

hubiese convencido a algún viudo decrépito de hacerle

una propuesta.

—¿Hubo testigos de la discusión?

—Estoy seguro de que los criados de Karen estaban

enterados. Sin duda, yo levanté mucho la voz un par de

veces.

—¿La golpeó usted?

—Jamás lo hice—respondió Gerard de inmediato,

mostrándose ofendido—. Admito que he estado tentado

de estrangularla. Pero jamás lastimaría a una mujer. Y,

a pesar de mi enfado, habría aceptado de nuevo a

Karen si ella lo hubiese deseado, dejando a un lado mi

orgullo.

Esta afirmación hizo arquear las cejas a Terrence Graham. En su opinión, ninguna mujer valía tanto como para que un

hombre sacrificase su orgullo por ella, por muy

atractiva que pudiera ser. Siempre se podía encontrar

otro rostro bonito, otro cuerpo bien formado, otro despliegue

de encantos femeninos que pronto borraran los recuerdos del anterior.

—Me imagino en qué estará pensando —dijo Gerard .

Pero hay algo que usted no entiende: Karen es única en

su tipo. Su olor, su sabor, su contacto... No se puede

comparar con ninguna. No había nada que no estuviese

dispuesta a hacer en la cama. ¿Se ha acostado usted,

alguna vez, con una mujer que no tuviera nada de vergüenza?

Si yo pudiera volver a estar una noche con ella.., una hora, al menos...

Sacudió su cabeza y musité una maldición.

—Muy bien, milord —dijo Terrence Graham—. Si ella estuviese muerta

—dijo, hablando con lentitud— ¿la lloraría usted?

Esperé largo rato a que el otro hombre respondiese,

pero, al parecer, a Gerard le costaba hacerlo.

Terrence Graham sonrió con aire cínico. Gerard era como un niño privado de su juguete preferido: echaría de menos el

placer sexual que Karen le había dado, pero no sentiría

por ella verdadero afecto ni preodupacion. Había

cortesanas que amaban y eran amadas por sus

protectores y mantenían relaciones que duraban

décadas. Terrence Graham conocía a más de un hombre que había eludido el amargo desencanto de un matrimonio

arreglado tomando una querida que concebía a sus

hijos y desempeñaba el papel de amorosa compañera

que debía cubrir una esposa. En cuanto a Karen, en

cambio, el papel de cortesana era desempeñado sólo

por motivos comerciales y de beneficios.

—¿Tiene usted las llaves de su casa? —preguntó Terrence Graham a Gerard.

La pregunta lo desconcerté.

—Supongo que debería tenerlas . ¿Tiene usted la

intención de mirar sus cosas? ¿Qué espera hallar?

—En lo que se refiere a la señorita Duvall, estoy

empezando a comprender que no debo esperar nada —

repuso Terrence Graham con acritud, sintiendo que dentro de sí se

mezclaba la curiosidad con un extraño matiz de temor

ante la perspectiva de visitar la casa de ella.

Cuanto más descubría acerca de Karen y de su sórdido

pasado,

más lúgubre se tornaba su ánimo.

Terrence Graham abrió la cerradura de la puerta de bronce de la casa de Karen, que era una de las tantas localizadas

tras la fachada palaciega de Grosvenor

Square Este. La vivienda en esa prestigiosa zona, con

sus hileras de espectaculares columnas y sus entradas

en arco, debía de haber costado una pequeña fortuna.

Pensó, sombrío, que era un testimonio más de la

destreza de Karen en su profesión.

En el interior, había penumbra y silencio; había un

leve rastro mohoso en el aire, debido a que la casa

había estado cerrada durante semanas. Terrence Graham encendió una lámpara y un par de antorchas de pared, que

arrojaron un brillante resplandor sobre las paredes

cubiertas de papel pintado a mano. Tomé la lámpara y

recorrió los cuartos de la planta baja. La casa era

elegante y tenía un definido aire femenino, con abundantes

pinturas _ al fresco _de flores en colores pastel, paredes empapeladas con papel francés, muebles

delicados, de patas ahusadas, grandes espejos

enmarcados sobre cada una de las chimeneas.

Subió la escalera mientras tomaba nota de las lujosas

balaustradas talladas y las lámparas en globos de

cristal. La impresión general era que no se había

ahorrado gastos para decorar el hogar a satisfacción de

Karen. En la planta alta se percibía un dejo de perfume

en el aire quieto. Siguió el perfume hasta el dormitorio

principal e inspeccioné el ambiente con minuciosidad.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con seda verde

esmeralda, matiz de piedra preciosa que se repetía en la

suntuosa alfombra de Bruselas, de diseño floral. La

moda del momento dictaba que los lechos de las damas

debían estar semicultos en un gabinete; Karen había

destinado a la suya el papel principal, colocándola

sobre una plataforma alfombrada que destacaba su

visibilidad. Lo que con más fuerza atrajo la atención de

Terrence Graham fue un retrato de Karen que colgaba de la pared,

frente a la cama. La habían retratado desnuda, medio

vuelta desde la perspectiva del espectador, de modo que quedaban expuestas su blanca espalda y sus nalgas. Ella

miraba con coquetería por encima del hombro, y su

torso formaba un ángulo de modo de mostrar el perfil

de un pecho, redondo y encantador.

El artista había idealizado a Karen, dotando a su figura

de mayor carnosidad que la real, alargando ligeramente

sus piernas y su talle; el pelo suelto era tan rojo que

parecían brotar de él llamas purpúreas. ¿Se habría

acostado con Karen el pintor durante alguna de las

numerosas sesiones en que ella había posado para él?

Era bastante probable. Sólo el acto de amor había sido

capaz de dotar a su rostro de ese rubor, de esa

expresión de saciedad, de esa suavidad en la línea de la

boca, de la pesadez de los párpados sobre los ojos

azules de mirada gatuna.

Mientras contemplaba el retrato, Terrence Graham experimentó

una mezcla de sensaciones que estaba comenzando a

hacérsele familiar: hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo... una

llamarada de intenso deseo equilibrada por una fría

especulación. El la deseaba; más aún, quería humillarla

y castigarla. El la usaría, de la misma manera en que

ella había usado a tantos hombres. Era hora de que Karen Duvall recibiera su merecido.

Se acercó a una mesa de tocador de estilo Luis XV, con

tapa de madera de tulipanero, y tomó de ahí un gran

frasco de cristal que contenía perfume. La fragancia

tenía un intenso oidor a rosas, moderada por la

sequedad del sándalo. Evocó en él, de manera

instantánea, el recuerdo de Karen en la fiesta de

Wentworth. use, exactamente, había sido su olor, ésa

era la dulce fragancia que emanaba de su piel.

Terrence Graham dejó el perfume y, al abrir los cajones del

tocador, encontró un batiburrillo de cepillos, frascos

llenos de cremas de colores pastel, adornos para el pelo

de carey, de marfil y de plata. Debajo, encontró un

pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero marroquí rojo.

Tomó el cuaderno y, al hojearlo, descubrió en él listas

de nombres de caballeros, descripciones detalladas de

actividades sexuales, horas y fechas de citas

románticas. Resultaría una formidable herramienta

para el chantaje. Reconoció algunos apellidos; más de

uno se ufanaba de su sólido matrimonio y su impecable

reputación. A ninguno le agradaría ver expuesta su

infidelidad; sin duda, pagaría cualquier cosa para garantizar el silencio de Karen. O, tal vez, hasta

recurriría al crimen para asegurarse de que ese silencio

fuese permanente.

—Qué atareada has vivido, muchacha —musitó Terrence Graham, al tiempo que guardaba el libro en el bolsillo.

Cerró el cajón con innecesaria fuerza.

Con la mandíbula apretada, registró metódicamente el

cuarto y encontró una maleta de cuero. Metió en ella las

primeras ropas decentes que pudo encontrar... unos

pocos vestidos de vivos colores, ropa interior de lino,

medias y zapatos, y una caja que contenía pañuelos de

encaje y tres pares de guantes de color blanco crema.

Una vez que la maleta estuvo repleta, recogió la

lámpara y salió de la habitación. Al día siguiente,

regresaría a registrar a fondo la terraza, pero en ese

momento, sólo quería ver a su nueva huésped y saber

cómo estaba.

Terrence Graham tomó un coche de alquiler para regresar a su casa e indicó la dirección de la calle King. La señora Buttons le abrió la puerta, temblando un poco a causa

de la ráfaga de viento invernal que se coló en la casa.

Recibió el abrigo de él y lo colgó de su brazo.

Buenas tardes, sir. ¿Comerá algo hoy?

—No tengo hambre —respondió él, echando una

mirada hacia la escalera—. ¿Cómo está ella?

El ama de llaves, sin inmutarse ante la brusquedad de

la pregunta, respondió con calma:

—Muy bien, señor. La señorita Duvall ha tomado un

buen baño de inmersión y una de las criadas, Mary, me

ayudó a lavarle el pelo. Creo que se encuentra mucho

mejor.

—Bueno —dijo él, escudriñando al ama de llaves puesto

que tenía la sensación de que ella podría decirle algo

más—. Yo la considero hábil para juzgar a las personas,

señora Buttons.

Fue evidente que a la mujer la enorgullecía el

cumplido.

—Pienso que sí, señor.

—Entonces, dígame... ¿qué opina de la señorita Duvall?

La señora Buttons dejó de lado su habitual reserva,

que fue reemplazada por un animado interés y se mostró ansiosa por responder. Bajó la voz para que no

la oyese ningún criado que acertase a pasar.

—Su comportamiento me ha dejado un tanto perpleja,

señor. Esta mañana, después de llevar a la señorita

Duvall un plato con tostadas y dejarla para ir a

controlar la preparación del baño, ella se levantó por su

cuenta y arregló la habitación. Incluso, hizo la cama a

pesar del dolor que eso debe de haberle causado. No se

me ocurre por qué habrá hecho semejante esfuerzo,

sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta su estado de salud. Y

luego, en el cuarto de baño, intentó levantar uno de los

cubos que había llevado la criada, para ayudarla a

llenar la tina. Claro que nosotras se lo quitamos de

inmediato, pero ella se disculpo por el exceso de trabajo

que su presencia nos demandaba. Da la impresión de

afanarse por no causar dificultades a nadie y agradece

cualquier ayuda que le demos, como si no estuviese

acostumbrada a que alguien la sirva.

—Ya veo.

El semblante de Terrence Graham estaba totalmente vacío de

expresión, como sucedía cada vez que él analizaba hechos contradictorios.

El tema entusiasmaba a la señora Buttons:

—En mi opinión, ella es una de las jóvenes más

consideradas y amables que he conocido. Con el debido

respeto, señor, casi no puedo creer que sea cierto lo que

usted me ha contado anoche acerca de ella.

—Es cierto —repuso Terrence Graham con sequedad.

¿Podría suceder que la pérdida de memoria hubiese

alterado, también, la personalidad de Karen? ¿Habría

olvidado comportarse con su habitual petulancia y

superioridad.., o acaso estaría burlándose de todos

ellos? Impaciente, Terrence Graham entregó la maleta a la señora

Buttons.

—Haga que una criada saque la ropa de la señorita

Duvall.

—Sí, señor Morgan —dijo el ama de llaves, dejando la

maleta en el suelo y mirándolo con sus serenos ojos

castaños—. Señor, Mary ofreció a la señorita Duvall el

mejor camisón para que lo usara, pues no teníamos

ninguna otra cosa para vestirla.

—Gracias. Consideraré cualquier gesto bondadoso

hacia la señorita Duvall como un favor que me hacen a mí mismo. Diga a Mary que se haga hacer un camisón y

una bata nuevos, y cárguelo en las cuentas domésticas.

Un bonito camisón: no tiene por qué escatimar en los

adornos.

La señora Buttons le dedicó una sonrisa de

aprobación.

—Es usted un amo bondadoso, si me permite decirlo.

El respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Soy un réprobo; ambos lo sabemos.

—Sí, señor —respondió la mujer, sumisa.

Terrence Graham enfilé hacia la escalera. En su interior, se

anudaba y se tensaba un sentimiento sin nombre.

Karen Duvall jugando a ser una damisela en apuros... él

no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo. En pocos minutos, le

arrancaría la máscara, dejando expuesto el engaño que

ella representaba. Si ella no recordaba que era una

ramera sin principios, él se esforzaría por recordárselo.

Él revelaría cada una de las facetas de su personalidad

artera, desvergonzada, y la dejaría para que pensara en

ello durante cierto tiempo. Sólo entonces le permitiría que siguiera jugando a hacerse la inocente.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta sin llamar

como si esperase, en parte, sorprender a Karen

riéndose a solas por el modo en que estaba engañando a

todos con su fingida virtud. Entró en el cuarto y... se

detuvo en seco. Ella estaba sentada en un sillón junto a

la chimenea, sus pequeños pies descalzos recogidos y

un libro abierto sobre el regazo. Él vio que unas astillas

de luz dorada jugueteaban sobre su rostro vulnerable,

cuando ella lo alzó hacia él. Estaba vestida con un

camisón blanco de cuello alto que le iba un poco

grande, una manta de cachemira azul tapándole la

cintura y los muslos.

Ella dejó el libro en el suelo y tiró de la manta,

subiéndola hasta el pecho. La tensión creció en el

interior de Terrence Graham hasta alcanzar un punto doloroso.

Ella tenía el rostro de un ángel y el pelo de una de las

doncellas del Diablo. Los mechones recién lavados

flotaban a su alrededor formando una cortina que

llegaba hasta la cintura, en ondas y rizos como de oro

fundido, que recorrían toda la gama de los dorados, desde

el canela hasta el rojo dorado. El suyo era de esa clase de pelo del que, por lo general, la naturaleza dota a las

mujeres hogareñas como una forma de compensar su

falta de belleza física.

Pero Karen tenía un rostro y una silueta que podrían

figurar en un cuadro del Renacimiento, sólo que en

realidad eran más delicados y frescos de lo que sería

capaz de mostrar cualquier pintura. Ya no tenía los ojos

hinchados que, fijos en él, exhibían la pura intensidad

verde de sus iris. Su boca, tierna y sonrosada, era una

maravilla de la naturaleza.

Algo malo le sucedía a la respiración de Terrence Graham. Sus pulmones no estaban funcionando como era debido, el

latido de su corazón era demasiado rápido; él se vio

obligado a apretar los dientes. Si él no fuese un hombre

civilizado, si no se enorgulleciera del control de sí

mismo que lo había hecho famoso, la poseería ahí

mismo, en ese mismo momento, sin detenerse a pensar

en las consecuencias: tanto la deseaba.

Karen le dirigió una incierta sonrisa de bienvenida, sin

percatarse de la lucha feroz y silenciosa que se libraba

en él. Él la odió, casi, por esa sonrisa suave y cálida,

que tocó una profunda cuerda dentro de su pecho. Le retribuyó la sonrisa con aire de seguridad en si

mismo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Duvall. Es hora de que

conversemos.

Karen se mantuvo arropada en la manta y fijó su vista

en el hombre que tenía frente a sí. Las emociones se

debatían dentro de ella; la curiosidad no era la menos

intensa de ellas. Las criadas le habían informado que

Terrence Graham Morgan era el más famoso detective del equipo

de la calle Bow. El hombre más valiente de Inglaterra,

había acotado una de ellas; ahora Karen comprendía

por qué.

Él era un gigante. Tal vez por el miedo y la

incomodidad que había sufrido ella las últimas

veinticuatro horas, no había reparado en que esa voz

gruñona, grave y esos melancólicos ojos azules

pertenecían a un hombre... bueno, a un individuo tan

grande. No sólo era alto sino también grande en todos

los sentidos. Como ya había empezado a recuperarse de

su chapuzón en el Támesis, estaba en condiciones de

observarlo bien y con claridad. Los hombros de él eran

tan anchos como las puertas de una catedral y su cuerpo esbelto exhibía un impresionante desarrollo,

con sus largos muslos musculosos y sus antebrazos que

tensaban las mangas de su chaqueta.

No se podía afirmar que fuese apuesto en un sentido

convencional. El semblante de ese hombre era tan

expresivo como un bloque de granito. Bajó la vista a sus

manos y sintió que una ola de fuego le cubría el rostro

al recordar lo suaves que habían sido al tocarla.

—Sí, me gustaría conversar.

Morgan tomó un pesado sillón y lo acercó al de ella,

levantándolo con asombrosa facilidad. Karen lo

observaba preguntándose cómo se sentiría alguien con

semejante fuerza. Su sola presencia física, su evidente

masculinidad y su vitalidad llenaban el ambiente. Él se

sentó y la escudriñé con sus perspicaces ojos azules..,

de largas pestañas y de un tono que se parecía al de

los zafiros. Era un tono muy profundo.

—Señor Morgan —dijo ella, sin atinar a apartar su vista

de esos magnéticos ojos—. Jamás podré agradecerle lo

suficiente todo lo que ha hecho... su bondad, su generosidad y... —ella misma sintió cómo se

condensaba el rubor de su cara en dos manchas vivaces

en las mejillas

Yo le debo la vida.

—Yo no te he sacado del río —replicó Morgan, sin

mostrarse

demasiado complacido con su gratitud—. Fue el

barquero.

Karen se sintió incapaz de hacer a un lado el tema sin

antes haberle hecho comprender qué sentía.

—Incluso así, yo habría muerto. Recuerdo que estaba

tendida sobre los escalones y tenía tanto frío y me

sentía tan desgraciada que, en realidad, no me

importaba si vivía o moría. Y entonces, apareció usted.

—¿Recuerdas alguna otra cosa? ¿Cualquier cosa acerca

de ti misma o de tu pasado? ¿Tienes la impresión de

haber luchado con alguien o discutido...?

—No —respondió ella, llevándose las manos a la

garganta, palpando su hinchazón, y lo miró, inquisitiva

. Señor Morgan... ¿quién me ha hecho esto?

—Todavía no lo sé. Habría sido muchísimo más fácil si

no hubieses perdido la memoria. —Lo lamento.

Él se alzó de hombros.

—No es culpa tuya.

¿Adónde habría ido a parar aquel tierno desconocido

que la había cuidado la noche anterior y esa mañana? A

Karen le costaba creer que éste fuese el mismo hombre

que la había abrazado y consolado, que le había puesto

ungüento en los morados y la había arropado en la

cama como cualquier padre haría con su querida hija.

En ese momento, él tenía un aire amenazador e

inabordable. Estaba enfadado con ella, aunque ella no

sabía por qué. Cuando comprendió esto, se sintió más

perdida y confundida que antes, si ello era posible. Él

era la única persona con quien ella contaba... no

soportaba que fuese

con ella.

—Usted está disgustado —dijo la joven . ¿Qué ha

sucedido? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

Esas preguntas lo ablandaron un poco. Y si bien no pudo mirarla a los ojos, exhalé un profundo suspiro

como si estuviese liberando una emoción desagradable

que había estado conteniendo.

—No —musité él con un breve sacudón de cabeza . No

es nada.

Karen pensó que quizás él hubiese averiguado algo

sobre ella que no le agradaba; la ansiedad tensé de tal

modo su cuerpo que le temblaron los músculos.

—Estoy asustada —dijo ella, apoyando sus manos

crispadas sobre el regazo—. No dejo de esforzarme por

recordar algo, cualquier cosa con respecto a mí misma.

Nada me resulta familiar. Nada tiene sentido. Y el

hecho de saber que alguien me odia tanto como para

querer que me muera...

—Para él, usted está muerta.

—.Él

—Ninguna mujer tendría tanta fuerza para

estrangularte con las manos. Aun más en tu historia

personal figuran muy pocas mujeres. La inmensa

mayoría de tus conocidos han sido hombres.

—Oh.

¿Por qué no le diría él lo que tenía que decirle, en lugar de obligarla a hacer preguntas? Era una especie de

tortura tener que contemplar ese rostro pétreo y pensar

en los posibles secretos de un pasado que pudiesen

haberla conducido a esa increíble situación.

—Usted ha dicho que... tal vez no me agradaran

algunas de las cosas que me diría sobre mí misma —dijo

ella, insegura.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un

pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero rojo oscuro.

—Echa una hojeada a esto —dijo él sin rodeos, dejando

el cuaderno en sus manos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella, recelosa.

Él no respondió y se limité a observarla con expresión

inquieta, que revelaba su impaciencia.

Karen abrió con cuidado el cuaderno y descubrió que

había muchas páginas llenas de pulcra escritura

femenina. Había listas, nombres, fechas... Le basté

medio minuto de lectura para encontrar un pasaje tan

explícito que cerré de un golpe el libro, ahogando una

exclamación mortificada. Alzó hacia él sus ojos con

expresión horrorizada.

—¿Porqué me muestra usted semejante cosa? Intentó devolverle el libro pero él no hizo ademán de

tomarlo. Ella lo arrojó al suelo y lo miró como si fuera

una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—¿De quién es y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Es tuyo.

¿Mío? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que una helada

sensación se apoderaba de ella, y se abrigó mejor con la

manta de cachemira—. Está equivocado, señor Morgan

—dijo, en voz entrecortada y fría de indignación—. Yo

no he escrito esas cosas. Es imposible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque no pude haberlo hecho!

Asombrada, ofendida, ella le disparé una mirada de

reproche.

Entonces, él habló en voz monótona y tranquila.

—Eres una cortesana, Karen. La más famosa de

Londres. Has ganado una fortuna con tu talento.

Ella sintió que su rostro se ponía completamente

blanco, y su corazón martilleé de manera frenética en

su pecho. —No es verdad —exclamó . Ese cuaderno debe de

pertenecer a otra mujer.

Lo he encontrado en tu casa, en tu dormitorio.

—¿Por qué habría yo de... quiero decir, por qué

escribiría cualquier mujer semejantes cosas?

—Es un arma de chantaje —insinué él con suavidad—.

O, quizás, era el único modo que tenías de recordarlo

todo.

Karen se levantó con tal brusquedad de la silla que

pareció que la hubiesen empujado desde abajo, dejando

caer al suelo la manta de cachemira. Hizo una mueca

cuando sintió el dolor en su tobillo vendado; cojeé unos

pasos hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre

ellos.

—¡Yo no hice nada de lo que está escrito ahí!

Para su pesar, la mirada de Morgan la recorrió y,

entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que las llamas del fuego

traspasaban la muselina e iluminaban hasta el menor

detalle de su cuerpo. Se apresuré a amontonar en sus

manos puñados del suelto camisón en la parte

delantera y apreté los pliegues en su cintura.

—Yo no soy una prostituta —dijo con vehemencia—. Si lo fuera, estoy segura de que, en alguna parte de mí, lo

sabría, pero no lo sé porque no existe. Usted está

completamente equivocado con respecto a mí.

•Si éste es un ejemplo de sus habilidades de

investigador, no me impresionan! Y ahora... ahora vaya

y averigüe más, haga lo que sea necesario para

descubrir quién soy en realidad.

Morgan se puso de pie y la siguió.

—Yo no puedo modificar la verdad sólo porque a ti no

te gusta.

—No se trata sólo de que no me gusta —dijo Karen,

respirando con fuerza—, la rechazo por entero. Usted se

equivoca, ¿me entiende?

Para su humillación, perdió el equilibrio pues su

tobillo malo no la sostuvo.

—¿Te agradaría que te paseara ante testigos capaces

de jurar sobre la Biblia que tú eres Karen Duvall? —

preguntó Morgan en tono áspero—. ¿Querrías ir a tu

casa y ver el desnudo tuyo que hay en la pared del

dormitorio? He traído algunas ropas tuyas de allí... ¿quieres probártelas a ver si te van bien? Podría reunir

muchas pruebas con respecto a ti.

Ella intentó apartarse pero él la sostuvo, rodeándole la

espalda con un brazo firme.

Karen gimió cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo

macizo. Interpuso sus brazos entre los dos, a modo de

cuña, y echó la cabeza atrás para mirarlo a la cara, que

estaba tan alta para ella. Sentía, bajo sus manos frías,

las costillas de él tan sólidas como los maderos de una

fragata. Él la aprisionaba entre sus potentes muslos,

impidiéndole moverse.

—Aun cuando demostrase que yo soy Karen Duvall —

dijo ella, empecinada—, no puede probar que he hecho

todas las cosas que aparecen en ese libro. Son historias

inventadas.

_Es todo verdad, Karen. Tú vendes tu cuerpo para

obtener ganancias —replicó él, no más complacido que

ella con lo que había averiguado—. Vas de un hombre a

otro, tomando lo que quieres de cada uno de ellos.

—Ah, ¿sí? Y entonces, ¿quién se supone que es mí

último protector? ¿Dónde está, y por qué no ha enviado

usted a buscarlo?

—¿Quién crees que es? —pregunto Morgan con suavidad.

Esas últimas palabras aturdieron a Karen. Se quedó

boquiabierta, mareada, se aflojé de golpe entre los

brazos de él.

—No.

—Tú y yo hemos sido amantes desde que abandonaste

a lord Gerard. Yo he ido a visitarte en tu casa en varias

ocasiones. Hemos sido discretos pero estábamos a

punto de redactar un contrato formal.

Terrence Graham pronunció estas mentiras con cierta sensación de culpa. Después de todo, el engaño no podía hacerle daño, tras la vida sórdida que había vivido; en cambio, servía a sus propios propósitos. Él la deseaba, y éste era el modo más expeditivo de tenerla.

—Entonces, tú y yo somos...

Las demás palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

—Sí.

—. Estás mintiendo!

Karen hizo fuerza empujándolo, retorciéndose, pero los brazos de él eran como bandas de acero. Muy pronto

quedó exhausta por sus fútiles esfuerzos. Y no pudo

menos que notar que sus movimientos lo habían

excitado. La dura protuberancia de su masculinidad se

apretaba contra su vientre, quemándola con su agresivo

calor. En el nombre de Dios, ¿cómo era posible que ella

pudiera haber tenido un contacto íntimo con este

hombre y no recordarlo?

Se dejo caer sobre él, temblando, y se apoyé en su

cuerpo largo y musculoso. Estaba demasiado fatigada

para moverse. Emanaba de él una agradable fragancia,

mezcla de lino y jabón de afeitar. Dejé caer la cabeza

sobre el pecho de él y apreté la oreja contra el fuerte

latido de su corazón.

—Estás equivocado —dijo ella, demasiado perturbada

para llorar—. Yo no soy esa clase de mujer.

Sencillamente, es imposible que eso sea verdad.

Él no respondió, y ella comprendió que estaba tan

convencido de lo que afirmaba que no tenía sentido

discutir. Un chispazo de furia se abrió paso en medio de

su confusión. Muy bien. Ya no se fatigaría tratando de

negar la acusación... Sin duda, el tiempo demostraría que él estaba equivocado.

—¿Y ahora, qué quieres de mí? —pregunté ella, en voz

densa.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió

que la mano de él descendía por su espalda y el calor de

la palma traspasaba la muselina de su camisón.

—Voy a retenerte aquí —respondió él—, para tu

protección y mi conveniencia.

¿Su conveniencia? Eso sólo podía significar que él

pretendía continuar con el arreglo anterior entre ellos,

sin parar mientes en su pérdida de memoria. Echó una

mirada por encima del hombro y contempló la enorme

cama que, hasta ese momento, le había parecido un

refugio. Si él pensaba poseerla esa noche, ella no

estaría en condiciones de soportarlo. Huiría de la casa y

correría gritando por las calles en Camisón.

No puedo satisfacerte esta noche, si eso es lo que

pretendes dijo ella, rebelde—. Y tampoco mañana por la

noche. Y tampoco...

—Calla —dijo él y, por primera vez, en su voz vibró una

nota de humor . —No soy un canalla como para

imponerme a ti cuando todavía no te sientes bien. Aguardaremos hasta que estés lo bastante repuesta.

—¿No querré hacerlo nunca más! No soy una

prostituta.

—Querrás hacerlo. Está en tu naturaleza, Karen. No

puedes cambiar lo que eres.

Esas afirmaciones, hechas con tanta certeza,

enfurecieron a Karen.

—De ahora en adelante, no querré a ningún hombre. Y

menos, a ti.

El desafío de ella pareció disparar algo en el interior de

él, dar rienda suelta a una oscura decisión de

demostrarle algo a ella.., y a sí mismo. Sin hesitar, la

atrajo a sus brazos antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de

pensar o de reaccionar. La llevó hasta la cama y la

deposito sobre las mantas, pulcramente apartadas.

Cuando se incliné sobre ella, su rostro oscuro se

interpuso ante el resplandor del fuego.

—No —jadeo Karen.

La boca de Terrence Graham adopté un sesgo cruel pero, cuando

acomodé sus labios a los de ella, su beso fue suave,

lento y ardiente. Apoyé sus manos sobre el colchón, a

ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, sin tocarla con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuese su boca.

Si ella hubiese querido, podría haberse apartado de él

sin dificultad. Pero ella permaneció debajo de él,

transportada por la dulce y cálida sensación que se

extendía rápidamente y que erizaba todo el vello de su

cuerpo.

Ella alzó las manos hacia la cara de él en un gesto

indeciso, como para empujarlo, pero él inclinó la

cabeza y la besó con más fuerza, haciendo desaparecer

toda idea de resistirse que pudiese perdurar. La lengua

del hombre se aventuró en el interior de su boca

tentándola, acariciándola. Él sabía a café y a alguna

agradable esencia masculina que incitó a su lengua a

responderle, aunque con timidez. Ese levísimo contacto

pareció excitarlo. Él respiró hondo, torció su boca

sobre la de ella y sus besos se hicieron más

prolongados, exploradores, y cada uno fue más tierno e

íntimo que el anterior. Karen se relajó debajo de él, sin

poder evitarlo, y un delicioso, pesado anhelo se formó

en sus pechos, en la parte baja de su estómago y entre

sus muslos. Su mente obnubilada ya no comprendía

qué estaba pasando, ni le importaba, siquiera. Lo único que existía eran las sensaciones, y cada una de las

partes que la formaban estaba concentrada en el

ardiente calor de la boca de él.

Con una brusquedad que la dejó atónita, Morgan

apartó sus labios y la perforó con una mirada

flamígera.

—¿Lo ves? dijo con voz ronca—. Y ahora, dime, qué

clase de mujer eres.

Karen tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que él le

había dicho. Avergonzada y furiosa, rodó hacia un lado.

—Vete —resolló, tapándose los oídos con las manos

para no oír una palabra más de las que él pudiese

pronunciar—. Déjame sola.

Él la complació un segundo, y la dejó, silenciosa y

acurrucada en la cama.

Terrence Graham bajó la escalera, casi sin saber adónde iba, con la

mente desbordante de preguntas, de sensaciones.

Karen —musitó, más de una vez, y ese nombre fue,

unas veces maldición y otras, plegaria. Sin saber cómo, se encontró en la biblioteca, su refugio

de cuero y roble, donde había cómodas sillas gastadas y

anaqueles especialmente diseñados. El frente de los

anaqueles estaba hecho de cristales biselados y

entramado de bronce en los estantes inferiores. Terrence Graham

coleccionaba libros de manera obsesiva: le venía bien

cualquier cosa que hubiese entre dos cubiertas. Los

rimeros de periódicos apilados sobre escritorios y

mesas solían provocar las quejas de la señora Buttons

quien decía que esa casa era la más propensa a los

incendios de todo Londres.

Terrence Graham jamás se sentaba a descansar sin tener un libro o

un periódico a mano. Cuando no estaba trabajando o

durmiendo, leía. Cualquier cosa, con tal de no pensar

en el pasado. En aquellas noches en que los pesares

quedaban estancados en su cabeza como fantasmas y

alejaban de él cualquier posibilidad de dormir, iba a la

biblioteca, bebía coñac y leía hasta que las palabras se

borroneaban ante sus ojos.

Mientras se paseaba frente a los estantes llenos de

talismanes forrados en cuero, Terrence Graham buscó algo que

distrajese su atención. Rozó levemente con sus dedos las frías y relucientes puertas de cristal, abrió una, rozó

una hilera de libros. Pero, esta vez, el contacto del

cuero le repugnaba... Su mano ansiaba el contacto de la

suave piel femenina, del sedoso pelo, de los pechos y las

caderas redondeados...

Sorprendió su imagen en el cristal y vio que su

semblante tenía una expresión dura y desdichada, a la

vez.

Se volvió lanzando un quejido y fue hasta un aparador

encajado entre un par de pequeños armarios que

formaban parte del mismo juego. Uno de los armarios

se utilizaba como una mínima bodega para vinos.

Rebuscó en el gabinete hasta que su mano tocó una

botella chata de forma romboidal en cuyo interior se

agitaba un oscuro líquido. Era coñac. La descorché y

bebió del pico, sintiendo que la plenitud del costoso

coñac francés rodaba por su garganta abajo. Esperé a

que la conocida calidez se extendiese por su pecho, pero

sólo sintió vacío.

Su mente evocó la imagen de Karen, la dulzura de su

boca, la inocencia de su reacción. Fue como si ella no

estuviese acostumbrada a que la besaran, como si fuese una discípula torpe pero dispuesta, en manos de un

experto maestro. Todo eso era una ilusión.

—Inocencia —murmuré él, lanzando una áspera

carcajada, y bebió más coñac.

Sin la menor duda, Karen era mercancía de primera

calidad aunque, en efecto, era una prostituta. Y él era

un tonto por sentir el impulso de protegerla, por

desearla y, lo que era peor, porque ella le gustaba.

Se sentó en un sofá y apoyé los pies sobre el borde del

escritorio, reconociendo para sí esa verdad que lo

mortificaba. Si él no supiera quién era Karen, qué era,

se habría vuelto loco por ella. ¿Qué hombre no se

enloquecería? Era encantadora, inteligente y, al parecer,

vulnerable. Su reacción, al saber que era una

cortesana, había sido una mezcla perfecta de ira y

consternación: la reacción de una mujer inocente.

Pocas veces, los instintos y el cerebro de Terrence Graham le

habían enviado mensajes tan contradictorios y, las

pocas veces que así había sucedido, él había optado por

confiar en los primeros. Pero, en este caso, no. Él

conocía bien la peculiar marca de la falsa inocencia de

Karen. Sin que importase cómo se condujera ella en el presente, tarde o temprano su personalidad se

revertiría.

En consecuencia, él no podía permitirse enamorarse

de ella. Pero, maldición... no seria fácil.

Karen se acurrucó en una esquina de esa anchísima

cama, bullendo de indignación y de angustia hasta que,

por fin, se sumió en una niebla de olvido. Pero no halló

paz durmiendo, apenas un sueño extraño que se hizo

cada vez más siniestro.

Ella andaba de prisa por una calle oscura, perseguida

por extraños sin rostro. Cada tanto, se detenía, se reía y

los provocaba y luego se volvía y echaba a correr un

instante antes de que la alcanzaran. Al acercarse a un

puente, subió el terraplén y trepó a un pilar, rematado

por una estatua de bronce que representaba a una

deidad del río. Los hombres que habían quedado abajo

procuraban alcanzarla, trepando tras ella, pero ella se reía, burlona, y les daba puntapiés para alejarlos. De

súbito, vio con horror que la estatua de bronce que

estaba junto a ella comenzaba a moverse. Inmensos

brazos de metal la rodearon, aprisionándola en un frío

abrazo inmisericorde.

Gritó de terror y forcejeó contra la estatua, pero ésta la

apretaba, haciéndola volverse hacia el río... hasta que la

empujó haciéndola caer en sus negras y heladas

profundidades. El peso de la estatua la hundía

rápidamente y veía cómo la superficie se alejaba de ella.

Gritó bajo el agua, y nadie la oyó, y su boca y su

garganta se llenaron de líquido, ahogándola.

—Karen. Maldición, Karen, despierta.

Ella, sobresaltada, siguió debatiéndose contra los

brazos que la rodeaba.., hasta que vio sobre el suyo el

rostro de Morgan. Ese rostro estaba ceñudo,

preocupado, y la levantó para sentarla sobre su regazo,

mientras le apartaba con una mano el cabello de la

cara. Su torso sólo estaba cubierto por una delgada

camisa de lino abierta en el cuello que dejaba ver el

hueco en la base de la garganta.

Desorientada, Karen se esforzó por recobrar el aliento. Miró alrededor y comprobó que estaban en el

suelo.

—Te has caído de la cama —informó Morgan.

—He tenido una pesadilla.

—Cuéntame —pidió él con suavidad.

Como ella guardó silencio, él le alisé una de las cejas

con la yema del pulgar. De algún modo, ese gesto íntimo

logré lo que las palabras no habían logrado: hacerle

hablar.

Nerviosa, Karen se mordió el labio inferior.

—Soñé que estaba ahogándome. Era tan real... que no

podía respirar.

De la garganta del hombre brotó un sonido tierno y

ronco a la vez. El comenzó a palmearle la espalda con

un ritmo sedante, meciéndola como si ella fuese una

niña. El calor de su cuerpo traspasé las capas de tela

que se interponían entre ellos, entibiándola. Por un

momento, ella tuvo ganas de empujarlo, sintiendo

renovarse en sus oídos las desagradables acusaciones

que él le había lanzado.

Pero permaneció inmóvil, apoyada contra él. Cierto

que era odioso y arrogante pero, al mismo tiempo, era tan corpulento y la hacía sentirse tan segura... Brotaba

de él un aroma delicioso, hecho de coñac, de sal y de

lino.., una mezcla que le recordaba algo... a alguien que

ella llevaba impreso en su memoria y que la

reconfortaba. ¿Sería un padre o un hermano, quizás?

¿Un amante al que ella adoraba?

Confusa y frustrada, se mordió con más fuerza el labio,

empeñándose en recordar.

—No hagas eso— dijo Morgan, tocándole la boca con

dedos delicados—. Trata de relajarte. ¿Quieres beber

algo?

_No sé. —continuo abrazándola un poco más, acunándola en

su regazo hasta que el alocado latido de su corazón fue

disminuyendo y adopté su ritmo habitual. La mano

masculina se deslizó sobre su pierna y su cadera y se

posó en la curva de su cintura; Karen se sintió

traspasada por la súbita sensación de que ese contacto

era, para ella, familiar y natural. Como si su lugar

estuviese en esos brazos, apretada contra ese cuerpo...

como si, en verdad, ellos hubiesen sido amantes. Movió la cara para secar sus lágrimas sobre la camisa

de él, y sintió que la boca de él le rozaba el pelo.

Morgan la levantó con cuidado, la puso sobre la cama y

se dedicó

a ordenar el embrollo de sábanas y mantas. Fue hasta

la mesilla de noche

y sirvió una pequeña cantidad de licor en un vaso de

cristal adornado

con hojas.

—He tenido la impresión de que necesitarías un poco

de esto durante la noche —dijo—. De vez en cuando,

soñarás con esto. Y, en algunas ocasiones, esos sueños

serán tan vívidos que despertarás gritando. Eso sucede

cuando uno ha estado a punto de morir.

Al tiempo que recibía el vaso de sus manos, Karen

pensó que él parecía saber mucho sobre el tema. Sorbió

la deliciosa bebida, que tenía un leve gusto a frutas.

—¿Tú has estado alguna vez cerca de la muerte?

—Una o dos veces.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo nunca comento mis proezas —respondió él con una sonrisa que se burlaba de sí mismo y suavizaba los

ángulos de su rostro—. Para un policía, es una tentación

adquirir el hábito de jactarse; entonces pasamos a

perder todo nuestro tiempo urdiendo complicadas

historias... por eso, es preferible no hablar de trabajo

en absoluto pues, de lo contrario, no se hace nada.

De todos modos, voy a averiguarlo —dijo Karen. Bebió

otro trago de licor, éste más generoso, y sintió que un

grato fuego corría por sus venas y restauraba sus

nervios alterados—. La señora Buttons me conté que ya

se han publicado varias novelas populares relatando

tus aventuras.

—Pura basura; sólo sirven para encender el fuego —

dijo él con un resoplido desdeñoso—. No encontrarás

esa clase de libros en mi casa.

—Sí, los encontraré. Algún criado tuyo los colecciona.

—No me digas —musito él, sorprendido ante la

noticia—. ¡Mentecatos! No creas una palabra de lo que

te diga ninguno de ellos.

—Te he puesto incómodo —dijo ella, con cierta

satisfacción, y ocultó una sonrisa fugaz en su vaso.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando? ¿Con la señora Buttons?~Con alguna de las doncellas? Si han estado

chismorreando, le arrancaré la cabeza a alguien.

—Los criados están muy orgullosos de ti —dijo Karen,

encantada de haber encontrado un punto débil para

acicatearlo—. Al parecer, eres una leyenda. Te dedicas a

rescatar herederas, a seguir el rastro de los asesinos, a

resolver casos imposibles...

—Una leyenda... ¡y un huevo! —replicó Morgan,

reaccionando como si ella hubiese estado burlándose

de él en lugar de hacerle cumplidos con respecto a su

reputación—. Sobre todo recupero dinero robado a los

bancos. Siento un gran cariño hacia los bancos y, en

especial hacia el dinero que ofrecen como recompensa.

Sir Ross y cualquiera de los policías pueden decirte que

tengo una caja de caudales en lugar de corazón.

—Estás intentando convencerme de que no eres un

héroe —dijo Karen, en tono interrogante.

—Si te basas en lo que has sabido de mí desde hace

veinticuatro horas, ¿no estarías de acuerdo?

Ella reflexioné acerca de la pregunta y respondió:

—Es obvio que no eres un hombre perfecto, como si pudiese existir una persona perfecta, pero has hecho

bien a muchos y, a veces, a riesgo de tu propia vida. Eso

te caracteriza como alguien heroico, aunque yo no te

apruebe.

Que tú no me apruebas —repitió él, perplejo.

—No. Me parece muy mal que hayas pagado para

obtener los servicios de una mujer como yo.

El comentario lo divirtió y lo intrigó, al mismo tiempo.

—Caramba, Karen —bromeé él—, lo que dices no es

propio de ti.

—Ah, ¿no? —dijo ella, jugueteando, tímida, con el

borde de las sábanas—. No tengo idea de lo que es

propio de mí o de lo que debería decir. Lo único que sé

es que, cuanto más me cuentas de mí misma, tanto más

me pregunto por qué razón tú, o cualquier otro, podría

desear mi compañía. No soy una mujer muy agradable,

¿no es cierto?

Un tenso silencio descendió sobre ellos. La mirada de

Morgan era escudriñadora, analítica, como la de un

científico que examinara los inesperados resultados de

un experimento. Sin hablar, se volvió y se encaminé

hacia la puerta; Karen pensó que se marchaba. Pero él levantó una bandeja que había sido dejada sobre una

mesa lateral y volvió con ella a la cama.

—Tu cena —anunció, apoyando la bandeja sobre el

regazo de ella y reacomodando una pieza de plata que

se había deslizado hacia un borde—. Estaba subiendo

esto cuando oí que te caías.

—¿Tú estabas trayendo una bandeja con comida para

mí? —preguntó Karen, asombrada de que no le hubiese

ordenado a algún criado que lo hiciera.

Morgan leyó en su expresión la pregunta no

formulada.

—Tenía intenciones de traértela junto con una disculpa

—dijo, añadiendo en tono brusco—: No tenía por qué

haberte tratado así hoy, más temprano.

Su encantadora aspereza fasciné a Karen. Y su instinto

le indicó que él era sincero. Aunque era indudable que

él no la respetaba ni la estimaba, estaba dispuesto a

pedirle disculpas cuando creía haberse comportado en

forma equivocada. Quizás él no fuese el ogro que a ella

le había parecido. Trató de retribuirle con la misma honestidad.

—Sólo estabas refiriéndome la verdad.

—Tendría que haber sido bastante más amable para

decirla. No soy lo que se podría llamar una persona

diplomática.

—Yo no te culparía a ti por lo que has dicho. Después

de todo, ¿qué culpa tienes tú de que yo sea...?

—Una mujer bella y fascinante —concluyó él, en su

lugar.

Karen se sonrojé, manoseé su servilleta y la extendió

sobre su pecho. No se sentía bella ni fascinante y, por

cierto, tampoco una prostituta mundana.

—Gracias —dijo, avergonzada—. Pero yo no soy la

mujer que tú crees... al menos, en el presente, no lo soy.

Yo no recuerdo nada de mí misma. Y no sé cómo

conducirme contigo.

—Está bien —interrumpió Morgan, al tiempo que se

sentaba en una silla, al costado de la cama. Parecía

relajado, despreocupado, pero sus ojos no se apartaron

un instante de ella—. Compórtate como te dé la gana.

Nadie va a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras; yo,

menos que nadie. Aunque le resultaba en extremo difícil, Karen respiré

hondo y le devolvió la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres que yo...?

—No —respondió él, sereno—. Ya te he dicho que yo no

voy a molestarte de ninguna manera, hasta que tú lo

desees.

—¿Y si nunca lo deseo? —pregunté ella con esfuerzo,

con un hilo de voz.

La elección queda por entero en tus manos aseguré él,

y su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica—. Pero te lo

advierto: mis atractivos pueden hacerse cada vez

mayores para ti.

Llena de pudor, Karen dejó caer la vista, que se posó

sobre la comida que tenía delante. En el plato había

unas tajadas de polio, una ración de budín, una

cucharada de crema de vegetales. Tomó un bollo y lo

mordió. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para

masticar y tragar el bocado.

—Esta es tu habitación, ¿verdad? Quisiera mudarme a

la habitación de huéspedes tan pronto como sea

posible. No quisiera privarte de tu propia cama. Quédate aquí. Quiero que estés cómoda.

Eso es estupendo, pero la cama es demasiado grande

parar mí y... Karen vaciló, sintiéndose incapaz de

decirle que, en ese cuarto, se sentía rodeada por él

hasta cuando él no estaba presente. Su olor y su

definida aura masculina perduraban en el aire—.~Yo

no he estado antes aquí? —preguntó ella, de pronto—.

~En tu casa... en este cuarto?

—No. Esta es la primera vez que estás en mi casa.

Ella conjeturé que, en las ocasiones de intimidad entre

ellos, debían de haber retozado en la cama de ella o en

algún otro sitio. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada para

preguntar detalles.

—Señor Morgan... Terrence Graham, hay algo que quisiera

preguntarte.

—~Qué es?

—Prométeme que no te reirás, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Ella tomó un tenedor de plata y se puso a juguetear con

sus dientes, concentrando su atención en el utensilio.

—¿Existía amor entre nosotros? ¿Alguna clase de

afecto? ¿O era sólo un acuerdo de negocios? A duras penas podía soportar la idea de que hubiese

vendido su cuerpo sólo por dinero. Su cara ardía de

vergüenza mientras esperaba la respuesta. Y, para su

alivio, él no se burló ni se rio.

—No era sólo negocio —dijo él con cautela—. Desde mí

punto de vista, tú me ofrecías paz y un poco de

diversión, cosas que yo necesitaba mucho.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se podría decir que éramos amigos? —

preguntó Karen, asiendo con tanta fuerza el tenedor

que sus dientes le dejaron marcas rojas en la palma de

la mano.

—Sí, lo éramos... —respondió Morgan. Luego, se

interrumpió, le sacó el tenedor y froté la zona lastimada

de su mano con su pulgar. Acuné la mano de ella en la

suya, mucho más grande, y frunció el entrecejo al ver

las pequeñas marcas rojas—. No te aflijas. No se podría

decir de ti que fueses una cual... una prostituta barata.

Eras una cortesana exclusiva, y había pocas personas

que pensaran mal de ti por eso.

—Yo sí —replicó Karen, dolorida—. Yo pienso muy mal

de mí por eso. Ojalá hubiese sido cualquier otra cosa.

—Te harás a la idea. —Eso es lo que me temo —susurré ella.

Algo, en la expresión apenada de ella, le molesté. Le

solté la mano y, murmurando una imprecación, dejó la

habitación mientras ella contemplaba, sin ver, la

comida que se enfriaba en el plato.

—Oh, yo no puedo ponerme eso —dijo Karen,

contemplando el vestido que alguien había desplegado

para ella.

Era uno de los cuatro que el señor Morgan había traído

de su casa y, al mismo tiempo que ella estaba segura de

que era de ella, dudaba mucho de que fuese una prenda

de buen gusto. Era un vestido muy bien diseñado y

confeccionado, hecho de un terciopelo oscuro que

capturaba los tonos intensos de una ciruela madura o

de las cerezas negras, y que chocaría con el color de su

pelo. Añadió con acritud:

—Con esta melena de zanahoria, no puedo usarlo.

Sería un horror.

La señora Buttons la observó con aire crítico mientras Mary la ayudaba a salir del baño y comenzaba a secarla

con una enorme toalla blanca.

—En mi opinión, se llevaría usted una grata sorpresa,

señorita Duvall. ¿No querría probárselo y ver?

—Sí, me lo probaré —respondió Karen, temblando

cuando el aire fresco rozó su piel desnuda, formándole

carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo—. Pero lo más

probable es que me sienta ridícula.

—Yo le aseguro que eso es imposible —replicó la

señora Buttons.

En los últimos tres días, la actitud del ama de llaves

hacia Karen había cambiado, pasando de una distante

cortesía a una cálida bondad; el resto del personal la

había imitado rápidamente. Como Karen se sentía

sinceramente reconocida por la ayuda que le ofrecían,

elogiaba y agradecía a los criados cada vez que se le

presentaba una oportunidad.

Si ella hubiese sido una mujer de la nobleza, de alto

rango, suponía que habría aceptado como algo natural los servicios que le brindaban y no se habría

preocupado por familiarizarse con ellos. Sin embargo,

ella estaba lejos de ser una aristócrata y, a la luz de lo

que conocía acerca de su pasado disoluto, pensaba que

los criados de la casa de Morgan eran más que

bondadosos con ella. No cabía duda de que todos ellos

sabían quién era ella; aun así, la trataban con la

deferencia que hubiesen tenido con una duquesa.

Cuando Karen comenté este hecho con la señora

Buttons, ésta le explicó con sonrisa ácida:

—Por una parte, el señor Morgan ha dejado en claro

que usted es valiosa para él y que desea que sea tratada

como una huésped respetada. Pero, además, su

carácter habla en su favor, señorita Duvall. Sea lo que

sea lo que se diga de usted, los criados ven que es una

joven buena y decente.

—Pero no lo soy —replicó Vivian.

Y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de mirar al ama

de llaves a la cara. Se hizo un prolongado silencio, luego

la muchacha sintió el contacto de la mano suave de la

señora Buttons sobre el hombro.

—Todos cometemos errores que debemos subsanar — dijo el ama de llaves en voz baja—. Y los suyos no son

los peores de los que yo haya oído mencionar. Gracias a

la profesión del señor Morgan, he visto y he conocido

personajes más canallescos de lo que se puede

imaginar, a quienes no les queda un ápice de bondad ni

esperanza. Usted, en cambio, está lejos de ser un caso

desesperado.

—Gracias —susurré Karen, con absoluta humildad—.

Intentaré justificar su bondad para conmigo.

A partir de ese momento, la señora Buttons había

asumido un papel maternal y protector hacia ella.

En lo que tocaba a Terrence Graham, Karen no lo veía casi nunca

puesto que él se dedicaba a investigar su caso y uno o

dos más. Por la mañana, iba a ver cómo estaba,

conversaban unos minutos, después él se marchaba y

no volvía en todo el día. Por la noche, regresaba,

tomaba una cena sobria y solitaria y leía en la

biblioteca.

Para Karen, Morgan era un ser misterioso. Las

novelas, publicadas en ediciones ordinarias que le

había prestado Mary, la doncella, no habían iluminado

mucho su personalidad. Las novelas subrayaban el costado aventurero de la naturaleza de Morgan,

proporcionando detalles de los crímenes que había

resuelto y de su famosa caza de un asesino en dos

continentes. Con todo, era evidente que el autor no lo

conocía en persona, en absoluto. Karen abrigaba la

sospecha de que pocas personas deseaban conocer la

verdadera naturaleza de un hombre, pues preferían las

historias exageradas que constituían su leyenda. Por lo

general, así sucedía con los hombres famosos: la gente

quería conocer sus logros, su fuerza y no su

vulnerabilidad.

Sin embargo, lo que más interesaba a Karen eran los

puntos débiles de Morgan. Él daba la impresión de que

fuesen escasos. Era un hombre reservado, que parecía

invulnerable, a quien no le agradaba hablar de su

pasado. Y Karen no podía menos que preguntarse qué

secretos y qué recuerdos estarían almacenados en ese

corazón guardado con tanto celo. De una cosa estaba

segura: Morgan jamás le confiaría ese tipo de cosas.

Karen tenía plena conciencia del desprecio que

Morgan sentía hacia la vida que ella había llevado antes

de su "accidente". No cabía duda de que a él no le agradaba la mujer que ella había sido ni tampoco la

aprobaba, cosa que comprendía porque ella sentía lo

mismo. Por desgracia, durante el transcurso de su

investigación, Morgan iba descubriendo más hechos

desagradables relacionados con ella. Él admitió que había

estado interrogando a personas que la conocían. Al

parecer, más allá de lo que le habían dicho, no había

resultado útil ni, tampoco, demasiado placentero.

Karen frunció el entrecejo y trató de confinar tan

deprimentes ideas al fondo de su mente. Sc sujeté del

respaldo de una silla para conservar el equilibrio

mientras Mary abrochaba su vestido de terciopelo. Su

tobillo se había mejorado rápidamente y estaba casi

sano, sólo le dolía cuando permanecía de pie

demasiado tiempo.

—Eso es —dijo la señora Buttons, satisfecha,

retrocediendo para observar a Karen y sonriendo—. El

vestido es precioso y el color no podría ser mejor.

Karen se dirigió, con cuidado, hacia el espejo que

había sobre la mesa del tocador, y que le permitía la visión de los tres cuartos de su figura. Descubrió, para

su sorpresa, que el ama de llaves tenía razón. El

terciopelo de color cereza oscuro daba a su piel un

aspecto de porcelana y destacaba la luz dorada de su pelo.

Una trencilla de seda negra bordeaba el recatado

escote, y la misma trencilla se repetía en un corte

vertical que iba desde el escote hasta la altura de la

clavícula, permitiendo un atisbo de piel blanca. El

vestido, de líneas sencillas, no tenía ningún otro detalle

que lo recargara, salvo unas borlas de seda negra en el

dobladillo de la amplia falda. Era una prenda elegante,

apropiada para una dama de calidad. Karen comprobó

con alivio que contaba con algunas prendas que no

proclamaban su ocupación de cortesana ante

cualquiera que acertase a verla.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, dedicando a Mary y a la

señora Buttons una sonrisa de desprecio hacia sí

misma—. Me siento casi respetable.

_Si usted lo desea, señorita Duvall —le dijo Mary—, a

mí me agradaría cepillarle el pelo y recogerlo como es

debido. Entonces, parecerá usted realmente una dama

elegante... ¡y qué contento se pondrá el señor Morgan al verla con tan fino aspecto!

—Gracias, Mary.

Karen fue hacia la mesa del tocador, pero se detuvo

para recoger unas toallas húmedas que habían quedado

del baño.

—No, no —reconvino la doncella, precipitándose hacia

ella al mismo tiempo que la señora Buttons—. Ya se lo

he dicho, señorita Duvall:

~usted no tiene que ayudar con estas cosas!

Karen entregó la toalla con sonrisa dócil.

—Yo puedo recoger la ropa sucia con la misma

facilidad que usted.

—Pero no le corresponde hacerlo —replicó Mary,

conduciéndola hacia la silla que estaba ante el tocador.

La señora Buttons permaneció de pie, cerca de Karen,

y la miró a los ojos por el espejo. Y si bien el ama de

llaves sonreía con placidez, en sus ojos se veía una

expresión especulativa.

—No creo que usted esté acostumbrada a que la sirvan

—comentó ella.

Karen suspiró:

—No recuerdo a qué estoy acostumbrada. —A una dama que tuviese criados no se le hubiese

ocurrido ordenar un cuarto ni preparar su propio baño,

por más que hubiese olvidado todo lo demás.

—Pero yo sé que he tenido criados —replicó Karen,

recogiendo una horquilla de una pequeña caja que

había traído Mary, y recorrió el borde ondulado con su

dedo—. Al menos, así fue, de acuerdo con lo que me

informó el señor Morgan. Yo fui una criatura

consentida, que no hacía nada, salvo...

Se interrumpió, y su ceño se crispó en señal de

confusión.

La señora Buttons observó cómo Mary cepillaba uno

de los largos mechones del suntuoso pelo rubio de

Karen.

—Por cierto, no se comporta usted como una "criatura

consentida" —dijo el ama de llaves—. Y, en mi opinión,

hay en su conducta cosas que no deben de haber

cambiado por más que haya perdido la memoria —y

agregó, tras encogerse de hombros y ensayar una

filosófica sonrisa—: Con todo, tenga en cuenta que yo no soy médica. Y, a duras penas puedo mantener orden

en mi propia cabeza como para pretender adivinar lo

que hay en la de otra persona.

Mary peinó a Karen con un tocado sencillo, formando

un nudo de trenzas que le sujetó en la coronilla, y dejó

que unos pocos mechones se rizaran en torno del cuello

y de las orejas. Karen comenzó a disfrutar con la

sensación de estar bien vestida y peinada; decidió que

quería visitar otros sectores de la casa.

—El mero hecho de sentarme durante un rato en un

cuarto que no sea éste será un solaz para mí —dijo—.

¿Habrá una pequeña sala o quizás una biblioteca en la

planta baja? ¿Tendrá el señor Morgan algunos libros a

los que yo pueda echar un vistazo.

No entendió por qué su pregunta hizo que el ama de

llaves y la doncella intercambiasen una sonrisa.

—Algunos —respondió la señora Buttons—. Yo la

conduciré a la biblioteca, señorita Duvall. Pero deberá

tener cuidado de no dañarse otra vez el tobillo,

tampoco deberá fatigarse.

Impaciente, Karen se aferró al brazo de la mujer, y

bajaron juntas la escalera, peldaño a peldaño, con sumo cuidado. La casa era muy hermosa, con abundancia de

paneles de oscura caoba, espesas alfombras inglesas,

muebles estilo Sheraton, de sencillas líneas, y hogares

revestidos con generosas planchas de mármol. A

medida que se aproximaban a la biblioteca, se hacía

más intensa la fragancia de cera de abejas, cuero y

pergamino. Vivian registré con placer esos olores, y

entró en la estancia. Fue hasta e centro, giró

lentamente y sus ojos se agrandaron de asombro y

placer.

—Es una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa —

dijo con orgullo la señora Buttons—. El señor Morgan

no reparo en gastos con tal de que sus preciosos libros

estuviesen alojados lo mejor posible.

Con expresión reverente, Karen contemplé los altos

armarios acristalados, los gabinetes para mapas con

letras doradas grabadas, los bustos de mármol

colocados en cada esquina de la habitación. Su vista se

posó sobre las mesas cargadas de libros, muchos de los

cuales estaban abiertos, amontonados unos sobre

otros, como si hubiesen llamado de urgencia al lector

en mitad de un pasaje muy interesante. —No es una colección hecha sólo por vanidad

¿cierto?—preguntó en voz alta.

—No, el patrón es muy aficionado a los libros —

respondió la señora Buttons, arrimando una cómoda

silla al alegre fuego y corriendo una cortina para dejar

entrar plenamente la luz del día—. La dejaré tranquila

para que explore, señorita Duvall. ¿Quiere que le haga

traer el té?

La joven negó con la cabeza y fue pasando ante un

anaquel tras otro, escudriñando rápidamente las

tentadoras hileras. De súbito, el ama de llaves se echó a

reír.

—Hasta este momento, nunca había visto a nadie que

mirase los libros del mismo modo que lo hace el señor

Morgan —comenté la mujer.

Karen no advirtió la partida del ama de llaves; abrió la

puerta de cristal de uno de los armarios para examinar

una hilera de volúmenes de poesía. A medida que iba

leyendo los títulos le sucedió algo extraño. Muchos de

ellos le resultaban asombrosamente familiares y las

palabras se relacionaban de un modo que la hizo

estremecerse de sorpresa. Fascinada, tomó uno de los libros. Lo abrió, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la suave

textura del cuero que lo cubría, y encontró un poema de

John Keats, titulado "Oda a una urna griega . "Tú, novia

pura de la quietud..." Tuvo la impresión de haber leído

esos versos miles de veces. En su mente una puerta se

abrió y se iluminé un conocimiento que había estado

almacenado allí hasta ese momento. Estremecida hasta

lo más hondo, Karen apretó el libro contra su pecho y

sacó otro del estante, y luego otro...

Shakespeare, Keats, Donne, Blake. Había muchos

otros poemas que reconocía e, incluso, fragmentos que

podía recitar de memoria.

El alivio de recordar algo le produjo tal excitación que

se sintió mareada. Sacó y sostuvo en sus brazos tantos

libros como pudo, apretándolos contra su cuerpo; en su

prisa, se le cayeron algunos. Hubiese querido llevarlos

a todos a un rincón tranquilo y leer, leer.

En un estante más bajo descubrió volúmenes de

filosofía, muy usados. Sacó las _Meditaciones _de Descartes, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta un pasaje: "Entre

todas las cosas que, alguna vez, he creído verdaderas,

no existe ninguna sobre la cual no me permita dudar..."

Karen abrazó el libro abierto contra su pecho y su

mente se desbordé de imágenes caóticas. Estaba segura

de que, alguna vez, había estudiado con ese libro, había

leído esas palabras con alguien a quien quería mucho.

Lo familiar de las palabras le daba una sensación de

seguridad y consuelo que ella necesitaba con

desesperación. Cerró los ojos y apreté con más fuerza el

libro, esforzándose por capturar algún huidizo

recuerdo.

—Bueno —dijo una voz, en tono sardónico—. No

esperaba encontrarte en la biblioteca. Has encontrado

algo que te interese


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Karen giró sobre sí misma y vio a Morgan, que llenaba

el vano de la puerta, los labios curvados en una dura

mueca que procuraba ser sonrisa. El gris oscuro de sus

pantalones y chaleco estaban equilibrados por una

chaqueta de color musgo que realzaba el verde antiguo

de sus ojos. Excitada, ella avanzó y se tambaleo hacia

delante, ansiosa por compartir con él su descubrimiento.

Terrence Graham exhaló, agitada, sintiendo que su corazón

galopaba con un ritmo irregular. Algunos libros

cayeron de sus brazos demasiado cargados . He

encontrado estos... recuerdo haber leído algunos de

ellos. No puedes imaginarte lo que siento dijo, dejando

escapar una especie de carcajada de frustración . Oh,

¿por qué no puedo recordar más? Ah, si pudiera...

—Karen —dijo él en voz baja, y su sonrisa desapareció.

En tres zancadas, llegó junto a ella y la ayudó a

estabilizar el inestable montón que llevaba en sus

brazos. Cuando Karen vio el ceño de preocupación que

crispaba su rostro comprendió que debía de parecer

medio loca. Sintió que otras palabras subían

burbujeando a sus labios, pero él la hizo callar con gentileza.

—Permíteme —dijo él, tomando la pesada carga de sus

brazos inseguros.

La dejó sobre una mesa que había cerca y se volvió

hacia ella. La aferró por los hombros con sus manos

grandes y la acercó a su cuerpo. La retuvo en un abrazo

tranquilizador, acariciando con su mano la espalda del

vestido de terciopelo y frotando con suavidad la parte

más baja de la columna de ella. Cuando habló, su

aliento agitó los finos cabellos de su sien.

—Cuéntame qué recuerdas.

El placer que le provocaba estar en sus brazos hizo

estremecerse a Karen.

Sé que he leído algunos de estos libros con alguien a

quien quería mucho. Pero no puedo ver su rostro ni oír

su voz. Tengo la impresión de que, cuanto más me

esfuerzo, tanto más se me escapa.

¿Tú has leído estos libros? —preguntó Terrence Graham,

incrédulo, echando una mirada a la formidable pila que había junto a ellos.

Karen asintió, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—Hasta me siento capaz de recitar un par de pasajes.

_Hum... dudó él.

Ella quedó perpleja ante el ambiguo sonido; observé su

expresión escéptica.

—¿Por qué dudas? ¿Acaso no me crees?

Se vio contenida en esa mirada intensa y atenta.

—No tiene nada que ver con tu personalidad —dijo él,

por fin.

—Estoy diciéndote la verdad —insistió ella,

defendiéndose.

Has leído a Descartes —comentó él, remarcando cada

sílaba con acento descreído . En ese caso, me gustaría

escuchar tu opinión con respecto al dualismo

cartesiano.

Karen pensó un largo rato y, en su interior, sintió el

alivio de comprobar que entendía la pregunta.

—Supongo que debes de referirte a la teoría de

Descartes de que el espíritu y la materia son dos

entidades separadas. De que no podemos confiar en

nuestros sentidos sobre la base del conocimiento. Yo creo que él tiene razón, pienso que... se interrumpió, y

luego prosiguió con mayor lentitud—. Pienso que uno

reconoce la verdad con su corazón, aun cuando la

evidencia parezca demostrar lo contrario.

Si bien la expresión de Morgan no revelaba gran cosa,

Karen supo que lo había sorprendido.

—Al parecer, tengo en mi casa a una filósofa —dijo y, de

pronto, en sus ojos brillé el humor. Dejó el libro sobre

la mesa de la biblioteca y tomó otro del estante—. Dime,

entonces, cómo interpretas a Loche, y cuáles son sus

diferencias con Descartes.

Karen tomó el libro de manos de él y extendió su mano

pequeña sobre la cubierta de cuero marroquí.

—Lucke sostiene que la mente humana, al nacer, es

como una pizarra vacía... ¿no es así? —dijo, echando

una mirada a Morgan y recibiendo de él un gesto de

ánimo—. Y dice que el conocimiento se basa en la

experiencia. El pensamiento sólo puede presentarse

después de que hemos aprendido por medio de

nuestros sentidos. Sin embargo, yo no estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. Nosotros no

nacemos como pizarras vacías, ¿no es cierto? Pienso

que algunas cosas ya existen cuando nacemos, antes de

que la experiencia comience a ejercer su influencia

sobre nosotros.

Morgan tomó ese libro de sus manos, lo guardé de

nuevo en su lugar, y se volvió hacia ella. Con indecible

delicadeza, metió detrás de su oreja un fino mechón de

cabellos rubios.

—¿Podrías decirme qué otros libros conoces?

Karen fue hasta otro grupo de anaqueles y comenzó a

sacar volúmenes de las pulcras filas: historia, novelas,

teología y teatro. Comenzó a apilarlos sobre la mesa, en

otro montón.

—Estoy segura de que he leído éste y éste y éste... Oh;

éste era uno de mis preferidos.

El entusiasmo de la joven le hizo sonreír.

Es notable lo mucho y bueno que has leído, por ser una

mujer que jamás ha leído.

—¿Por qué dices una cosa como ésa? preguntó ella,

sorprendida.

—Lord Gerard me ha asegurado que te desagrada leer. —Pero eso no debe de ser verdad.

—Eres un camaleón, Karen —dijo él con tranquilidad—

. Te adaptas al gusto de la persona con la que estás,

cualquiera que sea.

Tú insinúas que yo ocultaba mi gusto por la lectura y

me fingía estúpida para atraer a lord Gerard dijo ella.

—No serías la primera mujer en usar esa estratagema.

Hay muchos hombres que se sienten inseguros ante

una mujer inteligente.

—¿Acaso lord Gerard pertenece a esa clase de

caballeros? —preguntó ella y, al adivinar la respuesta

en el semblante de él, lanzó un fuerte suspiro—. Todos

los días averiguo algo nuevo acerca de mí. Y ninguna de

esas cosas me agrada.

Terrence Graham contemplé su cabeza baja y lo asaltó un extraño

anhelo que jamás había experimentado hasta entonces.

Había estado seguro de qué era ella, de quién era Karen

Rose Duvall... pero ella volvía a confundirlo una y otra

vez.

La recorrió con su mirada en una minuciosa inspección. La imagen de ella con el vestido de

terciopelo, de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro,

provocó en él una respuesta que lo alarmó por su

intensidad. Nunca, ni una sola vez se había permitido

imaginar que, en algún lugar del mundo, pudiera existir

una mujer que no sólo fuese bella sino, también,

inteligente, buena y sin afectaciones. Lo dejaba atónito

el hecho de que la hubiese hallado en Karen. Una vez

más, lo incomodo la noción de que se habría vuelto loco

por ella de no haber sabido, desde antes, que ella era

una cortesana, de no haber tenido el conocimiento

previo de su personalidad.

El alto peinado que recogía su pelo castaño rojizo

revelaba el par de orejas más delicadas que él hubiese

visto jamás, una nuca vulnerable, una mandíbula cuya

suave curva ardía en deseos de explorar. Murmuro su

nombre, y ella alzó la vista y lo miró con sus claros y

profundos ojos verde, donde no se veían rastros de

astucia. Terrence Graham meneo la cabeza al recordar lo maliciosa y seductora que había sido esa mirada en una ocasión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

Tienes los ojos de un ángel. La mirada del hombre escudriñó su rostro hasta que una marca rosada fue cubriéndolo.

—Gracias dijo ella, insegura.

Terrence Graham la tomó del brazo con dulzura.

—Ven conmigo.

La condujo hasta una silla junto al fuego y la hizo

sentarse, mientras Karen lo miraba con recelo.

—¿Continuarás interrogándome?

—No —respondió él, y una renuente sonrisa estiró sus

labios.

Por ahora, estaba dispuesto a ignorar las

contradicciones del carácter de Karen y se permitiría

disfrutar con su compañía, sencillamente. Una mujer

hermosa, un fuego en el hogar, una habitación repleta

de libros y una botella de vino... Tal vez no fuese la idea

de felicidad que acariciaban todos los hombres, pero

Dios era testigo de que ésa era la de Terrence Graham.

Tomé unos cuantos libros y los llevé junto a Karen,

depositando la pila en el suelo, cerca de sus pies. Ella

comenzó a comprender que él no quería otra cosa que

pasar un tiempo con ella y entonces se dedicó a ver qué

había en la pila de libros, mientras él sacaba una botella de borgoña de un aparador y la abría. Terrence Graham llené dos

copas y luego, se sentó en una silla junto a Karen y le

dio una de ellas. Él notó que ella lo bebía de inmediato,

sin seguir el ritual al uso de aquellas personas que

estaban acostumbradas a probar vinos finos: nada de

hacer girar la copa para sentir la fragancia, ni observar

esos pequeños riachuelos que los ingleses llamaban

"piernas" y los franceses, más poéticamente,

"lágrimas". Si hubiera sido miembro del _beau monde,_

Karen habría tenido experiencia en ese rito. Y no tenía

el aspecto de una cortesana mundana, acostumbrada a

las cosas refinadas de la vida.., más bien parecía una

joven ingenua crecida en un ambiente protegido.

—Esto me da esperanzas —comenté ella, levantando el

primer libro de la pila y teniéndolo sobre su regazo—.

Ya sé que es insignificante recordar que he leído

algunos de estos libros pero, si he recuperado este

fragmento de mi memoria, eso significa que quizá

después vendrán otras cosas.

—Dijiste que habías evocado el recuerdo de leer con

alguien

—dijo Terrence Graham, bebiendo un sorbo, sin apartar la vista del rostro adorable de ella, iluminado por el fuego—. Al

hablar de esa persona la mencionaste en masculino.

¿Tienes alguna impresión de él? ¿Cualquier detalle de

su aspecto o de su voz? ¿O del lugar en que podrías

haber estado con él?

—No —respondió ella, y las suaves curvas de su boca

adquirieron una expresión nostálgica—. Pero, cuando

intento recordar, siento... —se interrumpió y contemplé

las profundidades de color rubí del vino— ... me siento

sola —prosiguió, con evidente esfuerzo . Como si

hubiese perdido algo o a alguien muy querido por mí.

Un amor perdido, pensó Terrence Graham, y sintió un súbito

ramalazo de celos. Para ocultar tan desagradable

emoción, fijó la vista en su copa.

—Ten —murmuró Karen, dándole el libro de Keats—.

Dime cuál es tu pasaje preferido.

Karen observé la cabeza baja de Morgan, mientras éste

daba vuelta las gastadas páginas. La luz del fuego

jugueteaba sobre su pelo oscuro y le arrancaba brillos

de ébano. Lo llevaba muy corto; incluso así, mostraba

un atisbo de rizos y ondas que la intrigaban. Pensó que

él debería dejárselo crecer para dar un toque de

suavidad a los inflexibles planos de su rostro.

Desplazó su mirada hacia el libro que la mano de él, de

largos dedos, parecía tragar. No debía de haber ningún

escultor que quisiera plasmar en el mármol esas manos

de brutal fortaleza... y era una pena. Para Karen, eran

mil veces más atractivas que las manos esbeltas y finas

de un caballero. Además, hubiese sido ridículo que un

hombre de su imponente tamaño tuviese manos

pequeñas y delicadas. Al pensarlo, sonrió.

En ese momento, Morgan levantó la vista, sorprendió

la expresión de ella y alzó una ceja con expresión

interrogante:

—~Qué te divierte tanto?

Ella se levantó, se arrodillé junto a él y su falda ondeo

un instante y se asenté en el suelo como un charco de

vino oscuro. En respuesta, ella se apoderó de una de las

manos de él y la midió con la suya, uniendo las palmas.

Los dedos de él sobrepasaban en mucho los de ella.

—No recuerdo a los otros caballeros que conocí —dijo

ella—, pero no me caben dudas de que tú debes de ser el hombre más grande que he conocido jamás —entre las

palmas unidas de los dos brotó una corriente de calor;

Karen apartó la suya y secó una fina película de

humedad en la falda de su vestido—. ¿Cómo es ser tan

grande? —le preguntó.

—Es un permanente dolor de cabeza —respondió

Morgan con sequedad, apartando el libro —. Mi cabeza

conoce bien el dintel de todas las puertas de Londres.

La sonrisa de Karen adquirió un matiz de simpatía.

—Debes de haber sido un niño flaco, de piernas largas.

—Como un mono con zancos —admitió él, haciéndola

reír.

—Pobre señor Morgan. ¿Los niños se burlaban de ti?

—Continuamente. Y yo me pasaba el tiempo

intercambiando insultos y, si no, peleando. Todos

querían ser el que había dado una paliza al niño más

grande de la Señora de la Misericordia.

—Señora de la Misericordia —repitió Karen, pues no

conocía ese nombre—. ¿Es una escuela?

—Un orfanato.

Morgan lamenté haberlo dicho no bien la palabra salió

de sus labios. Como Karen guardó silencio, él le dirigió una mirada inescrutable. Por un instante, ella percibió

un rayo de desafío, o tal vez fuese de amargura, que

ardía en las profundidades verde grisáceas de sus ojos.

ti

—No siempre fui un huérfano —murmuré él—. Mi

padre era librero, un buen hombre aunque pésimo

comerciante. Hizo algunos malos préstamos a unos

amigos, a eso siguió un año de pocas ventas, y toda la

familia fue a dar a la prisión para deudores. Por

supuesto, una vez que entras allí, jamás vuelves a salir.

No existe manera de que un hombre en prisión obtenga

dinero para pagar sus deudas.

—¿Cuántos años tenías tú?

—Nueve.., quizá diez. No lo recuerdo con exactitud.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—En la prisión hubo una epidemia. Murieron mis

padres y dos de mis hermanas. Mi hermano menor y yo

sobrevivimos, y nos enviaron a la Señora de la

Misericordia. Un año después, me pusieron en la calle

por "perturbar el orden interno"— Aunque él relataba lo sucedido en voz monótona,

despojada de emoción, Karen percibió el dolor y la

hostilidad ocultas tras esa fachada de serenidad.

—¿Por qué? —murmuré ella.

—Mi hermano Jack era pequeño para su edad y muy

sensible. Por eso, los otros niños lo molestaban.

—Y tú te peleaste para defenderlo —dijo ella.

Él asintió.

—Hubo una pelea bastante dura; el director del

orfanato reviso mi ficha, en la que abundaban términos

como: "violento~~ e "incorregible". Llegó a la

conclusión de que yo representaba un riesgo para los

otros niños. Y así, me encontré fuera de los muros del

orfanato, sin nada para comer ni posesión alguna salvo

la ropa que llevaba puesta. Permanecí junto al portón

durante dos días con sus noches, gritando para que me

permitiesen volver a entrar. Yo sabía qué iba a suceder

a Jack si yo no estaba allí para protegerlo. Por fin, uno

de los maestros salió y me prometió que haría todo lo

que estuviese en su poder para cuidar de mi hermano.

El me aconsejó que me marchara y que intentara

forjarme alguna clase de vida propia. Y eso hice. Karen trató de imaginar cómo sería él de niño,

pequeño y asustado, apartado del vínculo con la última

persona que quedaba viva de su familia.., obligado a

abrirse paso en la vida. Y él había terminado por servir

a la misma sociedad que lo había convertido en víctima.

Aun así, él no hacía el menor intento de presentarse

como un héroe. Más bien, al contrario, se había

presentado a sí mismo como un patán autosuficiente,

que defendía la ley sólo por los beneficios económicos

que ello le daba. ¿Qué clase de hombre era ése que,

mientras ayudaba a los demás, restaba interés a sus

buenas motivaciones?

—~Y esto, por qué? ¿Por qué te has convertido en

policía?

Morgan se alzó de hombros y su boca tomó una

expresión cínica.

—Es algo natural en mí. ¿Quién podría entender mejor

a los criminales que uno que se ha criado junto a ellos?

Yo estoy a un solo paso de ellos.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo ella, vehemente.

—Sí, lo es —musitó él . — Yo no soy más que la otra cara

de la misma mala moneda. Se hizo silencio y, mientras ese silencio persistía,

Karen se entretuvo en enderezar la pila de libros que

había en el suelo. Reflexionó con respecto a las amargas

palabras de él, percibió la inmovilidad de ese cuerpo

tan voluminoso, la tensión que vibraba en el aire. Él

parecía tan insensible e inconmovible como un bloque

de granito, pero ella sospechaba que su

invulnerabilidad era una ilusión. Había sido muy poca

la ternura, muy poco el consuelo que él había recibido

en su vida. Y ella sintió que un poderoso impulso se

apoderaba de ella: el impulso de acercarse a él y

abrazarlo, de apoyar la cabeza oscura de Terrence Graham sobre su

hombro. Sin embargo, prevaleció en ella el sentido

común. Lo más probable sería que él no quisiera ni

aceptase recibir consuelo por parte de ella y, silo hacía,

él podría retribuirle sus gestos con una humillante

mofa. Lo más prudente, sería dejar de lado el tema, por

el momento.

Pero se le escapó otra pregunta y no pudo contenerla.

—¿Dónde está ahora tu hermano?

Morgan no dio señales de haberla oído.

—¿Dónde está Jack? —volvió a preguntar ella arrodillándose ante él y fijando los ojos en el rostro de

Terrence Graham.

Los ojos Azules desplazaron su mirada, que se

encontró con la de ella, provocándole un intenso

impacto.

—Por favor —insistió la joven con suavidad—. Tú

conoces lo peor de mí. No tengo duda de que, a estas

alturas, puedes confiar en mi. Dímelo.

Un oscuro rubor cubrió el rostro del hombre. Era

como si un terrible secreto estuviese envenenándolo

por dentro. Cuando Karen empezaba a creer que él no

iba a responderle, él empezó a borbotones, en voz

áspera y entrecortada.

—En cuanto pude, volví a buscar a Jack: había

conseguido una promesa segura de trabajo para él, en

el puesto de un pescadero, donde yo limpiaba y

envasaba pescado. Yo sabía que lo dejarían salir del

orfanato si había un pariente que se hacía responsable

de él. Yo tenía unos catorce años, era un hombre en

más de un sentido, y estaba dispuesto a hacerme cargo

de él. Pero, cuando fui a la Señora de la Misericordia y

pregunté por Jack... me dijeron que se había marchado. —¿Que se había marchado? —repitió Karen—. ¿Había

huido?

—Viruela. La mitad de los niños del orfanato la había

contraído. Jack murió allí, sin mí... sin nadie que lo

amara.

A Karen le faltaron las palabras. Lo miró con

compasión y apretó con fuerza su mano sobre el muslo

para contenerse, para no tocarlo.

—Y supe... —dijo él en voz queda—, supe que si hubiese

ido antes... podría haberlo salvado.

—No replicó Karen, sacudida . No tienes que pensar

así.

—Es un hecho. No hay otro modo de pensar en eso.

—No eres justo contigo mismo.

—Yo le fallé —dijo él—. Eso es lo único importante.

Se puso de pie con un solo movimiento, se volvió hacia

el fuego y clavó la vista en las ascuas que

chisporroteaban. Tomó un atizador y movió un tronco

hasta hacerle brotar llamas.

Karen también se puso de pie con los puños apretados

y contempló su espalda ancha y dura, su cabeza oscura

recortada contra el resplandor del fuego. Su compasión hacia él sobrepasó cualquier preocupación que hubiese

sentido por sus propios problemas. Morgan había

dedicado su vida a salvar a los demás porque no había

podido salvar a su hermano. Sin embargo, por más que

hubiese rescatado, ayudado o servido a otras personas,

jamás podría absolverse a sí mismo por su único gran

fracaso. La culpa lo acosaría durante el resto de su vida.

Karen sintió todo su ser repleto de un solo deseo:

encontrar algún modo de ayudarlo. Pero nada podía

hacer.

Tocó el hombro de Terrence Graham, demoró su mano ahí y luego

la deslizó hacia la nuca caliente del hombre. A su

contacto, todo el cuerpo de Terrence Graham se puso tenso y ella

sintió la crispación de los nervios en su cuello.

El se apartó con brusquedad y lanzó una maldición

ahogada, como si ella le hubiese clavado un puñal.

—No —dijo, con acento brutal—. No necesito la

compasión de una...

Se interrumpió, como si el resto de la frase lo ahogara. La palabra no pronunciada floté en el aire entre los

dos.

Karen sabía muy bien lo que él había estado a punto de

decir y el dolor la lastimé. Pero, ¿por qué no había

completado él la oración? ¿Por qué había contenido su

estallido en el último segundo, esforzándose por no

herir sus sentimientos? Ella lo miró con curiosidad, y

una sensación de calma artificial descendió sobre ella.

—Gracias dijo Karen, con una voz en la que vibraba un

leve temblor—. Gracias por no decirlo.

—Karen —dijo él en tono gruñón—, yo...

—Yo no debería haberte hecho preguntas tan

personales —dijo ella, aferrándose a ese magro retazo

de dignidad, y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación—.

Estoy muy fatigada, señor Morgan. Creo que subiré a

descansar.

Ella oyó que él decía algo más, pero huyó de la

biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, y él se quedó

contemplando el fuego con aire melancólico. Morgan salió de la casa mucho antes de la cena, y

Karen cené sola. Ella intenté imaginar qué compañía

buscaría él esa noche, si buscaría una taberna donde

holgazanear y participaría en alguna discusión política

o si acudiría a su club a jugar a los naipes, con una

moza descarada sentada en sus rodillas. Un hombre

como él nunca padecería por escasez de mujeres.

Morgan tenía la apariencia de un caballero, pero

también poseía esa yeta de fanfarrón callejero, dos

rasgos que formaban una combinación irresistible para

cualquier mujer. Sin duda, debía de haber inspirado

innumerables fantasías en las londinenses, tanto en las

de clase alta como las de la clase baja.

Una sensación de frío y pesadez se instalé en su pecho

y no pudo tragar más que unos pocos bocados de la

cena. Karen se renté a su habitación llevando consigo

varios libros, y leyó hasta la medianoche.

Pero los libros no lograron ejercer su magia. No podía

dejarse llevar por la palabra escrita con la cantidad de

problemas que parecían sobrevolar sobre su cama como un espíritu maligno.

Alguien había intentando asesinarla y era posible que

volviese a intentarlo cuando descubriera que estaba con

vida. Y si bien ella confiaba en la capacidad de Morgan

para protegerla y descubrir la identidad de su atacante,

también sabía que él no era infalible. Y ella, en lugar de

ayudarlo suministrándole la información que lo

aclarase todo, seguía ahí como una zopenca, sabiendo

que todos los hechos relevantes estaban encerrados en

algún impenetrable rincón de su mente. Era

enloquecedor.

Hizo a un lado el libro y se volvió boca abajo,

contemplando las sombras que proyectaba la lámpara

de la mesilla de noche. ¿Qué sería de ella? Ella misma

se había arruinado al elegir un camino que ninguna

mujer decente estaría dispuesta a seguir. No le

quedaban muchas alternativas, fuera de volver a la

prostitución, de encontrar un hombre que, tal vez,

condescendiera en casarse con ella, o quizás intentar

suerte en alguna clase de trabajo respetable que, tal

vez, le diese dinero suficiente para sostenerse. La única

posibilidad que le parecía aceptable era la tercera. Pero, ¿quién le daría empleo después de que ella se

había dado a conocer como una mujer pública?

Desanimada, Karen fijé la vista en un mechón de pelo

rojo que se extendía en rizos sobre la cama. Sin alardes

de vanidad, comprendió que su apariencia bastaba para

atraer a los hombres, aunque ella no deseara sus

atenciones. Además, nunca podría ocultar el hecho de

que una vez había sido una prostituta. La verdad

siempre terminaba por salir a la luz. Cualquiera fuese

la posición que ella ocupase, siempre habría hombres

ofendiéndola, haciéndole proposiciones, ofreciéndole

acuerdos sexuales a cambio de retener su empleo.

Karen se debatió contra esos pensamientos cada vez

más desagradables y luego terminó por caer en un

sueño inquieto. Volvió a sufrir pesadillas, a soñar con

agua en la que se hundía y se ahogaba. Se retorció entre

las sábanas, agité los pies y forcejeé hasta que la cama

quedó totalmente desordenada. Por fin, desperté

lanzando un grito e incorporándose bruscamente,

respirando con fuerza, sus ojos perdidos en la

oscuridad.

—Karen. La voz suave la hizo temblar, sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué?

—Te oí gritar y he venido a ver si estabas bien.

"Morgan", pensó ella, pero su presencia familiar no le

sirvió para aflojarse. Por una fracción de segundo,

temió que él hubiese ido a reclamar un lugar en su

cama. O en la cama de él, para decirlo con precisión.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —dijo ella, temblando—. Ya

estoy bien. Lamento haberte molestado.

Asustada, Karen vio la silueta de Morgan en la

oscuridad, una alta figura que se acercaba al costado de

la cama; su corazón se agité y se detuvo. Ella se encogió,

desplazándose hacia el centro de la cama y se puso

rígida cuando él se apoderé de las mantas. Con unos

pocos movimientos, veloces y diestros, Terrence Graham arregló la

ropa de cama y doblé la sábana de arriba sobre el borde

de las mantas.

—,~ Quieres beber un vaso de agua? —preguntó él, en

tono práctico. La pregunta fue tranquilizadora e

inocua. Y si bien Karen no recordaba ninguno de sus anteriores conocimientos acerca de los hombres y de

las cuestiones sexuales, no creyó posible que un

seductor ofreciera a una mujer un vaso de agua antes

de violarla.

—No, gracias murmuré ella, reacomodando una de las

almohadas que tenía detrás. Exhalé una risa trémula—.

¿Podrías encender la lámpara? Las pesadillas son tan

fuertes que tengo miedo de dormirme otra vez. Qué

tontería, ¿no? Soy como una niña asustada en la

oscuridad.

—No, no es una tontería —dijo él, con una voz distinta,

muy tierna—. Permíteme que me quede contigo esta

noche, Karen. Falta poco para que amanezca.

Confusa, ella guardó silencio.

—Te tendré abrazada como un amigo —dijo él en voz

queda—. Como un hermano. Lo único que quiero es

mantener a raya a las pesadillas —hizo una pausa y,

cuando volvió a hablar, en su tono se percibía un dejo

de hilaridad—. Bueno, no es lo único que quiero... pero

lo otro quedará reservado para más adelante. ¿Me

quedo, o prefieres que encienda la lámpara?

Con bastante asombro, Karen comprendió que, en efecto, ella deseaba que él se quedara. No era la más

prudente de las decisiones. Era indudable que, de ese

modo, estaba propiciando la aparición de dificultades.

Pero la cercanía de otro ser humano mantendría a raya

las pesadillas, sin ninguna duda... y tampoco estaba mal

que ese ser humano fuera un varón grande y fuerte, que

a nada le temía.

—Antes, permíteme preguntarte algo —dijo ella,

recelosa—. ¿Qué ropa llevas?

—~Qué dices? —pregunté él, desorientado.

Ella decidió ser franca:

—No estás desnudo ,~verdad?

—Llevo una vara—respondió él—. ¿Estás

decepcionada?

—No —respondió ella, de manera tan inmediata que le

hizo reír.

—Sin ropa, yo tengo un aspecto muy impresionante.

—Aceptaré tu palabra en ese sentido.

—Decidámoslo, señorita Duvall: ¿me quedo o me voy?

Karen vaciló largo rato antes de responder.

—Quédate —dijo, en voz baja.

El considerable peso de Morgan hundió el colchón.

Karen contuvo el aliento y apretó con fuerza los puños

en la boca del estómago para calmar la agitación

nerviosa que sentía en su interior. Las mantas se

levantaron y el cuerpo largo y grande del hombre se

deslizó junto al de ella. Al instante, se sintió rodeada

por la tibieza de los dos cuerpos acurrucados bajo las

capas de lino y lana.

Con sumo cuidado, Morgan pasó su brazo en torno de

la cintura de ella y la atrajo de modo que la espalda de

ella quedó apretada contra él, como cucharas en un

cajón. Karen no pudo impedir que se le escapen

jadeo al percibir el calor y la dureza de su cuerpo,

que traspasaba la ropa de dormir interpuesta entre los

dos.

—No tienes miedo verdad? —murmuró él, al oír el suave sonido.

—No —respondió ella, agitada—. Pero me cuesta

pensar en ti como en un amigo.

El brazo que rodeaba su cintura se apretó en forma

casi imperceptible.

—Bueno —dijo él en voz apagada.

Karen permaneció quieta un tiempo, absorbiendo la

sensación que le proporcionaba estar entre los brazos

de él. La rodeará el olor del jabón, de una limpia piel

masculina, y el calor que la protegía del frío de la

noche. Sintió sus extremidades pesadas y flojas,

también que su columna vertebral se adaptaba a la

forma del cuerpo de él. Se movió un poco hacia atrás

procurando intensificar ese delicioso contacto con él,

pero la mano de Terrence Graham se apoyó con suavidad en su

cadera, impidiéndole moverse.

—No te muevas demasiado —advirtió él en tono un

tanto áspero—. No soy eunuco.

Karen sintió que la tragaba una ola de vergüenza, al notar el bulto de su ardiente erección apoyada en la

parte alta de las nalgas.

—No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea —logró

decir ella—. Así, jamás me dormiré.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

Confundida, Karen lo pensó en silencio, debatiéndose

entre sus escrúpulos de conciencia y el puro placer

físico de estar en sus brazos. Su conciencia no tardó

mucho en ser decepcionada.

—Bueno... —dijo, insegura—. No me dormiré pero, al

menos, no tendré pesadillas.

El rió entre dientes:

—Me alegra que confíes en mí. Yo esperaba que

rechazaras mi ofrecimiento.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo —repuso ella—. Pero pensé

que, si ibas a violarme, antes de esta noche ya has

tenido varias oportunidades.

Jamás me impondría por la fuerza a una mujer que no

me aceptase.

—Yo diría que no te habrás encontrado con muchas de

ésas.

—Oh, ha habido algunas —dijo él con sequedad. notar el bulto de su ardiente erección apoyada en la

parte alta de las nalgas.

—No creo que esto haya sido una buena idea —logró

decir ella—. Así, jamás me dormiré.

—~Quieres que me marche?

Confundida, Karen lo pensó en silencio, debatiéndose

entre sus escrúpulos de conciencia y el puro placer

físico de estar en sus brazos. Su conciencia no tardó

mucho en ser decepcionada.

—Bueno... —dijo, insegura—. No me dormiré pero, al

menos, no tendré pesadillas.

El rió entre dientes:

—Me alegra que confíes en mí. Yo esperaba que

rechazaras mi ofrecimiento.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo —repuso ella—. Pero pensé

que, si ibas a violarme, antes de esta noche ya has

tenido varias oportunidades.

Jamás me impondría por la fuerza a una mujer que no

me aceptase.

—Yo diría que no te habrás encontrado con muchas de

ésas.

—Oh, ha habido algunas —dijo él con sequedad. Karen se aflojé, apoyada en él, sintiendo que su aliento

le agitaba los finos cabellos de la nuca. Uno de sus pies

descalzos tocaba el tobillo de él, y el roce de su duro

vello masculino le producía un agradable cosquilleo en

la piel. era una criatura rotundamente masculina;

imaginó que debería atemorizarla saber que una

palabra de Elia era lo único que mantenía bajo control

toda su fuerza y su virilidad. En cambio, en lugar de

atemorizarla la fascinaba. No cabía duda de que

coquetear con el peligro era una sensación

embriagadora.

—¿Terrence Graham? —llamó ella con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

El rió quedamente.

—No soy de los que se casan.

Él levantó la gruesa trenza de Karen y jugueteó con

ella.

—¿no piensas tener esposa e hijos?

—¿Para qué? No siento un deseo irrefrenable de

continuar la línea de descendencia de una familia tan

poco distinguida. Tampoco confío demasiado en mí

capacidad de mantenerme fiel a una mujer durante toda una vida. Cuando quiero compañía femenina,

puedo conseguirla.

Mis criados cuidan mi casa y se ocupan de mis comidas

y de mi comodidad. ¿Para qué me serviría una esposa?

—¿Nunca has conocido una mujer sin la que no podrías

vivir?

Lo sintió sonreír con la boca apoyada en su cabeza.

—Tú has leído demasiadas novelas.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón —dijo ella, en tono

pesaroso—. De todos modos... ¿no crees que lo

lamentarás cuando seas viejo, tengas los cabellos grises

y no tengas una compañera con quien recordar...?

—Ni nietos que jueguen sobre mis rodillas —concluyó

él—. No, gracias, no tengo la ambición de concebir unos

descendientes que tironeen de mis patillas y escondan

mi bastón detrás del sofá. Preferiría tener un poco de

paz en mi ancianidad... si es que vivo hasta entonces.

—Qué cínico eres.

—Lo soy —reconoció él, sin inmutarse—. Lo más

extraño es que tú también lo eres. Aunque, escuchándote, cualquiera pensaría que eres inocente e

idealista.

—No me siento cínica —comenté ella después de una

pausa—. No me siento ninguna de las cosas que tú me

atribuyes.

A este último comentario le siguió un pensativo

silencio y ella sintió la presión de la mano tibia de él

sobre su hombro.

—Terrence Graham —dijo ella, ahogando un bostezo—, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que pueda ver mi casa?

—Eso será cuando el doctor Linley diga que estás en

condiciones de levantarte y de salir.

—Bueno. vendrá a verme mañana. Estoy segura de

que no pondrá objeciones a que vaya.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó Morgan con

suavidad ¿Qué esperas encontrar en la casa?

—Mi memoria —respondió ella, aplastando más su

cabeza en la benévola blandura de la almohada—.

Cuando vea mis objetos conocidos y mis libros, estoy

segura de que todo volverá a mí. Estoy harta de

sentirme tan... tan en blanco...

—Allí no hay muchos libros —dijo él—. No recuerdo haber visto más de tres o cuatro.

—Oh— exclamó ella, girando hacia él, y sus narices casi

se tocaron en la oscuridad—. ¿Por qué me gustan ahora

cosas que no me agradaban antes?

—No lo sé —dijo él, y su aliento, que olía a canela y a un

leve dejo de café, sopló sobre el mentón de Karen—.

Quizá Linley pueda responder a eso.

—¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando yo recupere mi

memoria? ¿Volveré a ser como era antes?

—Eso espero —musité él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, herida por la franca

afirmación—. ¿No te gusto tal como soy ahora?

—Me gustas demasiado— dijo él con aspereza—. Y se me

hará muy duro...

—¿Qué cosa?

Él se abstuvo de responder, y se limité a refunfuñar un

juramento que hizo arder las orejas de Karen.

—Te lo advierto, Karen: si estás jugando conmigo, es

muy probable que acabe matándote.

—No estoy jugando— replicó ella, lastimada y ofendida —. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Créeme que si tuviera algo

que decir con referencia a la persona que traté de

ahogarme, te lo habría dicho de inmediato. Yo no estaré

a salvo hasta que él sea atrapado, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo estarás. Lo cual nos lleva a un último

punto... Tú no irás a ninguna parte sin mí.

—Claro que no. No soy tonta.

Con sus grandes manos, él la hizo volverse de espaldas

a él y la empujé hacia el centro de la cama, hasta que

quedaron a un brazo de distancia, por lo menos.

—Y ahora, quédate ahí —dijo—. Y ten cuidado de no

rodar hacia mí durante la noche pues, silo haces,

pasará algo que no te agradará.

—No hay peligro de eso —respondió ella con

vivacidad—. Esta cama es tan grande que bien

podríamos estar en distintos condados.

De algún modo, al contrario de lo que Karen esperaba,

se durmió esa noche y no la perturbé una sola pesadilla.

Una o dos veces desperté y vio el oscuro contorno del

cuerpo de Morgan. Dormir con un hombre era una

sensación novedosa y reconfortante, una fuerte

sensación de protección. Quizás, ellos sirvieran para algo, pensó, adormilada, antes de hundirse en un sueño

satisfecho.

Para Terrence Graham, aquélla fue una de las peores noches de su

vida. Había sido una absoluta locura ofrecerse para

quedarse con Karen, y la había pagado caro. Su

intención había sido ser amable... no volvería a repetir

ese error.

No, se corrigió, en un intento de ser honesto consigo

mismo: la amabilidad no había tenido nada que ver con

su ofrecimiento. Simplemente, él quería abrazarla. Aun

contra su voluntad, Karen le gustaba; si a eso sumaba

la intensa atracción física que sentía, era imposible

mantenerse lejos de ella. Él quería convertirse en la

única persona a la que ella acudiese, quería llenar todas

sus necesidades. Y eso estaba mal.

¿Por qué su sencillo plan de venganza estaba

convirtiéndose en un embrollo tan grande?

Porque Karen era cálida, animosa e inesperadamente

inteligente, todas ellas cualidades que él admiraba en

una mujer. Aunque todavía no le había hecho el amor

ya sabía que no le alcanzaría una noche, una semana,

un mes con ella. La quería por mucho tiempo. Y la quería así, sin memoria, sin la sofisticación y la vanidad

que tanto le habían repugnado antes en ella.

Maldita Karen, cuánto más fácil habría sido si ella

hubiese continuado siendo así. En ese caso, él la habría

usado sin remordimientos para luego abandonarla,

riéndose en su cara si ella se enfadaba, diciéndole que

se merecía lo que le pasaba. Pero ahora eso no era

posible. No podía herir a Karen; lo más probable era

que él matara a cualquiera que lo intentase.

Abrió sus ojos irritados y contemplé ese cuerpo esbelto

acurrucado contra el suyo con tanta confianza. Hacía

cerca de una hora, ella se había aproximado a él

provocando una protesta masiva de sus nervios. Las

ganas de alzarle el camisón eran tan intensas que le hacían

temblar las manos. Se le ocurrió poseerla en ese

momento, antes de que se hubiese despertado, siquiera,

penetrar su suave calor femenino hasta que los dos

llegaran al éxtasis. Pero no iba a traicionar su

confianza... y no podía decidirse a apartarla. Por lo

tanto, permaneció así, sufriendo y esperando, con sus

genitales ardiendo en unos deseos que a duras penas

podía controlar. Con talante sombrío, repasé las últimas horas: cada

una de ellas había sido una tortura peor que la anterior.

Cada movimiento del cuerpo de Karen y cada suspiro

que escapaba de sus labios lo habían excitado y

estimulado hasta un grado insoportable. Él, que

siempre se había enorgullecido de poder dominar sus

pasiones, se sentía como un pelele. Y todo por una

pequeña mujer que, de todos modos, ya se había acostado

con la mitad de los varones de Londres. Incluso ya

comenzaba a no importarle eso, hasta empezaba a urdir

excusas para justificar la legión de amantes que ella

había tenido. Los maldecía a todos, pero sólo quería ser

uno de ellos.

El cuerpo en reposo de la mujer se ajustaba al suyo a la

perfección; el dobladillo de su camisón estaba

enroscado en torno de sus rodillas. Sus delgados

tobillos y sus pantorrillas estaban metidos entre las

piernas de él. Ella era menuda y delicada como una

muñeca. El olor de su piel tibia, sin perfumes, le

aceleraba la sangre hasta marearlo. Apoyé su mentón barbudo sobre la seda de su pelo, anhelando deshacer

las onduladas trenzas y extenderlas sobre su pecho y su

garganta.

Como si, de algún modo, le hubiese comunicado la

intensidad de sus pensamientos, ella suspiró en sueños

y metió uno de sus pequeños pies entre los de él.

Eso fue su perdición. Terrence Graham ya no pudo dejar de

tocarla, del mismo modo que no hubiese podido

impedir que sus pulmones inhalaran aire o su corazón

latiese. Puso la mano sobre la curva de la cintura de

Karen y rozó el borde inferior de su torso. Sintió el

cuerpo de ella flexible y suave bajo su mano.

Enardecido, movió su mano más arriba y sus dedos

exploraron la tierna curva inferior de su pecho,

ahuecándose bajo su protuberancia. Su palma se llenó

con esa suave redondez; él se preguntó qué tendría

Karen que la hacía tan diferente de cualquier otra

mujer que hubiese conocido. Era como si estuviese

hecha para él. ¿Cuántos hombres habrían sentido lo

mismo hacia a ella?, pensó, sombrío, debatiéndose

contra la primitiva urgencia de imprimirle su propia

marca, de borrar cada beso y cada caricia que no fuesen los suyos.

Con un pulgar, trazó un lento círculo sobre el pezón

hasta que sintió la respuesta esperada. No le bastaba ya

con sentirla a través de la tela del camisón de alto

cuello. Se moría por acariciar su piel desnuda,

saborearla, apretar su boca en cada una de sus partes.

Atrapó entre el pulgar y el índice el pezón de la mujer y

sintió cómo cambiaba su respiración y su ritmo

relajado se tornaba superficial y rápido.

Por debajo de su quietud, hubo un movimiento apenas

perceptible, un temblor en lo más profundo, que la

delató. Estaba despierta... sabía que él estaba

acariciándola.., y no hacía intentos por escapar de él.

Algo significaba eso, ya fuese que ella se contuviera por

la impresión, por su voluntad o por pura curiosidad:

eso era difícil de discernir. Con cautela, él soltó el pecho

y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, hacia la cintura de

Karen... con suma lentitud, llegó al vientre y a la zona

más elástica que se encontraba donde el tenue algodón

cubría una mata de rizos de color oro. Sintió

estremecerse el cuerpo de ella y cambió el peso de

lugar, como preparándose para escapar. Terrence Graham apretó su boca sobre el costado del cuello de

ella, y fue ascendiendo hasta el diminuto hueco detrás

de su oreja, susurrando frases tranquilizadoras,

diciéndole que la quería, que la necesitaba, que sería

dulce y paciente. Dejó resbalar su mano, deslizándola

entre los muslos de ella, ahuecándola un poco, al

tiempo que su erección presionaba con fuerza en la

cadera de ella. Le cedió todas las posibilidades de que

se apartase, si eso era lo que ella deseaba. Pero Karen

se quedó junto a él y reaccionó con una extraña torpeza,

como una virgen ardiente y trastornada. Con el aliento

entrecortado, ella giró tratando de quedar de cara a él,

con los ojos bien cerrados, y apoyó las manos en los

hombros de Terrence Graham. Él la besó con besos lentos y

exploradores, enredando su lengua en la de ella, en

tentadoras caricias. Ella gimió y sus manos se

deslizaron más hacia su espalda, acercándolo, al mismo

tiempo que él se elevaba sobre ella...

Un golpe perentorio hizo vibrar la puerta, que se abrió

antes de que pudiesen responder. Era la criada que,

siguiendo su rutina cotidiana, había ido a limpiar la

chimenea y a encender el fuego. La doncella entró en el cuarto y, de inmediato, vio que en la cama había dos

personas en lugar de una. Se detuvo y solté una

exclamación consternada.

Karen advirtió la intrusión y Terrence Graham la sintió congelarse

debajo de él, con sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico.

Terrence Graham levantó la cabeza y miré con dulzura a la criada.

—Ahora no —dijo, cortante.

—Sí, señor —farfullé la muchacha, huyendo de la

habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Por supuesto, la culpa no era de la muchacha. Los

criados de la casa de Morgan no estaban

acostumbrados a hechos de esta clase, puesto que Terrence Graham

solía visitar a sus ocasionales compañeras de lecho en

sus casas, en lugar de llevarlas a la suya. Nunca había

exigido cierto grado de intimidad en su dormitorio.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Furioso, Terrence Graham decidió, para sus

adentros, decir al ama de llaves que de inmediato

establecería un nuevo sistema.

Por la expresión consternada de Karen era evidente

que cualquier inclinación amorosa que hubiese tenido

había desaparecido. Su cuerpo estaba rígido bajo el de Morgan, y su rostro, enrojecido de vergüenza. Ceñudo,

Terrence Graham rodó hasta quedar de costado y vio cómo ella

salía a rastras de la cama. Una persistente erección

hacía palpitar cruelmente su pene. Era muy probable

que, si no encontraba pronto alivio, quedara lisiado.

Karen se puso una vara sobre el camisón y se apresuré

a atar el cinturón que cerraba la prenda. Fue hasta el

lavatorio, echó un poco de agua fría en un recipiente _y_

se salpicó las sonrosadas mejillas. Terrence Graham la observaba

con atención; notó la rigidez de su espalda y la brusca

prisa de sus movimientos. Ella se secó el rostro con un

paño, dándose palmadas, enderezo los hombros.., y

giró hacia él con la expresión de alguien que enfrentase

una tarea desagradable.

—¿ Quieres que regrese a la cama? —preguntó, con la

vista clavada en el suelo alfombrado.

La pregunta sorprendió a Terrence Graham. De hecho, sí quería...

pero antes necesitaba saber por qué lo había

preguntado ella. Se lo preguntó, y ella siguió evitando

mirarlo.

- Te lo debo- dijo ella, en tono inexpresivo-. Tú me has salvado la vida, me has dado hospitalidad y

protección...y, por añadidura, debemos considerar

nuestra relación anterior. No es lo mismo que si no lo

hubiésemos hecho...antes. Si tengo en cuenta todo eso,

sería una hipócrita negándotelo. Por lo tanto, si tú

quieres, estoy dispuesta a volver a la cama.

Estaba resuelta como una mártir; su postura rígida y

su rostro esquivo enfriaron la pasión de Terrence Graham con más

eficacia que si le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua

helada.

No, no quiero— murmuró él, frustrado y enfurruñado—.

Que me condenen si acepto que vengas a la cama como

si fuera un maldito sacrificio.

Se levantó y cerró con brusquedad la delantera de su

desarreglada bata, resoplando al ver que el rubor de

ella se intensificaba cuando atisbó una fugaz porción de

su desnudez.

—Ese rubor virginal no te sienta, Karen. Te olvidas de

que yo te he conocido antes de que perdieses la

memoria.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? Te he ofrecido el uso de mí

cuerpo. Si no te he comprendido mal, te quejas de que no demuestre suficiente entusiasmo.

El la miró de modo significativo.

¿Suficiente entusiasmo? repitió él, ácido . El mismo

entusiasmo que tenía Juana de Arco ante la hoguera.

El ambiente se cargó de un pesado silencio. El bello

rostro de Karen tenía tina expresión penitente y~ al

mismo tiempo, sus ojos chisporroteaban, divertidos.

Se volvió con rapidez, pero no alcanzo a ocultar el

temblor de risa de sus labios a la mirada de Terrence Graham.

Lo siento— dijo, en voz amortiguada . — Eso no fue muy

halagador, ¿verdad?

No, no lo fue refunfuñó él.

El también se habría echado a reír si no se lo hubiese

impedido una dolorosa erección. Volvió a la cama, rodó

hasta quedar boca abajo, hundió la cara en la almohada

y se esforzó por calmar su feroz erección. Al sentir que

Karen se acercaba, levanto la cabeza y le lanzó tina

mirada de advertencia.

Mantente alejada de mí... o, quizá, decida acostarme

contigo, de todos modos.

Sí, señor repuso ella, en tono sospechosamente dócil .

Quizá sea mejor que recoja mis ropas _y _vaya a vestirme en el cuarto contiguo.

Haz lo.

El dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y exhaló un

explosivo suspiro.

Karen se puso un vestido de un suntuoso azul, de

terciopelo y seda acordonada italiana, de mangas

largas, abullonadas en la parte superior y ajustadas

desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Las mangas estaban

terminadas con una chorrera de blanco encaje de

Bruselas, igual que el borde del cuello alto. Se torció

con dificultad para abotonarse todos los botones de la

espalda que pudo alcanzar; resolvió que más tarde

pediría a Mary que la ayudase a acabar la tarea.

Destrenzó su pelo y pasó los dedos por entre los

mechones ondulados marcados por las trenzas y se

movió para contemplar su imagen en un espejo ovalado

sujeto a la pared tapizada de damasco. El vestido le

sentaba bien, realzaba el azul de sus ojos y el rebelde

rubor que persistía en sus mejillas.

Al pensar que Terrence Graham estaba en la habitación vecina,

exhalé un trémulo suspiro. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y las manos frías; pero toda ella ardía con una

desconcertante mezcla de agitación y deleite. En ese

mismo momento, sintió deseos de volver a él, de pedirle

que la tocara otra vez.., dejar que la poseyera, ella

tendida debajo de él.

Si bien comprendía la mecánica del acto, no tenía

recuerdos de haberlo realizado ni una idea clara de qué

debía hacer. Todo eso que no conocía la ponía nerviosa.

Hacía unos momentos, él se había mostrado

increíblemente delicado y ella había estado muy cerca

de entregarse a sus expertas manos. Nadie, y mucho

menos ella, podría negar que Terrence Graham Morgan tenía su

atractivo. Pero ella no lo amaba. Y un instinto muy

hondamente arraigado en ella le decía que la intimidad

del acto de amor debía reservarse para un hombre que

ella amara mucho. Esa sensación se contradecía por

completo con el modo en que se suponía que ella había

vivido hasta que ocurrió su accidente.

Frustrada, Karen se apreté la cabeza con las manos y

gimió. Podía comprender por qué Terrence Graham sospechaba

que ella estaba jugando. ¿Cómo podría si no explicar su

extraño comportamiento? Ella era una prostituta; nadie podría cambiar su historia de un día para el otro.

—Oh, ¿por qué no puedo recordar? —dijo en voz alta,

apretándose las sienes con los puños, apretando los

nudillos con fuerza en el sitio donde latía su pulso.

Terrence Graham se vistió y salió para la calle sin comer ni

leer el _Times, _ni decir una palabra a Karen. Sin duda, la

criada debía de haber contado a los otros sirvientes la

escena que había presenciado esa mañana, en su

dormitorio. Todos ellos, incluso la señora Butrones, lo

habían tratado con tan cuidadosa cortesía que él tuvo

ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes a uno de

ellos.

Entró en el 4 de la calle Bowy entregó su abrigo a la

señora Dobson. Esa mañana, en la sede de la policía

reinaba un ambiente de silencioso ajetreo mientras sir

Ross Cannon terminaba de leer la última edición de _The_

_Hue ana' Cry. _Era un informe semanal que circulaba

entre los magistrados de un extremo a otro de

Inglaterra; en él se exponían detalles relacionados con

los criminales no aprehendidos y sus delitos. Cuando Terrence Graham llegaba a la oficina de Cannon, el

magistrado apareció en la entrada y le entregó una hoja

de papel y un lápiz.

—Me alegra de que esté aquí —dijo Cannon con

vivacidad—. Eche un vistazo a esto. Dentro de diez

minutos, saldrá para la imprenta.

Terrence Graham apoyé el hombro en el marco de la puerta y leyó

rápidamente el documento, anotando alguna

corrección menor aquí y allá. Cuando hubo terminado,

entró en la oficina de Cannon y encontró ahí a Keyes,

hojeando un libro de procedimientos. Hecho un dandy,

como siempre, Keyes llevaba pantalones color verde

musgo, un chaleco bordado de brocado color crema y

una chaqueta castaña de buen corte. En el cuello tenía

un lazo arreglado en un complicado nudo, que caía en

forma de catarata y le mantenía alto el mentón.

—Buen día —dijo Terrence Graham, mientras ponía _The Hue ana'Cy _sobre el escritorio de caoba de Cannon.

Keyes emitió una especie de gruñido que no significaba

nada preciso, pues había hallado el pasaje que buscaba.

Leyó media página, cerró el libro y volvió a colocarlo en

el estante, junto a los demás. Entretanto, Terrence Graham se sentó en una silla que había junto

al escritorio de Cannon. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y

sacó la pequeña libreta encuadernada en cuero que

había encontrado en la casa de Karen y la miró

malhumorado. Lo había leído página a página varias

veces buscando información. A esas alturas, los

sórdidos detalles habían dejado de impresionarlo, pero

los actos relatados en esa escritura tan femenina

seguían produciéndole una incómoda sensación. Cada

una de las encendidas palabras estaba grabada en su

memoria como si las hubiesen tallado en ella.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Keyes.

Terrence Graham respondió con una breve carcajada amarga.

—No es apropiado para tu tierna edad, Keyes.

—Eso lo decido yo —repuso el otro, sacando el libro de

la mano de Terrence Graham. Lo abrió, leyó una o dos páginas y sus

espesas cejas se arquearon como un par de arañas

trepando por la frente—. Qué material tan sucio

—comentó, devolviendo el libro a Terrence Graham—. ¿Quién ha

escrito eso? Terrence Graham sonrió con acritud.

—No te agradaría conocerla, Keyes. Es una bruja

torturadora. Basta una sonrisa de ella para convertir tus entrañas en un trapo.

Si bien la actitud de Kayes fue cuidadosamente

indiferente, sus ojos almendrados reflejaban un agudo

interés.

—Esto se relaciona con el cuerpo que sacaron del río,

¿no es así? Ella está con vida... y tú estás albergándola

en tu casa. He oído los rumores.

Terrence Graham se recliné en su silla y miró de soslayo al policía.

—No deberías prestar oídos a los rumores, Keyes.

—¿Quién es ella? —insistió el otro—. ¿Ha dado el

nombre de su atacante?

—~Por qué estás tan fascinado con mi caso? —

repreguntó Terrence Graham

—Sólo quiero ofrecer mi ayuda, si es necesario —dijo

Keyes—. Después de todo, tú me has ayudado un par de

veces. veo un poco a la de arcilla, viejo... Te hago una

pregunta sencilla y tú me miras con hostilidad; pareces

un oso en una trampa.

—Si necesitara tu ayuda, te la pediría.

—Procura hacerlo —repuso Keyes con sonrisa neutral,

luego salió de la oficina.

Terrence Graham permaneció sentado, en hosco silencio. Keyes estaba en lo cieno: él estaba a la defensiva y de mal

humor, como estaría cualquier otro hombre en su

situación. Cuando estaba con Karen, le resultaba fácil

olvidar quién era ella en realidad y de qué era capaz.

Pero, cuando se hallaba lejos de ella, veía la situación

bajo su verdadera luz. Ella era una cortesana, una

mujer que había demostrado ser incapaz de dar amor o

de guardar fidelidad. Alguien había intentado

asesinarla y lo más probable era que fuese alguno de su

legión de antiguos amantes. La taita de él consistía en

encontrar a quien la había atacado y atraparlo.

Entonces, sacaría a Karen Duvall de su casa y de su vida

para siempre... antes de que ella le desgarrase el

corazón.

Sir Ross reapareció en la oficina y se acercó a la

cartera de loza. Al mismo tiempo, su gata, Chopper,

entró sin prisa por la puerta, saltó sobre una esquina

libre del escritorio, y se tendió de lado, observando a

Terrence Graham con aire solemne.

—Buen día, Chopper —murmuré Terrence Graham, estirándose

para acariciar la ancha cabra peluda.

Chopper lo miró con desdén y entrecerré los ojos hasta que quedaron convenidos en dos finas ranuras. Soporté

las suaves palmadas con cierta vacilación y bajó la

cabra apoyándola sobre las patas. Terrence Graham no pudo menos

que sonreír ante la demostración de paciencia del

fino.

—Eres igual que una mujer —murmuró—. Sólo brindas

tu afecto a un hombre cuando quieres algo de él.

Cannon se sirvió en una taza el poco líquido que

quedaba en la cafetera. Hizo una mueca al probar la

infusión, que estaba templada y llena de borra.

—Señora Dobson —gritó, asomando la cabeza oscura

por la puerta—, la cafetera está vacía.

Desde el pasillo llegó una protesta que llevaba en si

una admonición.

sus nervios, señor.

—Mis nervios están bien —replicó él, dejando escapar

cieno matiz de irritación—. Tengo por delante una gran

cantidad de trabajo, señora Dobson. Necesito otra

cartera que me dure toda la mañana —insistió, yendo

hacia su silla y sonriendo mientras se sentaba. Un

destello de humor iluminé un instante su semblante

sombrío—. Dios nos libre de las mujeres que creen que saben lo que nos conviene.

—Amén —musité Terrence Graham, uniéndose a la plegaria.

Cannon se respaldé en su silla y sus fríos ojos grises se

entornaron para observar a Terrence Graham.

—lime usted un aspecto horrible. ¿Está enfermo?

Una pregunta tan insólita por parte de Cannon habría

bastado para alarmar a los policías. Cannon jamás se

interesaba por la vida privada de sus hombres en tanto

cumplieran bien con sus tareas. Terrence Graham frunció el

entrecejo, resentido ante el carácter personal de la

pregunta del magistrado.

—No he podido dormir —dijo, conciso.

—¿Problemas con la señorita Duvall?

—Nada de importancia —musité.

—¿Cómo está la salud de la joven? —quiso saber

Cannon.

—Creo que está bastante recuperada. Pero no ha

habido progresos en lo que atañe a su memoria.

Cannon asintió y tomó el libro que Terrence Graham le tendía.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un diario y a la vez una agenda de citas. Lo he hallado en la casa de la señorita Duvall. Pienso que en

él podría figurar el nombre de la persona que ha

intentado matarla, quienquiera que sea.

Mientras lo veía hojear la libreta, Terrence Graham se preguntaba

qué opinaría Cannon de un material de tan explícita

información sexual, precisamente él, que habla hecho

algo equivalente a un voto de celibato. Sería

completamente natural que el magistrado manifestara

algún signo de emoción, pero no aparecieron cambios

de color reveladores, tensión ni sudor. Ese hombre

poseía un asombroso control sobre sí mismo.

—Al parecer, la señorita Duvall ha llevado una vida

bastante pintoresca —.comentó el magistrado, sin

énfasis—. ¿Por qué supone usted que su atacante puede

aparecer en este diario?

—El intento de asesinato ha sido un crimen pasional —

dijo Terrence Graham, convencido—. La señorita Duvall no posee

antecedentes de tratos delictuosos con nadie, ni

asociaciones inicuas, ni deudas significativas:

siempre ha estado bien resguardada. Sólo tiene una

larga lista de amantes; ha sido infiel a la mayoría de

ellos. Ha llevado un escrupuloso registro de ellos... y renegocio; como puede ver, ella era muy organizada al

respecto. Cada vez que se le presentaba una

oportunidad mejor, abandonaba a su ocasional amante

sin echar una mirada atrás.

su opinión es que alguno de ellos se indignó de tal

medo por su abandono que trató de matarla?

_-SL_

Cannon le devolvió el diario.

—Será conveniente que reduzca rápidamente esa lista,

Morgan. En cuestiones de este tipo, no se puede

conceder demasiado tiempo a un sospechoso para que

se reponga; silo hace, el caso está perdido.

Terrence Graham clavó la vista en el pequeño volumen que tenía

en sus manos y pasó los pulgares sobre el suave cuero

de la cubierta.

—Yo quisiera —dijo, lentamente—, encontrar un modo

de hacer público que Karen aún está viva. Así, el que ha

tratado de matarla sabrá que ha fracasado.

—Volvería a atacarla —murmuró Cannon—. Eso sería

un gran riesgo para la señorita Duvall.

—No —repuso Terrence Graham, de inmediato—. Ahora, ella está bajo mi protección; si ese canalla volviera a intentarlo,

yo estaría esperándolo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, revelemos que la señorita

Duvall está en Londres. ¿Ya ha decidido en qué lugar y

en qué momento lo hará?

—Duvall no.

—En ese caso, permítame sugerirle algo. Una amiga

mía, lady Lichfield, ofrece una fiesta este mismo sábado

por la noche. Las invitaciones para cualquier fiesta que

ella organice son muy requeridas; siempre se publica

una detallada relación de ellas en el _limes. _Yo la

convenceré de que le envíe a usted una invitación y que

incluya en su lista de invitados a cualquier persona que

usted elija.

—¿Llevar a Karen a la propiedad de lady Lichfield?

—¿Por qué no?

—Karen no es aceptada con facilidad por la así llamada

sociedad decente. Al menos, no es aceptada por su

mitad femenina. Ella se ha acostado con varios de sus

esposos.

—Mucho mejor si asistiese alguno de sus anteriores

amantes—repuso Cannon.

La conversación lite interrumpida por la aparición de

la señora Dobson llevando una bandeja con una cafetera

humeante y tazas limpias.

—Usted bebe demasiado café -dijo la mujer

desaprobándolo-. Ambos.

—El café estimula los sentidos y ayuda a pensar con

claridad

—informó Cannon, mientras ella le servía una taza.

Él la recibió con ansiedad y la rodeó con sus largas

manos.

—Y lo mantiene despierto la mitad de la noche —

regañó la señora Dobson, sacudiendo la cabeza y

haciendo bailotear sus rizos plateados. Se volvió hacia

Terrence Graham como si él fuese un aliado en su causa—. Sir Ross

nunca duerme más de cuatro horas cada noche, nunca

tiene tiempo para tomar una comida caliente y... ¿para

qué? Cuanto más trabajo hace, tanto más se acumula a

su alrededor

Ross le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

—Si la señora Dobson se saliera con la suya —comentó

a Terrence Graham—, yo pronto me volvería tan gordo y perezoso como Chopper.

La gata reacomodó su cuerpo rechoncho sobre el

rincón del escritorio y miró a su amo con insolencia.

La señora Dobson salió de la oficina sin dejar de

sacudir la cabeza.

Cannon sopló con suavidad en su taza para enfriar el

café.

Muy bien dijo, perforando a Terrence Graham con su mirada—.

Con su permiso, yo abordaré a lady Lichfield y le pediré

que lo incluya en su lista de invitados.

—Gracias dijo Terrence Graham, para luego agregar, con aire

pensativo

Hay una novedad que aún no le he mencionado... algo

que dijo lord Gerard ayer, cuando lo interrogué. No sé

bien hasta qué punto creerle, puesto que no he podido

confirmarlo en el diario de la señorita Duvall ni con

ninguna otra de las personas que he entrevistado.

¿Si? —apremió Cannon.

—Gerard ha dicho que creía que la señorita Duvall esperaba casarse pronto. Con alguien de considerable

fortuna.

Vaya. ;Qué hombre de fortuna elegiría unas "botas

viejas"? reflexiono Cannon en voz alta, empleando la

frase popular que aludía

a alguien que se casaba Con la querida de otro hombre.

Exacto dijo Terrence Graham . Como lo señaló lord Gerard, "uno

no se casa con mercancía averiada como Karen Duvall

salvo que quiera convertirse en el hazmerreír de

Inglaterra". Pero es posible que ella haya encontrado a

alguien muy anciano, que estuviera dispuesto a

aceptarla.

Pese al esfuerzo que hizo Terrence Graham para hablar

desapasionadamente, su tono reveló cierto grado de

amargura que no escapo a la observación de Cannon.

Terrence Graham se maldijo para sus adentros cuando fue

sometido al desalentador escrutinio ele su jefe.

Dígame cuál es su opinión sobre la señorita Duvall,

Morgan dijo el magistrado con calma.

Mi opinión no tiene importancia replicó Terrence Graham,

poniéndose de pie para eliminar una imaginaria mora

de polvo de la pernera de sus pantalones—. Si se refiere usted a los indicios...

—Le he pedido su opinión insistió Cannon, inflexible—.

Siéntese, por favor.

De pronto, la oficina se le hizo asfixiante. Terrence Graham

ansiaba ignorar la pregunta. La mirada fría y perspicaz

de Cannon lo irritaba. Pensó en eludir la pregunta con

una réplica insolente o tina mentira.., pero prefería

dejarse condenar antes que temerle a la verdad, fuese

cual fuera. Ceñudo, volvió a sentarse.

—Existen dos mujeres dentro de la señorita Duvall

dijo, con aire pétreo . Está la que usted puede encontrar

en ese cuaderno, mujer de experiencia, disipada,

codiciosa... una perra perversa. Y después, está la que

reside actualmente en mi casa.

¿Y cómo es esta?

Inteligente, dulce, amable. La fantasía de casi todos los

hombres.

—¿Y la suya? —murmuró Cannon.

Terrence Graham se aferró a los brazos de la silla como si

estuviese esposado a ella.

Y la mía- admitió al fin, a regañadientes. Cannon lo miró con cierto grado de simpatía que era

casi intolerable.

Tenga cuidado, Morgan fue lo único que dijo.

A Terrence Graham se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de

tranquilizarlo con su modo habitual, jactancioso...

pero, por alguna razón, las palabras no acudieron a él.

Muy bien murmuró Cannon, despidiéndolo. Terrence Graham se

marchó, con mal disimulado alivio.

—¿Una fiesta?

Karen se quedó mirando a Terrence Graham como si se hubiera

vuelto loco. Estaban sentados en la sala de la planta

baja; allí él le había contado a ella el plan que había urdido con sir Ross. Terrence Graham se dirigía a ella en actitud de

simpatía pero, para aflicción de la muchacha, no

parecía darle ninguna alternativa en la cuestión.

—Estás pidiéndome que aparezca en público —siguió

diciendo Karen, inquieta ; no sólo en público sino en

una gran fiesta formal, para que todo Londres sepa que

estoy viva. _Y, _entonces, correré un peligro por lo menos

diez veces mayor que el actual.

—Estarás bajo mi protección —replicó Terrence Graham con

calma, yendo a sentarse junto a ella sobre el sofá

tapizado de damasco dorado. Tomó en la suya la mano

pequeña, cerrada en un puño, y la apretó con suavidad

hasta que se aflojó

—. Confía en mí —le dijo, sonriendo

débilmente mientras miraba su rostro preocupado . No

permitiré que nadie te haga daño, nunca.

Pero no conozco a nadie allí —dijo ella, asiéndose de su

mano—. No sabría qué hacer ni qué decir.

No tienes que hacer ni decir nada. Lo único que tienes

que hacer es aparecer.

No quiero hacerlo —rogó ella, frotándose la frente con

la mano libre para aliviar un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Lo entiendo —repuso él con suavidad—. Pero es

preciso hacerlo, Karen. Ahora... quisiera llevarte a tu

casa y que busquemos algo que puedas ponerte. Tienes

dos docenas de vestidos de fiesta, por lo menos; para mí

sería un trabajo ímprobo elegir uno para ti.

Tú has dicho que querías visitar tu hogar; éste es el

momento ideal para hacerlo.

Karen miró, ceñuda, los dedos entrelazados de los dos

y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire tratando de

aquietar sus nervios estremecidos. Todos la mirarían.

¿Cómo haría ella para conversar de banalidades,

sonreír y bailar, si no conocía a una sola persona de su

vida anterior? No quería tener que moverse entre

desconocidos que, sin duda, pensarían de ella que era

una extraña, que era un fraude o algo igualmente

desagradable. Y lo que más temía, lo que temía por

encima de todo era convertirse en un blanco tan

evidente. ¿Y si el hombre que la había atacado volvía

para acabar lo que había comenzado? ¿Y si entonces

Morgan resultaba herido o, incluso, muerto?

—No tiene sentido —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ese baile y exponerme tanto? ¿Acaso no puedes hacer

que la información se filtre de alguna otra manera? No

tienes idea de quién quiere matarme, ¿verdad? este es

un intento desesperado para hacerlo aparecer, porque

tú no puedes señalar a un sospechoso.

—Quiero atrapar a ese canalla —dijo Morgan—. Y éste

es el modo más expeditivo de lograrlo.

La obligó a levantarse del sofá, la guió hasta el

vestíbulo de entrada y le hizo señas al ama de llaves de

que trajese sus abrigos. Luego de serrar la capa sobre

los hombros de Karen, él encasquetó en su cabeza in

sombrero de terciopelo. Colgaba del ala un velo de gasa

lila, ocultándole el rostro tras esa clara nube.

Karen le echó, desde abajo del velo, una mirada en la

que bullía la había contenida.

—Este parece un sombrero de duelo —dijo ella—. Como

si fuera ~un funeral. Espero que no sea el mío.

Terrence Graham rió con suavidad.

—Es el sombrero más discreto que pude encontrar. _Y_

yo no dejaré que te suceda nada. El mundo se

convertiría en un lugar más aburrido in ti, aunque más

apacible. Una vez que Morgan se hubo puesto su abrigo, un

lacayo los acompañó hasta el carruaje que los aguardaba

fuera. Karen había creído que :han en un vehículo

alquilado; se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba e

un elegante carrocín particular, pintado con reluciente

laca negra, un detalles dorado mate, tirado por dos

zainos que formaban un par

perfecto. Karen no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada

por la elegancia del vehículo.

—No hubiese imaginado que tú poseías un carruaje

como éste

—comentó ella—. Yo creí que los policías iban andando

a todas partes. Los ojos verdes de Terrence Graham bailotearon,

divertidos.

—Podemos hacerlo, si tú lo prefieres.

Ella sonrió, respondiendo a la suave broma.

—No, gracias dijo, esforzándose por parecer

despreocupada—. Me conformo con esto.

El lacayo la ayudó a subir al carrocín y la arropó con

una gruesa bata de viaje de cachemira. Karen se lo

agradeció y se acurrucó en el asiento de suave cuero,

lanzando una exclamación de placer. Era agradable el roce del aire fresco después de los días de encierro.

Morgan se sentó en el espacio que había junto a ella y

tomó las riendas con mano experta. Esperó a que el

lacayo hubiese subido al asiento que había en la trasera

del vehículo, hizo restallar las riendas y chasqueó la

lengua para que los caballos se pusieran en marcha. Lo

hicieron con un paso fácil, sincronizado, ye1 carruaje,

dotado de buenos muelles, rodó sin inconvenientes

sobre los adoquines de la calle.

Karen, con la mente en blanco, miraba el espectáculo

que se extendía ante ellos; su vista escudriñaba,

afanándose por encontrar cualquier mínimo detalle

que pudiera resultarle familiar.

Cada calle tenía su propia personalidad: una, poblada

de impresores y escritores, otra, de carniceros y

panaderos, otra más que exhibía una imponente hilera

de iglesias. Algunos aristócratas se cruzaban en la

trayectoria zigzagueante de prostitutas y mendigos. La

riqueza y la pobreza se entremezclaban, presentando

agudo contraste. El aire estaba cargado con los olores

de animales, de comida, la sal del río, aguas servidas,

polvo... Pronto, la nariz de ella recibió demasiados estímulos y perdió la capacidad de distinguir los olores.

Vieron, al pasar, a un grupo de pilluelos que fastidiaban

a un mequetrefe enfundado en satén, a un borracho

libertino que salía dando tumbos de una taberna con

una ramera de cada brazo, buhoneros con sus cajas de

madera colgadas del cuello por medio de correas.

Al poco tiempo, la atención de Karen se concentró en

Morgan, que conducía el coche con destreza en medio

de carros, ganado y transeúntes que atascaban esa

parte de la calle. se sentía muy a gusto en el ajetreo

de la vida ciudadana; estaba familiarizado con cada

calleja y con cada esquina. Ella pensó que Morgan era

uno de los pocos hombres de Londres que se mezclaba

con todos, desde la realeza hasta el peor de los rateros.

Llegaron ante una fila de casas elegantes y se

detuvieron junto a una que tenía una gran puerta de

bronce.

—Ésta es mi casa? —preguntó Karen, insegura,

contemplando el gran portal de arco flanqueado por

columnas.

Morgan le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

—Así es. El lacayo se apresuró a ocuparse de los caballos,

mientras Morgan ayudaba a Karen a apearse del coche.

La bajó con suavidad, sosteniendo su peso hasta que

ella apoyó los pies. Le ofreció el brazo y juntos fueron

hasta la puerta que él abrió con la llave.

Karen entró en la casa en actitud cautelosa y

permaneció inmóvil en la entrada mientras Morgan

procedía a encender lámparas y antorchas de pared. La

casa, con sus paredes decoradas con tela francesa

floreada y su delicado mobiliario estilo Luis XIV, era

bella, femenina.., y tenía un abrumador aire familiar.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el extremo de la

balaustrada de la escalera.

La luz inundó el vestíbulo. Con paso lento, Karen pasó

de un espejo de pie con marco hasta una mesa de

madera dorada con tapa de mármol. Tomó de la mesa

una delicada pieza de porcelana de Staffordshire y la

observó con atención. En ella, un caballero y una dama

conversaban, mientras que ella se inclinaba para

recoger flores silvestres que colocaba en un cesto sobre

su regazo. La escena era de una encantadora inocencia.

Pero cuando Karen dio vuelta la porcelana, vio que la mano del caballero se metía por debajo de la falda de la

dama, hasta bien arriba. La grosera broma la hizo

fruncir el entrecejo y dejó la pieza sobre la mesa,

echando una rápida mirada a Morgan. Él la observaba

con una extraña mezcla de diversidad y resignación.

No has recordado nada aún? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la escalera. Morgan

la siguió de .inmediato, ajustando su paso medido al de

ella, que se dirigía a la planta alta. La lámpara que él

llevaba arrojaba sombras deformes a su paso. Karen se

detuvo en el último rellano, sin saber adónde ir.

—El dormitorio está allí —señaló Morgan.

La tomó del codo con delicadeza y la condujo hasta la

última habitación, sobre la derecha. Entraron en un

cuarto revestido de seda verde oscuro, donde una cama

de profuso tallado se asentaba sobre una tarima. Karen

tuvo la impresión de que estaba ante un pequeño

escenario, donde todo estaba preparado para la

representación. Incómoda, ceñuda, Karen clavó una

mirada en la cama mientras Morgan encendía más

lámparas. Entonces, ella se volvió y vio la pintura.

Por un momento, lo único que distinguió fue una sorprendente extensión de piel, una ingeniosa

exhibición de carne femenina.., entonces tomó

conciencia de quién era la persona retratada.

—Soy yo —dijo, en un suspiro estrangulado.

Su cara se cubrió de un violento rubor. Se volvió

ahogando una exclamación, incapaz de seguir

soportándolo.

—Deduzco que no recuerdas haber posado para el

cuadro.

En la voz de Morgan vibraba un leve temblor de

suspicacia e ironía. Karen, en cambio, no podía

compartir su humor, ni siquiera podía regañarlo por

ello. Estaba demasiado abrumada por la vergüenza; su

cólera sólo se dirigía hacia sí misma. Hasta entonces,

en un pequeño rincón de su mente, siempre había

existido la convicción de que ella no había hecho las

cosas de las que se la acusaba. Pero ahora, la verdad

estaba ahí, rodeada por un pesado marco dorado, ahí

estaba su pasado, expuesto y realzado en todo detalle.

—¿Cómo pude... como puede alguien posar para eso?

—preguntó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Es frecuente que los artistas pinten con modelos desnudas. Tú lo sabes.

No cabe duda de que el retrato no perseguía ningún

objetivo artístico dijo ella, desdeñosa . Su único

propósito es...

Excitar propuso él, en tono suave.

Ella bajó las manos y las apretó a sus costados, pero

todavía sin mirarlo a él. Le parecía imposible sentir

tanta humillación. Sentía que le quemaba el interior de

sus venas.

Bájalo o cúbrelo —pidió, desesperada.

Ya sin rastros de diversión en su voz y hasta un poco

desconcertado, él replicó:

—Ya lo he visto antes, Karen.

Aunque no tuviese sentido, ella no podía soportar que

el retrato estuviese ahí, delante de ellos: era como estar

desnuda ante él.

No me agrada —dijo con vehemencia—. No puedo

permanecer en este cuarto con eso colgado ahí. Haz

algo con él, por favor.

Se puso rígida mientras él se acercaba a ella por detrás

y asía con sus manos los hombros estrechos de ella. —Estás temblando —murmuró, sorprendido—. No hay

motivo para alterarse.

—No dirías eso si hubiese un desnudo tuyo colgado ahí.

De súbito, él resopló.

—No creo que exista un artista vivo que aceptara pintar

un desnudo mío, tesoro. No soy un tema apropiado.

Karen pensó para sí que aquello era discutible. Por lo

que había visto de él, Morgan era tan atractivo como

cualquier cuerpo masculino que ya hubiese sido

pintado.., pero no tenía la menor intención de

decírselo.

Con delicadeza, él intentó que ella lo mirara.

Vamos, no es tan malo. Haz una inspiración profunda.

Obstinada, ella se resistió, manteniendo la cabeza baja

y la mirada en el suelo.

—No voy a moverme mientras no quites ese cuadro.

Una carcajada breve y tibia le rozó la oreja.

—Maldición; está bien —dijo él. La soltó y se acercó a la

pintura. Ella oyó un ruido de algo que raspaba, un débil

crujido del marco y luego la voz seca de Terrence Graham que

interrumpía el tenso silencio—. Ya puedes abrir los

ojos. Al volverse, Karen vio que él había bajado el cuadro y

lo había vuelto contra la pared.

—Gracias —dijo ella, exhalando un suspiro—. Quiero

hacer quemar ese objeto espantoso.

—Tal vez cambies de idea después de que hayas

recuperado la memoria.

—No me importa lo que suceda después de que

recupere la memoria —replicó ella con agudeza—-. Ya te

lo he dicho antes: no quiero seguir siendo una

cortesana.

Morgan le dirigió una mirada de franco escepticismo,

que la irritó más allá de toda razón.

—Ya veremos —musitó el.

Otra pintura atrajo la vista de ella: era un pequeño

óleo con un delicado marco dorado. Estaba colgado en

la pared, junto al tocador, como si alguien quisiera

mirarlo mientras se aplicaba perfumes y polvos y se

cepillaba el pelo. Se acercó más y observó el cuadro con

creciente curiosidad. No tenía relación alguna con el

resto de la casa. Sin duda, había sido pintado por un

aficionado, con colores vivos y alegres. La escena

representaba una pequeña cabaña de campo construida de madera, estaba pintada de blanco y rodeada de una

alfombra de brezos de color lavanda; más atrás se veían

algunos plateados abedules. Unos cuantos rosales

cargados de delicados pimpollos blancos tapaban casi la

fachada de la cabaña.

Karen no podía quitar los ojos del cuadro. Estaba

convencida de que ella había estado en ese lugar alguna

vez, que era un sitio donde había sido feliz.

—Qué extraño —murmuró—. Pienso... pienso que me

ha dado esta pintura alguien que... se interrumpió,

confundida—. Oh, si supiéramos dónde está esta

cabaña!

Podría estar en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra dijo

Terrence Graham en tono irónico.

Karen tocó la firma que había en una esquina de la

tela.

—Devane —leyó en voz alta—. Me suena muy familiar.

Devane. 'Será un amigo o, quizás, hasta un...?

—~Amante? —propuso Terrence Graham en voz baja.

Ella retiró la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

Tal vez podría ser.

Los recuerdos empujaban desde atrás de un muro impenetrable de su mente. Frustrada, Karen se

encaminó hacia un macizo alto armario con grandes

piezas de espejo fijas en él y flanqueado por gabinetes

con estantes para la ropa blanca. Abrió una puerta y

contempló una larga hilera de vestidos hechos en todos

los colores imaginables, de seda, terciopelo y satén, con

faldas como alas de mariposas. De muchas de las

prendas se desprendía un dejo de perfume, una

combinación de rosas y madera que llegaba a sus fosas

nasales con dulce intensidad.

Al parecer, hay de todos los estilos comentó, sintiendo

sobre sí la mirada de Morgan . Hay de todo, desde lo

más discreto hasta lo más impresionante. ¿Qué efecto

queremos provocar?

—Karen Duvall en toda su gloria dijo él.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—~Qué llevaba yo cuando nos conocimos?

—Un vestido de sirena. De seda verde, con pequeñas

mangas de gasa.

Diligente, ella registró la colección de vestidos hasta encontrar el que coincidía con la descripción.

¿Éste? —preguntó ella, levantándolo para que él

pudiese inspeccionarlo.

El asintió; su semblante adquirió una expresión hosca.

Karen sostuvo el vestido contra su cuerpo y se miró.

Era una prenda muy bien hecha, de un resplandeciente

verde, con pequeños volantes de satén blanco en el

escote, que le recordaron la espuma de las olas. En

efecto, parecía el traje de una sirena. Era evidente que

tenía un gusto excelente para la ropa... ¿y cómo podía

no tenerlo? La primera preocupación de una cortesana

debía ser el arte de llevarla del mejor modo posible,

destacando sus virtudes.

—Podría usar éste para la fiesta —dijo ella—. ¿Qué te

parece? ¿Haremos otra salida con él?

—No.

Por el semblante de Terrence Graham pasó una sombra;

contempló el vestido con obvio desagrado.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Karen volvió a guardar

el vestido en el armario.

No nos fue bien en aquel primer encuentro, ¿no es

verdad? —preguntó ella, repasando la hilera de vestidos. La voz

de él sonó crispada por la tensión.

¿Lo recuerdas?

—No... pero por la expresión de tu cara... cualquiera

adivinaría que no tienes un recuerdo muy grato.

—Es verdad —confirmó él.

—~Acaso yo te desagradé o fue a la inversa?

—Creo que el desagrado fue mutuo.

—Entonces... ¿cómo es que... es decir, por qué quisiste

llegar a un acuerdo conmigo?

—Tienes cierta tendencia a atravesarte en la garganta

de un hombre.

—Como una espina de pescado dijo ella, irónica, y se

echó a reír.

Extrajo un vestido blanco, uno de color bronce y otro

de color lavanda y los llevó hasta la cama en un colorido

montón. Comenzó a plegar con cuidado las delicadas

prendas, bajo la observación de Morgan.

Uno de éstos servirá a la perfección.

—_¿ _No te los probarás? —preguntó él.

'Para qué habría de molestarme? Son míos. ¿Cómo

podrían no irme bien? —Has adelgazado un poco desde que caíste al Támesis.

Él se acercó para probar la medida de la cintura de ella

con sus grandes manos, que casi abarcaban toda su

circunferencia. Su contacto, la sensación de solidez a su

espalda, sobresaltaron a Karen. Bastó la combinación

de la cercanía de Terrence Graham y de un lecho cubierto de

prendas de seda para tensar sus nervios. Recordó la

maliciosa delicadeza de sus manos cuando exploraban

su cuerpo y su boca, cuando depositaba cálidos y

deliciosos besos sobre su piel y trató de contener un

fuerte temblor. Sin duda, él debió percibir la

involuntaria sacudida, porque sus manos ciñeron la

cintura de Karen y sus labios se acercaron a la oreja

hasta hacerle sentir la caricia de su aliento.

No es necesario que me pruebe nada —logró decir

Karen Además, no podría sola con tantos botones.

—Yo podría ayudarte.

—No lo dudo repuso ella con una sonrisa que se tomó

vacilante.

Las sensaciones, o la exquisita promesa de ellas,

corrían por su cuerpo y se juntaban en la parte baja de

su vientre, aflojándole las rodillas. Por un instante, surgió en su cabeza la idea de reclinarse, arquear el

cuello a modo de invitación, alzar las manos de él hasta

sus pechos.

Pero, en el preciso momento en que estaba por cerrar

los ojos, captó la imagen del ostentoso lecho reflejado

en un espejo... de ese cuarto donde había recibido a

tantos hombres... De repente, la idea la repugno.

Seguramente, Morgan tendría ciertas fantasías íntimas

y esperaría que ella las cumpliese. Aun cuando ella

deseara acostarse con él ,~cómo haría para sostener su

propia reputación? No recordaba nada acerca de cómo

se podía satisfacer a un hombre .~No debería

recordarlo, acaso? Sin duda, recordaba muchas de las

cosas que había leído en los libros... ¿por qué no había

retenido un fragmento de sus vastos conocimientos

sobre las artes sexuales? Perpleja, se apartó de él.

—Terrence Graham dijo, confundido—, hay algo que necesito

saber. Cuando tú y yo hicimos... quiero decir, cuando

nosotros... —lanzó hacia la cama una mirada

desdichada y luego volvió a mirar los despiertos ojos azules . ¿Qué te pareció la experiencia? Es decir...

¿cómo estuve yo? ¿Hice honor a mi reputación? ¿Acaso

yo...? ¡Oh, ya sabes qué quiero decir!

Con el rostro enrojecido mantuvo la mirada fija en la

de él.

Por extraño que pareciera, tuvo la impresión de que

Morgan se sentía tan incómodo como ella ante sus

preguntas.

—No puedo compararte con ninguna de las otras

mujeres con quienes me he acostado —dijo, eludiendo

la pregunta.

'En serio? —dijo ella, animándolo a continuar.

Terrence Graham estaba callado y tenso; se sentía acorralado.

Todavía zumbaba en sus oídos la embelesada

descripción que había hecho lord Gerard de las

destrezas amatorias de Karen. Se oyó repetir algunas

de las palabras de Gerard en un tono monocorde, que

no traslucía su agitación.

—No tienes pudor en la cama. Eso te convierte en una

compañera al menos entretenida.

—Qué extraño musitó ella, con el rostro todavía

enrojecido—. Porque siento una gran dosis de pudor fuera de la cama.

Se miraron con idéntico desasosiego, como si cada uno

estuviese protegiendo secretos que no quisiera que el

otro supiese jamás.

Como veterano de innumerables bailes y _soirées,_

Terrence Graham había llegado a hastiarse de tales

acontecimientos. Eran todos muy semejantes; un

desfile de ropa oscura, formal, por parte de los

caballeros, reveladores vestidos para las damas... los

invitados de más edad jugando a los naipes en la sala de

juegos, mientras que los más jóvenes bailaban en el

salón y las parejas de enamorados se citaban en la sala

de estar. Un pianista, un violinista y un chelista tocaban

música, las damas se sentaban en pequeñas sillas a los

costados del salón, aguardando que las invitaran abalar, el murmullo de los invitados en los salones

comedores, la copiosa cena.

Y el calor, las murmuraciones, el fastidio de las

sonrisas sociales, carentes de sinceridad, la mezcla de

pomadas hechas en base a azúcares y grasas, y

exageradas cantidades de perfumes.

Una verdadera lata, todas y cada una de esas fiestas.

Sin embargo, esa noche sería diferente. Él iba a

presentarse con una mujer a quien buena parte de los

habitantes de Londres suponían muerta. Al día

siguiente, se habría divulgado por todas las capas de la

sociedad la noticia de que Karen Duvall estaba viva.., y

de que había aparecido en la fiesta de los Lichfield, del

brazo de Terrence Graham Morgan. no tenía duda de que, tras

las revelaciones de esa noche, el hombre que había

intentado matarla se vería impulsado a actuar.

Terrence Graham bebía una copa de coñac mientras aguardaba en

el vestíbulo de entrada de su casa. Su carruaje negro y

dorado, escoltado por jinetes acompañantes y por

lacayos, estaba ante la puerta principal. Ya había

pasado diez minutos desde la hora en que había

indicado a Karen que estuviese lista pero él sabía, por experiencia, que las mujeres siempre llegaban tarde en

ocasiones semejantes.

Mary, una de las criadas, descendió la escalera a paso

rápido, con su rostro iluminado por el entusiasmo.

—Ya está casi lista, señor. La señora Butrones está

repasando los últimos detalles.

Terrence Graham hizo un breve cabeceo y, al mirar a su alrededor,

comprobó que el vestíbulo de entrada estaba

comenzando a llenarse de lacayos, el mayordomo, las

doncellas y hasta Kellow, su valet; todos ellos dirigían

miradas expectantes hacia la escalera. Le intrigaba el

placer que ellos manifestaban por compartir esos

preparativos. La presencia de Karen había llenado de

vida la casa, había alterado de manera sutil la rígida

atmósfera masculina, hasta el punto que ya no parecía

la residencia de un soltero. Podría haber sido la

reunión usual de los criados que esperaban, ansiosos,

la aparición de la señora de la casa ataviada con sus

mejores galas, rito que se repetía en muchas de las

residencias elegantes de Londres... pero que nunca

había ocurrido en la suya. Terrence Graham miró con hosquedad al grupo de criados, pero

ninguno de ellos notó su irritada desaprobación. Karen

no era la señora de la casa; sin embargo, ninguno de

ellos tomaba en cuenta esta circunstancia. Ella había

acabado por gustar a todos, a pesar de sí mismos,

utilizando para ello el poder de su encanto y su dulzura

para hechizarlos, desde el ama de llaves hasta la más

humilde moza de cocina. Él los despreciaba, incluso a sí

mismo, porque se habían dejado embelesar por ella.

En el momento en que apareció Karen y la

servidumbre dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo de

admiración, desaparecieron todos los pensamientos

que habitaban la cabeza de Terrence Graham. Ella bajó la escalera

enfundada llevando un resplandeciente vestido de color

bronce que se apretaba en torno a sus caderas y sus

piernas como si fuese de metal líquido. Ningún otro

color habría logrado resaltar hasta ese punto la

suntuosidad de su pelo ni los tonos de melocotón y de

crema de su cutis. El profundo escote empujaba y

apretaba hacia arriba la redondez de sus pechos; a

Terrence Graham se le hizo agua la boca, literalmente. Tragó con

fuerza y clavó la vista en ella mientras la copa de coñac balanceaba entre sus dedos amenazando caer. El ni

siquiera advirtió que Kellow la quitaba con discreción

de entre sus dedos inseguros.

Las mangas cortas y abullonadas dejaban al

descubierto las curvas de los hombros de Karen,

mientras que sus brazos estaban ocultos

en largos guantes blancos. Un chal de seda francesa, de

colot bionce bordeado de oro, pendía flojamente de sus

codos. El único adorno del vestido era una faja bordada

en oro y bronce, ceñida un poco más arriba de su breve

cintura.

La mirada de Terrence Graham se encontró con la de Karen, y la

sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes de espesas

pestañas hizo martillear el corazón de él contra sus

costillas, obligándolo a ejecutar un curioso latido de

más. Ella llevaba el pelo sujeto en una corona regia de

trenzas y rizos, en un peinado que él no había visto

nunca pero que, sin duda, sería copiado por todas las

mujeres de Londres al día siguiente. No llevaba joyas:

hasta ese momento, él no había pensado en ello. La

antigua Karen habría exigido alguna clase de adorno,

sobre todo para asistir a un baile en el que todas lastras mujeres usarían las joyas más ostentosas.

Pero, al parecer, Karen y las criadas había

improvisado. Le habían puesto un trozo de gasa de puro

color bronce en el cuello que servía para ocultar los

restos de sus hematomas. para sujetar la gasa por

delante habían empleado un minúsculo alfiler de

corbata de oro en forma de corona. El alfiler era

inconfundible: era un regalo que el rey había obsequiado

a todos los policías que lo habían custodiado en

ocasiones especiales. Era el único lujo personal que

poseía Terrence Graham.

El distintivo policial en forma de corona puesto en el

bonito cuello de Karen desataría un torrente de

habladurías. Todos los asistentes a la fiesta sacarían la

inevitable conclusión de que Karen era la querida de

Terrence Graham.

Complacido e irritado al mismo tiempo, Terrence Graham lanzó a

Kellow una mirada interrogante. La ancha frente calva

de Kellow enrojeció.

Bueno... la señora Butrones me preguntó si había algún

alfiler que pudieran usar —dijo, en tono de disculpa . Y

fue lo único que pude encontrar, señor. —En adelante, no preste mis objetos personales sin

pedirme permiso —musitó Terrence Graham.

—Sí, señor.

Karen llegó junto a Terrence Graham y arqueó una ceja de color

canela a modo de silenciosa pregunta.

Terrence Graham la miró sin sonreír.

—No está mal —dijo, sin inmutarse.

No hubiese podido decir nada más sin que se le

quebrase la voz.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, y él notó las miradas

de reproche de los sirvientes. De pronto, todos a una,

rompieron en efusivos elogios como si quisieran

compensar la parquedad de su amo.

—~Está usted tan encantadora como un cuadro,

señorita!

ninguna le hará sombra...!

con ese vestido, parece una reina...!

Una especie de calor recorrió el pecho de Terrence Graham; él

tuvo ganas de regañarlos por ser tan exageradamente

solícitos en la expresión de sus sentimientos hacia una ramera profesional. Pero no pudo... porque él estaba

tan hechizado como ellos.

La inconexa conversación dentro del, coche cerrado

terminó por silenciarse del todo y viajaron así hasta la

entrada de la avenida que ingresaba en la propiedad

londinense de los Lichfield. Era evidente que Karen

estaba nerviosa, y Terrence Graham sentía cierto aguijonazo de

culpa por no aquietar sus temores. Ella estaba por

enfrentarse con una multitud de desconocidos. A eso se

sumaba la presión de saber que, después de esa noche,

ella se convertiría otra vez en el blanco de quien había

intentado matarla. Terrence Graham admiraba su valor, su calma

aparente, su disposición a confiarle a él su seguridad.

Con todo, él le negaba la tranquilidad que ella

necesitaba. Sentía una obstrucción en la garganta que le

impedía facilitarle la situación a ella. Estaba enfadado

con ella por ser tan bella, y porque había llevado una

clase de vida que hacía que todo eso fuese necesario.

Quería castigarla por haber sido tan pródiga con sus

favores sexuales... por no reservarse para él solo.

Y aunque ese pensamiento lo sacudió, no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza. pretendía tener sobre Karen

derechos de exclusividad pasados, presentes y futuros.

Y esa pretensión no era posible ni razonable.

Se dijo que era un hipócrita por reprochar a Karen su

pasado. Debía recordar que él tampoco había vivido

como un monje. Y Karen no tenía el poder de modificar

lo que había hecho en el pasado. Ella afirmaba

lamentar su promiscuidad, y él le creía. Sin embargo,

no podía controlar sus celos.., celos de una prostituta...

Oh, qué malicioso placer sentirían, tanto sus amigos

como sus enemigos si lo supieran. Nadie; menos aún

Karen, debía saber, nunca, cuánto le importaba ella.

—~Cuántas personas crees que asistirán? —preguntó

Karen, mirando por la ventana hacia la casa.

La enorme mansión con gabletes, diseñada en forma

de E, con un pesado porche delantero y dos alas

contenidas dentro de una concavidad de piedra de color

ámbar. Las zonas que había a los lados y al fondo de la

imponente mansión estaban rodeadas de jardines

cercados por altos muros, que remataban en leones de

piedra que parecían observar todo lo que los rodeaba

con regio desdén. —Unos trescientos, por lo menos —respondió Terrence Graham.

Un temblor visible recorrió los hombros desnudos de

Karen, que siguió inclinada hacia la ventana.

—Cuántas personas observándome... Por suerte, no

podré bailar.

Se echó hacia atrás, alzó la falda de su vestido y dejó al

descubierto su esbelto tobillo cubierto con una media

de seda; lo contempló como al descuido.

Terrence Graham entorno los ojos, mirando el tobillo expuesto en

elegante pose. Tenía tal deseo de tocarlo, de deslizar su

mano hacia arriba hasta la rodilla, la cara interior del

muslo y más allá, que le picaban los dedos. Dentro del

coche reiné una tensa calma; Karen lo miró afligida.

—Algo no está bien —dijo con franqueza—. Tu

disposición es... bueno, pareces distante. ¿Será posible

que estés sufriendo un ataque de nervios, como yo? ¿O

hay alguna otra cosa que te molesta?

Lo que lo molestó fue, precisamente, que ella tuviese

que preguntarle acerca de algo que hubiese sido

evidente para cualquier mujer con experiencia, por eso

la aferró y la sacudió.

—Adivina —dijo, en tono áspero y mordiente. Karen sacudió la cabeza, perpleja.

—Si acaso he dicho o hecho algo que te ofendiese... oh

—dijo de pronto, interrumpiéndose; sus dedos se

posaron en el alfiler de corbata que llevaba en el

cuello—. Se trata de esto, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó,

pesarosa—. Yo sabía que no debería haberlo usado,

pero no teníamos ninguna otra cosa y yo quería ocultar

las marcas que tengo en el cuello. Se lo dije a la señora

Butrones y a Kellow, pero ellos dijeron que tú nunca... —

intentó quitarse el alfiler de oro—. Lo siento mucho.

Ayúdame a quitármelo antes de entrar; perdóname por

tomar prestado...

—Basta —la cortó él—. No se trata del maldito alfiler.

Como ella seguía tirando del alfiler, él se inclinó hacia

adelante en el estrecho interior del carruaje y sujeté las

nerviosas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas. Ella se

quedó quieta, con el rostro cerca del de él, el

voluptuoso despliegue de los pechos bajo su nariz y su

barbilla. Sin mucho esfuerzo, él podría estirar la mano

y dejar libres esas deliciosas curvas, acariciarlas y besarlas, cerrar la boca sobre los suaves pezones

rosados y hacer girar la lengua sobre ellos.

Apreté los dedos de Karen hasta hacerle doler, pero

aun así, ella no intentó retirar las manos. Terrence Graham supo

que su aliento estaba traicionándolo: comenzaba a

respirar como un corredor que quisiera mantenerse a

la par del coche de su amo. Con cada profunda

inhalación, percibía una dulce y pura fragancia que lo

penetraba y le inundaba la cabeza como si fuera una

droga.

—~Qué olor es ése? —musité.

Karen respondió en voz queda:

—La señora Butrones destilé un poco de infusión de

vainilla para mí. ¿Te agrada?

—Trajimos un perfume de tu casa. ¿Por qué no has

usado ése?

La mirada de la mujer se posé en la boca de él y luego

volvió a sus ojos.

—No armonizaba conmigo —susurré ella—. Era

demasiado fuerte.

Terrence Graham aspiré otra bocanada de esa delicada fragancia

de vainilla. —Hueles como un bizcocho dulce —comento, gruñón.

Un bizcocho que él tenía muchísimas ganas de morder.

Su perfume era inocente, doméstico, apetitoso, le hacía

bullir la sangre y endure ser los músculos de intenso

deseo.

Debido al fuerte apretón, las manos de Karen se

relajaron y su cuerpo se sometió a la proximidad del

otro. Sus alientos se mezclaron; Terrence Graham vio que un suave

rubor aparecía en la cara de ella. Por su mente se

deslizaron ciertos pensamientos... Pensó en indicar al

cochero que siguiera adelante; mientras el coche

rodaba y se balanceaba por las calles de Londres, él le

haría el amor a Karen ahí mismo, sentándola sobre su

regazo y acomodando su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndola

retorcerse de placer.

El lacayo golpeó en la puerta del coche y la abrió sin

más ceremonias. Terrence Graham soltó a Karen con una

brusquedad que la hizo jadear.

Perturbada y encantadora, ella se ocupó de recoger

una pelliza de seda marrón y de colocársela sobre los hombros. El aire nocturno se filtro en el coche y su

bienvenida frescura contribuyó a devolver el cerebro de

Terrence Graham a su buen funcionamiento. Él se froté con fuerza

los ojos como si despertase de un profundo sueño y se

apeó del coche. El lacayo dispuso una escalera de quita

y pon junto a la puerta del carruaje y ayudé a Karen

cuando ésta bajó del vehículo.

Casi de inmediato, Karen atrajo la atención de los

caballeros y las damas que se dirigían hacia la entrada

de la mansión. Su pelo rojo atrapaba cada rayo de luz

procedente de las lámparas de los coches y resplandecía

con vida propia. Ella se tomó del brazo de Terrence Graham con

una actitud engañosamente suave, pero él sintió que los

dedos de ella se clavaban en la manga de su chaqueta.

—Dios mío —murmuré alguien muy cerca . ¿es posible

que sea, realmente...?

—'Mira...! —exclamó otra persona.

Pero yo había oído decir que...

—No se la había visto...

Murmullos asordinados los siguieron durante la breve

caminata desde el coche hasta la casa. El rostro de

Karen estaba vacío de expresión, y su mirada disparaba de un lado a otro. Se unieron a la corriente de invitados

que entraban en la casa deteniéndose al azar, mientras

los anfitriones daban la bienvenida a cada grupo. El

enorme interior de la casa de los Lichfield estaba

decorado al estilo italiano, con suntuosos paneles de

roble y cielos rasos y paredes profusamente cubiertos

de yesería dorada. Cuando llegaron al gran salón, con

sus paredes adornadas con pilastras y su chimenea de

piedra, Karen tiró de la manga de Terrence Graham. Él inclinó la

cabeza para oír su susurro.

—,~Cuánto tiempo deberemos quedarnos?

La pregunta le hizo sonreír a regañadientes.

—Ni siquiera hemos conocido a lady Lichfteld, ¿y tú ya

quieres marcharte?

—No me gusta el modo en que me mira la gente... como

si yo fuese un mono de feria.

La evaluación de ella era correcta. En efecto, la gente la

miraba abiertamente, asombrada al comprobar que los

rumores con respecto a la muerte de Karen habían sido

infundados... ¡y en una ocasión y un lugar como ésos!

Su aparición en la fiesta de lady Línchele, acontecimiento

al que ella jamás habría sido invitada en circunstancias ordinabas, producía indignación en las

damas y un profundo desasosiego en los caballeros.

Muchos de los elegantes señores presentes esa noche

habían gozado en el pasado los favores de Karen y no

tenían el menor deseo de encontrarse frente a ella

teniendo a su lado a sus suspicaces esposas.

Terrence Graham tocó la mano pequeña que se asía a su brazo y

pasó sus dedos sobre los de ella en una caricia fugaz y

tranquilizadora.

—Por supuesto que están mirándote —murmuré él .

Han estado corriendo por todo Londres rumores sobre

tu desaparición. Los sorprende ver que sigues estando

viva.

—Como ya me han visto, quiero volver a casa.

—Más tarde.

Terrence Graham contuvo un tenso suspiro, sin hacer caso de su

propio deseo de regresar con ella de inmediato a su

casa, en lugar de hacerla víctima de la crítica

generalizada de lo más granado de sociedad. Aquello

prometía ser una larga velada.

—Entre tanto, trata de demostrar cierta firmeza moral.

La antigua Karen habría disfrutado de haber tenido tanta atención. Habrías agradecido cualquier

oportunidad de mostrarte.

—Si no tuviese firmeza moral, no estaría aquí —replicó

ella, por lo bajo.

Llegaron junto a lady Lichfield, una mujer rolliza de

unos cuarenta años que en otra época había sido la

beldad más grande de Londres. Y si bien los años de

vida desenfrenada habían dejado huella en su rostro

deslumbrante, aún era una mujer notablemente

atractiva. Sus ojos azules de espesas pestañas seguían

brillando sobre sus rotundas mejillas, y su reluciente

pelo negro estaba recogido en una espiral sobre la

coronilla, destacando su perfil clásico. Era una reina en

los círculos de la elite londinense, viuda que llevaba una

vida aparentemente circunspecta... si bien se

rumoreaba que recibía con frecuencia a amantes

jóvenes a los que recompensaba con generosidad por

sus servicios. Por cierto, había coqueteado con Terrence Graham la

última vez que se encontraron en una soirée, en el

comienzo de la temporada; ella había insinuado sin

ambages que le agradaría "profundizar el conocimiento

mutuo En cuanto lo vio, lady Lichfield le tendió las manos.

—¿Cómo puede ser que ésta sea apenas la segunda vez

que nos encontramos? —preguntó—. Siento su

presencia como si fuéramos viejos amigos, señor

Morgan.

—Digamos, "queridos amigos" —sugirió Terrence Graham,

dejando el beso de rigor sobre el dorso de su mano

enguantada—. La palabra "viejo" jamás debe ser dicha

junto con su nombre, señora mía.

Ella lanzó una risilla y pareció muy satisfecha de si

misma.

—No creo ser lo primero ni lo último como para caer

presa de sus halagos; usted es un sinvergüenza

encantador.

El sonrió y retuvo las manos de ella un poco más de lo

estrictamente correcto.

—Yo tampoco seré el último en caer bajo el embrujo de

una hechicera con los ojos más azules de Inglaterra.

Fue evidente que el elogio la satisfizo, aunque hubo en

su risa cierto matiz de ironía.

—Basta, señor Morgan, si no quiere que me derrita a sus pies

—dijo, volviéndose hacia Karen y sometiéndola a un

escrutinio de la cabeza a los pies. La calidez de su

sonrisa bajó varios grados—. Bienvenida, señorita

Duvall. Veo que goza usted de buena salud,

contradiciendo los asombrosos rumores que han

estado circulando durante el pasado mes.

—Gracias, mi lady —dijo Karen, haciendo una

reverencia y observándola con una sonrisa insegura—.

Discúlpeme, por favor, pero... ¿nos hemos conocido

antes?

Todo indicio de buen humor desapareció de la

expresión de lady Lichfield.

—No —respondió en voz baja—. Sin embargo, creo que

en una ocasión usted conoció muy bien a mi difunto

marido.

No había modo de confundir el significado de sus

palabras. Karen no pudo responder, viéndose ante otro

testimonio más de su escandaloso pasado. Se sintió

aliviada cuando Terrence Graham la alejó de allí, dejando que lady

Lichfield siguiera recibiendo a otros invitados.

No le agrado —dijo Karen en tono seco, deteniéndosepara que Terrence Graham pudiera quitarle la capa y entregarla a

un criado que aguardaba.

—Agradas a muy pocas mujeres.

—Gracias por reforzar tanto mi confianza. La multitud

de cumplidos que has derramado sobre mí me hacen

sentir mucho mejor.

—iQuieres cumplidos?

Entraron en el salón exageradamente recalentado; en

cuanto aparecieron, el murmullo de las conversaciones

se intensificó.

No me harían ningún daño un par de ellos —dijo Karen

en tono quedo, encogiéndose al ver que cientos de

miradas la asaeteaban—. Aunque ahora me harás sentir

tonta y vanidosa por desearlos.

Terrence Graham, con la apariencia de sentirse cómodo a pesar

del público escrutinio, saludó con un movimiento de la

cabeza respondiendo al saludo de un conocido que

pasaba y llevó a Karen hacia un espacio desocupado

que había a un costado del salón. La contemplé con sus

ardientes ojos verdes.

—Eres bella —le dijo—. La mujer más bella y deseable que he conocido. Jamás he deseado a nadie como te

deseo a ti. Y tengo miedo de mirarte demasiado tiempo

pues, si lo hago, puedo acabar haciéndote mía en medio

del salón.

—Oh.

Confundida, Karen jugueteo con el borde de la faja. No

podía decirse que Terrence Graham fuese Byron. Pero esas bruscas

afirmaciones le habían provocado pequeños nudos de

excitación y placer que se crispaban en su estómago. Le

devolvió la mirada directamente.

—i Por qué coqueteaste de ese modo con lady

Lichfieid? —le preguntó—. ¿Fueron amantes en otro

tiempo?

—No. A ella le divierte bromear con hombres más

jóvenes; es bastante fácil complacerla. Ella ya ha dado

pruebas de que resulta útil conocerla. Además, da la

casualidad de que me agrada.

Karen se puso ceñuda y sintió un aguijonazo de celos.

—Tú no tendrías una aventura con una mujer de su

edad,no es cierto?

—No puede decirse que sea una reliquia —dijo él. De

repente, pasó por sus labios el atisbo de una sonrisa—.Es una mujer atractiva en sus cuarenta.

—Pero es unos diez años mayor que tú. Quizás, hasta

quince.

Las cejas oscuras de Terrence Graham se elevaron.

—No te parece bien que las mujeres tengan aventuras

con hombres más jóvenes?

Karen hizo un esfuerzo para aliviar la desagradable

tensión que sentía en la garganta.

—Yo no estoy en posición de criticar a nadie.

—Los franceses tienen una actitud más suelta que la

nuestra con respecto a estas cuestiones. Ellos

consideran que los encantos de una mujer aumentan

con la madurez y la experiencia.., y si una mujer como

ella concede sus favores a un hombre joven, se piensa

que éste es bastante afortunado.

—En ese caso, por favor, no permitas que te aparte de

lady Lichfield

—dijo Karen con acritud—. ¿Por qué no vas junto a

ella?

—No pienso tener una aventura con lady Lichfield —murmuré él, y en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes

apareció un brillo divertido.

—Por qué sonríes de ese modo?

Ella se sentía amargada e incómoda, como si se

hubiese comportado de manera tonta.

—Porque estás celosa.

—No, no lo estoy —replicó Karen, cada vez más

azorada—. En verdad, estoy... —se interrumpió al ver

que una figura oscura se acercaba a ellos—. ¿Quién es

ése? —pregunté, recelosa.

Terrence Graham miró por encima del hombro y luego giré para

encarar al

recién llegado. No hubo ningún cambio en su

expresión pero, aun así, Karen percibió que éste era un

hombre a quien Terrence Graham apreciaba y respetaba mucho...

una de las pocas personas sobre la tierra cuya opinión

favorable le importaba.

—Sir Ross —dijo él, haciendo adelantarse a Karen—.

¿Me permite presentarle a la señorita Duvall?

Sir Ross Cannon, el magistrado de la calle Voz. Karen

lo saludó con una reverencia y clavé en él una atenta

mirada: descubrió que le resultaba un personaje extraordinario aun cuando no supiera definir por qué.

Sir Ross era un hombre alto, aunque no llegaba a la

imponente altura de Terrence Graham. Tenía una característica

que se traslucía en cierta forma, en una

sensación de gran poder mantenido bajo control. Su

pelo era negro, su contextura tal vez un poco delgada y

tenía unos extraños y luminosos ojos grises que daban

la impresión de haber visto demasiados asuntos ajenos.

Lo más impresionante de su apariencia era su actitud

remota, como si él no formase parte de la reunión aun

cuando estuviese mezclado con los demás. Por otra

parte, parecía muy a gusto en su aislamiento.

Por la mente de Karen cruzó un pensamiento que la

mortificó... Terrence Graham presentaba sus informes a ese

hombre, lo consultaba. Sin duda, él debía de saberlo

todo acerca de ella, hasta las cosas que ella había

escrito en esa malhadada libreta. Movida por el

instinto, se acercó más a Terrence Graham.

La mirada observadora de Cannon no se apartó de ella.

—Señorita Duvall... es un gran placer conocerla.

—~Acaso nos hemos...? —comenzó a decir Karen, pero

se mordió la lengua. Comprendió que no podía preguntar a cada uno de los

presentes si se habían conocido antes.

Cannon entendió la pregunta inconclusa, y respondió

con gentileza:

—Lamentablemente, no.

Ella escudriñó el semblante del hombre buscando

señales de censura o sarcasmo, pero no las halló. Los

fríos ojos grises tenían una expresión impasible que

resultaba reconfortante.

Cannon y Terrence Graham intercambiaron una mirada que

equivalía a toda una conversación. Cannon dirigió otro

saludo con la cabeza a Karen y los dejó, tras un

murmullo cortés.

Grano tomó el codo de Karen.

—Vamos, señorita Duvall —dijo—. Me parece que ya es

hora de que intercambiemos naderías con los otros

invitados.

Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó ella, acompañándolo a desgana. La

atemorizaba la perspectiva de toparse con alguien sin

tener modo de saber si la persona que tenía delante era

amigo o enemigo . Yo, en cambio, pensaba que ya era

hora de beber una copa de vino. O dos. —Más tarde, podrás beber todo el vino que desees.

Inexorable, su mano la apremié hacia delante. Para

disimular su inquietud, Karen dio a su semblante una

expresión serena y compuesta. Entre un mar de

miradas especulativas se acercaron a un grupo que

estaba constituido por dos damas y tres caballeros; se

hicieron las presentaciones. Lord y lady Wenman, lord

Fuller y la señora Marshall: todos ellos observaron a

Karen en actitud pomposa y especulativa. Por fortuna,

ella no tenía demasiada obligación de hablar. Karen

echaba frecuentes miradas a Terrence Graham, que conversaba con

los otros. Si bien la expresión de él era apacible, sus

ojos estaban atentos y ella percibía que él no dejaba de

medir a las personas, de probar, de esperar.

Karen posó su mirada en lord Wenman, quien daba la

impresión de estar tranquilo, salvo por la agitación que

manifestaba el tableteo de sus pies en el suelo. Él le

devolvió la mirada y sus pálidos ojos azules se cargaron

de una insolencia que la dejó perpleja. Wenman... Ella

no reconocía su rostro pero su apellido le resultaba

extrañamente familiar. ¿Dónde lo habría visto u oído

antes? Terrence Graham condujo a Karen hasta otro grupo y la presentó,

muy especialmente, al vizconde Hatton. El vizconde era

un anciano caballero de pelo gris amarillento y piel que

parecía papel arrugado. Sus modales eran corteses,

pero miraba a la joven con una mezcla de acusación y

recelo que era imposible confundir. Karen no demoré

mucho en recordar que él y Wenman eran dos de los

apellidos mencionados en su diario.

Ella había tenido aventuras con ellos. La incomodidad

la envolvió como una brisa helada. Ya era bastante

malo haber leído los detalles de sus aventuras en esa

maldita libreta, pero era mucho peor verse obligada a

encontrarse cara a cara con los hombres con quienes se

había acostado. ¿Cuántos otros amantes suyos del

pasado estarían allí, esa noche? Se volvió hacia Terrence Graham

con una acusación en la punta de la lengua.

Pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra,

fue abordada por un hombre cuyos ojos eran como

pequeñas ascuas, muy hundidos en su rostro

rubicundo. A diferencia de los demás, él no fingió ser

un desconocido. Se acercó a ella de inmediato y le tomó

las manos en actitud posesiva, sin percatarse de que Grano, que estaba junto a ella, se ponía rígido.

—Por Dios, Karen dijo el hombre, en voz

estrangulada—. Pensé que estabas muerta. ¿Cómo es

posible que hayas desaparecido así? ¿Acaso no te

importa lo que me has hecho pasar? No tenía modo de

comunicarme contigo, ni de asegurarme de que

estuvieras bien —dijo, y su aliento alcohólico floté

pesadamente hasta la cara de ella . Aunque,

conociéndote como te conozco, no debería haber

desperdiciado un instante preocupándome por ti hizo

una pausa, lanzó una mirada malévola y luego volvió su

atención a Karen—. Siempre has caído de pie, como los

gatos, ¿no es así?

Karen no se resistió y dejó sus manos en las de él.

Incómoda, percibía que la atención de todos los

presentes en el salón se concentraba en ellos.

Buenas noches, Gerard —dijo Grano en voz suave.

Claro: lord Gerard, su anterior protector. Karen forzó

una sonrisa, aunque le temblaban los labios. Ira,

rebelión, vergüenza, todo eso corrió por sus venas en

una marejada caliente. Se sintió como si la hubiesen

puesto en exhibición para diversión de los esnobs de la alta sociedad... no cabía duda de eso.

Gerard, demasiado ebrio para notar que estaba

llamando la atención general, apreté con más fuerza las

manos enguantadas de Karen. Se incliné, y le murmuré

en el oído, con voz opaca:

—Prométeme que más tarde te escaparás para

encontrarte conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Lo prometo —murmuré ella, forcejeando con sus

manos hasta liberarlas.

Gerard se alejó con paso vacilante, y Karen enfilé en

dirección opuesta, sin saber bien adónde iba. Grano la

siguió, tan poco complacido como ella con la situación.

Al salir del salón, Karen se encontró en una larga

galería de cuadros en la que había numerosos bancos

tapizados. Se detuvo ante el retrato de un antecesor de

los Lichfield, de rostro altivo y permaneció con los

brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sin darse la vuelta, Karen sintió que Terrence Graham estaba

cerca; le hablo entre dientes. La cólera le endurecía la

mandíbula, aunque procuré mantener un tono suave

pues había otra pareja contemplando las obras de arte

en el extremo opuesto de la galería. —¿Cómo diantres lo lograste? Me he cruzado con tres

antiguos amantes en menos de diez minutos. Te las has

compuesto para que fuesen incluidos en la lista de

invitados todos los que aparecen en mi diario.

—Lady Lichfield fue persuadida de que ampliase su

lista de invitados.

—Qué solícita —repuso Karen con amargura.

—¿Quién diablos crees tú que vendría, Karen? Tú

sabías que estábamos aprovechando esta ocasión para

que tú aparecieras en público.

—Pero tú has hecho más que eso. ¡Has invitado a todos

y cada uno de los que podrían desearme algún daño!

¡Me muestras ante ellos como si yo fuese un cebo vivo y

esperases a ver quién me tragaría!

—Hay media docena de policías y alguaciles aquí, esta

noche, para no mencionarnos a mí mismo y a sir Ross.

Ninguno de nosotros te pierde de vista. No corres

peligro.

Esas palabras surtieron el mismo efecto que si hubiese

arrojado coñac al fuego. Ella estalló de furia, y sus

labios retraídos dejaron al descubierto sus dientes.

—¡Podrías haberme dicho lo que habíais planeado! Pero no lo hiciste, porque no querías que yo estuviese

preparada, querías que fuera humillada y avergonzada

cuando me encontrara con todos los hombres con

quienes me he acostado!

¿De modo que piensas que esto es un castigo

deliberado que he pensado para ti? —dijo él en tono

desdeñoso—. Piénsalo bien, Karen. La calle Voz tiene

cosas mejores que hacer que dedicarse a las venganzas

personales. Mi trabajo consiste en atrapar al hombre

que ha intentado matarte, y éste es el mejor modo de

hacerlo. Si la evidencia de tu pasado te incomoda, no es

culpa

—Eres un arrogante manipulador...!

Mientras trataba de pensar en la palabra más dura

posible, levantó la mano para abofetearlo.

—Adelante —dijo Terrence Graham en voz baja , — si eso hace que te

sientas mejor...

Karen se quedó mirándolo: tan apuesto con su traje

negro de noche, tan fuerte e invulnerable que una

bofetada no haría otra cosa que divertirlo. Cerró la

mano formando un puño y lo apreté contra la cintura;

trató de controlar, así, sus tumultuosas emociones. —A duras penas puedes soportar la idea de hacer daño

a alguien, ¿no? —murmuré él—. Aunque se lo merezca.

Pero eso no es propio de ti. Tú solías romper el corazón

de un hombre y aplastarlo bajo tu pie, sin más

escrúpulos que los que tendrías por una mosca. ¿Qué

diablos te ha sucedido?

Ella nunca se había sentido, realmente, una prostituta

hasta ese momento. De pronto, por primera vez deseé

poder convertirse en la otra Karen, en la mujer

desvergonzada e indiferente que hacía exactamente lo

que se le antojaba. Quizás, así, el dolor de la traición se

esfumaría. Hasta ese instante, había considerado que

Grano Morgan era su protector y su amigo. Se había

enamorado de él, aunque no esperaba que resultara

nada de ese amor. Pero él no era su amigo: era un

adversario, del mismo modo que el resto de las

personas que estaban allí esa noche. Se sentía muy sola,

como si ella fuese una mujer a la que estaban por

lapidar. Bueno... al infierno con todos ellos, que

miraran todo lo que quisieran.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Grano con firmeza; el color

se había desvanecido de su rostro, con excepción de dos arcos de intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

—Está bien dijo, en voz baja—. Esta noche daré a cada

uno lo que quiere, incluyéndote a ti.

¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Sólo significa que quiero hacer más fácil tu trabajo.

Enderezó los hombros y salió de la galería con paso

decidido, entrando de nuevo en el salón como un

gladiador. Terrence Graham la siguió, más lento, su vista clavada

en el cuerpo pequeño y esbelto. Ya no quedaban en ella

ni rastros de vergüenza o de timidez. Se desplazaba

entre los invitados con la espalda recta y la cabeza en

pose altiva. tuvo la impresión de que la Karen que él

recordaba había regresado, tan atrayente y coqueta

como siempre.

Karen comenzó a atraer a los hombres como moscas

por un tarro de miel, coqueteando y bromeando

abiertamente. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando

tenía a cinco a su alrededor. Tres de ellos eran antiguos

amantes y, de acuerdo con todas las apariencias, todos

estaban dispuestos a reanudar sus anteriores arreglos con ella. Con una copa de vino entre sus delicados

dedos, Karen la apuró con demasiada rapidez, y aceptó

otra.

Terrence Graham se adelantó, sintiéndose como quien se muere de

hambre y es obligado a observar cómo otros se

atiborran con su comida campestre. En ese momento,

sintió la presión de sir Ross en el hombro, que lo

contenía.

—Déjela hacer— dijo Cannon, en frío murmullo—. Ella

está haciendo, ni más ni menos, lo que es necesario. Es

una mujer inteligente, su amiga. Karen no está haciendo otra cosa que volviendo a ser

lo que era —dijo Terrence Graham, con amargura—. No se quedará tranquila

hasta que no haya un solo hombre en el salón que no la

desee.

—Vamos reconvino Cannon, en tono seco . Fíjese

mejor, Morgan, y dígame qué ve.

A una cortesana divirtiéndose mucho.

Terrence Graham bebió un gran trago de coñac.

•Podía, sí? Yo veo a una mujer con la frente cubierta de

sudor, que aprieta una copa de vino como si quisiera estrangularla. Veo demasiada tensión en una mujer que

desempeña un penoso deber, sin parar mientes en la

turbación que eso le causa.

Terrence Graham resopló con desdén.

—Ella es incapaz de sentir turbación.

Cannon lo miró con expresión especulativa.

—Si usted lo dice... Pero, en este momento, yo no tengo

mucha confianza en su objetividad.

Terrence Graham esperó a que el magistrado se alejara y luego

replicó, por lo bajo:

—Yo tampoco.

Siguió observando a Karen, sintiendo que los celos y la

cólera fermentaban dentro de él. Así sucedía con

cualquiera que fuese tan tonto como para prendarse de

Karen. la vio coquetear y conversar con sus

anteriores amantes; no pudo menos que recordar los

repugnantes detalles de lo que ella había hecho con

todos y cada uno de ellos. Quiso aplastar, dar de

puñetazos, atravesar, estrangular a alguien... hacer

cualquier cosa con tal de encauzar a esa violencia creciente. El ignoraba que era capaz de una rabia tan

irracional; la conciencia de eso lo abrumó.

Hasta ese momento, Karen ignoraba que fuese posible

ofrecer una apariencia de placer y alegría mientras en

realidad se sentía abyecta y desdichada. Constituía una

tortura de la peor clase estar ahí, fingiendo interés

sexual por todos los hombres que la rodeaban cuando

lo único que quería era estar sola.

Aunque no miró directamente a Terrence Graham, lo vio con el

rabillo del ojo: un torvo gigante que parecía haberse

tragado un enjambre de avispas. No pudo menos que

atribuirle a ¿1 el origen de sus problemas... si bien eso

no era del todo justo. Si ella no hubiese llevado la clase

de vida que había acabado en tan terrible embrollo, no

habría necesitado la protección de él. Ella tenía la culpa

de la situación. Pero él, con su maldita arrogancia, no

tenía por qué tratarla con semejante ambivalencia: en

un momento, era bondadoso y cariñoso y, al siguiente,

era sarcástico y se daba aires de superioridad. Sería más fácil para ambos si se decidía por odiarla o por

quererla, en lugar de atormentarla con sus caprichosos

cambios de humor.

Lord Gerard atrajo su mirada desde lejos. Él estaba

cerca de las puertas acristaladas que daban al jardín.

Inclinó la cabeza a modo de interrogación e indicó la

puerta con un ademán.

Karen comprendió que él quería encontrarse con ella

afuera; le guiñó un ojo a modo de aceptación, si bien su

corazón se estremecía de temor ante semejante

perspectiva. No le cabía duda de que él intentaría

seducirla... o, tal vez, estrangularla. Por haber sido su

protector, con fama de celoso por naturaleza, bien

podría haber sido el que la había arrojado al Támesis.

Ella tenía miedo de estar a solas con él. Pero Terrence Graham le

había dicho que estaría a salvo, y ella le creía.

Comprendió que necesitaba separarse de la multitud

que se había agrupado en torno a ella; buscó con la

vista a Terrence Graham. Durante un instante, atrapó su mirada un

hombre alto, de cierta edad, con melena gris acerada y

rostro largo y anguloso, que la miraba con fijeza. No era un hombre apuesto pero tenía una apariencia

innegablemente distinguida. Lo que atrajo su atención

fue el odio que expresaban sus ojos.

Desasosegada, apartó su vista de él y siguió buscando a

Terrence Graham. Descubrió su alta y conocida figura en medio de

la concurrencia y le dirigió una mirada significativa. La

sutil señal fue todo lo que Terrence Graham necesitó. Él estuvo a su

lado en un instante, abriéndose paso entre el rebaño de

embelesados admiradores. Sin hacer caso de las

protestas del grupo, la sacó a tirones de allí.

—~Qué sucede? —murmuró él, inclinando la cabeza

para oírla.

Baila conmigo.

El pedido lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

_No sé bailar bien.

—Lord Gerard me ha dicho que quiere encontrarse

conmigo en el jardín. Yo esperaba que tú me llevaras

bailando hasta las puertas que están en el otro lado del

salón y me ayudaras a escabullirme discretamente

afuera.

Terrence Graham vaciló y lanzó una mirada hacia las puertas que

daban al exterior. Era muy probable que del encuentro entre Gerard y Karen extrajesen valiosa información.

El hecho de que Karen estuviese dispuesta a

enfrentarse con un ex amante que podía ser quien

había intentado matarla, y de hacerlo sin el auxilio de

su memoria, era una prueba de valentía. A pesar de

todo, él no quería que ella lo hiciera. Estaba celoso y

preocupado por la seguridad de ella; en ese momento

no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar a

solas con ella.

—~Qué hay de tu tobillo? —preguntó.

—Me las arreglaré —repuso ella, de inmediato—. Sólo

siento una pequeña punzada de vez en cuando.

—Cuando salgas, debes quedarte a la vista desde la

casa —dijo él en voz baja—. No te arriesgarás a pasar de

las puertas que dan a los prados más abajo. ¿De

acuerdo?

—Sí, desde luego.

A regañadientes, cuando comenzó el vals, él la condujo

hacia el remolino de bailarines. Pese a la tensión que

había hecho presa de ambos, o quizá precisamente acusa de ella, Karen cayó en la tentación de reír. La

afirmación de Terrence Graham no había sido falsa modestia: por

cierto, no era un buen bailarín. Era correcto, pero

carecía de elegancia y la manejaba como si ella fuese

una muñeca de trapo.

Animosos, siguieron adelante haciendo progresos

firmes aunque lentos hacia el otro lado del salón. Terrence Graham

contemplaba los brillantes rizos del color del fuego,

reunidos en la coronilla de Karen, mientras trazaba

mecánicamente los pasos del vals. Estaba aterrorizado

ante la posibilidad de pisarla. Un pisotón de él y la

dejaría baldada para el resto de su vida. Karen estaba

silenciosa, al parecer tan incómoda como él, hasta que

oyó un sonido ahogado que parecía un sollozo. Terrence Graham

interrumpió el ritmo el tiempo suficiente para empujar

con sus dedos el mentón de ella y hacerle levantar el

rostro. Los labios de la muchacha temblaban y en sus

intensos ojos azules brillaba la risa.

—Esto es espantoso —jadeé Karen, y se mordió el labio

para contener una carcajada.

Terrence Graham se sintió aliviado y ofendido al mismo tiempo.

—Te lo había dicho —refunfuñó. —La culpa no es tuya. En serio. Lo harías mucho mejor

con una compañera más alta. Nosotros no somos

compatibles —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza; en su tono

vibré una suave nostalgia—. Hacemos una mala pareja.

—Sí.

Pero Terrence Graham no estaba de acuerdo o, más bien, no le

importaba. Adoraba las piernas cortas de ella, su alta

cintura, sus manos pequeñas... amaba sentirla en sus

brazos... amaba cada uno de los detalles que hacían de

ella esa mujer, los perfectos y los imperfectos. Esa

certidumbre se extendió por su persona como un

opiáceo, como esa clase de sustancias que hacen

remontar los sentidos a gran altura y luego los estrellan

con espantosa velocidad. ¿Por qué... de todas las

mujeres que había conocido... por qué tenía que ser

ella?

La música subió en un crescendo y, en tanto el salón de

baile iba convirtiéndose en un remolino de color y de

luz, Grano empujó a Karen

hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

—Ve —musité—. Gerard está esperando.

Y la ocultó con su espalda mientras ella se deslizaba afuera para encontrarse con su anterior amante.

################

La pendiente que bajaba desde la parte trasera de la

casa había sido cortada en forma de tres terrazas

sucesivas. Un ancho tramo de escalones en suave

ángulo llevaban a un prado más bajo, de aspecto

aterciopelado, bordeado de ligustrinas pulcramente

podadas. Era un jardín de estilo antiguo, muy cuidado,

con cuadros de flores de formas geométricas y senderos

cercados de boj. Una cancel de hierro forjado daba

acceso a los prados más bajos, y sus altos pilares de

piedra estaban coronados por urnas de bronce.

Karen no vio señales de lord Gerard y descendió la

escalinata. Terrence Graham le había advertido que no bajara a los

prados pero ella vio que no tenía otra alternativa. Contuvo un tenso suspiro y giré en redondo. Las hojas

de las plantas crujían y se oyó el ulular de un búho en la

noche.

—Karen —oyó ella el murmullo sordo de lord Gerard—.

Por aquí.

Una mano se insinué entre las volutas de la reja y el

dedo del hombre le indicó que se acercara.

Sería en los jardines inferiores, pues. Karen traspuso

la reja, temblando en la fresca penumbra, y enfrenté a

Gerard. A la luz azulada de la luna, su rostro estaba tan

pálido e informe como un plato de cuajada. Era un

hombre de altura y corpulencia medianas, que comenzaba

a mostrar una inminente calvicie en la

coronilla. Karen lo observó pensando que, si en verdad

hubiesen sido amantes, ella recordaría algo, cualquier

cosa acerca de él. Sin embargo, ni su rostro ni el

sonido de su voz convocaron a fantasma alguno desde

ese vacío que era su memoria.

Él hizo un gesto como para abrazarla y ella, de

inmediato, retrocedió.

Gerard lanzó una carcajada queda y gutural y meneó la cabeza, admirado:

—Karen, bromeas —murmuro . Estás tan espléndida

como siempre. Dios es testigo de que mis ojos te han

echado de menos.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo —repuso ella,

obligándose a hacer un mohín . Como he estado tanto

tiempo fuera de la ciudad, no quisiera perderme una

sola palabra de los chismes que se dicen en el salón.

—~Dónale has estado durante el mes último? Vamos,

puedes confiar en tu viejo amigo.

—Tú eres mi amigo? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Si yo no lo soy, entonces no tienes ninguno.

Por desgracia, era muy probable que eso fuese cierto.

Karen inclinó la cabeza afectando una pose de coqueta,

mientras se enroscaba un pequeño mechón de sus

cabellos en un dedo.

—No es de su incumbencia dónde he estado yo, milord.

El echó a andar, describiendo un semicírculo en torno

de ella.

—Estoy convencido de que tengo derecho a hacerte

algunas preguntas, mi pequeña.

—Tienes cinco minutos. Después, volveré al baile. —Muy bien, comencemos con el tema de nuestro

querido amigo Morgan. ¿Qué tiene él que ver contigo?

No creo que lo hayas aceptado como tu actual

protector... ¿o, acaso, tus exigencias han descendido

tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos? Bueno, admito

que él debe de ejercer una atracción primitiva sobre

ciertas mujeres... pero es un cualquiera. Por el amor de

Dios, es un cazador de ladrones. ¿Qué clase de comedia

estás representando?

—Ninguna comedia—repuso ella, con disimulado

desdén. ¿Cómo se atrevía este individuo indolente,

blando, a despreciar a Morgan porque no tenía sangre

azul? Ah, por cierto que Morgan tenía sus defectos,

pero era cien veces más hombre de lo que Gerard podía

tener la esperanza de ser alguna vez—. Es un hombre

atractivo.

—Un simio desmesurado —se burlé Gerard.

—Él me divierte. _Y _puede permitirse pagar mis gustos.

Por ahora, eso me basta.

—Tú eres mucho más apropiada para mí —comenté

Gerard—. Y ambos lo sabemos —dijo, dejando resbalar

sobre ella, con avidez, almiarada de sus ojos negros como la obsidiana—. Ya

hemos resuelto el problema que nos separaba y, en

consecuencia, no veo motivos para que no podamos

reanudar nuestra anterior relación.

¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? Karen disimulé un

sobresalto de curiosidad por medio de un delicado

bostezo.

—Tú has hablado de mí con Morgan —dijo ella, como al

descuido.

El tono del hombre adquirió un matiz de disculpa.

—Yo te creía muerta; de no haber sido así, jamás

habría dicho una palabra a ese canalla.

—~ Le has confiado nuestro "problema"?

Por supuesto que no. Eso no se lo he dicho a nadie;

además temí que, el hecho de que hubieses

desaparecido, arrojase una luz de sospecha sobre mí

dijo él y~ tras una pausa, añadió con aire sumiso—: Ya

que lo mencionas, ¿cómo terminó?

— Cómo terminó qué?

No seas obtusa, querida. El embarazo, claro. Es

evidente que has tenido un aborto espontáneo, o

quizá... deliberado -—-se interrumpió, incómodo—.Después de haber reflexionado mucho, admito que me

equivoqué al negarme a reconocer al niño, pero ya

sabes la relación que hay entre mi esposa y yo. La salud

de ella es delicada, y si se hubiese enterado de tu

embarazo se habría sentido muy perturbada. Además,

no hay pruebas de que el niño fuese mío.

Karen se volvió, sintiendo que su mente ardía:

embarazo. Ella había estado embarazada. Su mano

trepé lentamente hacia su vientre chato y temblé

cuando la posó en él. Desesperada, pensó que no podía

ser verdad. Señor querido, ¿qué se habría hecho de ese

pequeño? Se sintió sacudida por una serie de

temblores, ora calientes, ora fríos, mientras su mente

revisaba las posibilidades. Debió de haber tenido un

aborto espontáneo puesto que la otra alternativa era

algo que ella no soportaba imaginar, siquiera.

Cerré los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, horrorizada. Ella

no habría sido capaz de abortar deliberadamente,

¿verdad que no? Los cómos y los porqués de la

pregunta volaban a su alrededor como pájaros de

presa, que la picoteaban y la desgarraban~ haciéndola

encogerse. —Ya veo —dijo Gerard, percibiendo su evidente

turbación y llegando a la conclusión de que ella se había

inclinado por un aborto deliberado—. Bueno, no es

preciso que te culpes por eso, querida. No se puede

decir que seas una mujer maternal. Tus talentos se

manifiestan en otro campo.

Los labios de la muchacha se abrieron pero no pudo

emitir sonido alguno. En medio de su culpa y su dolor,

sólo podía pensar en un hecho urgente: Terrence Graham no debía

enterarse. Si él sabía lo que ella, muy probablemente,

había hecho, su desprecio no tendría límites. La

despreciaría para el resto de los tiempos... aunque no

más de lo que ella se despreciaría a si misma.

—Karen —oyó la voz de Gerard, penetrando en el

remolino de desesperación de sus pensamientos. se

acercó a ella desde atrás y apresó sus brazos

enguantados, deslizando sus manos en una caricia

descendente—. Karen, deja a Morgan y vuelve conmigo.

Esta noche. Él es apenas un caballero de relumbrón. Él

no puede hacer por ti lo que puedo hacer yo. Tú ya lo

sabes.

Subieron a su boca palabras venenosas, airadas y logró contenerlas. Era preferible no convertir a ese hombre

en un enemigo... Llegado el momento, él podría serle

útil. Se volvió hacia él luciendo una trémula sonrisa.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella—. Como sea, no me esperes

esta noche. Ahora... volveremos al salón por separado.

No quisiera incomodar a Morgan apareciendo contigo.

—Antes de marcharte, dame un beso —pidió Gerard.

La sonrisa de Karen se demoré, se hizo provocativa.

—Después del primero, no podría detenerme, querido.

Separémonos, simplemente, por favor.

Él apresó su mano y la oprimió, depositando un beso

sobre el dorso del guante. En cuanto él se hubo alejado,

la sonrisa de Karen desapareció. Se pasó el dorso de los

dedos por la frente fría cubierta de sudor y contuvo las

ganas de gritar. Por un camino diferente del que había

empleado Gerard, se encaminó de vuelta hacia la casa.

Consumida por el arrepentimiento y por cierto amargo

temor, Karen se detuvo junto a un espeso seto que

circundaba una estatua de piedra del Padre Tiempo.

Una oportuna brisa la refrescó. Se sentía afiebrada,

aturdida; sabía que debería recomponerse antes de

entrar. No quería enfrentar a la muchedumbre que estaba en el salón y, sobre todo, no quería enfrentar a

Terrence Graham.

—Ramera —dijo una voz de hombre, cargada de odio,

atravesando el silencio y sobresaltándola—. No

descansaré hasta verte muerta.

Atónita, Karen se volvió buscando el origen de la voz.

Unas sombras bailotearon a su alrededor. Su corazón

latió en alocado ritmo. Un ruido de pasos le hizo saltar

como una liebre espantada. Aferré de cualquier manera

la falda y, dejando escapar un sollozo amortiguado,

subió a la carrera los peldaños de piedra tropezando,

tambaleándose, hacia las luces que se filtraban desde

las puertas del salón. Uno de sus pies resbalé en una

zona húmeda o, quizás, en una hoja suelta, y cayó

pesadamente golpeándose la espinilla contra el borde

de un peldaño. El dolor le hizo gritar y se levantó para

seguir corriendo pero era demasiado tarde: un par de

brazos ya habían comenzado a cerrarse en torno de

ella.

¡No! —gimió, agitando los brazos para defenderse,

pero se sintió firmemente sujeta como por una mano de

hierro. Una voz áspera retumbé en su oído; ella necesité unos

segundos para reconocer el sonido familiar.

—Karen, quédate quieta. Soy yo. Mírame, maldita sea.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró fijo, hasta que su vista se libró

del pánico.

—Terrence —dijo, entre violentas bocanadas de aire.

Él debió de haberla visto desde la casa y corrido en su

busca en el instante en que la vio presa del pánico. Él la

sostuvo, sentado sobre un escalón, su rostro oscuro a

escasos milímetros del de ella. La luz de la luna

destacaba el largo plano de su nariz y proyectaba las

sombras de sus espesas pestañas sobre las mejillas de la

joven. Karen, temblorosa y aliviada, se aferró a él,

rodeándole apretadamente el cuello con sus brazos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios...

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó él, sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué

echaste a correr?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y se

esforzó por responder con coherencia.

—Alguien me habló desde atrás de la estatua.

—~ Era Gerard?

—No, creo que no... no parecía su voz, pero no lo sé... ¡Oh, mira!

—exclamé, señalando una silueta oscura que se alejaba

de la estatua y desaparecía detrás de los setos.

—Ese es Flagstad —musitó Terrence Graham—. Uno de los

detectives, Si hay alguien en esta zona, él lo encontrará.

—~ No tendrías que perseguirlo tú también?

Terrence Graham jugueteó con uno de los rizos que se había

soltado de lo alto del peinado de ella y lo metió con

delicadeza en su lugar. De repente, apareció en sus

labios una sonrisa acariciadora.

—,~Acaso sugieres que te deje sola?

—No —respondió ella de inmediato, ciñendo más sus

brazos al cuello de él—. Después de lo que me dijo ese

sujeto, no.

La sonrisa de Terrence desapareció de inmediato.

—~Qué te dijo, Karen?

Ella titubeó, pues le pesaba la aguda conciencia de que

debía ser prudente. No tenía que mencionar nada con

respecto al embarazo... al menos hasta que averiguara

algo más al respecto. Se acomodó mejor en brazos de él,

apoyándose en la sólida musculatura de su cuerpo y

contestó con cautela: —Que no descansará hasta verme muerta.

—~La voz te sonó conocida?

—En absoluto.

Con delicadeza, Terrence Graham acomodó uno de los guantes de

Karen, que se había bajado, y apoyó el pulgar con gesto

suave e íntimo en el hueco del codo de la mujer. Aunque

él también llevaba guantes, su contacto fue sólido y

tranquilizador.

—Te has hecho daño? —preguntó él.

—Me hice daño en una pierna... Me golpeé, pero creo

que no es más que una magulladura... —lanzó un

chillido de protesta cuando él empezó a levantar la

falda—. ¡No, aquí no! ¡Espera...!

—La piel parece estar sana —dijo Terrence Graham,

inspeccionando con atención la espinilla que

comenzaba a hincharse, sin hacer caso de los forcejeos

de protesta de ella—. Quédate quieta.

—No me quedaré quieta mientras tú me levantas. ..oh,

suéltame!

Mortificada, cobró conciencia de que había alguien

más en la escalera, cerca de ellos. Terrence Graham volvió a bajarle

la falda ocultando la pierna herida, pero sir Ross Cannon ya había llegado junto a ellos. Karen oculto su

rostro enrojecido contra la pechera de la chaqueta de

Terrence Graham y espió a Cannon.

—Flagstad no pudo distinguir el rostro del tipo en la

oscuridad

—dijo Cannon sin expresión—. Pero alcanzó a ver que

nuestro hombre es alto, de cabellos grises y contextura

delgada. Además, se da la interesante coincidencia de

que un carruaje perteneciente a lord Lane, que se ajusta

a esa descripción, está alejándose de la propiedad

mientras nosotros hablamos.

—Lane —repitió Terrence Graham, con ceño de perplejidad—. El

no está en la lista de sospechosos.

—~Estaba mencionado en el diario de la señorita

Duvall?

—No —dijeron Terrence Graham y Karen al unísono.

Karen tironeé de la chaqueta de Terrence.

—En la sala había un hombre mayor que me miraba

fijamente. Me observaba con expresión de odio. Su

nariz se parecía al pico de un halcón. ¿Puede haber sido

lord Lane?

—Es posible —respondió Terrence Graham, pensativo—. Pero, queme condenen si puedo imaginarme qué relación tiene

contigo. Nadie lo había mencionado hasta ahora.

—Permítame investigar qué importancia podría tener

él en el caso de la señorita Duvall —dijo Cannon. Si bien

había hablado como si pidiera permiso era obvio que no

lo necesitaba—. Da la casualidad de que Lane encabeza

la oposición contra mi solicitud de aumento para mí

patrulla de vigilancia nocturna —explicó, sonriendo con

aire sombrío—. Me agradaría devolverle el favor.

—Por favor, hágalo —contestó Terrence Graham.

Levantó a Karen y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. Para ella

fue un alivio el ocultamiento parcial que brindaba la

oscuridad a su alrededor, pues tenía aguda conciencia

de lo desarreglado de su atuendo y del modo en que las

manos de Terrence Graham se demoraban en sus caderas.

—~ Puedo regresar a casa ahora? —preguntó ella en

voz queda; sir Ross le respondió.

—No veo motivos para que no lo haga. Esta noche, se

ha desempeñado bien, señorita Duvall. En mi opinión,

no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que el caso

concluya. Pronto, podrá usted volver a su vida anterior.

—Gracias —dijo Karen en voz hueca. Tal vez fuese una ingrata, pero la perspectiva de

regresar a su vida anterior no era algo que ella esperase

con impaciencia. ¿Y su memoria perdida? ¿Cómo y

cuándo volvería? ¿Volvería? ¿Y si ella debía pasar el

resto de su vida sin un pasado, sin los secretos y los

recuerdos que completan a una persona? Aun en el caso

de que Cannon y Terrence Graham descubriesen el misterio de su

probable asesino y ella quedara libre de la amenaza

de futuros ataques, aun así enfrentaría su futuro con

temor. No sabía quién era, quién sería. Qué castigo tan

extraño era ése de haber perdido la primera mitad de

su vida.

Tal vez Terrence Graham percibiese su desesperación interior,

pues tomó su brazo con amabilidad. La condujo hacia

un sendero que circundaba la mansión y llegaba hasta

la hilera de carruajes detenidos a lo largo del camino

circular de acceso.

—~Qué pensarán lady Lichfield y los demás si

desaparecemos sin despedirnos? —preguntó Karen.

—Supondrán que nos hemos marchado temprano para

que yo pudiera llevarte a casa y acostarme contigo.

Tan franca respuesta hizo parpadear a Karen y, al mismo tiempo, sintió que estremecimientos fríos y

calientes se alternaban en su piel. Pensó en el humor de

él y tuvo ganas de preguntarle si eso era, en realidad, lo

que él tenía intenciones de hacer. Pero las palabras se

atropellaron entre sí y se unieron formando una gran

bola que la ahogaba... porque descubrió que eso,

exactamente, era lo que ella quería que él hiciera. Ese

deseo tenía cierta relación con la inquietud y la

desesperanza, y con la necesidad básica de gozar unos

breves momentos de placentera intimidad. ¿A quién

haría daño si se entregaba a él? Ya lo habían hecho

antes. Sólo que ella no podía recordarlo. ¿Por qué no

iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo? Después de

todo, no tenía reputación alguna para proteger. Se

sentía vacía, sola y asustada... Quería complacerlo a él...

y a sí misma.

Tendría que haber desandado el camino en la

dirección contraria a la que seguían sus pensamientos.

Y, sin embargo, sintió una loca y desagradable

embriaguez, como si ya hubiese empezado a recorrer

un camino que ya era muy tarde para desandar.

El lacayo los vio acercarse al coche y se apresuré a colocar la escalerilla portátil para que Karen pudiera

subir. Estaba demasiado bien entrenado para expresar

su sorpresa ante la partida prematura de la pareja ni

hacer preguntas, salvo para averiguar adónde irían.

—A casa —respondió Terrence Graham, gruñón, ayudando él

mismo a Karen a subir e indicando al lacayo que se lo

comunicase al cochero.

Karen metió la mano bajo la falda y se tocó la

palpitante hinchazón en la espinilla, encogiéndose

levemente.

—Te duele? —preguntó Terrence Graham, ceñudo.

—No mucho, pero... —titubeé ella, echando un vistazo

al compartimiento empotrado que contenía varios

botellones de cristal—-. ¿Podría beber un trago de

coñac? Aún me siento un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido.

Sin decir palabra, Terrence Graham sirvió una pequeña cantidad

de coñac en un pequeño vaso y se lo ofreció. Karen

aceptó el vaso, se lo llevó a los labios y lo vacié de un

solo trago. Un fuego aterciopelado se extendió, bajando

por su garganta, por su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se

humedecieran. Reprimió una tos y le tendió el vaso.

—Más, por favor —dijo, con voz tonca. Él arqueó una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad, y volvió

a llenar el vaso. El segundo coñac bajó con más fluidez

que el primero; su agradable calidez le recorrió todo el

cuerpo. Karen exhalé un breve suspiro, le devolvió el

vaso y se acurrucó en un rincón del asiento.

—Oh, ahora me siento mejor —musité.

—No hay motivos para sentir temor, Karen —dijo

Terrence Graham, pues sin duda había llegado a la conclusión de

que ése era el motivo que impulsaba a Karen a pedir el

licor—. No permitiré que Lane, ni ningún otro, te hagan

daño.

—Sí, lo sé.

Le dirigió una sonrisa confiada, confianza que él no

tardé en destruir con sus siguientes palabras.

—~De qué hablaron Gerard y tú en el jardín?

—De nada significativo —dijo ella.

—Cuéntame qué hablaron. Yo decidiré si es

significativo o no.

Puesto que ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra podría

obligarla a confiarle el secreto de su embarazo, ella

pensó qué podría decirle.

—Bueno... lord Gerard me preguntó por qué estaba yo contigo y dijo que tú no eras mas que un caballero de

relumbrón.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa irónica. Karen

dedujo que Terrence Graham ya había sido, muchas veces, blanco

de semejantes calificativos.

—Yo diría que él sabe juzgar a las personas —repuso

Terrence Graham con sequedad—. Continúa.

—Luego, me pidió que te abandonase y que regresara

con él.

—,~Qué respondiste tú?

—No dije que sí ni que no; sólo dije que lo pensarla.

—Fue una sabia maniobra —reconoció él con frialdad—

. En tu situación, es conveniente dejar todas las

opciones abiertas.

—No volveré a convertirme en amante de él —dijo ella,

sintiéndose ofendida de que él pudiera suponer esa

alternativa.

—~Quién sabe? —dijo él, tratando de provocarla de

manera deliberada, al parecer—. Cuando todo esto

termine...

—Eso es lo que tú quieres que yo haga? —preguntó ella,

enfadada—. ¿Que vuelva con lord Gerard? ¿O que encuentre a otro hombre que me mantenga?

—No. No es eso lo que yo quiero.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres tú...?

Ella ahogó una exclamación cuando él la atrajo hacia

sí, veloz como un tigre al ataque, y la sentó sobre su

regazo. Con una de sus grandes manos deshizo su

peinado, estropeando la construcción de rizos y desparramando

una cantidad de hebillas en el piso del

coche.

La respiración de Terrence Graham estaba hecha de trémulas

explosiones, y el calor trepaba hacia su rostro. El se

sentía celoso, frustrado, dolorosamente excitado; todo

eso lo debía a esa provocativa criatura que tenía en sus

brazos. Estaba harto de desear lo que no podía poseer,

de que su propia conciencia lo detuviese una y otra vez.

Sintió a Karen como un montón de carne y seda sobre

su regazo, y él ansió perderse en ese calor.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —dijo él, ronco—.

Quiero que seas mía.

Karen clavó en él la vista de sus ojos azules, con sus

párpados entornados, y pareció que entendía su

tormento. Tocó la cara de él con suavidad, con su fría mano enguantada.

—Entonces, me quedaré —murmuró ella, y su dulce

aliento cargado de coñac flotó hasta él—. Porque yo

también te deseo.

Esas palabras liberaron al demonio rapaz que moraba

en él. Incapaz de contenerse, Terrence Graham asió el borde delguante de Karen y se lo quitó. Se apoderó de su mano

desnuda y la apretó con fuerza contra su boca y su

mandíbula, y saboreó ávidamente la tierna piel. Su boca

recorrió la palma de ella y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose

en la lujuria y el placer.

Karen forcejeó para librar su mano y, en cuanto lo

logró, deslizó sus dedos temblorosos por detrás del

cuello tenso de él. Él no necesitó más. Inclinó la cabeza

y aplastó su boca contra la de ella, exigiéndole que la

abriese para él. Los labios de Karen se separaron

recibiéndolo en su dulzura, y su propia lengua se rindió

a los agresivos embates y roces de la de él. Terrence Graham exhaló

un gemido, la apretó con más fuerza y torció su boca

sobre la de ella. El beso se tornó frenético, a medida

que él se afanaba por penetrar más a fondo en ella; en

lugar de saciarse, cada vez la deseaba con más desesperación.

Él arrancó su boca de la de ella, quejándose, y su

mirada exploró el rostro arrebolado de ella.

—No puedo saciarme de ti —dijo con voz ronca—, eres

tan bella, tan dulce... Karen, déjame...

Con manos torpes, tanteó la parte de atrás del vestido

de ella y tironeó, haciendo saltar los primeros botones.

La tela de color bronce cedió con ruido de desgarro, los

ganchos saltaron de sus presillas, y el corpiño cayó,

separándose de sus carnes blancas. La mano del

hombre se ahuecó bajo el firme globo de uno de sus

pechos y su pulgar acaricié el suave pezón rosado hasta

hacerlo contraerse y oscurecerse, adquiriendo un

brillante color encarnado. Karen se mordió los labios y

se retorció cuando la cabeza oscura de él se inclinó

sobre su pecho. Sintió que el calor húmedo de la boca

de él bañaba su pecho y que él asaeteaba su pezón con

la lengua.

Perdida en una nube de coñac y sensaciones, Karen

rodeó la cabeza de él con sus brazos. Él tironeó de su

pezón con suavidad, con destreza, y su cuerpo robusto

se estremeció por la intensidad de su deseo. Karen cerró los ojos y se entregó a esa pura sensación física.

Sólo un breve resto de vergüenza irrumpió en sus

pensamientos, la desesperada conciencia de que sólo

una mujer desfachatada, una cortesana, podía permitir

que un hombre le hiciera tales cosas en el interior de un

coche. Pero no le importaba. No le importaba cómo,

cuándo o dónde la tocaba. Lo deseaba con tanta

intensidad como él a ella; ahora, nada en el mundo

podría separarlos.

Él buscó el otro pecho y sus dientes apresaron ese

tierno pico y su lengua fue trazando círculos y tocando

hasta que ella se arqueó hacia arriba y gimió. Cada

caricia de la lengua de él le hacía sentir un cosquilleo

delicioso en el fondo del estómago, y más abajo, entre

las piernas. Desasosegada, las apretó y levantó las

rodillas, buscando, de manera instintiva, aliviar ese

anhelo creciente.

Terrence Graham se arrancó el guante, apresó el tobillo de Karen y los callos de su mano se engancharon en la seda de la media de ella. Abrió bien los dedos y fue subiendo hacia

la rodilla de la mujer y aún más allá, hasta el punto

donde la liga sujetaba la seda contra el muslo. Explórala piel suave por encima de la liga y deslizó la mano por

debajo de los arrugados calzones de lino. Siguió

subiendo cada vez más, hasta encontrar la espesa mata

de rizos.

Un reflejo de recato hizo que Karen se resistiese,

temblando sobre el regazo de él, y exhalando una

sofocada protesta. En el mismo instante, su boca se

apoderó de la de ella en un beso urgente. Ella gimió,

rodeó con sus brazos los anchos hombros de él, y todo

resto de resistencia se derritió como el hielo al sol. Las

manos de él buscaron la delantera de los calzones de

ella, encontraron la abertura de la prenda, bordeada de

cintas, y se metieron en la prenda. Sus dedos se

deslizaron con delicadeza por entre los rizos, y la roma

yema de un dedo recorrió ese vello púbico que protegía

el sitio secreto. Recorrieron el cuerpo de Karen

temblores de confusión, temor y excitación, y su cabeza

se dejó caer sin fuerzas contra el hombro de él.

La maliciosa exploración continuó, y su dedo

provocativo repitió su larga y leve caricia hasta que los

labios femeninos se pusieron turgentes y sensibles. Él

tocó el clítoris, trazó círculos a su alrededor, brindándole un placer tan visceral que le provocó

deseos de gritar.

Sobre el regazo de él, Karen se retorció sintiendo el

bulto sobresaliente que presionaba hacia arriba entre

sus nalgas. Una risa estremecida subió desde su

garganta cuando comprendió que él estaba más que dispuestoa poseerla allí mismo, en el coche.

Los dedos masculinos habían encontrado una curiosa

fuente de humedad y sondeaban ese tierno hueco. Sin

aviso previo, él deslizó su dedo medio hacia el interior.

Al principio, al sentir como una leve quemadura, ella se

resistió a la dulce invasión arqueándose para apartarse.

Pero la carne de su interior lo apresó a él, y sus muslos

se cerraron en torno de la mano del hombre, y él

derramó palabras arrulladoras y besos en la pequeña

cueva que se formaba bajo el lóbulo de la oreja

femenina.

—Estás muy apretada —dijo él, en voz densa—. ¿Por

qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Sí —susurró ella, mientras sus sentidos giraban

formando un torbellino.

—No tienes nada que temer. —Yo... no recuerdo cómo se hacía esto —dijo,

ahogándose.

El dedo de él se deslizaba, ahora, con más facilidad

pues una inesperada humedad había preparado el

camino. Una lenta embestida, luego otra, formando un

ritmo seductor que le hizo arquear las caderas, presa de

ansiedad. Ese doloroso placer se tornó más fuerte, más

agudo, hasta hacerla temblar y clavar sus uñas en la

espalda de Terrence Graham.

El mundo saltó de su eje y giró sin control. Ella

necesitaba tocar su piel, pero se interponían entre ellos

varias capas de tela, algunas de ellas almidonadas, y

varias hileras de botones. El la depositó sobre el asiento

del coche, se encorvó sobre ella y apoyó un pie en el

piso. Sostuvo la cabeza de Karen en el hueco de su

brazo y la besó. Su boca le transmitía aspereza, calor,

agitación; el placer turbulento de ese beso hizo gemir a

ambos.

El carruaje se convirtió en un refugio que saltaba, se

balanceaba, un nido de sombras y cuero, con su interior

lleno del perfume de vainilla de Karen. Ella se estiró

hacia Terrence Graham, rodeé sus poderosos hombros con los brazos

—Yo... no recuerdo cómo se hacía esto —dijo,

ahogándose.

El dedo de él se deslizaba, ahora, con más facilidad

pues una inesperada humedad había preparado el

camino. Una lenta embestida, luego otra, formando un

ritmo seductor que le hizo arquear las caderas, presa de

ansiedad. Ese doloroso placer se tornó más fuerte, más

agudo, hasta hacerla temblar y clavar sus uñas en la

espalda de Terrence Graham.

El mundo saltó de su eje y giró sin control. Ella

necesitaba tocar su piel, pero se interponían entre ellos

varias capas de tela, algunas de ellas almidonadas, y

varias hileras de botones. El la depositó sobre el asiento

del coche, se encorvó sobre ella y apoyó un pie en el

piso. Sostuvo la cabeza de Karen en el hueco de su

brazo y la besó. Su boca le transmitía aspereza, calor,

agitación; el placer turbulento de ese beso hizo gemir a

ambos.

El carruaje se convirtió en un refugio que saltaba, se

balanceaba, un nido de sombras y cuero, con su interior

lleno del perfume de vainilla de Karen. Ella se estiró

hacia Terrence Graham, rodeé sus poderosos hombros con los brazos y hundió la nariz en el cuello de él.

—Te amo —susurró él, empujándola sobre el asiento y

contemplando su rostro.

—No tienes por qué decirlo —dijo ella, insegura,

aunque esa declaración la había llenado de un intenso

placer.

—Te amo —repitió él, y sus ojos Azules

resplandecieron en la oscuridad como los de un par de hermosas joyas.

Ella se preguntó si en verdad él era consciente de lo

que decía o si pertenecería a esa clase de hombres que

no distinguen entre el amor y el deseo, y lo miró en

silencio.

El coche se detuvo y ella supo que habían llegado a la

calle King. La cabeza negra de Terrence Graham bajó, y su voz sonó

como un roce áspero en el oído de la muchacha.

—Karen, esta noche, haz el amor conmigo.

Era tarde; los sirvientes ya habían ido todos a

acostarse, excepto un solitario lacayo que abría la

puerta. Después de un parpadeo de sorpresa, el lacayo

apartó la vista evitando mirar ese pequeño cuerpo con

la ropa en desorden que Terrence Graham llevaba en sus brazos.

Terrence Graham, con su precioso bulto en los brazos, envuelto apretadamente en su chaqueta, contemplo el rostro

semi oculto de Karen mientras la llevaba a la planta

alta. Estaba sonrojada y silenciosa; en _su _expresión se

veía incertidumbre pero no desagrado. Recordó que en

el coche había pronunciado palabras de amor y ¡

también enrojeció!, aunque no lamentaba, no

lamentaría haberlas dicho. Era la primera vez en su

vida adulta que él decía a una mujer que la amaba.

Había descubierto una parte de _sí _cuya existencia había

ignorado hasta esa noche; quería demostrar a Karen

toda la ternura y la pasión de que era capaz.

Llegaron a la habitación de el y Terrence Graham dejó a Karen

junto a la cama. Alisó con sus manos el revuelto pelo de

ella y la besó en la boca, adaptando la forma de sus

labios a la de ella. Quitó las hebillas de la encendida

melena y soltó sus trenzas, dejando que _su _pelo cayera, suave y tibio, sobre sus manos.

—Dime qué debo hacer —susurró ella, deslizando sus

manos por debajo de la chaqueta de él, explorando las

líneas firmes de su cintura y su espalda—. No sé cómo

debo complacerte. No recuerdo cómo se hace esto.

—No es preciso que recuerdes —dijo él, en voz baja y

vehemente. La estrechó contra su cuerpo, contra su

tremenda erección; la deliciosa sensación de tenerla así

le cortó el aliento. Apretó su boca en la parte alta de la

garganta de ella y saboreó su piel delicada,

descendiendo hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos, que

olía a vainilla. Karen comenzó a temblar y se echó

atrás, reclinándose en su brazo, mientras su corazón

latía veloz bajo el influjo de su boca exploradora.

El la desnudó con lentitud, desatando los lazos de sus

prendas y apartándolos de ella. La piel que acababa de

desvelar era blanca y luminosa, su cuerpo tierno, de

abundantes curvas... Terrence Graham cerró un instante sus ojos,

debatiéndose en el esfuerzo por dominar su violenta

pasión. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Karen se había

apartado de él y se había apresurado a trepar a la cama,

y a taparse con las sábanas para esconder su desnudez. Su pudor era tan auténtico, tan... bueno, tan virginal

que él se preguntó si ella habría sido así mucho tiempo

atrás, antes de iniciar su carrera de cortesana.

—No te cubras —murmuré él—. Tu cuerpo es

demasiado bello para que lo ocultes.

La sábana no descendió ni un milímetro.

—Tengo frío —dijo ella, sin aliento, con sus mejillas

arreboladas.

—Yo te calentaré —prometió él con súbita sonrisa,

quitándose la chaqueta.

Mientras él iba quitándose una a una las ropas, Karen

lo observaba, veía cómo iba quedando al descubierto

una piel más áspera y oscura que la suya, cubierta de

vello en algunos sitios, de cicatrices en otros. La

potencia y la elegancia de su cuerpo, al que el esfuerzo y

el ejercicio habían endurecido hasta no dejar en él

rastros de blandura la dejaron maravillada.

—Tenías razón —dijo ella con cierta vacilación—.

Desnudo, eres un espectáculo impresionante.

Él sonrió y se acercó apoyando las manos a ambos

lados de sus caderas al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre

ella. La presiono con todo el largo de su cuerpo y, de pronto, ella descubrió que el rugido del pulso en sus

oídos era tan fragoroso que no le permitía oír. Sus

pensamientos se dispersaron, se desvanecieron; sólo

quedaron las sensaciones: el asombroso calor de la piel

de Terrence Graham, el vello áspero de su pecho, el exquisito

deslizamiento de la boca de él sobre su garganta,

hombros y pechos. Sentía las manos del hombre por

todas partes, palpando, explorando, resbalando sobre

sus miembros sin hacer caso de pudor alguno.

Si acaso habían persistido algunas dudas en el fondo

de su mente, se disolvieron de inmediato. Ella no

hubiese imaginado que un hombre

tan familiarizado con la dureza de la vida pudiera ser

tan tierno, que sus manos fuesen tan delicadas, al

recorrer los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo. La

respiración de él se había acelerado como si hubiese

hecho un gran esfuerzo, y cada exhalación la quemaba

como si fuera vapor. Él la aplastó contra el colchón y

besó y acarició el promontorio de sus pechos y mordió

suavemente las puntas enhiestas.

Ella jadeó, rodeó la cabeza oscura del hombre con sus

brazos y sintió que el placer y una extraña tensión la hacían retorcerse debajo de él. De repente, surgió en su

cabeza un pensamiento aislado. ¿Cómo era posible que

ella hubiese hecho esto con tantos hombres diferentes?

Era un acto que requería más confianza e intimidad de

las que ella hubiese imaginado. No era posible... Había

algo erróneo relacionado con ella... Pero, antes de que

pudiese ahondar más en esa idea, desapareció de su

mente.

Sintió que la mano de él encerraba su muñeca y

conducía sus dedos hacia abajo hasta hacerlos rozar

una superficie de piel caliente y sedosa. Con un grave

murmullo destinado a animarla, Terrence Graham apreté la mano

de Karen contra su pene. Curiosa, excitada, ella cerré

su mano sobre el miembro masculino y lo palpo con

timidez, percibiendo su erección. Al parecer, su

contacto despertó en él una pasión casi intolerable. Le

dio un profundo beso, hundiendo su lengua dentro de

ella, al tiempo que le hacía separar sus muslos y bajaba

sus caderas hacia ellos.

Karen sintió una presión en la vagina que le provocó

una leve quemazón. Reaccionó poniéndose rígida;

sintió que el peso de él se aposentaba con más fuerza sobre ella y que esa presión aumentaba. Antes de que

ella pudiera protestar o apartarse, él emitió un sonido

gutural y embistió con una enérgica acometida. A

Karen se le cortó el aliento y experimenté un dolor

diferente a cualquiera conocido hasta entonces... estaba

segura de ello. Ninguna mujer podía sentirlo y no

recordarlo después. Sus manos se contrajeron sobre el

pecho de él y trató de empujarlo, pero él volvió a

embestir. De pronto, lo sintió penetrar en ella; su sólido

miembro estaba ahora profunda y duramente alojado

en su interior.

Ella captó un atisbo de su semblante atónito tras una

fulgurante cortina de lágrimas.

—Karen, quédate quieta —dijo él con rudeza, pero ella

forcejeó y se retorció inútilmente, pues el peso de él la

retenía

Estupefacto al sentir lo apretado de la vagina de

Karen, al percibir el dolor evidente de la muchacha y la

inevitable conclusión a la que estaba llegando su

cerebro, Terrence Graham se movió en forma automática para aliviarla y prevenir futuros dolores.

—Me haces daño —jadeó ella. Terrence Graham la mantuvo estrechamente apretada y murmuró

palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, diciéndole que la

amaba, que cuidaría de ella, que si ella se lo permitía, él

iba a aliviar su dolor. Poco a poco, ella se aflojó y se

apretó contra él, clavando las uñas en los duros

músculos de su espalda. Sin salir de ella, él deslizó su

mano hacia abajo por el cuerpo femenino. Su pulgar

hurgó entre la húmeda mata de vello rubio y se apoyé

con levedad sobre ese punto sensible oculto entre los

rizos. Trazó lentos círculos a su alrededor, buscando

provocar una reacción en el trémulo cuerpo de ella.

Karen gimió y alzó las caderas hacia la caricia, y así él

supo que el dolor iba disminuyendo. Siguió

estimulándola, acariciándola y, al mismo tiempo, se

movió dentro de ella con suavidad. Karen lanzó un

grito y su cuerpo se inclinó por instinto para recibirlo,

mientras sus manos se desplazaban~ inquietas, por la

espalda de él. Él inicié un ritmo lento, adaptándose al

de ella para brindarle placer; todo su ser se concentré

en el deleite de poseerla. Ella llegó al orgasmo con

asombrosa rapidez, su cuerpo se ciñó alrededor de él y

la sorpresa hizo temblar sus miembros. Terrence permaneció dentro de ella, y experimenté el orgasmo

más poderoso que había tenido en su vida. Gimió y

hundió la cara en la curva del hombro de la mujer,

sintiendo palpitar su miembro, martillear su pulso,

inundarse su cuerpo de placer.

Se hizo un pesado silencio; al retirarse con cuidado de

Karen, Terrence Graham se encontré con una significativa señal

que desafiaba toda lógica. Perplejo, arrepentido~

furioso consigo mismo, Terrence Graham se enfrentó con un hecho

que jamás habría podido creer si no hubiese contado

con una evidencia física.

Ella era virgen... o lo había sido hasta ese momento.

Contempló el rostro embriagado de Karen y sacudió la

cabeza, incrédulo. Ella tanteó en busca de la sábana y la

extendió sobre sí, devolviendo la mirada de Terrence Graham con

una mezcla de confusión y suspenso. Él apoyó su mano

en la curva de la cadera de ella y Karen se crispó pero

no se apartó.

—¿Por qué me dolió tanto? —preguntó ella, en voz

entrecortada. Él no respondió de inmediato,

concentrada como estaba su mente en un torrente de

preguntas.

—Porque tú eras virgen —dijo él, por fin.

—Pero... eso no es posible. Yo soy Karen Duvall... ¿no

es cierto? Tú me habías dicho...

Se interrumpió y clavó en él una mirada atónita.

—Cristo —musité él para sí mismo, tratando de

entender cómo había podido cometer un error de

semejante magnitud—. No es posible que tú seas Karen.

—¿Y si no lo fuese? ¿Y si tú, y todos los demás, estuviesen

equivocados con respecto a mí? ¿Y si...?

—No existe posibilidad alguna de que Karen Duvall sea

virgen

—dijo él, mirándola como si no la hubiese visto

nunca—. Es imposible. Eres una copia exacta de ella,

desde el punto de vista físico... pero no eres Karen.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que me asemeje de tal modo a

alguien, a menos que ella y yo estemos emparentadas...

quizás hasta...?

Se interrumpió, pues había cruzado otro pensamiento

por su mente.

—¿Gemelas? —concluyó él, con semblante torvo—. Si

tenemos en cuenta la notable semejanza física, eso es

altamente probable. Aunque nadie ha insinuado, siquiera, la posibilidad de que Karen tuviese una

hermana, y mucho menos una gemela idéntica.

—Estás seguro de que yo no soy Karen? —preguntó

ella, en un balbuceo desconcertado—. Las cosas que has

dicho de mí... los hombres con los que me acosté... lo

que decía en ese diario... ¿No era yo?

—No eras tú —confirmé él en voz baja.

Ella estalló en lágrimas, sorprendiéndolo, llevándose

las manos a la cara, y entre sus dedos se filtraron

brillantes arroyuelos de lágrimas.

Terrence Graham la alzó en sus brazos y la oprimió contra su

pecho desnudo. Cuando sintió sus lágrimas sobre la

piel, un cruel remordimiento lo lastimé. Maldijo y se

esforzó en hacer lo mejor posible para consolarla.

—Lamento este condenado embrollo —musito—. No

puedo devolverte tu inocencia. Te he dañado de un

modo imperdonable.

—No, no —sollozó ella, con su cara apretada contra el

hombro de él—. No estoy llorando por eso. Sucede que

me siento aliviada de no ser Karen; sin embargo... —se

corté, tratando de contener otro sollozo pero se le escapé con más fuerza aún—. Yo creí que sabía quién era, y eso constituía cierto consuelo, aunque no pudiese recordar nada. Ahora, en cambio...

—hipéo, y un nuevo ataque de llanto la ahogó—. ¿Quién

soy? No puedo soportar más tiempo sin saberlo. Me

siento tan...

Los sollozos ya no la dejaron continuar.

Terrence Graham la abrazó, dejándola llorar, sintiéndose más

culpable y arrepentido con cada instante que pasaba.

—Yo lo descubriré —dijo, gruñón—. Juro que lo haré.

Maldita sea... no llores más, por favor.

Mientras acariciaba la revuelta melena, Terrence Graham se

preguntó quién sería ella y cómo había sucedido que

llegó a ocupar el lugar de Karen. ¿Y por qué no había

nadie buscándola? En alguna parte debía de haber un

familiar, amigos, alguien que estuviese preocupado por

su ausencia. Hasta existía la posibilidad de que

estuviese prometida. No era lógico que nadie se

preocupara por una muchacha tan joven y tan bella.

Esos pensamientos lo sacudieron aun más.

Ella tenía toda una vida de la que ninguno de los dos

sabía nada.

¿Dónde demonios estaría la verdadera Karen? ¿Acaso la habría encontrado el asesino y habría cumplido lo

que se había propuesto?

Terrence Graham, confundido por el giro que habían adquirido los acontecimientos, esperé a que Karen, puesto que no

podía pensar en ella bajo ningún otro nombre, se

hubiese calmado un tanto y se levanté con suavidad.

Tomó una bata a rayas de color bordé, se anudé el

cinturón y fue, a grandes pasos, hasta el cordón de la

campanilla. Tiró de él llamando a Kellow, que apareció

en menos de cinco minutos. El valet se había vestido de

prisa y llevaba el pelo revuelto y los ojos cargados de

sueño. Terrence Graham salió a su encuentro en la puerta, que

mantuvo cerrada para que el criado no pudiese ver a

Karen.

—Una palangana de agua caliente y paños de lavar —

ordenó, conciso.

—Sí, señor.

El valer desapareció y Terrence Graham regresó junto a la cama. Karen no se había movido. Al principio, él creyó que tal

vez se hubiese quedado dormida, pero cuando se acercó

vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Su mirada estaba

vuelta hacia dentro; ella parecía estar dando vueltas aúna cantidad de pensamientos que no podía o no quería

compartir con él.

—Yo te compensaré por lo que te he hecho —dijo él en

voz queda.

Entonces, ella se movió, giré la cabeza y lo miró con

sonrisa trémula en el rostro.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —musité ella, con sus ojos

relucientes de lágrimas—. No fue tu culpa que me

confundieses con Karen... Todos lo hicieron. Nadie

dudo de mi identidad. No puedo echarte la culpa

porque hayas aceptado lo que parecía obvio —

prosiguió, exhalando un suspiro trémulo—.. En lo que

se refiere a esto... —señaló con ademán rápido y

azorado las ropas de cama en desorden y bajó la vista—.

Yo estuve más que dispuesta —dijo, en un susurro

avergonzado—. Y tú no podías saber que yo era virgen.

—Eso no me hace menos responsable.

Se sentó, a medias, sobre la cama junto a ella, tomo un

mechón de cabellos de Karen en su mano y froté entre

sus dedos las sedosas hebras.

—Karen... —dijo, y se interrumpió en cuanto ese

nombre salió de sus labios—. Maldición. ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora?

Los labios de Karen esbozaron la más leve de las

sonrisas.

—Puedes seguir llamándome Karen. A estas alturas, ya

estoy acostumbrada; además... no quisiera elegir otro

nombre equivocado. Sólo quiero averiguar el mío.

— En realidad, me alegra de que no seas Karen —

murmuré él, jugueteando aún con el mechón de

cabellos, mientras la miraba con fijeza—. Me alegra que

ningún hombre, salvo yo, te haya hecho el amor.

Ella titubeo y en sus ojos verdes apareció una expresión

interrogante cuando lo miró.

—A mí también.

Se miraron hondamente durante un lapso que pareció

interminable, sumidos en el recuerdo de lo que habla

sucedido entre ellos hacía instantes y en el pensamiento

de cómo eso lo había cambiado todo.

Terrence Graham pensó en el modo en que la había tratado y se sintió profundamente pesaroso. Había quedado en una

situación insostenible. Precisamente él, que había

manejado su vida de un modo tan eficiente, tan

cuidadoso. Ahora, se había enamorado contra su voluntad, para acabar descubriendo que ella no era la

mujer que él había supuesto, y después le había

arrebatado, sin querer, la virginidad. Se veía ante una

brutal toma de conciencia. La única alternativa que le

quedaba era decirle la verdad y descubrir sus propias

mentiras, en la esperanza de que ella pudiera

perdonarlo y volver a confiar en él. Pero, aun cuando

así lo hiciera,

él tenía todas las posibilidades de perderla cuando ella

recuperase la memoria y volviera a su vida anterior.

Terrence Graham jamás había sentido semejante responsabilidad

respecto de una mujer, ni un vínculo emocional y físico

tan intenso como el que ahora sentía. El acto sexual

parecía nuevo, casi, como si al apoderarse de su

inocencia él hubiese recuperado parte de la propia, de

algún modo. Quiso volver a hacerle el amor, enseñarle,

explorar y compartir con ella. Si bien antes de esa

noche él había admitido, a regañadientes, su amor por

ella, ahora sus sentimientos estaban colmados de

promesa, de maravilla; había desaparecido todo rastro

de amargura. Se sentía humillado, torpe, casi, como un

terrible enamorado cuyas únicas esperanzas de felicidad adolecieran de una extraña precariedad.

Terrence, impaciente, se preguntó dónde estaría Kellow y

por qué demoraba tanto en cumplir con un pedido tan

sencillo. Abrió la puerta y escudriñé en el pasillo en

sombras. Su pie rozó el borde de un objeto en el suelo.

Miró hacia abajo y vio una bandeja sobre la que había

una gran jarra con agua caliente, paños de lavar..,

coñac y una copa. Kellow había demostrado su tacto

dejando~ la bandeja junto a la puerta.

Terrence Graham levantó la bandeja y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Volvió junto a la cama y apoyé la bandeja sobre la

mesilla de noche.

—Ten —dijo, entregando un paño a Karen.

Ella se enjugó sus ojos cargados de lágrimas y se sonó

la nariz con un infantil vigor que le hizo sonreír. Él

llenó de agua caliente un cuenco de loza, mojé en él otro

paño y lo escurrió. Karen, avergonzada, dio vuelta el

rostro sonrosado e hinchado, mientras él comenzaba a

limpiarla. El paño tibio pasaba sobre su piel delicada

borrando las huellas saladas de las lágrimas que habían

quedado bajo sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

En. voz baja, él le indicó que se recostara, y ella obedeció. Él mojé de nuevo el paño y comenzó a lavarla

como si ella fuese una niña. Le lavo debajo de los

brazos, el pecho, el estómago, las piernas. Su semblante

sereno le contagio a ella su serenidad y, poco a poco, ella

se aflojé y no se resistió ni siquiera cuando él la lavé

entre las piernas. Empleé otro paño limpio para

quitarle todo rastro de sangre y de semen. Y aunque él

lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza posible, lo íntimo de sus

cuidados hizo que ella se crispara, sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando hubo terminado la tarea, la cubrió con las

mantas, se desnudé y lavé su propio cuerpo. Apagó la

lámpara dejando el cuarto en la oscuridad y se metió en la cama al lado de ella.

Aunque agotada, Karen, todavía despierta, permaneció

inmóvil cuando el peso de Terrence Graham hundió el colchón.

Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

—Te abrazo.

Con parsimonia, él le besó la sien, la curva de la oreja,

el costado del cuello, desplazando su boca sobre ella en

pasadas leves y cálidas. Karen parpadeé, carraspeé y lo

aparté de ella.

—Otra vez, no —dijo, insegura—. Estoy muy cansada. Él sintió, que no vio, su sonrojo cuando ella añadió:—E inflamada.

—No te haré daño, te lo prometo.

Besó un pezón de ella y lo rozó con la lengua hasta que

sintió que se convertía en un capullo sensible. Sostuvo

ambos pechos con sus manos y se demoré primero en

uno, luego en el otro, hasta que Karen exhalé un suspiro

tembloroso y llevó las manos a la cabeza de él. Al

principio, él creyó que ella pretendía apartarlo pero

sintió que sus dedos asían su cabeza y que lo atraían

hacia ella. Él aferré las caderas de ella con sus manos y

fue dejando una huella de besos que descendió hasta el

ombligo de Karen. Con su lengua en punta, pinché

suavemente el diminuto hueco una y otra vez. Cuando

su boca inició un sendero candente en dirección a los

muslos de la muchacha, ella ahogó una exclamación y

se cubrió con la mano.

—Espera —dijo, y resoné en su voz una nota suplicante.

—No puedo.

Ella jadeó cuando él comenzó a besarla a través de la

barrera de su mano, hurgando entre las separaciones

de los dedos. Su boca se posó sobre el dorso de la mano de ella y trazó pequeños círculos mojados con la punta

de su lengua hasta que todo el cuerpo de Karen

cosquilleé de excitación y de sorpresa.

—Quita la mano —indicó él con voz ronca, tirando con

suavidad de la muñeca.

Ella siguió cubriéndose y él fue lamiendo cada uno de

sus dedos rígidos, desde la base hacia la punta. Su

lengua era ágil, infatigable y jugueteaba en la muñeca,

la mano y los dedos de Karen, hasta que ella gimió y ya

no pudo seguir soportándolo.

—Entonces, déjame hacer lo que quiero, maldición —

susurró él con ternura—. Quita la mano, querida.

Ella accedió, descubrió el sitio que había estado

protegiendo, y Terrence Graham lanzó un murmullo de

satisfacción. Rozó con la nariz la suave mata de rizos

rubios y, empleando los dedos, la hizo abrirse. Bastó una

sola pasada de su lengua por la salada cueva para sentir

que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremecía. Tras otro

lengüetazo, él se demoró en esa ávida exploración,

estimulándola, asolándola, hasta que sus propios sentidos

comenzaron a girar en una espiral de placer.

Terrence sintió que ella empujaba su cabeza pero, sin hacer caso del débil gesto, se concentró en esa carne

delicada que tenía bajo la lengua. Los dedos de ella

temblaron en su cabeza y sus caderas se alzaron en

involuntaria ofrenda. Ella ya no podía contener su

reacción, pues su cuerpo desbordaba de deseo y se

tensaba siguiendo un ritmo inconfundible. Él supo que,

en ese momento, podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera

y, por un instante, sintió la tentación de elevarse y

embestir penetrando su palpitante calidez. Pero el

deseo de sentir en su boca el orgasmo de ella era

igualmente poderoso, por eso permaneció donde

estaba, moviendo la lengua en rápidas arremetidas

hasta que ella reprimió un grito y fue sacudida por un

largo y dulce estremecimiento de placer.

—Oh... —exclamó Karen, entre jadeos—. Yo no sabía...

Jamás me habría imaginado...

Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia; Terrence Graham se incorporó

y la atrajo hacia el refugio de su pecho.

Terrence Graham oprimió su boca contra el pelo de Karen y besó

la húmeda cabeza.

—Esto no es más que el comienzo —prometió él—. Es

una muestra del goce que sentirás conmigo.

Ella se había arrojado voluntariamente al fuego. Si se

quemaba, la culpa sería sólo suya. Ése fue el primer

pensamiento que acudió a la mente de Karen cuando

despertó más tarde, su cuerpo extendido en diagonal

sobre la ancha cama. Sintió encenderse dentro de ella

una chispa de esperanza, al pensar que tal vez hubiese

soñado un sueño muy real. Pero en la almohada sobre

la cual apoyaba su cabeza persistía una fragancia

masculina y, bajo la sábana y la manta, ella estaba

desnuda. Entreabrió los ojos turbios de sueño. Cuando

aparté las mantas, vio huellas

de hematomas en las blancas piernas y caderas, como

si alguien la hubiese asido con demasiada fuerza.

Le dolían partes de su cuerpo que jamás le había

dolido hasta entonces. Notaba una punzada entre los

muslos causada por la inflamación y sentía los

músculos de la cara interna de .las piernas y rodillas

como si hubiesen hecho un gran esfuerzo. También le

dolían los hombros y el cuello. En el preciso momento en que evocaba con anhelo un baño caliente, alguien

entró en la habitación.

Karen tiró de las mantas cubriéndose hasta el mentón

cuando vio que Terrence Graham se acercaba a la cama. Él ya se

había bañado y vestido. Se había afeitado y tenía el pelo

húmedo, pulcramente peinado. Esa mañana, se había

tomado mucho trabajo con su apariencia: la corbata de

seda negra estaba anudada con precisión, la camisa,

almidonada y nívea, contrastaba con la inmaculada

chaqueta gris y el chaleco negro. Los pantalones gris

perla estaban sujetos con correas sobre las botas negras

lustradas hasta despedir un brillo cegador.

Karen fijó su mirada en los ojos azules y alerta del

hombre y se sintió desbordada por sentimientos

contradictorios. Ella no podía culparlo por haberle

arrebatado su virginidad, y no lo haría. Se había ofrecido

a él porque ella lo había querido. Ellos habían

compartido la experiencia más intima que pueden

compartir un hombre y una mujer; una parte de ella lo

celebraba. Aun así, no podía admitir en voz alta su

amor por él. Había que ocuparse de asuntos muchos

más urgentes... como también de ciertas sospechas queso agitaban en el fondo de su mente.

Terrence Graham se acercó a ella, le tomó la cara con las manos y

se apoderó de su boca en un beso largo y ferviente.

—Buenos días —murmuró él, con leve sonrisa.

La miró de un modo, con una expresión tan encendida

por la intimidad, que ella se ruborizó.

—Tú no tendrías que estar en la calle Voz? —preguntó

ella, con voz espesa a causa del sueño.

A juzgar por la intensidad de la luz que inundaba el

cuarto, la mañana estaba avanzada. Por lo general,

cuando el sol aún no había completado su ascenso,

Terrence Graham ya se había marchado.

—Esta mañana no iré al cuartel de la calle Voz —

replicó él, acercando su cadera a la de ella y hundiendo

con su peso uno de los costados del colchón.

Ella pensó en una respuesta mientras su mano

pequeña retorcía la sábana.

¿Por lo de anoche? —preguntó ella.

—Iremos a ver a Linley.

—Yo no necesito un médico —dijo ella, inclinándose

hacia él para aspirar su picante fragancia masculina—.

La mayoría de las mujeres sobrevivimos a nuestra primera vez sin necesidad de recurrir a un médico.

—Quizá sea yo quien necesite un médico —dijo él,

sardónico, frotando la mejilla contra las sedosas hebras

de su pelo enredado—. El diablo es testigo de que, lo de

anoche, fue una sacudida tanto para mí como lo ha

sido para ti comenté, echándose un poco hacia atrás y

mirando el semblante preocupado de ella; luego agregó

con suavidad—: Sería conveniente que tú estuvieras

presente mientras yo hablo con Linley, tesoro. El bueno

del doctor nos debe alguna respuesta a ciertas

preguntas.

Él se estiró sobre la cama, recogió lo que parecía un

montoncillo de seda de color borgoña, lo sacudió, y ella

descubrió que era una vara, que él sostuvo para que

ella se la pusiera. Karen trató de pasar los brazos por

las mangas sin dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

—He visto miles de indicios de tu inocencia —comenté

él, librando con cuidado la melena de ella de la prenda,

de modo que flotara, suelto, sobre la espalda. En un

tono ensombrecido por el pesar, y con un oscuro

sonrojo que trepo hasta las mejillas y el puente de la

nariz—. Hasta anoche, creí que eran todos falsos. No se cruzaba por mi cabeza que tú pudieras ser otra que

Karen Duvall.

Tomó una mano de ella, se la llevé a la cara y apreté la

palma contra su mejilla. Rozó con su boca la leve

hendedura de la muñeca.

—Perdóname —musité, con evidente esfuerzo que

demostraba lo difícil que le resultaba pronunciar la

palabra.

—No hay nada que perdonar —respondió Karen,

sintiendo que la tersa mejilla afeitada le provocaba un

cosquilleo—. No me has hecho daño. Me has albergado

y protegido; yo... seguiré confiando en ti. Sin embargo...

Se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas pero

sin hallarlas.

Terrence Graham bajó la mano y la miré con preocupación.

—¿Sin embargo...? —preguntó~ con una arruga entre

sus cejas negras.

—Pienso que no debe haber más intimidad entre

nosotros —logró decir ella, con esfuerzo—. Al menos,

por un tiempo.

El semblante de Terrence Graham permaneció inexpresivo, pero

ella, de todos modos, percibió que estaba preparando innumerables argumentos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Karen se envolvió mejor en la bata y reuniendo toda la

dignidad que pudo, respondió:

—Preferiría no explicarlo ahora.

Aliviada, comprobó que él no insistía , aunque era

indudable que no estaba de acuerdo, en absoluto, con

su pedido, menos aún dispuesto a aceptarla. Aun así, él

le dirigió una sonrisa desbordante de encanto.

—No huirás de mí, ¿sabes? —-dijo él con suavidad.

Karen contuvo una carcajada irónica, tan conmovida

como asustada al comprender que él estaba resuelto a

conquistarla. Se dejó acompañar al cuarto de baño,

donde habían dejado una hilera de toallas sobre un

calentador junto al fuego; allí había una bañera de

asiento esmaltada llena de agua humeante. La vara

borra vino era tan larga que formaba una cola de seda;

ella tuvo que recoger puñados de tela para no tropezar.

—Yo te ayudaré en el baño —se ofreció Terrence Graham.

—No, gracias —replicó ella con _firmeza—-—. _Quiero

tener unos minutos de intimidad, por favor.

—Te esperaré en el cuarto contiguo. Mientras se sumergía en el Vino y dejaba que el agua

caliente aliviase sus dolores menores, Karen se procuro

un momento de tregua para descansar de las aflicciones

que la atormentaban. Pero nada podía contenerlas. Las

preguntas la torturaban una y otra vez: se preguntaba

quién era y qué era, en realidad. Sin duda, no era hija

de un aristócrata de origen elevado.., ella no se sentía

como alguien de la nobleza. Tampoco era una

cortesana. No tenía nombre, familia ni memoria .se

sentía zozobrar de nuevo, se sentía insignificante,

frustrada e indefensa. ;Y si nunca descubría quién era

ella, en verdad? ¿Sería posible formar una nueva vida

sin saber nunca qué y a quién podría haber dejado

atrás: amigos, familia, quizás un hombre al que amaba?

Llegó una doncella para ayudarla con el baño, llevando

consigo un vestido confeccionado en lujosa cachemira

verde. Esa prenda tan sencilla se adhería a los

contornos de su cuerpo _y _se cerraba en el costado

izquierdo con un broche dorado. Las mangas estrechas

estaban terminadas

con una cinta verde, al igual que el amplio cuello en

forma de echarpe. El profundo escote llevaba un suplemento de níveo encaje, que contrastaba con el

suave matiz de piedra preciosa de la cachemira. La

doncella trenzó el pelo todavía húmedo de Karen y lo

sujeté en una gruesa espiral sobre la coronilla.

Karen agradeció a la criada y fue hacia la puerta del

dormitorio donde la aguardaba Terrence Graham. Titubeó antes de entrar, intentando reunir valor para hacerle la

pregunta que pesaba en su mente. Casi tenía miedo de

conocer la respuesta, pero sabía que comportarse con

cobardía no era bueno para nadie; menos aún para ella.

Era preciso enfrentar la verdad cara a cara, por

desagradable que fuera. Cuadró los hombros y entró en

el cuarto.

Terrence Graham estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana; se

puso de pie de inmediato dirigiendo su mirada hacia

ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella trató de sonreír pero tenía los labios demasiado

tensos.

—Yo pienso que... —empezó a decir, y tragó saliva—.

Pienso que hay algunas cosas que todavía no me has

dicho ,¿no es cierto? La expresión del hombre no reveló nada.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Querría saber qué relación tenías con la verdadera

Karen.

Terrence Graham hizo que Karen se sentara en una silla tapizada

de damasco y luego se sentó junto a ella. Se inclinó

hacia delante, apoyé los brazos sobre las rodillas y

contemplé las brasas de la chimenea durante un tiempo

que pareció interminable. Cuando al fin habló, a Karen

no le agrado el modo escrupuloso en que elegía sus

palabras, como si se dispusiera a presentar una

situación repugnante del modo más suave que fuese

posible.

—Muy bien —dijo, al fin Terrence Graham, echándole una mirada

de reojo—. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a conocer

mi comportamiento en relación con Karen Duvall...

pero, antes, déjame decirte... —se interrumpió, como sale fuese difícil hablar; de sus labios escapé una queda

maldición—. Maldita sea. Mira que he hecho cosas

malas en mi vida.., podría hacer una lista de mis

pecados larga de un kilómetro. Algunos de ellos los

cometí por una cuestión de supervivencia; otros, por

pura codicia _y _egoísmo. Y me arrepiento. Pero no me

arrepiento tanto de ninguno de los pecados que he

cometido como del hecho de haberte mentido. Y te juro

por mi vida.., no, juro sobre la tumba de mi hermano

que jamás lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Que me has mentido? preguntó Karen.

El siguió con su mirada clavada en el fuego y no

respondió. Ella contemplé su granítico perfil, y

comenzó a entender.

—¿Con respecto a Karen Duvall? adiviné—. Ella nunca

fue tu amante... ¿no es así? Jamás te has acostado con

ella, como afirmaste haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿por qué? —

preguntó, mirándolo con absoluta perplejidad—. ¿Por

qué tuviste que mentirme en algo así?

Terrence Graham necesité echar mano de toda su disciplina para

soportar el escrutinio inflexible de sus ojos verdes. El

nunca había tenido dificultades para hacerse responsable de sus fechorías. Siempre explicaba

alegremente

sus errores, señalando que él, a fin de cuentas, no era

más que un ser humano. En este caso, en cambio, no

podía mostrarse tan desaprensivo y saltar por encima

de ese hecho y olvidarlo. Lo que había hecho era

aprovecharse de una persona, de una mujer y, para

colmo, había ejercido su mezquina venganza sobre la

persona equivocada. La culpa agregó densidad a su voz

cuando respondió:

—Yo quise vengarme, porque Karen había divulgado,

en todos los corrillos de Londres, una mentira con

respecto a mí. La noche que yo te encontré y te traje

aquí había decidido acostarme contigo.., con ella, como

una manera de curar mi orgullo herido.

—Y después, ¿qué ibas a hacer? ¿Dejarla? ¿Herirla, en

venganza por la vergüenza que ella había hecho caer

sobre ti?

Él asintió con un solo gesto de la cabeza.

Karen hizo una profunda inhalación. Quizás hubiera

debido sentirse mejor al saber que no había sido ella el

blanco de Terrence Graham, sino otra mujer, pero no se sentía mejor. No quería creer que él fuese capaz de semejante

bajeza, de un acto tan deshonroso. Y le dolía de una

manera espantosa saber que, para él había sido sólo

una venganza lo que para ella había sido un acto de

entrega.

—Ya entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes.

—No te importó que yo estuviese lastimada e indefensa

—murmuré ella—. Peor aún: mi estado te puso las

cosas más fáciles.

En los ojos del hombre apareció una expresión de

frustración y ella percibió la súbita ebullición de sus

emociones bajo la superficie de aparente control.

—Todo salió mal desde el principio. Tú no te

comportaste como la mujer que yo pensé que eras.

La calma de Karen se esfumó; sintió en lo más

profundo de su ser la sensación de haber sido

traicionada.

—Tú eras lo único sólido en el mundo para mí, la única

persona en la que podía confiar... y me mentiste desde

el principio.

—Sólo con respecto a nuestra supuesta aventura.

—¿ Sólo? —repitió ella, irritada al ver que él intentaba

quitar importancia a sus acciones—. ¿Qué tal si yo

hubiese sido la verdadera Karen, y si fuese tan

promiscua, egocéntrica y desagradable como tú me

suponías? Eso no disculpa, en absoluto, tú

comportamiento.

—Si yo hubiese sabido quién eras en realidad... o quién

no eras, jamás te habría hecho daño.

—Pero me lo has hecho —repuso ella con amargura.

—Sí, el daño está hecho —admitió él en tono despojado

de emociones—. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es

tratar de reparar el daño y pedirte que me perdones.

—Que yo te perdone? —pregunté ella—. Veremos si te

perdona Karen.

Terrence Graham la miré como si, de repente, ella se hubiese

vuelto loca.

—Que me maten si voy a presentarme ante esa mujer

con el sombrero en la mano.

—Es la única reparación que aceptaré —dijo ella,

mirándolo sin pestañear—. Quiero que cuando

encuentres a Karen le pidas disculpas por las crueles

intenciones que albergabas hacia ella. Si ella te perdona, yo también te perdonaré.

—Que le pida disculpas a Karen —repitió él, subiendo

el tono hasta alcanzar un volumen de trueno—. Pero si

yo no me he acostado con ella. Me he acostado contigo.

—Dime; si en verdad te hubieras acostado con ella

como habías planeado , ¿estarías arrepentido?

—No —respondió él secamente.

—¿Eso significa que no te arrepentirías de haber

manipulado y engañado a alguien si pensaras que esa

persona se lo merecía?

—preguntó con el rostro tenso a causa de la decepción

y el enfado—. ¡No te habría creído capaz de semejante

crueldad y estrechez de miras!

—~Ya dije que lo sentía, maldita sea!

—Pero no lo sientes —repuso ella con suavidad—. No te

arrepientes de haber urdido ese plan tan horrible..,

sólo lamentas no haber herido a la persona a la que

querías hacer daño. Jamás podría amar a un hombre

que se comportase así.

Ella sintió cierta satisfacción al ver cómo él se

esforzaba por controlar su ira. Él cerró los ojos y logró

reprimir la explosión, aunque su rubor se intensificó y su mandíbula se estremeció, sacudida por un tic visible.

—Es hora de marcharnos —dijo Terrence Graham, al fin—. Ya he

avisado a Linley.

Aunque la residencia del doctor Linley estaba a corta

distancia y hubiesen podido ir caminando, Terrence Graham había

ordenado que preparasen su coche. Durante el viaje

reiné un incómodo silencio; por fortuna, fue breve.

Karen echaba frecuentes miradas al enorme y

enfurruñado varón que estaba sentado delante de ella.

Terrence Graham se hallaba en un estado de cólera contenida, más

que dispuesto a reñir... aunque no tuviese con quién

hacerlo.

Karen sospechaba que debía de estar pensando en la

discusión que habían tenido y argumentando

interiormente contra todos los argumentos que ella

había expuesto. Ella ansiaba decir algo que lo aliviara,

ablandarlo con algunas palabras suplicantes.., hasta

engatusarlo para convencerlo de aceptar su punto de

vista. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada:

él tendría que resolver solo esta cuestión. Ella sabía

que a él no le agradaba la verdadera Karen, pero eso no

disculpaba sus actos. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a mentir a alguien o a aprovecharse de esa persona sólo

porque no lo respetase.

Llegaron a la casa de Linley, una entre una larga fila de

residencias con fachadas de estilo griego cubiertas de

inmaculado estuco blanco y adornadas con columnas.

Terrence la ayudé a bajar del coche y subieron juntos un

breve tramo de escalinata; allí fueron conducidos de

inmediato al interior de la casa por el mayordomo. El

doctor Linley los aguardaba en la biblioteca, una

habitación pequeña y ordenada, cubierta de estanterías

de libros y amueblada con sillas Hepplewhite con

respaldo en forma de escudo y una mesa que hacía

juego con ellas.

Linley los saludó con cordialidad e hizo sentar a Karen

en un sillón junto al friego. Sonrió y aparté un mechón

de cabellos rubios que le había caído sobre la frente.

—Señorita Duvall —murmuré el doctor—, espero que

se sienta mejor.

Karen abrió la boca como para contestar pero luego

volvió a cerrarla. Clavé la vista en el médico y supo que

estaba enrojeciendo al caer en la cuenta de que el

objeto principal de la visita era comentar clines-petado descubrimiento de su virginidad y su relación con el

caso de ella. ¿Cómo había llegado ella a caer en una

situación tan ignominiosa?

Linley la miró con cierta perplejidad _y _luego volvió su

atención hacia Terrence Graham, cuya expresión era pétrea. En los

ojos grises del médico apareció una chispa de

interroga con.

—Morgan, he tenido que cancelar dos citas a raíz del

mensaje que me enviaste esta mañana —comentó él—.

Me harías el Livor de explicar la urgencia de esta visita?

—El caso de la señorita Duvall ha tomado un giro

inesperado

—respondió el aludido, a medias sentado, a medias

apoyado en el borde de una pesada mesa—. Supongo

que llevas una historia de tus pacientes. Quisiera ver la

de la señorita Duvall, sin que omitas ningún detalle.

—Es historia sólo podemos verla la señorita Duvall y

yo—replicó Linley sin alterarse.

—Tiene importancia para mi investigación —explico

Terrence Graham; se interrumpió, incómodo, con sus narices

dilatadas—. Dime, Linley, cuando examinaste a la

señorita Duvall, ¿ella era virgen? Con expresión perpleja, el doctor miró primero la

cabeza baja de Karen, luego el rostro de Terrence Graham.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él, tironeando de

un mechón dorado que había caído de nuevo sobre su

frente.

—Bueno, pues ella lo es... o, más bien, lo era hasta

anoche.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. El doctor cuidó de

mantener una expresión compuesta.

—_Es_táis seguro de eso? —preguntó, mirando a ambos

Karen enrojeció y no pudo mirarlo a los dos_._

—No soy un muchacho bisoño Linley —respondió

Terrence Graham.

Linley se esforzó por emplear un tono sensato.

—Entonces, _ésta _no es la mujer que yo he examinado.

Karen Duvall estaba en los comienzos de un embarazo.

Cuando la vi en tu casa, supuse que habría tenido un

aborto, tal vez espontáneo o quizá provocado. Observé

que el útero va había recuperado su tamaño normal y

que no había hemorragia. No me incumbía a mí hacer

un comentario con respecto a su decisión. Y yo no

estaba tratando de comprobar su virginidad. —Cristo —exclamó Terrence Graham, mirando a Karen mientras

absorbía esa información. Al comprobar que ella no se

sorprendía con la noticia, sus ojos verdes se

entrecerraron, suspicaces—. Tú lo sabías -dijo—. De

alguna manera tú sabías lo del embarazo.

_Es probable que fuera hijo de lord Getard —dijo

ella—. Él me lo dijo cuando estuvimos conversando

anoche en el jardín.

—¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?

—Imaginaba tu reacción si pensabas que yo había

interrumpido el embarazo respondió ella—. Tú siempre

me habías despreciado. Por eso decidí reservarme esa

información durante un tiempo.

Terrence Graham respondió con una retahíla de maldiciones y

miró al médico con aire amenazador.

—La historia, Linley. Quiero saber si hay otros detalles

menores que me has estado ocultando.

Muchos hombres se habrían sentido intimidados ante

ese gigante furioso que Linley tenía ante sí, pero él no

demostró la menor inquietud.

—Está bien, Graham, puedes ver la maldita historia.

Pero antes hablaré con la señorita Duvall... bueno, quiero decir, con esta joven.., a solas.

—¿Por qué a solas? —preguntó Terrence Graham.

Porque ante todo debo ocuparme de su bienestar. Yo

he atendido a mujeres recién casadas con ataques de

histeria después de su noche de bodas. Además, me

gustaría comprobar por mí mismo que ella está bien y

no contribuye a la tranquilidad de sus nervios.., ni a la

mía, tampoco. que tú estés paseándote de un lado a otro

como un jabalí furioso.

_ Nervios! resopló Terrence Graham, desdeñoso, torciendo la

boca . Los nervios de ella están bien —dijo, aunque echó

una rápida mirada al rostro vuelto de Karen, en un

súbito impulso de preocupación—. ¿No es así?

Ella no respondió; siguió sentada, retorciendo las

manos sobre su regazo.

—Fuera —ordenó Linley con firmeza, disfrutando del

raro privilegio de decir a Terrence Graham qué debía hacer—. Tú

conoces la casa, viejo amigo. Ve a divertirte en la sala de

billares. Bebe una copa o fuma. En unos minutos,

mandaré a alguien a buscarte.

De la garganta de Terrence Graham brotó un gruñido de

advertencia pero los dejó, aunque a regañadientes. Karen alzó la vista cuando Linley se acercó a ella. Se

preparó para recibir una censura; en cambio, sólo

encontré bondad y preocupación

en sus ojos grises. Linley pidió permiso para sentarse

en una silla cerca de ella y la observó con una suave

sonrisa.

—Detrás de todos esos gruñidos y bravatas se oculta

uno de los mejores hombres que conozco —comentó

él—. Terrence es talentoso en muchos sentidos, pero no

en cuanto a las mujeres. Lo que quiero decir es que no

suele seducir a muchachas inocentes.

—El quería vengarse de cierta maldad que le había

hecho Karen

—respondió ella en Voz amortiguada—. Pensaba

acostarse con ella y dejarla después.

Linley movió su cabeza.

—Eso no es propio de él dijo, pensativo.

—Ahora quiere reparar el daño hecho, por supuesto —

dijo Karen—. Creo que, incluso, está intentando

convencerse de que me ama.

—Yo diría que después de lo que ha pasado usted

merece cualquier compensación que Morgan esté dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—No —musitó ella—. No quiero compensaciones... Yo

sólo quiero saber quién soy.

Por supuesto —admitió el médico, mirándola con

franca simpatía—. Me temo que yo no puedo hacer gran

cosa para ayudar— la. Con todo, al menos me gustaria

asegurarle que las molestias que usted siente son

pasajeras. Todo se hace más fácil en las siguiente

ocasiones.

En lugar de aclararle que va no habría siguientes

ocasiones, Karen asintió brevemente.

—Entiendo —dijo ella . No es necesario decir nada más,

doctor Linley.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Quédese conmigo un momento más. Yo querría que

usted entendiese que cuando un hombre y una mujer

hacen el amor debe haber sinceridad, afecto y

confianza. No se entregue a un hombre salvo que esté

convencida de que comparte esas cosas con él. En ese

caso. se trata de una experiencia estupenda que uno no

debería perderse.

Karen pensó en el hombre que estaba rondando por la casa mientras ellos hablaban y sintió en sus entrañas

un espasmo de deseo. Se preguntó si tendría valor

suficiente para volver a confiar en él y si él sería digno

de tal confianza.

—Terrence es un buen tipo —le aseguró Linley, como si

le hubiese leído los pensamientos—. Será arrogante,

obstinado.., pero también es compasivo y valiente.

Espero que no se dé por vencida demasiado pronto,

querida mía. Sobre todo, en vista de lo que él siente por

usted.

— Por mí? —preguntó Karen, asombrada—. No sé a

qué se refiere.

El doctor sonrió, irónico.

—Hace cinco años que conozco a Terrence Graham Morgan; jamás

lo había visto en el estado que está hoy a causa de una

mujer. La culpa es la más insignificante de las

emociones que están luchando dentro de él.

—Si está usted tratando de sugerir que él está

enamorado de mí...

—empezó a decir Karen, recelosa.

—No importa lo que yo esté sugiriendo. El hecho es que

él está enamorado de usted —dijo Linley, yendo hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla dijo, en tono práctico—: Lo que

suceda de aquí en adelante depende de usted.

Linley encontró a Terrence Graham en la sala de billar, sentado en

una silla ante la mesa cubierta de bayeta, con el brazo y

el mentón apoyados en el borde. Hacía rodar varias

bolas de marfil en diversos recorridos, impulsándolas

hacia una tronera en una esquina, donde había una red

de seda verde que las recogía. Habló mientras seguía

con la vista el recorrido de las bolas.

—¿ Cómo está ella?

—Si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que ha tenido que

soportar desde la noche en que fue sacada del río, muy

bien. Es una muchacha resistente.

Terrence Graham sintió que algo se desanudaba en su garganta.

Confiaba en Linley. Y podría considerárselo un experto,

sabiendo que hacía tiempo que había atendido las

diversas dolencias físicas y emocionales femeninas en

Londres. Terrence Graham asió la última bola de marfil, la cubrió

por completo y la hizo rodar con suavidad hacia la tronera.

—Hay un asunto que quisiera aclarar contigo, Linley —

murmuré—, tu silencio con respecto al embarazo de la

verdadera Karen...

—Yo estaba obligado a guardar silencio —dijo Linley en

tono realista—. El día que me visitó, la señorita Duvall

dejé _(O _claro que el futuro de ese niño, y quizás el de

ella, dependían de la discreción. Y, si bien ella tenía

cierta tendencia a lo dramático, yo le he creído. Ella no

se mostró muy contenta cuando le confirmé el

embarazo, y se marchó con sospechosa premura. Como

si tuviese miedo de algo... o de alguien.

—tendrás que habérmelo dicho antes! —exclamó

Terrence Graham, poniéndose de pie y mesándose distraído sus

cortos cabellos—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡alguien está

tratando de matarla! Su embarazo podría ser una de las

claves más importantes para saber qué le pasó y por

qué.

—Terrence —dijo el médico con calma—, ¿sabes cuál

sería mi futuro si se supiera que yo he divulgado

información confidencial sin el consentimiento de la

mujer? ¿Sabes cuántas pacientes mías se ven obligadas mantener en secreto las circunstancias de su

embarazo, por un motivo u otro?

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondió Terrence Graham, irónico.

A menudo, las damas respetables de Londres

escapaban a sus matrimonios de conveniencia, sin

amor, tomando un amante. En ocasiones, hacían pasar

a sus hijos ilegítimos como si fuesen de ~sus esposos.

No cabía duda de que el popular doctor Linley era el

depositario de muchos secretos.

—Comprendo el concepto de discreción —siguió

diciendo Terrence Graham—. Pero, lo más probable es que la

verdadera Karen esté viva y se oculte en alguna parte.

Es casi seguro que esté embarazada; sin duda, está en

peligro y la muchacha que has visto hoy, aquí, también

está en peligro. Por lo tanto, si recuerdas algo acerca de

lo que te ha dicho Karen aquel día, harás bien en

decírmelo.

—Está bien. Pero, antes de que volvamos a la biblioteca

a revisar mis historias, quisiera darte un consejo. Es a

propósito de Karen... quiero decir, de la joven que está

esperándonos. Como se comprende, no tiene muchos

deseos de comentar su reciente... eh... experiencia acontigo, pero me parece una muchacha bastante

sensata y no creo que haya sufrido demasiado.

—¿Tú habías pensado que pasar una noche conmigo

bastaría para darle un susto de muerte? —preguntó

Terrence Graham con acritud.

La boca de Linley se distendió en una sonrisa sin

humor.

—Te sorprendería saber todo lo que descubre un

médico en relación con las mujeres, Morgan. He

atendido a algunas tan refinadas que no pueden

pronunciar palabras tales como "estómago" o "pecho".

Hay mujeres que no tienen valor para decirme qué les

pasa; por eso tengo una muñeca de trapo en un cajón de

mi escritorio, entonces les pido que señalen la parte del

cuerpo que les duele. Te advierto: son mujeres adultas,

casadas. En ocasiones, sospecho que fingen escrúpulos,

pero no te quepa duda de que existen aquellas que se

sienten muy incómodas con los asuntos referidos a su

sexualidad y su organismo.

—Gracias a Dios, Karen no es tan delicada.

—Tienes razón —dijo el médico—, pero aun en ese caso,

podría suceder que ella albergase ciertos temores íntimos que sólo tú, o su próximo amante, serían

capaces de calmar.

—No habrá un "próximo amante —repuso Terrence Graham, de

manera automática, indignado ante la sola idea—. Yo

soy el único hombre que ella tendrá.

—Bueno, para la mayoría de las mujeres, la segunda

experiencia sexual es más importante, todavía, que la

primera, puesto que confirma o desmiente sus peores

temores. En mi opinión de profesional, la mayoría de

las mujeres que atiendo y que afirman ser frías por

naturaleza, en realidad han sido tratadas con torpeza

por maridos o amantes.

Terrence Graham le lanzó una mirada candente.

—Sé complacer a una mujer, Linley. ¿O acaso te

dispones a exponer tu vasta experiencia con las

mujeres?

El doctor lanzó una súbita carcajada.

—No; dejaré esa cuestión en tus. capaces manos.

Volvieron a la biblioteca y encontraron a Karen junto a

una estantería repleta de enormes volúmenes médicos

y científicos. Su mirada se trasladó desde la fila de

libros con títulos griegos y latinos al rostro de Terrence Graham. Intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa; ella se preguntó

de qué habrían hablado Terrence Graham y Linley. Él primero

mostraba una expresión enfurruñada, con sus negras

cejas fruncidas.

Presuroso, el doctor Linley rebuscó en su gabinete y

sus cajones hasta que sacó un delgado fajo de papeles

atados con un cordel. —Ah, aquí está —exclamó, extendiendo los papeles

sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. De inmediato, Terrence Graham se

acercó a él—. ¿Ves? —continué Linley, siguiendo con el

dedo las notas escritas en la página—. Nada fuera de lo

normal, excepto...

Manipulé con torpeza las hojas hasta que, de súbito, un

pequeño papel cuadrado se deslizó y cayó flotando al

suelo. Karen se apresuré a recogerlo. Era una carta

sellada con cera marrón y dirigida a "V. Devane, White

Rose Cottage, Forest Crest, Surrey".

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Terrence Graham.

Karen permaneció callada mientras fijaba la vista en la

carta. Algo en la manera en que se agrupaban las

palabras, la frase "White Rose Cottage", tocó sus recuerdos dormidos y los agité. Sus labios se abrieron y

leyó la dirección una y otra vez.

¿Y bien, Linley? —quiso saber Terrence Graham, interrumpiendo

la concentración de Karen.

El médico se encogió de hombros, y adopté un aire

avergonzado.

—Por Dios, había olvidado eso.

—De dónde salió?—preguntó Terrence Graham, impaciente.

—La señorita Duvall lo dejó aquí el día que confirmé su

embarazo. Como ya te había dicho, ella se inquieto

bastante. En su prisa por marcharse, se le cayó el bolso.

El contenido se desparramé y ella recogió todo.

Después de que ella se marchó, descubrí que no había

visto esta carta que, como es obvio, tenía intenciones de

enviar a alguien. Yo pensaba devolvérsela en la

siguiente visita. La guardé con su historia para que no

se extraviase.

—Y No se te ocurrió que esta carta podría ser

importante?

—Soy un hombre atareado, Terrence —dijo el médico,

poniéndose a la defensiva, y cruzando los brazos

delgados sobre el pecho—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de la

correspondencia de mis pacientes. Ahora bien; si

quieres puedes seguir regañándome por un pequeño

desliz o abrir esa maldita carta y leerla.

Karen ya había roto el sello. Desplegó el papel

pulcramente doblado y se encontró con unas pocas

líneas escritas con trazos floridos. Algunas de las

palabras habían sido garrapateadas de prisa y había

letras sin terminar.

_Mi queridísimo._

_No, no debes venir a la ciudad. Aquí se avecinan_

_problemas pero yo puedo arreglármelas. Me_

_marcharé para resolver algunas cuestiones sin_

_importancia; después iré a Surrey. Pronto estaremos_

_juntos. querido..._

_Karen_

Karen, casi sin notar que Terrence Graham estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro, siguió con la vista clavada en la

carta.

—¿Karen tendría intenciones de enviársela a su

amante? —murmuró ella.

—Es probable.

~Crees que, tal vez, ella esté aquí, ahora? ¿En este

White Rose Cottage?

—Lo averiguaremos. Hoy mismo iré allí —afirmó

Terrence Graham—. Inmediatamente después de haber informado a Cannon.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No sabemos quién estará allí ni qué podemos

esperar. Estarás más segura aquí.

—¿Pero eso no es justo! —exclamó Karen—. Si la

verdadera Karen estuviese en Surrey, yo también

quiero verla. Tal vez ella pueda explicarme cómo acabé

ocupando su lugar. Hasta podría saber quién soy yo.

;Debo ir contigo!

—No —dijo Terrence Graham—. Tú te quedarás en Londres,

protegida~ en mi casa. Pondré a un policía para que te

cuide esta noche, por si yo tuviera que quedarme más

tiempo de lo esperado. Al ver su expresión desdichada, él la rodeé con un

brazo e inclinó la cabeza para decirle en voz baja:

—No quisiera poner en peligro ni uno solo de tus

preciosos cabellos. No sé con qué podría encontrarme

en Surrey... y preferiría que tú te quedaras aquí, segura

y cómoda. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto.

Karen asintió, reconfortada con la preocupación que

él sentía por ella.

— ¿Volverás lo antes posible? —preguntó.

Él apreté los labios sobre la frente de la muchacha, _y_

ella lo sintió sonreír con la boca apoyada en su piel.

Créeme... el único lugar del mundo donde quiero estar

es a tu lado.

Durante el breve viaje de regreso, Karen mantuvo la

vista clavad.. en la carta que tenía sobre el regazo,

recorriendo con la punta del dedo esa letra femenina.

V. Devane...

El apellido le fastidiaba, parecía tironear de ella. Le

resultaba flirniliar pero no evocaba recuerdos

concretos, como le sucedía con tantas cosas. V. —¿Recuerdas el pequeño cuadro que había en el

dormitorio de Karen, junto a su tocador? preguntó

ella—. Era una cabaña con rosas blancas.., y estaba

firmado por Devane. Ese hombre debe de haber representado

mucho para ella si conserva el cuadro en su

dormitorio y acude a él cuando tiene dificultades.

Jugueteé con la carta hasta que, al fin, Terrence Graham tendió la

mano hacia ella.

—Dámela; si sigues así, la romperas ~le dijo.

Karen entrego el papel sin protestar.

—Tú crees realmente que Karen aún está viva?

pregunto ella en voz baja.

El pasó su mano sobre la rodilla de la muchacha y la

oprimió, para reconfortarla.

— Creo que ha caído de pie, como los gatos.

Esa respuesta la alivió.

—Siento un impulso protector hacia ella. ¿Estaré

emparentada? ?Crees que ella y yo podríamos ser

hermanas?

—Os parecéis muchisimo; podría ser.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhalo un tenso suspiro.

Quiero saber cosas de mi familia... de mis amigos... Quiero saber por qué nadie está buscándome. No es

posible que una persona desaparezca sin que nadie lo

note... ¿No habrá nadie que me eche de menos? —dijo, y

su voz fue debilitándose hasta ser un suspiro—. ~Nadie

que me ame?

—Sí.

Sorprendida, Karen levantó la vista hacia el semblante

resuelto de él, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Maravillada, pensó que debía de estar refiriéndose a sí

mismo.

—Aunque hoy encuentre a Karen —dijo Terrence Graham, y sus

ojos Azules se llenaron de calidez—, nada cambiará

entre nosotros. Y cuando tú recuperes la memoria, me

importará un comino lo que recuerdes o a quién

recuerdes. Pues si bien no he formado parte de tu

pasado, tengo intenciones de estar en tu futuro.

—Si acaso estás refiriéndote a una manera de reparar

lo de anoche

—tartamudeó ella—, ya te he dicho que no es

necesario...

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando de mis

sentimientos por ti. Esas palabras provocaron a Karen partes iguales de

deleite y consternación. A Karen no se le ocurría que

existiese mayor dicha que el amor de un hombre como

Terrence Graham Morgan. Sin embargo, temía que él aún se

sintiera culpable por haberle arrebatado su virginidad y

no quería que él le propusiera matrimonio sólo porque

la había "perdido". Lo más importante era no

representar para él una obligación que le hubiese sido

impuesta. Y tampoco había olvidado lo que él dijera en

una ocasión acerca del matrimonio. Le había dicho que

no necesitaba una esposa. Que no quería ser fiel a una

mujer durante toda la vida. Si él hubiese hablado con

menos convicción, con menos cinismo.., pero no había

dejado lugar a dudas. Por lo tanto, si se sintiese atado

por una esposa que, en realidad, nunca había querido,

podría llegar a resentirse con ella.

—No me hagas promesas —rogó ella, tapándole la boca

con los dedos para hacerle callar cuando vio que él se

disponía a decir algo—. Todavía no.

Él le tomó la mano, le besó los dedos, luego la palma y

las delicadas venas de la muñeca.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando regrese. El coche se detuvo; Karen comprobó que estaban en la

casa.

—Que tengas buen viaje —le dijo, apretando su mano

con fuerza.

—No te preocupes —respondió él—. Pienso hallar a

Karen Duvall y resolver este embrollo infernal.

Después... —hizo una mueca—. Le pediré perdón,

maldita sea.

—~Lo harás?

Ella lo miró, perpleja, entreabriendo los labios por la

sorpresa.

—Aunque me cueste la vida.

Terrence Graham esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Tal vez suceda eso —añadió él, acompañando la frase

con una breve risotada, inclinándose para robarle un

beso antes de ayudarla a apearse del coche.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**La pequeña aldea de Forest Crest estaba en los**

**páramos de Surrey. Intacta, y medio escondida entre**

**lomas cubiertas de brezos y aulaga, Forest Crest tenía**

**dos calles principales, una iglesia y un prado con**

**acacias. Al parecer, la libélula era una especie de**

**símbolo de la aldea, pues estaba tallada en la fachada de**

**algunas tiendas y en el de la posada de la aldea. Y, en**

**verdad, había muchas libélulas zumbando por el aire,**

**en el prado. Terrence detuvo su carruaje en un costado de**

**la calle central y fue a la panadería del pueblo. El**

**ambiente era cálido y dulce; él inhaló con deleite**

**mientras se internaba en la tienda.**

**Una mujer rolliza y de brazos musculosos estaba**

**sacando una bandeja de grandes bollos de las**

**profundidades de un horno.**

—**Quiere pan recién horneado, señor?**

**Terrence negó con su cabeza.**

—**No, gracias; estoy buscando el White Rose Cottage...**

**¿Podría indicarme dónde está? **

—**Sí. Allí vivieron durante años el maestro de la escuela**

**del pueblo y su hija, los Devane. Eran unas personas**

**encantadoras, siempre rodeados de libros hasta las**

**orejas y rodeados de niños. Pero el pobre señor Devane**

**murió de una afección al corazón, hace dos años. Su**

**hija aún vive en esa cabaña. Siga por la calle Cottage**

**hasta el callejón que hay detrás de la iglesia de Todos**

**los Ángeles. Más adelante, en el brezal, verá la cabaña.**

**Tenga cuidado de no asustar a la muchacha, que es**

**tímida. Hace semanas que no la vemos en el pueblo.**

**Sólo hemos visto a la criada —la mujer hizo una pausa y**

**preguntó, un tanto ceñuda—. ¿Podría preguntarle qué**

**tiene que tratar con ella, señor?**

**Él sonrio.**

—**Puede preguntar, pero yo no voy a decírselo.**

**La esposa del panadero lanzó una risilla.**

—**Yo diría que es una muchacha afortunada si un joven**

**grande y apuesto como usted aparece ante su puerta.**

**¡Que le vaya a usted bien!**

—**Terrence regresó al coche y azuzó a los caballos con una**

**sacudida impaciente de las riendas. El ligero carruaje**

**avanzó dando tumbos sobre el abrupto camino hasta que Terrence llegó a la cabaña de madera y techo de paja.**

**La pequeña construcción se elevaba al final del prado,**

**en medio de una profusión de rosales. El silencio era**

**tan grande que Terrence Graham oía el zumbido de las libélulas y el de los insectos que libaban las flores. El denso olor de las rosas lo rodeó cuando se acercó a la entrada**

**flanqueada con dos gruesos postes de madera. La**

**cabaña recordaba las ilustraciones de los cuentos de**

**hadas, con su jardín de piedras dispuesto cerca de la**

**casa y un arroyuelo que corría en medio de un**

**bosquecillo de tejos y sauces.**

**Sin notarlo, Terrence Graham contuvo el aliento mientras**

**golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos. Sintió movimientos**

**dentro de la casa, algo que se arrastraba, un susurro,**

**una reacción de alerta ante la visita de un desconocido.**

**Después de una espera que pareció interminable,**

**golpeó de nuevo, esta vez el puño.**

**Una joven criada abrió la puerta; tenía el pelo dentro**

**de una cofia azul y una expresión de incertidumbre en**

**su semblante.**

—**Buenos días, señor —farfulló.**

—**Quisiera hablar con la dama que vive aquí. **

—**Ella no está, señor —dijo la muchacha, que no sabía**

**mentir—. No hay nadie en la casa.**

**Terrence Graham pensó con ironía que nadie estaba "en la casa" cuando el que llamaba era un policía.**

—**Vaya a buscarla —dijo en voz suave—. Dispongo de**

**poco tiempo. **

**Terrence Graham empujó la puerta abriéndola de par en par: una mujer estaba en la habitación principal de la cabaña.**

**Llevaba puesto un vestido de muselina ramada, y la**

**tenue tela se tensaba sobre su vientre hinchado. La**

**mirada de Terrence Graham pasó del vientre a la pistola que ella sostenía con su mano pequeña y firme.**

**El arma vaciló un poco cuando la mujer vio la cara del**

**recién llegado.**

—**Dios mío! —exhaló ella—. Eres tú, Graham.**

—**Karen? —preguntó con un tono cargado de ironía**

—**.¿O habrá más de dos circulando por Inglaterra?**

**Disponia de poco tiempo y ahora aún menos de paciencia.**

—**La criada se sonrojó, obviamente perturbada.—Por favor, señor, ¿puede marcharse?**

**Antes de que él pudiese responder, una voz fría y**

**aterciopelada se dejó oír desde el interior de la cabaña. —Yo hablaré con él, Jane. Quizás esto sea un**

**argumento lo bastante convincente para que se marche.**

**Candace. Por fin, había descubierto el nombre de su**

**amada. Durante su viaje de regreso a Londres, Terrence lo**

**había repetido una y otra vez en su mente.**

**Candace y Karen eran gemelas. Cuando comenzó su**

**actividad como cortesana, Karen había adoptado el**

**apellido Duváll. Candy se había quedado en Forest**

**Crest con su padre.**

**En el White Rose Cottage reinaba un ambiente cálido y**

**acogedor, si bien era evidente que los Andry vivían en**

**una digna pobreza. El lugar estaba repleto de libros**

**apilados en todos los rincones; en su mayoría eran**

**viejos volúmenes de tapas estropeadas. Las paredes se**

**hallaban cubiertas de pequeñas pinturas que replicó entre dientes con un siseo de felino:**

—**He decidido quedarme aquí porque no estoy en**

**condiciones de ir en busca de mi hermana perdida. Casi**

**he muerto de angustia preguntándome dónde podría**

**estar ella y qué podría haberle pasado. Deduje que ella**

**habría ido a' Londres y que, al descubrir que yo no**

**estaba allí, volvería al hogar. ¡Para que lo sepas, le**

**envié un mensaje aquí, advirtiéndole que no fuese a la**

**ciudad!**

—**¿Este? —dijo él, despectivo, sacando la carta del**

**bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta.**

**Karen recibió el papel plegado y lo leyó rápidamente.**

—**De dónde has sacado esto?**

—**Lo dejaste olvidado en el consultorio del doctor**

**Linley.**

—**No es cierto! —replicó ella con vehemencia—. Yo lo**

**despaché en cuanto... —de repente, se interrumpió, se**

**llevó la mano a los labios y su voz se apagó—. Debería**

**haberlo enviado —musitó, por fin—. Estoy casi segura**

**de que envié la carta, pero.. tenía tantas cosas en qué**

**pensar... ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó, dejando caer el**

**papel como si fuese una serpiente y mirándolo confastidio—. Yo nunca quise que Candace fuese a la**

**ciudad. La culpa es suya, por meterse donde no la**

**llamaban. No pienso sentirme culpable por lo que le**

**pasó, puesto que ella debería haber tenido la sensatez**

**de quedarse aquí.**

—**Nadie está pidiéndote que te sientas culpable —había**

**replicado Terrence, sin alterarse—. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes y que ayudes a tu hermana; para ello,**

**debes responder algunas preguntas.**

**Karen había aceptado de inmediato, dejando en**

**evidencia que estaba más que dispuesta a contribuir**

**para que desapareciese el peligro que pendía sobre su**

**cabeza.**

—**Te diré todo lo que quieras saber —había dicho ella—.**

**Y, cuando hayamos terminado, tú querrás hablar con**

**otra persona: con lord Lane.**

**Lamentablemente, esa noche, lord Lane no se**

**encontraba en su residencia de Londres. Terrence**

**consiguió sonsacar a su mayordomo; así supo que él**

**pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre en su club, el**

**Boodles, refugio de gentilhombres rurales que**

**preferían hablar de caza y no de política. Terrence condujo el carruaje hasta la calle St. James, bajo**

**un cielo que retumbaba amenazador y en medio de una**

**creciente oscuridad. Estaba impaciente y cansado de**

**viajar; pero, sobre todo quería regresar junto a**

**Candace.**

**Desbordaba de impaciencia pensando en el momento**

**cuando por fin pudiera llegar a su lado y contárselo**

**todo: su nombre, su identidad, cómo y por qué había**

**sucedido aquella pesadilla. Quería hacerla sentirse a**

**salvo, segura. Ella había tenido que pasar por**

**situaciones terribles, y él quería convencerla de que lo**

**peor ya había pasado. **

**En adelante, si ella se lo permitía, él haría que la vida de ella fuese cómoda y placentera.**

**Era la primera vez que Terrence Graham Morgan se sentía así, con la cabeza llena de planes para el futuro y de ánimo**

**optimista. Él acabaría con el embrollo que preocupaba**

**a Karen Duvall y luego se dispondría a vivir feliz con**

**Candace. Ya llevaba demasiados años de detective;**

**comenzaba a hartarse de peleas callejeras, de sofocar**

**disturbios y de perseguir criminales por tugurios y**

**antros de corrupción. Ya era hora de que dejara el**

**trabajo de infantería para otro pobre diablo.., hora de que él disfrutara de las diversiones y placeres de la vida.**

**Boodle, que debía su nombre al primer jefe de**

**camareros, era un sitio deliberadamente aburrido,**

**donde los caballeros acudían en busca de paz y**

**descanso. Se sentaban en sillas tapizadas, fumaban**

**puros y bebían coñac; contemplaban cuadros**

**representando escenas de caza, de tiro y otras**

**actividades rurales. Lo único que se oía en ese ambiente**

**relajado era el ocasional crujir de un periódico y el**

**murmullo de un criado que atendía a los caballeros en**

**la cafetería. Era la clase de lugar que jamás hubiese**

**admitido a Terrence pues, si bien él tenía suficiente**

**fortuna, no poseía un apellido distinguido ni una**

**propiedad en el campo y, por lo general, su caza se**

**limitaba a la persecución de seres humanos.**

**Terrence entró en el club y se detuvo para mirar por la**

**famosa ventana de arco, junto a la cual los caballeros se**

**sentaban a fumar. De inmediato, se acercó un**

**mayordomo que no parecía muy contento de verlo.**

—**¿Señor? —preguntó el hombre, con la expresividad**

**de una perca—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**

—**Me han dicho que podría encontrar aquí a lord Lane. Soy Terrence Morgan, de la oficina de la calle de investigadores.**

**Una expresión de sorpresa somó a los ojos del**

**mayordomo. Sin duda, no concebía que un parroquiano**

**de Boodle estuviese involucrado, en modo alguno, en**

**los asuntos de la calle de ****Scotland Yard****.**

—**¿Lo espera lord Lane, señor Graham?**

—**No.**

—**En ese caso, tendrá que verlo en otro momento,**

**señor. Y en otro lugar.**

**En actitud de dar por terminada la intromisión de**

**Terrence Graham, el hombre hizo gesto de volverse para asir el tirador de la puerta, pero un pie enorme, metido en una**

**bota, se interpuso en su camino.**

—**Perdóneme si le he dado una impresión equivocada.**

**Tal vez usted haya creído que yo estaba pidiéndole**

**permiso. De hecho, voy a ver a lord Lane. Esta misma**

**noche. Aquí. Y ahora, me dirá usted en qué sala está él**

**o debo registrar yo mismo este lugar? Tenga en cuenta**

**que no siempre soy muy considerado en mis**

**búsquedas. A veces, se rompen cosas.**

**El rostro del mayordomo se puso rígido de pánico al**

**imaginar los estragos que podría causar en ese apacible club, un detective tan grande y tan irritado.**

—**Esto es una fatalidad —exclamó, indignado—. No**

**debe molestar a los clientes. Sería horrible. Creo que**

**lord Lane está en la cafetería. Si es usted capaz de**

**guardar una mínima discreción; le ruego...**

—**Soy el individuo más discreto que existe —aseguró**

**Terrence con sonrisa radiante—. Tranquilícese: tendré una**

**conversación con Lane y me habré marchado incluso**

**antes de que sus clientes hayan notado mi presencia.**

—**No lo creo —dijo el mayordomo observando**

**consternado cómo entraba el intruso en ese territorio**

**consagrado.**

**Grupos de silenciosos caballeros se sentaban ante las**

**mesas redondas, reclinados en sus sillas Hepplewhite,**

**tapizadas de tela de crin. Una lámpara con abalorios de**

**cristal pendía del cielo raso abovedado, cubierto de**

**paneles blancos. Un sombrío cuadro que representaba**

**la caza del ciervo, colgaba sobre la repisa de la**

**chimenea y daba al ambiente un aire decididamente**

**misógino. Cuando Terrence entró en la cafetería, las cabezas giraron hacia él y un gran número de miradas condenatorias se pasearon sobre sus ropas,**

**polvorientas del viaje, y su pelo corto y desordenado.**

**Terrence Graham no demostró incomodidad por su apariencia y dirigió su mirada alerta hacia cada una de las mesas,**

**hasta que vio a un hombre que estaba solo junto al**

**fuego.**

**Era un caballero delgado, de largas piernas, pelo gris**

**acero y rostro anguloso, surcado de profundas arrugas.**

**Sus ojos, situados sobre una nariz aquilina,**

**concentraban la mirada en un periódico. Ante él había**

**un plato con bizcochos, otro con un poco de queso de**

**stilton y otro con mermelada roja.**

**Terrence Graham se acercó a la mesa con paso mesurado.**

—**Lord Lane —dijá en voz baja. El hombre no levantó la**

**vista del periódico aunque, por supuesto, lo había**

**oído—. Soy Terrence Graham Morgan, de la policía.**

—**Sé quién es usted —murmuró Lane, acabando de leer**

**un párrafo antes de dignarse a dejar a un lado el**

**periódico.**

**Su voz, si bien era cultivada, tenía una cualidad seca y**

**áspera, como si se frotara uno con otro dos viejos**

**huesos. **

—**Quiero hablar con usted.**

**Los extraños ojos descoloridos de Une lo examinaron**

**con frialdad.**

—**Cómo se atreve a abordarme en mi club!**

—**Si usted lo prefiere, podemos ir a cualquier otro**

**lugar —propuso Terrence Graham, con un aire exageradamente**

**cortés, que constituía una burla indudable.**

—**Lo que yo preferiría es que usted se marchara,**

**Morgan.**

—**Me temo que no podré complacerlo, milord. Tengo**

**que tratar con usted un asunto urgente. Bueno, ¿lo**

**hablamos aquí, delante de sus amigos, o en alguno de**

**los salones privados?**

**Lane echó un vistazo a un criado que observaba la**

**escena, ansioso, desde un costado del salón. Era obvio**

**que el criado no tenía idea de cómo manejar esa**

**inesperada intrusion.**

—**Creo que ordenaré a la administración del club que**

**lo haga echar de la sede —dijo Lane, chasqueando los**

**dedos para llamar al criado, que se acercó con presteza.**

**Terrence alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviese e indicó al sirviente que volviese a su lugar junto a lapared. Dirigió a Une una sonrisa carente de calidez.**

—**No estoy de ánimo para jugar, milord. Más aun: estoy**

**a esta distancia —dijo, mostrando un espacio de pocos**

**milímetros entre el pulgar y el índice— de sacarlo a**

**usted a la rastra de aquí y llevarlo a la calle Voz, a la**

**sala para interrogatorios que tenemos allí.**

**Los altos pómulos de Lane se tiñeron de rojo.**

—**No se atrevería.**

—**Desde luego que me atrevería —aseguró Terrence—. Me atrae mucho la idea de arrestar a un socio de Boodle en su propia cafetería, aunque más no solo para demostrar a los clientes que es posible hacerlo. Pero me**

**contendré, milord, si usted hace un esfuerzo y acepta**

**responder a las preguntas que le hare.**

**Los ojos de Lane llamearon de furia impotente.**

—**¡Pedazo de desecho de letrina...!**

—**Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió Terrence, al tiempo que le**

**hacía una seña al afligido criado, que acudió de**

**inmediato—. Una jarra de café, por favor. Negro —**

**agregó, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Lane con una**

**ceja enarcada—. ¿Dónde vamos a conversar, milord?**

—**¿Está desocupado el cuarto número cuatro? —preguntó Lane, a regañadientes.**

—**Eso creo, milord.**

—**El número cuatro, entonces —dijo Terrence—. Llevaré mi café allí.**

—**Sí, señor.**

**Los dos hombres, seguidos por las miradas de todos**

**los presentes en el salón, caminaron hasta más allá de**

**las mesas y traspusieron el umbral. Siguieron por un**

**corredor, pasando ante una serie de cuartos privados.**

—**Usted no sabe hasta dónde se extiende mí influencia**

—**dijo Lane, desdeñoso—. Puedo hacer reemplazar a su**

**jefe en un día, si así lo deseo. ¡Puedo hacer que lo**

**encierren y lo encadenen por su insolencia, perro**

**ignorante!**

—**Hablemos con respecto a Karen Duvall —propuso**

**Terrence con suavidad.**

**El color de Lane, que no era muy saludable desde el**

**principio, palideció hasta adquirir el de un pergamino**

**viejo.**

—**En el nombre de Dios, ¿de qué está usted hablando?**

**El criado entró en la estancia con una bandeja en la**

**que había café y bizcochos; sirvió una taza para Terrence y se marchó de prisa. Una vez que la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, Terrence bebió de un solo trago la mitad de su café y posó una mirada firme sobre el rostro alerta de Lane.**

—**Hace un mes, alguien ha intentado asesinarla—dijo—Yo sospecho que usted puede echar algo de luz sobre**

**la cuestión.**

**Ese nombre hizo rechinar los dientes al viejo**

**caballero.**

—**Me niego a decir nada que se relacione con esa**

**maldita ramera.**

—**Ella tampoco forma parte de mi lista de personas**

**preferidas—repuso Terrence—. Pero usted tiene más motivos para odiarla que yo, ¿no es cierto? Usted le echa la culpa de suicidio de su hijo.**

—**Ella es responsable de la muerte de Harry —**

**reconoció —. Yo se lo he dicho a muchas personas.**

—**Responsable en qué sentido?**

**Lord Lane hizo un esfuerzo por disimular sus**

**emociones, pero en su voz vibraron traicioneros**

**temblores de dolor y de furia. **

—**Mi hijo sufrió melancolía durante años; eso lo llevó a**

**cometer toda clase de excesos en su comportamiento.**

**Era presa fácil de fulleros y ladrones... y de mujeres**

**como esa Duvall. Ella tuvo una aventura con Harry;**

**cuando la ramera cortó la relación, mi hijo se mato.**

—**Eso no es todo lo que usted le reprocha —dijo Terrence—Después de la muerte de Harry, Karen sedujo al hijo**

**de él, Thomas, el único nieto que usted tiene, y urdió un**

**plan para casarse con él.**

**Se hizo un prolongado silencio durante el cual Lane**

**intentó disimular sus emociones.**

—**No estoy enterado de ningún plan relacionado con mi**

**nieto—dijo, en tono frío y seco.**

**Terrence pensó que Lane era un mentiroso bastante**

**aceptable, pero los hechos eran demasiado cercanos a**

**su corazón y su cólera era demasiado fuerte para que**

**pudiera disimular la verdad durante mucho tiempo.**

—**Cuando usted descubrió que Karen estaba detrás de**

**Thomas, compró un puesto para él en la India y lo**

**embarcó en el primer navío que zarpó hacia allí -prosiguió Terrence—. Deduzco quedebe de haber creído que allí, enfrentando a los paganos, con el riesgo de apuestas descontroladas y enfermedades exóticas, estaría más a salvo que si quedase expuesto a la influencia de Karen. Dios es testigo de que quizá tenga usted razón. Pero debería haberse**

**detenido ahí, milord. Al contratar a alguien para que**

**asesinase a Karen, fue usted demasiado lejos.**

—**Pamplinas —replicó Lane con vivacidad—. Si yo**

**hubiese querido que esa prostituta estuviese muerta, la**

**habría asesinado con mis propias manos.**

**_Los hombres que ocupan posiciones como la suya**

**nunca lo hacen por sí mismos. Sin embargo, me**

**sorprende que haya contratado usted a un idiota para**

**que se encargase de sus asuntos sucios. Él no cumplió la**

**tarea. Ese asno chapucero no pudo matar a una pequeña**

**e indefensa mujer, algo que usted supo la noche**

**del baile de Lichfield, cuando vio que Karen aún estaba**

**con vida. Es comprensible que se haya empeñado en**

**hacer que ese canalla acabara el trabajo por el cual**

**usted pagó.**

**En el semblante de Lane se reflejé una indignación**

**contenida a duras penas, que se contaminé de astucia ycomplacencia hacia sí mismo.**

—**¿Qué prueba tiene usted de todo lo que dice?**

—**Tendré suficientes pruebas cuando concluya mi**

**investigación y haya atrapado al asesino que usted**

**contrató.**

**En ese momento sucedió algo extraño, algo que jamás**

**había ocurrido en tantos años que Terrence había**

**dedicado a su trabajo detectivesco. De repente, la**

**barrera defensiva se quebré y Lane clavé en él una resplandeciente**

**y maliciosa mirada de triunfo. Entonces,**

**pronunció una confesión de cuatro palabras:**

—**Usted no lo atrapará.**

**Esa admisión de su culpa fue por completo inesperada.**

**Si Terrence hubiese estado en la posición de Lane, habría**

**empleado infinitas argucias y se hubiese protegido con**

**el escudo de su edad, su respetabilidad y su influencia**

**política. Lane no tenía por qué confesar nada. Después,**

**Terrence llegaría a la conclusión de que Lane se sentía**

**invulnerable; en ese sentido, era algo comprensible.**

**Lane debía de estar seguro de que un hombre de su**

**posición, un par del reino, jamás sería acusado por la**

**muerte de una prostituta. Más aun, Lane estaba tanindignado por el suicidio de su hijo que, en lo más**

**profundo de su ser, quiso que alguien supiera que**

**Harry había sido vengado. Era un anciano, le quedaban**

**muy pocos años de vida, y le habían quitado a su único**

**hijo.**

**Inmóvil, Terrence fue testigo de que el viejo seguía**

**hablando con una tranquila certeza que le provocó**

**escalofrios en la espalda.**

**Muy pronto, Karen Duvall estara en su tumba, su**

**asesino desaparecerá de Inglaterra y usted no podrá**

**hacer nada para impedirlo.**

—**El imbécil que usted ha contratado ni siquiera podrá**

**acercarse a Karen dijo Terrence con suavidad—. Hasta ahora, no ha podido ponerle un dedo encima. Desde el**

**comienzo de este lamentable acuerdo entre ustedes, ha**

**estado persiguiendo a la mujer equivocada , ¿lo entiende**

**usted? La mujer que él atacó y arrojó al Támesis, esa**

**misma mujer que fue conmigo al baile de los Lichficld,**

**no es Karen Duvall. Es su hermana. Karen ha estado**

**escondida todo este tiempo y su hombre ha estado**

**intentando matar a su inocente hermana.**

—**Eso no es verdad! exclamó Lanc poniéndose de piecon tal brusquedad que su silla se cayó hacia atrás. Fue**

**evidente qtte la sola idea de que Karen Duvall estaba**

**sana y salva, y fuera de peligro, fue suficiente para**

**enloquecerlo. Hasta las puntas de su áspero pelo gris**

**parecían restallar de furia . Canalla mentiroso! ¡Sólo un**

**estúpido creería semejante patraña...!**

—**A causa de su estupidez la hermana de Karen ha**

**tenido que sufrir un infierno dijo Terrence, **_**y **_**su propia ira**

**brotó también en un torrente incontenible . Y esta**

**misma noche terminará la pesadilla que ella ha estado**

**viviendo.**

**Sin saber bien lo que hacía, sus manos se cerraron en**

**torno del cuello del otro hombre, amenazando con**

**estrangularlo.**

—**¿Quiere que le haga lo mismo que le han hecho a**

**ella? —preguntó, con voz densa—. -A ver cómo se siente**

**después de un buen intento de estrangulamiento y un**

**buen baño en el Támesis...!**

—**¡Sáqueme las... manos... de... encima! —resolló el**

**anciano.**

—**Dígame el nombre de su hombre; así podremos**

**acabar con esta maldita tontería —dijo Terrence, torvo.Dígamelo, canalla.**

**La cara de lord Lane se tornó purpúrea y sus ojos**

**sobresalieron, desbordantes de amarga furia.**

—**Si es verdad jadeó—, que son dos hermanas... haré**

**que destruyan a ambas, sólo para estar seguro...**

—**Jamás. Esto ha terminado, ¿me entendió? —insistió**

**el detective, apretando los dedos en la tráquea de**

**Lane**

—**. Su nombre —repitió, clavando su mirada de**

**ángel vengador en los ojos acuosos del anciano.**

**Lane escupió el nombre con tal fuerza que salpicó el**

**rostro de Terrence con gotas de saliva.**

**De inmediato, las manos de Terrence se aflojaron y se quedó mirando, atónito, al hombre que jadeaba y**

**boqueaba.**

—**¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó, esforzándose por oír por**

**encima del repentino zumbido que sentía en sus oídos.**

**Lord Lane se tambaleé hacia atrás y repitió el apellido**

**como se fuese una obscenidad:**

—**Keyes —escupió—. Neil Henry Keyes... uno de sus**

**malditos camaradas. Un policía —añadió, lanzando una**

**brutal carcajada—. El necesitaba dinero. Yo debería**

**haber sabido que uno de su raza sería incompetentepara cumplir el trabajo. Pero contrataré a otro, ¿me**

**oye? ¡Karen Duvall jamás estará a salvo!**

**Terrence hechó a andar hacia la puerta, negando con la cabeza, con la sensación de que estaba pisando arenas**

**movedizas. Se ahogaba, no podía respirar...**

—**Dios mío —jadeó, tan horrorizado que no podía**

**pensar con coherencia.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, experimentó un pánico tan**

**inmenso que lo paralizó durante unos instantes. Keyes**

**era quien debía cuidar esa tarde a Candace. Con la**

**aprobación del propio Terrence, Victoria había sido puesta**

**en las propias manos del asesino.**

—**Si a ella llegara a sucederle algo —dijo a Lane en un**

**ronco susurro—su vida está acabada.**

**Y también la de él. Corrió, tropezándose, se abrió paso,**

**presuroso por salir del club, con su ambiente sepulcral;**

**afuera lo recibió el golpe frío de la lluvia.**

—**Mi vida acabó cuando terminó la de Harry —gritó**

**Lane, corriendo tras de Terrence; su voz resonaba en el**

**silencio estupefacto que se había aposentado sobre los**

**presentes en Boodle. Un terrible dolor oprimía su**

**pecho, estrujándolo apretándolo, pero su rabia lepermitió ignorarlo—¡Ahora, mi único motivo para vivir es ver muerta a esa ramera! No descansaré jamás**

**hasta que ella muera, ¿me entiende? ¡Aunque tenga que**

**ahogar su último hálito de vida con mis propias manos!**

**Lane se detuvo en el centro del gran salón, y tanto**

**criados como clientes se precipitaron hacia él. Lo rodeó**

**una nube oscura y él grité, en medio de esa niebla cada**

**vez más espesa, mientras ese dolor terrible aumentaba**

**y se extendía por su pecho. Sintió unas manos sobre él,**

**una infinidad de voces que trataban de calmarlo, pero**

**eso lo enfureció todavía más. Sus gritos fueron**

**debilitándose hasta convertirse en jadeos de venganza y**

**comenzó a caer, mientras el suelo se elevaba hacia él de**

**modo inexorable... Sintió que se disolvía en un mar de**

**odio al que nunca, jamás podría renunciar.**

—**El detective está aquí, querida —anuncié la señora Buttons, desde la puerta de la biblioteca—. Se trata del**

**señor Keyes; es un caballero bueno y amable, el hombre**

**con más experiencia que podía ofrecer sir Cannon. El**

**señor Morgan lo tiene en muy alta estima. Le aseguro**

**que nos han dejado en muy buenas manos.**

—**Dé las gracias al señor Keyes por ocuparse de todo**

**durante la ausencia del señor Morgan —murmuró**

**Candace.**

**Se detuvo ante la ventana de la biblioteca con un libro**

**en la mano y observó la tormenta que se aproximaba.**

**La tarde tenía aspecto de noche, a causa de una capa de**

**nubes oscuras; fuertes rachas de viento sacudían los**

**árboles del jardín. Se inició el repiqueteo de la lluvia y**

**comenzaron a caer gotas gordas y pesadas que**

**anunciaban tormenta.**

—**Señorita, ¿quiere darle las gracias usted misma? —**

**pregunté el ama de llaves—. Él está aguardando en el**

**vestíbulo de entrada; parece decidido a hablar con**

**usted de inmediato.**

—**Claro —dijo Candace, a regañadientes—. Hágalo pasar,**

**por favor.**

—**Sí, señorita. Candaces mantuvo apretado el libro de poesía contra su cintura, abrió los dedos sobre la cubierta de cuero**

**repujado y lanzó un gran suspiro. No quería entablar**

**conversación con el señor Keyes, sólo quería que Terrence regresara de inmediato a la casa. El hecho de saber que**

**no podía ponerse en contacto con él durante un tiempo**

**le causaba un extraño desasosiego. Había llegado a**

**apoyarse en él de una manera tan completa que**

**detestaba verse separada de Terrence, ya fuese de día o de**

**noche.**

**Pero no podía permitirse ceder a semejantes**

**sentimientos. La relación, tal como estaba entre ellos,**

**iba a finalizar muy pronto y ella debía**

**conservar ciertos vestigios de dignidad cuando se**

**separaran. Si revelaba cuánto anhelaba su atención, sus**

**sonrisas, su compañía, no lograría otra cosa que**

**provocar una situación embarazosa para ambos. Ella**

**tenía por delante una vida entera en la que Terrence **

**Morgan estaría ausente; era conveniente que se**

**acostumbrase a arreglárselas sin él.**

**Candace respiró hondo y despacio, aflojé el ansioso**

**apretón con que aferraba el libro y se volvió en el preciso momento en que la señora Butrones conducía al**

**detective a la biblioteca. El señor Keyes era un hombre**

**de contextura mediana y llevaba una chaqueta de color**

**salmón evidentemente costosa. Sujetaba en la mano un**

**sombrero gris de ala ancha. Era un hombre atractivo y**

**algo ostentoso, con su pelo plateado ahuecado y**

**revuelto por el viento. Candace no podía quitarle los ojos**

**de encima. Su aspecto elegante contradecía el concepto**

**que ella tenía acerca de la apariencia que debía tener un**

**detective. candace compuso una sonrisa cortés cuando el**

**hombre se acercó a ella. La señora Butrones emitió un**

**breve murmullo e hizo ademán de marcharse.**

**Pero Keyes la detuvo tocándola ligeramente.**

—**Haga el favor de esperar, señora Butrones —dijo él—.**

**Sería conveniente que oyera usted lo que debo decir a la**

**señorita Duvall.**

—**Sí, señor.**

**Obediente, el ama de llaves unió las manos y**

**permaneció allí, con un ceño que expresaba cierta**

**perplejidad.**

—**Para empezar, señorita Duvall —dijo el detective,**

**empleando un tipo de cortesía pasado de moda—, pordecir lo menos, me siento gratificado de que me hayan**

**asignado el deber de protegerla.**

—**Gracias —dijo Candace, notando que afuera la lluvia**

**había empezado a amenguar, aunque seguía**

**amenazando desde el cielo—. La señora Butrones me ha**

**asegurado que usted es muy estimado por mí... —se**

**interrumpió, súbitamente confundida, y un rubor le**

**trepé por el rostro y el cuello—. Por el señor Morgan —**

**logró decir a duras penas.**

**¿Qué otras palabras reveladoras se le habrían**

**escapado si no se hubiese reprimido a tiempo? ¡Por**

**Dios! Ella no tenía derecho a aplicar a Terrence una**

**palabra que implicase posesión, que denotase un**

**vínculo. En ningún sentido podía decir que ese hombre**

**le perteneciera. ¿Cómo podía perder el control con**

**tanta facilidad?**

**Keyes no hizo caso del desliz y dio la impresión de que**

**procuraba aliviar la confusión de la joven. Su rostro**

**curtido y atractivo se crispé en una sonrisa.**

—**Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para justificar**

**la confianza que el señor Morgan deposita en mí. **

—**Gracias, señor Keyes.**

—**En ese sentido —continué él—, debo informarle que**

**ha habido un leve cambio de planes. No se inquiete: no**

**está usted en peligro pero, justo antes de venir para**

**aquí, he recibido la orden de sir Ross de que debo**

**llevarla a las oficinas de scotland yard de inmediato.**

—**Yo preferiría quedarme aquí —repuso Candace,**

**sorprendida, llevándose la mano a la garganta.**

**Keyes movió la cabeza.**

—**Lo entiendo, señorita Duvall. De todos modos, en**

**ausencia de Morgan, sir Ross ha recibido nueva**

**información, a raíz de lo cual requiere la presencia de**

**usted en su oficina.**

—**¿Qué clase de información, señor? —preguntó la**

**señora Butrones, al tiempo que se adelantába y se**

**acercaba a Canadace.**

—**No tengo autorización para decirlo —respondió**

**Kellow, sonriendo a la dos afligidas mujeres—. Pero le**

**aseguro que el señor Morgan querrá que usted**

**obedezca. Además, le aseguro que no hay en Londres**

**un sitio más seguro que el número cuatro de la calle**

**Voz. —¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer allí? —preguntó**

**Candace—. ¿Hasta que Morgan regrese?**

—**Es posible —contestó el hombre y, de pronto, una**

**crispacién de impaciencia tensé su boca—. Vamos,**

**señorita Duvall, estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Sir Ross**

**me ha pedido que la lleve a usted de inmediato ante él.**

—**Está bien.**

**El inesperado cambio de planes perturbó a Candace; la**

**invadió una desagradable sensación. El señor Keyes**

**parecía un buen hombre pero había algo en él que a ella**

**no le agradaba, algo difícil de precisar. Tenía la**

**impresión de que su fachada jovial ocultaba algo**

**rastrero y helado. El instinto le decía que lo evitara. Su**

**corazón se había acelerado y latía en un tamborileo**

**ansioso e irregular. Era asombrosa la reacción de su**

**cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta que su mente no podía**

**discernir la causa de semejante reacción.**

**Aumentó en ella el deseo de escapar a ese hombre; le**

**costó un esfuerzo reprimir el impulso de salir huyendo**

**a la carrera.**

—**Señor Keyes —pudo decir, al fin—, ¿puedo llevar**

**conmigo a una de las doncellas? Preferiría contar conuna compañía femenina.**

—**Mary irá con usted —dijo la señora Butrones, dando su**

**evidente aprobación a la idea.**

**De inmediato, Keyes negó con la cabeza.**

—**No es necesario. Esta no es una visita social, señorita**

**Duvall, sino un asunto oficial. Preferiría que nos**

**marcháramos de inmediato, si no le importa, antes de**

**que arrecie la tormenta.**

**Candace intercambié una prolongada mirada inquisitiva**

**con el ama de llaves: ",¿Es de fiar este sujeto?",**

**preguntaba su mirada; la respuesta silenciosa de la**

**señora Butrones era: "Creo que si**

**Era evidente que la señora Butrones estaba preocupada;**

**ladeé su cabeza gris en una postura que expresaba una**

**renuente aceptación.**

—**Señorita Duvall —murmuré la mujer—, si el señor**

**Keyes dice que debe usted ir, no creo que pueda**

**negarse —, prosiguió; su frente se arrugó en un gesto de**

**preocupación—. Y es verdad lo que él dice: no hay un**

**sitio más seguro para usted que la oficina de scotland yard.**

**-Candace echó una mirada por la ventana, hacia el cieloque iba oscureciéndose.**

—**Muy bien —dijo con calma—. Si me disculpa, señor**

**Keyes, quisiera cambiarme los zapatos y ponerme un**

**abrigo con capucha.**

—**Claro, señorita Duvall.**

**Candace retrocedió un paso y lo miró con atención. En su**

**cerebro bullía y se retorcía un recuerdo, y ese recuerdo**

**empujaba con apremiante fuerza contra el muro del**

**olvido.**

—**Señor, nos hemos conocido antes, ¿verdad?**

—**No lo creo, señorita.**

**Ella vio, agazapada en la mirada de él, una enemistad**

**que le provocó un espasmo de miedo en el estómago.**

**Percibió que ella no le agradaba. Debía de haber oído lo**

**que se decía de ella o, más bien, de la verdadera Karen,**

**y debía de creerlo al pie de la letra.**

**El retumbar de un trueno rompió el silencio; Keyes**

**giró la cabeza para echar una mirada a la oscuridad**

**cada vez más intensa. Había algo en su perfil, en el**

**pequeño abultamiento del puente de la nariz, en el**

**contorno del pelo, en el modo en que la protuberancia**

**de la barbilla se hundía en los pliegues blandos delcuello que le hacía rechinar los nervios encendiendo la**

**alarma en ella.**

**Keyes volvió la vista hacia ella y captó el arrebato de**

**tensión en el rostro de la joven.**

—**No tenemos mucho tiempo, señorita Duvall.**

**Ella giró en redondo y salió de la estancia esforzándose**

**por caminar con normalidad, aunque el pánico había**

**comenzado a filtrarse y a difundirse por toda su**

**persona. Su respiración se había convertido en jadeos**

**cada vez más profundos; echó una mirada fugaz por**

**encima del hombro. Keyes permaneció en el pie de la**

**escalera observándola con suma atención. Tenía el**

**aspecto de un demonio malévolo que pretendía**

**arrastrarla hacia las entrañas del infierno.**

**Lo único que ella quería era alcanzar la seguridad de**

**su habitación. La escalera se erguía ante ella como la**

**ladera de una montaña; tropezó un poco cuando**

**comenzó a subir en forma precipitada. Pasó una**

**eternidad hasta que se encontré ante la puerta de su**

**dormitorio. Con torpeza, se encerró y permaneció allí,**

**temblando. Tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose; le**

**costaba respirar y sus miembros iban poniéndoserígidos, como defendiéndose del frío que la rodeaba.**

—**Terrence —trató de nombrarlo, suplicando**

**desesperadamente su ayuda, pero había perdido hasta**

**la capacidad de susurrar—. ¡Terrence...!**

**Entonces, un recuerdo se abalanzó sobre ella con tal**

**violencia que le hizo caer de rodillas. La noche del**

**ataque... el hombre de cabellos plateados y rostro**

**cruel... manos nervudas que se apretaban en torno de**

**su cuello, pulgares que se hundían en su tráquea hasta**

**aplastarla, casi... Perdió la batalla que libraba para**

**respirar, la oscuridad la consumió... y luego, el terrible**

**frío del agua, la negrura del río, la arrastraron hacia**

**abajo.**

**Era el señor Keyes quien la había atacado. La**

**convicción surgió desde el fondo de su alma. Él había**

**intentado matarla, habia fracasado una vez y volvería a**

**intentarlo.**

**Por un instante, la sensación de haber sido traicionada**

**aumentó su terror.**

"**Terrence , ¿cómo pudiste enviarlo aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste**

**dejarme aquí con él?"**

**Pero su corazón repetía, empecinado, que él no tenía la culpa. Él no habría sido capaz de hacerle algo así adrede.**

**Estaba en peligro, y lo estaba en el preciso lugar que,**

**hasta ese momento, había sido un refugio para ella. Se**

**arrastró temblando, jadeando hasta la mesilla de noche**

**donde estaba el orinal. Pero la oleada de náuseas**

**disminuyó en unos momentos y Candace llenó sus**

**pulmones con ávidos sorbos de aire.**

**Cerró los ojos y se apoyé en el costado del gabinete de**

**caoba, sintiendo el alivio de la frescura de la madera en**

**su rostro caliente y mojado. Por primera' vez, desde**

**hacía semanas, ella sabía su nombre.**

—**Candace Andry —pronunció en voz alta—. Soy**

**Candace.**

**Movió los labios repitiendo sin cesar ese sonido... su**

**nombre, su nombre verdadero. Era como la llave que**

**pudiese abrir los sitios sellados de su mente. Desfilaron**

**ante ella imágenes de su pasado... la cabaña en el**

**campo, donde ella pasaba sus días ocupándose de los**

**libros y de visitar a los escolares. Sus amigos de la**

**aldea... un remoto viaje por la orilla del mar... el**

**funeral de su padre. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y evocó el rostro paciente y**

**bondadoso de su padre. Había sido un hombre sabio,**

**un filósofo, que prefería sus libros a la dura realidad**

**del mundo que existía fuera de la casa. Candace lo**

**adoraba; había pasado horas, días enteros leyendo**

**junto a él.**

**Ella nunca había amado a ningún hombre en el sentido**

**romántico del término, nunca había querido amar.**

**Desde que su madre se había ido de Forest Crest, a**

**Candace sólo le habían importado su padre, y su**

**hermana, a la que rara vez veían... No había espacio**

**para nadie más. El amor era demasiado peligroso; era**

**mucho mejor estar sola, segura. En el apacible refugio**

**de la aldea, ella no tenía otra responsabilidad que**

**parse de sí misma. Jamás se habría aventurado a salir**

**de ese lugar si la irresponsable de su hermana no se**

**hubiese metido en problemas tan grandes que no podía**

**resolverlos.**

**Fue abrumador el alivio de volver a descubrirse a sí**

**misma, de recuperar sus recuerdos, su identidad,**

**aunque no iba a poder convencer al hombre que la**

**aguardaba abajo de que ella no era su hermana. —Oh, Karen —susurré, trémula—. Si sobrevivo a esto,**

**tendrás que responder por unas cuantas cosas.**

**Se enjugó un hilo de sudor que resbalaba por su**

**mejilla hacia el borde del mentón. Se sentía como un**

**ratón atrapado en un barril junto con un gato. Su**

**primer impulso fue el de meterse en la cama, cubrirse**

**con las mantas hasta la cabeza y alimentar la esperanza**

**de que Keyes la**

**dejara en paz. Pero, claro, él no la dejaría en paz. Se**

**empeñaría en arrastrarla fuera de allí y los criados no**

**harían nada por detenerlo. Le creerían más a él que a**

**ella... supondrían que la amnesia la había**

**desequilibrado. Jamás aceptarían una afirmación de**

**ella de que el respetado detective del cuartel de scotlan yard fuese un despiadado asesino.**

**Por cierto, no era a la calle a donde Keyes quería**

**llevarla. Desesperada, pensó qué podría hacer. Como**

**Terrence no estaba, el único hombre que podría protegerla**

**era sir Ross. Tenía que llegar de inmediato a él. Escapé**

**de sus labios un trémulo suspiro, se secó la frente con**

**la manga. No sabía con exactitud dónde se hallaba la**

**oficina de la calle de scotland yard; sólo sabía que estaba en algunaparte al otro lado de Covent Garden. Pero era un lugar**

**tan conocido que sin duda no sería difícil encontrarlo.**

**Se puso en acción de inmediato, no fuera que se**

**arrepintiese. Corrió hasta el armario, encontró una**

**pelliza verde oscuro de mangas largas y con una**

**caperuza como la de un monje capuchino, que le**

**ocultaba el pelo y la cara. Después de ponerse la prenda**

**y de cambiar sus zapatos por unas botas cómodas, hasta**

**el tobillo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y escudriñé el**

**corredor vacío.**

**Sus dedos temblorosos se asieron al borde del marco**

**de la puerta. Le resultaba difícil proceder con**

**precaución puesto que todos sus sentidos le exigían que**

**echara a correr como un conejo aterrorizado. Sus venas**

**palpitaban de alarma a duras penas contenida. Con**

**cautela, dio un paso en el corredor, luego otro, hasta**

**que echó a andar a paso rápido hacia la escalera de**

**caracol que utilizaban los criados situada en el fondo de**

**la casa. Una luz grisácea que entraba por las ventanas**

**de pequeños cristales proporcionaba una magra**

**iluminación; sirviéndose de ella comenzó a descender**

**de prisa los estrechos peldaños en espiral. Se aferrabacon frecuencia a la balaustrada de hierro para**

**mantener el equilibrio mientras sus pies volaban hacia**

**abajo por los peldaños.**

**Una silueta oscura se materializó en el rellano de la**

**primera planta, y Candace se detuvo conteniendo un**

**grito que subía por su garganta. "Keyes", fue lo primero**

**que pensó... pero comprendió de inmediato que era la**

**figura de una mujer menuda. Era Mary, la criada, que**

**cargaba un cesto con sábanas plegadas.**

**La doncella se detuvo y la miré, entre sorprendida y**

**confusa.**

—**Señorita Duvall? —preguntó, vacilante—. ¿Qué está**

**haciendo usted aquí, en la escalera de servicio?**

**¿Necesita algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer...?**

—**No diga a nadie que me 'ha visto —dijo Candace en**

**voz baja y apremiante—. ¡Por favor, Mary, se lo ruego!**

**Quiero que todos crean que aún estoy en mi habitación.**

**Por la expresión de la criada, supuso que debía de**

**estar dudando de su cordura.**

—**Pero, ¿adónde pretende ir con esta tremenda**

**tormenta que se aproxima?**

—**Prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie. **

—**Cuándo volverá? —preguntó la doncella,**

**preocupada—. Señorita, si algo le sucediera a usted, y**

**yo no dijera a nadie que la he visto marcharse, podría**

**perder mi puesto. ¡Quedaría en la calle! ¡Oh, por favor,**

**señorita, no vaya a ningún sitio...!**

—**Mary —urgió Candace—, no tengo tiempo de**

**quedarme aquí. Volveré cuando el señor Morgan haya**

**vuelto a la casa. Pero, entre tanto, no se lo diga a nadie.**

**Y, en último caso, aguarde unos minutos. Para mí, es**

**cuestión de vida o muerte.**

**Candace pasó de largo, rozando a la muchacha, y siguió**

**avanzando velozmente hacia la planta baja. Llegó al**

**final del rellano, traspuso la puerta de la carbonera y**

**después la cocina. Por fortuna, no se topé con otros**

**criados mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al**

**exterior y la abría.**

**La atmósfera estaba pesada, cargada de electricidad;**

**amenazaba lluvia. Candace respiré hondo y cruzó el**

**pequeño trayecto del servicio y corrió por un sendero**

**de grava que iba hasta el jardín cerrado. Un espeso seto**

**de álamos sobresalía por encima de los muros de**

**ladrillo cubiertos de hiedra. Pasó bajo un arco defrontón y atravesé corriendo los quince metros del**

**jardín, sorteando una mesa de piedra rodeada de sillas**

**Windsor y de macetas de piedra con melocotoneros en**

**flor.**

**El esfuerzo le hizo latir el corazón con más fuerza pero**

**no aminoré el paso y salió por la puerta que se abría en**

**el fondo del jardín. A cada paso que daba, alejándose de**

**la casa, crecían dentro de ella la esperanza y el alivio.**

**Rodeé el establo y la cochera, y cruzó rápidamente el**

**césped que bordeaba la parte trasera de la hilera de**

**casas de la calle King.**

**Su mente no albergaba duda alguna de que lo mejor**

**que podía hacer era marcharse de allí. Que Keyes se**

**quedara, convencido de que la había acorralado.**

**Cuando él descubriese que ella había desaparecido, ya**

**habría pasado mucho tiempo de su huida. Victoria**

**imaginé la frustración del hombre cuando descubriese**

**que ella se había marchado; de sus labios escapé una**

**risa nerviosa, casi frívola. Apretó el paso enfilando**

**hacia el ajetreo y el bendito bullicio de Covent Garden.**

**Las lajas grandes y lisas de la carretera pronto**

**cedieron su lugar a un tramo irregular, cubierto deguijarros, a medida que se acercaba a la plaza del**

**parque. Candace se mantuvo sobre el pavimento, bajándose**

**la capucha sobre la cara. Vio, al pasar, los carritos**

**de los trabajadores que limpiaban las aceras ante casas**

**elegantes, a los que encendían las lámparas de petróleo**

**colgadas de sus soportes de hierro y a músicos**

**itinerantes que tocaban violines y panderos. La calle**

**hervía de carretas, carretillas y animales y de todo ello**

**se elevaba una catarata de sonidos que invadió sus**

**oídos.**

**Cayeron algunas gotas más, como prometiendo el**

**alivio de los olores mezclados de humo y estiércol que**

**subía por el aire turbio. Pero la tormenta se demoraba,**

**como si estuviese aguardando una señal para estallar.**

**Unas mujeres calzadas con chanclos que tenían anillos**

**de metal arrancaban tintineos al pavimento, mientras**

**que unos señores andaban con sus paraguas metidos**

**bajo el brazo y echaban miradas furtivas al manto de**

**nubes que cubría el cielo. Esa prematura oscuridad**

**daba a la escena un aire ominoso; Candace se**

**estremeció entre los pliegues de su abrigo.**

**Se dijo que la calle estaba a poca distancia de allí. Cruzaría Covent Garden tratando de pasar lo más**

**inadvertida posible, poco después llegaría a la oficina**

**de Cannon, donde estaría a salvo.**

**A pedido de Keyes, la señora Butrones le sirvió vino**

**mientras aguardaban el regreso de Karen a la planta**

**baja. Con el pie de la rara copa de plata estilo Carlos primero,**

**sujeto entre el pulgar y el índice, Keyes estudió la pieza**

**con atención. Su forma era sencilla y elegante, el borde,**

**levemente ensanchado, el cuenco terso y pulido.**

—**A Morgan le ha ido muy bien —reflexioné en voz alta,**

**en un tono que no tenía nada de admirativo—. Es más**

**rico que cualquier detective que yo haya conocido.**

**Tiene talento para hacer dinero, ¿no es así?**

—**El señor Morgan trabaja muy duro, sir —replicó el**

**ama de llaves, sintiéndose impelida a salir en defensa**

**de su empleador.**

**Morgan era un hombre inteligente, valeroso y célebre;**

**era justo que recibiese una generosa compensación por**

**sus logros.**

—**No más que el resto de nosotros —observó Keyes,**

**componiendo una sonrisa mientras sus ojos semantenían fríos—. Sin embargo, él vive como un rey**

**mientras que yo...**

**Su voz fue apagándose y su expresión se borré, como si**

**se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras.**

—**Bueno —dijo la señora Butrones, disimulando su**

**inquietud-—. En nombre del personal del señor**

**Morgan, yo quisiera darle las gracias por cuidar de la**

**señorita Duvall. Confiamos en que ella estará tan**

**segura bajo su protección como si estuviese con el**

**propio señor Morgan.**

—**Sí —repuso él por lo bajo—, yo cuidaré de su**

**preciosa mascota.**

**La señora Butrones ladeé la cabeza, dudando de haberlo**

**oído bien.**

—**¿Cómo dijo, señor?**

**Antes de que el aludido pudiese responder fueron**

**interrumpidos por una pequeña doncella de cabellos**

**oscuros con el rostro tenso y surcado de lágrimas.**

**Estaba muy inquieta y apretaba los puños temblorosos.**

—**Señora Butrones —dijo, en voz débil, a medias oculta a**

**un costado del vano—. Señora Butrones, me pareció que**

**debía venir a decírselo de inmediato, aunque ella me hapedido que no lo hiciera... ¡Oh, no sé qué hacer, aunque**

**por nada del mundo quisiera que ella sufriera algún**

**daño, de verdad!**

**Mary dijo el ama de llaves preocupada, acercándose de**

**inmediato a la muchacha mientras que Keyes se erguía**

**en su silla.**

**De qué se tratar —preguntó el hombre con aspereza—.**

**¿A quién se refiere usted? ¿Acaso a la señorita Duvall?**

**La criada asintió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza.**

—**Ella se ha marchado, señor.**

—**¿Que se ha marchado? —repitió la señora Butrones,**

**sorprendida, al tiempo que Keyes, por su parte, se**

**levantaba de un salto.**

**¿Cómo que se ha marchado?**

**El tono del hombre se había vuelto siniestro; las**

**miradas de las dos mujeres se clavaron en él con**

**expresión sorprendida.**

**La doncella respondió con un galimatías incoherente:**

—**Hará menos de cinco minutos.., yo me topé con ella**

**en la escalera de servicio, y ella me pidió que **__**no...**

**Oh, no debería haber dicho nada, pero... bueno, ellaesta en peligro ahí fuera, ¿no es así? quiso confirmar la**

**muchacha, echando al ama de llaves una mirada de**

**abyecta consternación—. Señora Butrones, ¿acaso he**

**hecho algo malo?**

—**No, Mary tranquilizó cl ama de llaves, palmeándole**

**el brazo—. Hiciste exactamente lo que el señor Morgan**

**hubiese querido que hicieras.**

—**Maldita perra —exploté Keves, arrojando la copa al**

**suelo, sin importarle el vino se derramase sobre la**

**fina alfombra hecha a mano. Rápidamente, una**

**desagradable mancha del color de la sangre sc extendió**

**entre los dibujos amarillos y azules . No se me escapará**

—**prometió, saliendo a zancadas de la habitación y**

**pidiendo a gritos su abrigo y su sombrero.**

**La señora Butrones se frotó la frente sintiendo que un**

**dolor leve, al principio, pero insistente, empezaba a**

**formarse en la parte delantera de su cabeza. Inquietas**

**especulaciones tallaron profundas líneas en sus**

**facciones.**

—**Este hombre está comportándose de un modo**

**extraño —dijo, más para sí misma que para la**

**muchacha que estaba a su lado—Es evidente que nosiente el menor aprecio por nuestra señorita Duvall.**

**Espero que la encuentre —comento Mary, en tono**

**abatido Cuando eso ocurra, ella estará a salvo, ;no es**

**así?**

**El ama de llaves no respondió; fue hasta el vestíbtilo de**

**entrada, encogiéndose cuando la pesada puerta sc cerró**

**con un golpe tras la partida del detective.**

**Covent Garden, que había empezado a formarse a**

**partir de un par de aristocráticas plazas donde se**

**erguían espaciosas mansiones y una pequeña iglesia**

**diseñada por migo Jones, había pasado por diversas**

**reencarnaciones durante los siglos anteriores. En su**

**estad: actual, se jactaba de contar con los más afamados**

**teatros del mundo, por no hablar de los cafés colmados**

**de escritores, pintores y músicos. Un espectacular**

**mercado cubierto había extendido sus tentáculos hacia**

**afuera, desbordándose desde las **_**piazzas **_**hacia las**

**calles y los callejones de los**

**alrededores. Tenía media hectárea, por lo menos, y su**

**bullicio y su ajetreo parecían aumentar con cada añoque transcurría. Claro que hacía ya mucho tiempo que**

**la nobleza había abandonado sus elegantes mansiones**

**y, en la actualidad, los imponentes y antiguos edificios**

**con sus majestuosas escalinatas estaban ocupadas por**

**tiendas, tabernas y los personajes del bajo mundo de**

**Londres.**

**Con cautela, Candace traspuso los arcos de la galería**

**cubierta por donde la gente iba y venía, recorriendo**

**tiendas y puestos. Se confundió con la multitud de**

**inmediato y dejó que la corriente de personas la**

**arrastrase ante una profusión de cestos con flores, con**

**sus ancianas vendedoras que armaban los ramos a**

**pedido. Docenas de manos pasaban por encima de las**

**montañas de verduras, eligiendo y recogiendo las**

**elegidas para comprarlas. En los puestos de pescado**

**colgaban ristras de anguilas, y unos hombres limpiaban**

**y evisceraban con destreza las nuevas presas y las**

**envolvían. Un vendedor de pájaros sujetaba con la**

**mano enguantada a un papagayo que chillaba, mientras**

**que canarios, alondras y búhos enjaulados anunciaban,**

**ruidosamente, su disponibilidad para la venta.**

**Canadace pasó ante una tienda que vendía hierbas yraíces, donde se veían recipientes de cristal con**

**sanguijuelas alineados sobre repisas de madera, y ante**

**una perfumería con la vitrina llena de ungüentos**

**cremas y aceites de densos perfumes encerrados en**

**coloridos frascos de cristal.**

—**Aquí, mi amor —se oyó un grito que parecía un**

**graznido, y Candace se volvió, sobresaltada, al tiempo**

**que una mano como una garra la asía por la manga.**

**Una vieja diminuta, vestida con ropas chillonas y**

**adornada con ajorcas, echarpes y con una falda roja, la**

**sujetaba con fuerza del brazo—. Déjame decirte la**

**fortuna, queridita... un chelín para contarte los**

**secretos del mañana! ¡Sólo un chelín, fíjate y... con una**

**cara como la tuya, debe de ser un futuro espléndido!**

—**Gracias, pero no tengo dinero —dijo Candace en voz**

**baja, soltándose de un tirón y alejándose.**

**Pero la adivinadora de la suerte insistió, siguiéndola**

**con paso enérgico y volviendo a sujetarla por la**

**muñeca.**

—**Te la diré por nada, amor! —chillé, elevando su voz**

**áspera, muy semejante a las de los papagayos del**

**vendedor de pájaros—. Vengan, todos... ¿Quién quiereoír la fortuna de la encantadora muchacha?**

**Candace cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer quería**

**usarla como una especie de publicidad, y tiró con fuerza**

**para desasirse de esa mano que la apresaba.**

—**No —dijo con vehemencia—. Suélteme.**

**Ese pequeño forcejeo atrajo algunas miradas; Candace**

**echó un vistazo temeroso a su alrededor, al tiempo que**

**se soltaba de la adivinadora de la fortuna. De súbito, su**

**vista capté el sombrero gris claro de un caballero y su**

**pecho se oprimió dolorosamente de miedo. Era idéntico**

**al que llevaba el señor Keyes. Pero, era imposible que él**

**hubiera podido seguirla tan pronto, ¿no?**

**Aguzó la vista tratando de ver de nuevo el sombrero,**

**pero había desaparecido. Ansiosa, pensó que quizás**

**ella lo hubiese imaginado; echó a correr en dirección al**

**este, hacia el pórtico flanqueado de columnas del teatro**

**de la ópera. Las cuatro altas columnas deforma**

**ahusada daban al gentío que bullía por los alrededores**

**del edificio el aspecto de una colonia de hormigas.**

**Estaba por desarrollarse una suerte de protesta puesto**

**que una turba se juntaba delante del teatro, gritandoante las puertas cerradas. Tanto caballeros como**

**mendigos contribuían al tumulto, vociferando y**

**protestando con voces roncas contra un reciente**

**aumento en el precio de las entradas.**

—**¡Los precios de antes!—exclamaban muchos de los**

**enfadados parroquianos—.!Queremos los precios de**

**antes!**

—**¡Muy caros, demasiado caros! —gritaban otros.**

**Candace se zambulló en la bulliciosa multitud y se**

**abrió paso entre el gentío hasta que llegó al abrigo de**

**las columnas dóricas. Se apoyé contra la piedra fría y**

**permaneció muy quieta, con el pulso palpitante,**

**mientras la muchedumbre rebullía, abucheaba y se movía**

**alrededor de ella. Fijó la vista en los relieves**

**tallados en un panel que tenía delante, donde se veía la**

**figura de Shakespeare, de las Musas y, más arriba, una**

**estatua representando a la Comedia, metida en un**

**nicho.**

**Keyes estaba siguiéndola: ella lo percibía.**

**Keyes creía que ella era Karen, e iba a matarla, ya**

**fuese por venganza o porque había sido contratado**

**para hacerlo. Si él sabía que ella había abandonado la casa, podría adivinar que ella pensaría en las oficinas de cover Garden numero cuatro como refugio. Y él haría todo lo que pudiese por impedir que ella llegara donde sir Ross.**

**De súbito, Candace sintió un ramalazo de cólera por lo**

**injusto de la situación: estaba en peligro aunque ella no**

**tenía culpa de nada. Había sido la preocupación por su**

**hermana lo que la impulsara a ir a Londres; desde**

**entonces, habían ido sucediéndose un acontecimiento**

**insólito tras otro, hasta llegar a la presente situación.**

**Pareció que el cielo se abría y, de repente cataratas de**

**agua se precipitaron dispersando a la multitud, que**

**corrió a guarecerse. La intensa lluvia saturé La escena**

**chorreando sobre paraguas y sombreros, empapando**

**ropas y calzado.**

**Victoria hizo una profunda inspiración miró otra vez**

**al otro lado de la columna y echó un vistazo por encima**

**del gentío. Volvió a ver el sombrero gris y reconoció a**

**Keyes con un sobresalto de terror. Estaba a unos**

**cincuenta metros de ella e interrogaba a alguien~ su**

**semblante cerrado y frío, su postura que delataba una**

**extrema tensión.**

—**Oh, Dios —musitó ella. Como si hubiese percibido su mirada, Keyes se volvió y**

**miró directamente hacia donde estaba ella. Al instante,**

**su rostro inexpresivo se contrajo de ira. Empujó al**

**hombre a quien estaba interrogando y echó a andar**

**hacia Candace con expresión asesina. Candace se lanzó a**

**correr de inmediato, abriéndose paso en medio de la**

**turba que se dispersaba y corriendo en sentido paralelo**

**a la ópera. Vio la esquina de la calle Russell y trastabillé**

**sobre el empedrado camino de carretas. Se debatió**

**tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, consciente de que**

**Keyes acortaba la distancia entre ambos. "No me**

**detendrás, pensó, con sombría determinación. Llegaré**

**a la calle, maldito sea..." Había llegado muy lejos;**

**ahora no podía fracasar.**

**Terrence entró de prisa por la puerta del frente de su**

**casa, su rostro blanco como el de un cadáver, y vio un**

**espectáculo poco frecuente: en el vestíbulo de entrada**

**estaban reunidos los criados, la cayos y doncellas,**

**agrupados alrededor de la señora Butrones. —Señor Morgan!—exclamó el ama de llaves,**

**avanzando de manera precipitada muy diferente a su**

**habitual estilo digno y calmo.**

**Parecía ansiosa, perpleja, unas hebras de su pelo**

**canoso escapaban de su peinado~ que solía ser**

**impecable. Terrence nunca la había visto tan desarreglada.**

—**¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó en tono enloquecido, al**

**mismo tiempo que, por dentro, gritaba negando la**

**obvia respuesta.**

—**Gracias al Señor, está usted de vuelta —parloteé,**

**nerviosa, la señora Butrones—. Ya estaba por ocuparme**

**yo misma de enviar una nota a la calle de Cover Garden, puesto que no sabíamos cuándo podría regresar usted; me pareció importante verificar el pedido de sir Ross...**

—**¿De qué diablos está hablando?**

**Paseé la mirada por las fúnebres expresiones de los**

**criados reunidos.**

—**¿Dónde está Candace? —preguntó con brusquedad.**

**La pregunta provocó confusión entre los presentes.**

—**¿Candace? —preguntó el ama de llaves, perpleja.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.**

—**Karen. La señorita Duvall. La mujer que ha estadoviviendo aquí las últimas semanas, maldición. ¿dónde**

**está ella? ¿Dónde está Keyes?**

**Tras sus palabras, se hizo un pesado silencio, que llenó**

**los nervios de Terrence Graham de alarma y de furia. Comprendió**

**que nadie quería responderle y, en su angustia, solté**

**una especie de ladrido que sobresalté a todos.**

—**¡Maldita sea; que alguno de vosotros me cuente qué**

**ha sucedido!**

**Mary se adelanté con los hombros caídos y la cabeza**

**baja como si sospechara que él podía ceder a la**

**tentación de golpearla.**

—**Fue mi culpa, señor —dijo, en voz débil—. Yo vi que la**

**señorita Duvall salía de la casa. La encontré en la**

**escalera de servicio que sale al exterior por la cocina.**

**Ella me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie. Me dijo que**

**era cuestión de vida o muerte para ella. Pero yo pensé**

**que sería mejor que la señora Butrones lo supiera, y eso**

**hice.**

**La sangre de Terrence empezó a bombear de un modo tan**

**brutal que sintió un tamborileo en las sienes.**

—**De vida o muerte —repitió, en voz densa.**

**Candace había comprendido el peligro en que sehallaba y había huido.**

**La señora Butrones alisaba una y otra vez la parte de**

**adelante de su delantal como si no pudiera limpiar sus**

**manos a satisfacción.**

—**El señor Keyes dijo, en cuanto llegó, que sir Ross le**

**había pedido que llevara a la señorita Duvall al cuartel**

**de la calle Voz. ¿Sabe usted, señor?,él tenía una actitud**

**extraña, fría. Hace años que lo conozco y nunca lo había**

**visto así. Era evidente que la señorita Duvall no quería**

**marcharse con él; le pidió permiso para ir a cambiarse**

**de ropa y a ponerse unos zapatos de calle. Y, mientras él la aguardaba en la biblioteca, ella se escabullé de la casa. Supongo que cualquier mujer en una situación similar sentiría cierto temor hacia los desconocidos.**

—**Cuando se marchó, yo la observé por la ventana —**

**intervino Mary—. Se dirigía hacia el mercado, al**

**parecer. Y el señor Keyes fue directamente tras ella.**

—**Ella va hacia la calle Voz —musité Terrence.**

**Hasta donde Candace sabía, era el único lugar seguro**

**fuera de esa casa. Disparé una orden a uno de los**

**lacayos, indicándole que tomase un caballo y fuese atoda carrera hacia la calle de scotland yard.**

—**Diga a Cannon que convoque a todos los hombres**

**disponibles. Dígale que deben cubrir con alguaciles,**

**policías y vigilantes cada centímetro de Covent Garden**

**y las calles adyacentes hasta que encuentren a Keyes y a**

**la señorita Duvall. ¡Dése prisa: quiero que tenga el**

**trasero en la oficina de Cannon en menos de cinco**

**minutos!**

—**Sí, señor.**

**El lacayo se marchó corriendo hacia la parte de atrás**

**de la casa, siguiendo el camino más corto posible hacia**

**la caballeriza.**

**Terrence Graham se precipité fuera, casi sin notar la lluvia que le empapaba el cabello y las ropas. Había hecho presa de**

**él una extraña sensación, un miedo como jamás había**

**sentido antes. Nunca habla pensado poco ni mucho en**

**su propia seguridad, convencido de que poseía**

**suficiente inteligencia y fuerza física para contrarrestar**

**cualquier peligro que lo amenazara. Pero este miedo**

**por otra persona, esta mezcla de amor, terror y furia**

**era una tortura de las peores que había tenido que sufrir. Corrió hacia Covent Garden a velocidad pasmosa,**

**mientras que animales y coches chapoteaban por las**

**calles mojadas y sucias y los peatones se apresuraban a**

**guarecerse de la tormenta. Si algo llegara a suceder a**

**Candace... De sólo pensarlo, sentía un endemoniado**

**dolor en el pecho; los pulmones parecían estar llenos**

**de fuego en vez de aire.**

**Pasó ante la iglesia de St. Paul, cuyo cementerio**

**albergaba dos siglos de restos humanos. Lo asaltó el**

**olor a osario cuando doblé por el pórtico este de la**

**iglesia. Covent Garden se extendía ante él como una**

**mescolanza de tráfico y suciedad. Rateros, alcahuetes,**

**petimetres, la drones y provocadores vagaban por allí..,**

**una mujer de rostro bonito y cabellera roja despertaría**

**gran interés en todos ellos. El pánico lo desbordé**

**mientras intentaba deducir si Candace habría rodeado**

**la plaza y seguido**

**por callejones oscuros, poblados de vagabundos y**

**criminales o si, en cambio, habría cruzado**

**directamente por el mercado. Él tenía que encontrarla**

**antes de que la hallase Keyes.**

—**Candace, ¿dónde estás? —murmuré, sintiendo que sufrustración se duplicaba con cada minuto que pasaba.**

**Tuvo que apelar a todo su control sobre sí mismo para**

**no gritar la pregunta.**

**Candace parpadeó con fuerza para librar sus ojos del**

**diluvio; con ambas manos, se quitó el agua de la cara y**

**tomó por una calle lateral que se bifurcaba en Russell,**

**hasta que comprobó, desesperada, que estaba andando**

**en la dirección equivocada. Para ese momento, ya**

**debería haber llegado a la calle. Ah, si conociera el**

**camino... Si hubiesen pasado unos minutos más antes**

**de que Keyes se percatase de su ausencia...**

**La falda, empapada por la lluvia, se le enredaba en los**

**tobillos mientras corría internándose en un**

**amontonamiento desordenado de construcciones**

**ruinosas. A semejanza de cualquier otro barrio de Londres,**

**había una mescolanza de prostíbulos, guaridas de**

**ladrones y chozas humildes, escondidas tras las limpias**

**calles de los barrios más lujosos, de fachadas elegantes.**

**Sin detenerse para mirar, Candace corría en busca deun lugar donde refugiarse, el que más cerca encontrase.**

**Bajó a la carrera la escalera que llevaba al sótano de un**

**edificio de dos plantas que tenía en la fachada unos**

**carteles donde se anunciaba que se trataba de un lugar**

**de apuestas.**

**Agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento, abrió una**

**puerta de madera y se precipité en el interior de ese**

**salón oscuro alumbrado con lámparas y que se hallaba**

**debajo del nivel de la calle. Estaba ocupado por una**

**docena de hombres, cuando menos, todos muy**

**concentrados en el desarrollo del juego para advertir de**

**inmediato su presencia. Tanto caballeros como patanes**

**se inclinaban sobre un mostrador cubierto de tarros de**

**tabaco y atados de puros, estudiando las listas de**

**apuestas que estaban expuestas en la pared del fondo.**

**Un corredor de apuestas que llevaba un saco de cuero a**

**cada lado de las caderas iba y venía detrás del**

**mostrador y llevaba adelante las transacciones a ritmo**

**ágil.**

**...tenemos una buena bolsa contra todos los**

**apostadores... —voceaba, manoseando los extremos de sus patillas rizadas con el pulgar y el indice; después anotaba las**

**apuestas con un cabo de lápiz.**

**Flotaba en el aire un rancio olor masculino, mezcla de**

**.sudor, tabaco y lana y paño mojados por la lluvia.**

**Candace se acurruco en un rincón, bajó más la capucha**

**sobre el rostro y aguardó~ abrazándose a sí misma con**

**fuerza. Rogó para sus adentros que Keyes pasara de**

**largo ante la casa de apuestas y prosiguiese su**

**búsqueda en algún otro lugar. Sin embargo sabía que**

**su esperanza era yana. Keyes conocía bien esa zona de**

**Londres, puesto que de vez en cuando los detectives**

**recibían órdenes de registrar los barrios bajos en busca**

**de criminales. En eso, precisamente se destacaban los**

**detectives: en rastrear y atrapar a sus presas.**

—**Bueno, bueno... interrumpió sus pensamientos la**

**voz cultivada de un caballero; vio un par de botas**

**negras que se acercaban a ella—. Parece que una bonita**

**avecilla ha encontrado un lugar seco donde refugiarse**

**mientras dure la tormenta.**

**Las apuestas se interrumpieron un momento, y la**

**presencia de Candace se hizo manifiesta. La muchachase mordió el labio inferior y procuró no encogerse**

**cuando el hombre le quitó la capucha que le cubría el**

**rostro. Oyó que el hombre contenía el aliento y vio que**

**una mano carnosa tomaba un mechón de sus**

**empapados y relucientes cabelbs rojizos.**

—**Una mercancía encantadora —dijo el hombre en voz**

**densa, y lanzó una carcajada mientras la devoraba con**

**su mirada—. ¿En qué andas, pequeña? ¿Estás buscando**

**un acompañante para pasar la noche? Si es así, has**

**encontrado a tu hombre. Tengo en el bolsillo una bonita**

**moneda para ti.**

—**Apostaría a que no es sólo eso lo que tienes en el**

**bolsillo —dijo alguien y el comentario fue seguido por**

**estruendosas risotadas masculinas.**

**Candace tomó conciencia de que estaba convirtiéndose**

**en el centro de la atención; miré al hombre a la cara.**

**Tenía el aspecto de un caballero; quizás hasta fuese**

**alguien de la nobleza, con su redondo rostro afeitado,**

**su cuerpo robusto enfundado en pantalones color cafe,**

**una chaqueta de paño de cuello alto y una corbata**

**anudada con un elegante moño.**

—**Alguien estaba molestándome en el mercado —dijoella en voz baja—. Se me ocurrió huir de él ocultándome**

**aquí unos minutos.**

**El hombre chasqueé la lengua en un remedo de**

**simpatía y deslizó un brazo por la espalda de la**

**muchacha con una insultante familiaridad.**

—**Pobre paloma. Yo te brindaré toda la protección que**

**Quieras —dijo, llevando su mano a la pechera de la pelliza de**

**Candace y comenzando a desabrocharla, sin hacer caso**

**de la exclamación indignada de la joven—. No tienes por**

**qué protestar; yo sólo quería echar un vistazo a la**

**mercadería.**

**A esas alturas, la atención de todos los presentes en el**

**salón estaba concentrada en ellos. Hasta el corredor de**

**apuestas había hecho una pausa para observar la**

**escena, uniéndose a los gritos de ánimo que lanzaban**

**los hombres, deseosos de ver qué se ocultaba bajo la**

**pelliza.**

—**Vine aquí para evitar a un hombre que me molestaba**

—**protesté Candace, apartando las manos del sujeto y**

**retrocediendo más hacia el rincón—. No estoy buscando**

**otro. El comentario sólo logró que el torpe sujeto se**

**sonriera, convencido de que ella estaba jugando con él.**

—**Te estoy ofreciendo una noche con un brioso**

**semental y una generosa recompensa por tus servicios**

—**dijo el hombre—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer una**

**mujer?**

—**Yo le ofrezco a usted una recompensa st me ayud~t a**

**llegar a la calle Voz —repuso ella—. Sin duda, habrá**

**oído hablar usted del señor Terrence Graham Morgan. Yo estoy segura de que si usted logra llevarme allí sana y salva, él lo considerará como un favor personal.**

**La expresión lujuriosa del hombre se desvaneció en**

**parte y la miró con un interés diferente.**

—**Sí, he oído hablar de Morgan. ¿Qué relación tiene**

**usted con él? En medio de la angustia de Candace**

**irrumpió un hilo de esperanza. No cabía duda de que la**

**mención de Terrence Graham había atraído la atención del**

**hombre. Si lograba convencerlo de que la llevase a la**

**calle de Scotland yard, estaría a salvo de Keyes. Desesperada por persuadirlo, lo asió por la manga y la retuvo con fuerza.**

**Pero, antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra,**

**alguien entró en el salón de apuestas. A ella le basté un vistazo al sombrero gris del recién**

**llegado para lanzar una exclamación asustada.**

—**Es él —dijo, temblando.**

—**El hombre que estaba molestándote? —preguntó, el**

**insólito protector de Candace.**

**Candace asintió y, al mirar a Keyes, se le cerré la**

**garganta. Él respiraba agitadamente como**

**consecuencia del esfuerzo de la persecución y su**

**semblante estaba tenso y lleno de furia. En cuanto la**

**vio, brillé en sus ojos una expresión de malévolo**

**triunfo.**

—**Soy un policía de la calle Scotlan Yard tras las huellas de una sospechosa**

—**pronunció en voz fría y clara—. Entregadme a esa**

**mujer.**

**La novedad de le presencia de un policía en el local**

**provocó un murmullo generalizado de consternación**

**en todos los allí reunidos. El corredor. de apuestas salió**

**de atrás del mostrador y se lanzó a un enfadado**

**discurso de protesta.**

—**¡Yo administro un negocio decente, sí señor! ¿Qué**

**hace falta para que vosotros, cerdos, me borréis devuestra lista?**

**Era bien sabido que corredores de apuestas y policías**

**se despreciaban mutuamente puesto que los segundos**

**solían registrar con frecuencia los salones de apuestas**

**en busca de criminales. En opinión de los detectives, los**

**apostadores estaban sólo un peldaño más arriba que los**

**delincuentes reales y, por lo común, los trataban como**

**si lo fuesen.**

—**Estoy aquí por un asunto relacionado con la Corona**

—**dijo Keyes con firmeza, yendo hacia Candace—. Os**

**agradecería que me entreguéis a la moza, que es**

**requerida para ser interrogada.**

—**Él miente! —gritó Victoria, abalanzándose hacia el**

**caballero que estaba junto a ella, aferrándose aun a la**

**protección más mezquina a que pudiese echar mano—.**

**¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!**

—**¿De qué crimen se la acusa? —preguntó el hombre,**

**rodeando a Victoria con un brazo.**

—**No tengo tiempo para enumerar sus delitos —repuso**

**Keyes—. Vamos, suelte a la mujer y ocúpese de sus**

**asuntos.**

—**Haga lo que él dice —ordenó el corredor de apuestas—. Déjelo que se lleve la mercancía y se vaya.**

**Es malo para el negocio que haya un policía presente.**

**El hombre lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a empujar con**

**suavidad a Candace hacia delante.**

—**Bueno, tú querías ir a la calle de Scotland Yard, paloma. Al**

**parecer, ya tienes quien te acompañe.**

—**Él no me llevará allí! —gritó ella, asiéndose de él—.**

**Quiere matarme. ¡No dejéis que me lleve!**

—**¿Matarte? —repitió el hombre, riendo con lo que**

**para él era una alocada exageración—. Vamos, paloma,**

**sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho, no debe de ser tan**

**malo. Cuando estés en el estrado muestra al juez tu**

**mejor sonrisa y, estoy seguro, él te dejará libre sin**

**dificultades.**

—**Por favor —dijo ella, desesperada—, ayúdeme a llegar**

**ante sir Ross Cannon. O el señor Morgan. Se... se lo**

**ruego por mi vida.**

**El hombre clavó su vista en ella y la incertidumbre**

**resbaló por su expresión. Lo que vio en los ojos de ella**

**lo convenció, y el brazo con que la rodeaba se ciñó más.**

—**Muy bien —dijo—. Desde luego, no podría dar a esta húmeda noche un empleo peor que rescatar a una**

**damisela en apuros —dijo, elevando su mirada hacia**

**Keyes con una sonrisa afable y condescendiente—. No**

**cabe duda de que no habrá nada de malo en que acompañe**

**a la muchacha hasta la oficina de policia—dijo—. Ese es el**

**sitio al que usted quiere llevarla, ¿no es así? ¿Qué**

**problema puede haber si yo la llevo en lugar de usted?**

**Keyes se aproximé a ellos, y Candace se puso tensa,**

**observando los ojos oscuros y letales en su rostro**

**impasible. Él daba la impresión de estar pensando una**

**respuesta, tal como haría alguien que participa en una**

**conversación razonable.**

—**Yo le mostraré cuál es el problema —dijo, sin alzar la**

**voz.**

**Mientras hablaba, sacó un objeto del interior de su**

**abrigo y lo alzó, trazando un rápido arco con la mano.**

**Candace vio al instante que se trataba de una pesada**

**cachiporra que usaban los policías para someter a los**

**delincuentes rebeldes. Solté un grito y se volvió en el**

**preciso momento en que Keyes golpeaba al hombre en**

**la cabeza y los hombros tres veces, en rápida sucesión.**

**Sintió repercutir los golpes a través del grueso cuerpodel hombre, hasta que éste se derrumbé dando un**

**gemido y cayó al suelo como un lío de ropa y su brazo la**

**soltó.**

**Keyes se apoderó de Candace sujetándola por un brazo**

**que le retorció detrás de la espalda, provocándole un**

**relámpago de dolor que le quemé la espalda y el**

**hombro. Candace gimió entre los dientes apretados y se**

**doblé hacia delante para aliviar ese penetrante dolor.**

**Recorrió todo el salón un estallido de furiosos gritos**

**que la voz de Keyes cortó en seco.**

—**Si alguien más quiere liarse conmigo, lo denunciaré**

**por interferir a un funcionario en el cumplimiento de**

**su deber. ¿Os gustaría pasar una noche en la prisión de**

**Newgate? —preguntó lanzando una carcajada**

**despectiva a la concurrencia, súbitamente apaciguada—**

**. Me imagino que no —se burló—. Seguid adelante con**

**lo vuestro, caballeros, y quitaos a esta pequeña paloma**

**de la cabeza.**

—**Saque su trasero de mi local —soltó el corredor de**

**apuestas y se sumé al pequeño grupo que se había**

**reunido en torno del hombre herido caído en el suelo.**

—**Con gusto —respondió Keyes, tirando de Candace yempujándola hacia la escalera, de vuelta a la lluvia.**

—**Ahora no puede matarme —grité, ella, parpadeando**

**para Iibrarse de la cortina de lluvia que azotó su**

**rostro—. Hay testigos... todos ellos dirán que usted fue**

**quien me llevó. Será juzgado... lo colgarán.**

—**Yo ya estaré muy lejos antes aún de que haya**

**comenzado la investigación —replicó Keyes con desdén,**

**sin dejar de retorcer el brazo de Candace mientras la**

**llevaba por la calle, rodeando una desbordante zanja de**

**desechos que había en medio.**

**Candace echó frenéticas miradas a ambos lados de la**

**calle con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la**

**ayudara. Desde las profundidades de atestadas**

**viviendas situadas bajo el nivel de la calle, miraban**

**hacia fuera ojos de expresión desesperanzada. Cuando**

**pasaron ante la puerta de un matadero que ocupaba un**

**subsuelo los rodeé su pestilencia porque la fuerte**

**lluvia no bastaba para lavar las capas sucesivas de**

**sangre seca y de grasa. Ella sintió que le dolían y le**

**ardían los ojos; sus lágrimas se mezclaban con los**

**arroyuelos de lluvia que le bajaban por las mejillas.**

—**¿Por qué me hace esto? ~—grito. Fue sorprendente que Keyes la oyese a pesar del fragor**

**de la tormenta.**

—**Soy demasiado viejo para ser policía y sólo cuento**

**con unas pocas libras para vivir cuando me retire. Que**

**me condenen si me contento con vivir como un perro el**

**resto de mis días.**

—**¿Qui... quién le ha pagado para que me mate...?**

**Él empujó otro poco su brazo hacia arriba y ella se**

**interrumpió lanzando un grito de dolor.**

—**Ya está bien de parloteo —dijo él.**

**Giraron en una esquina y se internaron en un barrio**

**bajo. Se encaminaron rápidamente hacia una fábrica**

**abandonada. Los muros del edificio daban tal**

**impresión de decadencia e inestabilidad que parecía**

**que nadie se había animado a ocuparlo~ ni siquiera los**

**pobres que vivían apiñados en los tugurios de los**

**alrededores, como conejos en su madriguera. Candace**

**gritó y clavé los tacones, mientras Keyes trataba de obligarla**

**a entrar.**

**Candace sintió una aguda explosión de dolor en el**

**costado de su cabeza y supo, de manera difusa, que él la**

**había golpeado con fuerza para vencer su resistencia. Se tambaleé cayendo sobre él con la mente aturdida y**

**esforzándose por despejar la cabeza. El laamordazé con**

**su propia corbata; el sabor del almidón y del sudor le**

**provocó arcadas a la muchacha. Keyes llevó las manos**

**de Candace hacia atrás y le colocó las frías anillas de**

**metal de las esposas en las muñecas.**

**Impotente, Candace avanzó a tropezones, empujada**

**por el detective que la llevaba hacia un tramo de**

**peldaños rotos. Los que aún quedaban crujían y se**

**astillaban a medida que ellos subían. Habría reinado la**

**más completa oscuridad si no hubiese sido porque una**

**buena parte del techo había caído, y había agujeros y**

**fisuras en las paredes. La atmósfera era maloliente y**

**estancada, toda superficie visible estaba cubierta de**

**polvo y de grasa que ni siquiera las ráfagas de viento**

**cargadas de lluvia que se colaron al interior lograban**

**mover.**

**Abatida, Candace pensó que ya nadie la encontraría, y**

**jadeó, falta de aliento, cuando Keyes la empujó,**

**obligándola a subir a la segunda planta de la fábrica. El**

**suelo estaba sembrado con deyecciones de roedores y**

**las paredes estaban cubiertas de suciedad, telas dearaña y nidos de pájaros. Se oían chillidos y aleteos**

**provenientes de los moradores habituales de la fábrica,**

**que volaban desde sus posiciones. La lluvia se filtraba**

**por el techo podrido y formaba charcos en el centro del**

**suelo. Keyes la arrastré hasta un rincón y la tumbé,**

**haciéndola caer de espaldas con la falda levantada**

**hasta las rodillas.**

**Entonces, él se quedé inmóvil, contemplando las**

**medias empapadas de Candace. Su rostro se tensé de un**

**modo que a ella le causé repugnancia.**

—**Había pensado en acabar contigo rápidamente —dijo**

**el hombre—. Pero ahora quiero llevarme algo más, en**

**compensación por las molestias que me causaste, perra**

**fastidiosa. No desdeñaré una porción de lo que Terrence Morgan ha disfrutado.**

**De repente, nada le pareció real a Candace. Aturdida,**

**se le ocurrió que debía de estar sufriendo una pesadilla,**

**que muy pronto despertaría**

**y que Terrence estaría allí, diciéndole que no se**

**preocupara. Su mente se concentré desesperadamente**

**en la idea de que todo era un horrible sueno. No se**

**encogió siquiera, cuando Keyes se inclinó sobre ella y comenzaba a soltar los botones de sus pantalones.**

—**Tú no serás una gran pérdida para el mundo —**

**musité-—. He conocido a miles como tú. Pero admito**

**una cosa: eres una pequeña perra resistente. Ninguna**

**mujer habría soportado lo que tú —en ese momento, su**

**tono reveló unos celos candentes—. Todo lo mejor para**

**Morgan... Sí, eres un trozo selecto de carne.**

**Mientras seguía farfullando enfadado, levantó la falda**

**de Candace, que ya empezaba a desear estar muerta.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Tal como Terrence había exigido, Covent Garden y sus alrededores pronto bulleron de patrullas de a pie,**

**capitanes, detectives y vigilantes. Patrullas de a caballo,**

**constituidas por soldados de caballería retirados**

**dividieron la zona en regiones y las cubrieron con**

**precisión militar. Como era lógico, Cannon permaneció**

**en el cuartel de la calle Voz, después de haber dado laorden de que le informasen de inmediato de cualquier**

**acontecimiento que sucediera.**

**Terrence sabía que el interés de Cannon en hallar a**

**Candy ya iba más allá de la preocupación**

**personal. El público, suspicaz., estaba siempre a la**

**pesca de cualquier indicio de corrupción que surgiera**

**entre las fuerzas que ocupaban la sede de la oficina de policia.**

**Si se comprobaba que Keyes había cometido una**

**fechoría, la noticia sería usada contra Cannon, contra**

**todos ellos; eso obstaculizaría el plan que éste tenía**

**para reorganizar y expandir la tarea policial. Lo más**

**probable era que esta preocupación pesara en las**

**mentes de todos los detectives, espoleándolos a que**

**buscasen con más ahínco aún.**

—**Terrence —dijo Flagstad, preocupado, inclinando el**

**ala de su sombrero para protegerse de la lluvia**

**torrencial—, ni aunque me fuese la vida en ello, podría**

**imaginarme qué motivo tendría la señorita Duvall para**

**huir así de Keyes. Tal vez, haya perdido la cabeza, haya**

**sufrido un ataque de pánico... pero, ¿por qué? Todos**

**sabemos que Keyes es un buen hombre.**

**Terrence meneé la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la ópera. le costó esfuerzo emitir una respuesta entre los**

**dientes apretados.**

—**No tengo certeza de nada —repuso con aspereza.**

—**Por supuesto que sabes —insistió Flagstad,**

**apresurándose para ponerse a la par de Terrence, que**

**daba grandes zancadas—. Keyes no ha**

**hecho nada incorrecto: ¡sólo está buscando a la**

**señorita Duvall, tal como estamos haciéndolo todos**

**nosotros, para llevarla de vuelta a un lugar seguro!**

**La defensa que Flagstad hacía de su amigo de toda la**

**vida debía de haber conmovido a Terrence. El rostro**

**curtido del hombre estaba crispado de perplejidad a**

**consecuencia de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Hacía**

**años que Flagstad conocía a Keyes, y se habría**

**sentido sobremanera angustiado ante cualquier**

**insinuación de que él pudiese haber hecho algo malo.**

**Terrence sabía que debería haber demostrado**

**comptenslOn y quiza decir un par de palabras que**

**aliviaran la evidente aflicción de Flagstad. Pero, al**

**contrario, se detuvo y aferré a su compañero de la**

**pechera de su chaqueta.**

—**Si así fuera, ¿dónde está él? —preguntó, en unaexplosión de furia que había estado conteniendo hasta**

**ese momento y que se encendió como una hoguera—.**

**¡No me digas a mí qué clase de hombre es Reyes... tú**

**sólo ayúdame a encontrar a ese bastardo!**

—**Sí... sí... —contestó Flagstad, apartando las manos de**

**Terrence de su chaqueta. Clavé la vista en él, con expresión**

**consternada—. Tranquilízate, Morgan. Dios mío, nunca**

**te he visto así... ¡Siempre has conservado tu cabeza fría,**

**incluso en medio de un tumulto!**

**Terrence lo sóltó, emitiendo un gruñido de furia**

**contenida. Sí, siempre había mantenido la frialdad en**

**medio de tumultos, turbas, batallas y escaramuzas de**

**toda clase. Pero esto era diferente. El tiempo de**

**Candace estaba acabándose. Ella corría peligro de**

**muerte, y la imposibilidad de llegar a su lado hacía que**

**algo inhumano lo inundara por dentro y desbordase a**

**la superficie. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que si no**

**se tranquilizaba acabaría por matar a alguien. Como**

**una máquina, se obligó a seguir caminando en**

**dirección a la ópera, donde el capitán de una patrulla**

**había reunido a dos hombres.**

—**No creerás que han huido juntos, ¿no es cierto? —reflexioné Flagstad en voz alta—. Quiero decir que**

**Keyes es atractivo y la señorita Duvall tiene una fuerte**

**reputación en ese sentido...**

—**Déjame en paz —interrumpió Terrence , en voz baja y**

**mortífera—. Vete, antes de que te mate.**

**Flagstad comprendió que no era una amenaza vana.**

**Palideció, se detuvo y se apresuró a alejarse.**

—**Mejor, iré a pedir al capitán Biogdon un informe**

**sobre los progresos de su patrulla de a pie.**

—**¡Morgan! ¡Morgan! gritó alguien. sin aliento,**

**akrtando a Terrence al instante. Un alguacil corría a toda**

**velocidad desde las calles que estaban al norte de la**

**plaza del mercado, y en dirección a la opera—. Señor**

**Morgan... me han mandado decirle...**

**Terrence llegó junto a él en tres zancadas, con tal**

**violencia que casi le hizo caer.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**La casa de apuestas en el callejón que está más allá**

**de Russell... usted, sin duda, querrá saberlo...**

**El alguacil, jadeando frenético, hizo una pausa y dejócaer la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento.**

**¡Dígamelo, maldición! —lo urgió Terrence—. Después**

**podrá respirar.**

—**Sí, señor —dijo el alguacil, asintiendo con presteza, y**

**con esfuerzo, siguió informando—: El pasador de**

**apuestas y algunos de sus clientes afirman..,**

**interrumpió para inhalar otra bocanada de aire que**

**esta noche, una muchacha entró en el salón pidiendo**

**que alguien la ayudara a llegar a la oficina de policia. Dicen que entró un detective y la obligó a ir con él.**

—**¡Dios sea loado! exclamó Fiagstad, que se había**

**demorado para oír el informe. El alivio había**

**transformado su expresion—. No cabe duda de que son**

**Keyes y la señorita Duvall. El la encontró! Ya todo está**

**solucionado.**

**Terrence ignoró el entusiasmo del detective e interrogó en**

**tono hosco al alguacil.**

—**¿ Cuánto hace que ocurrió eso?**

—**Al parecer, hace menos de diez minutos, señor.**

**Flagstad interrumpió, ansioso.**

—**Yo iré directamente a la oficina de policia a esperarlos. Sin**

**duda, Keyes estará con ella allí, en unos momentos. **

—**Ve —dijo Terrence, y se alejó corriendo hacia Russell.**

**Era fácil localizar el salón de apuestas. En la calle, ante**

**la escalera que bajaba al subsuelo, se había reunido un**

**grupo de alguaciles, mientras que una persona de**

**aspecto imperioso y baja estatura se guarecía bajo la**

**dudosa protección de un deshilachado paraguas, y se**

**quejaba a voz en cuello a quien quisiera escucharlo. El apostador llevaba los pesados sacos de cuero que permitían**

**identificarlo de inmediato.**

**Los alguaciles se irguieron y retrocedieron en masa al**

**ver que Terrence se acercaba a ellos. Lo miraron con**

**extrañeza puesto que, sin duda, debía de exhibir una**

**extraña apariencia con el pelo aplastado sobre el craneo,**

**el rostro rígido y exangüe bajo la lluvia y los labios**

**retraídos de los dientes en un rictus helado que no**

**podía borrar.**

**El corredor de apuestas lo miró entornando los ojos,**

**como sopesándolo.**

—**Vaya tío que es usted—comentó—. Usted debe de ser Terrence Morgan. Ella preguntó por usted, la muchacha que**

**entró en mi local y provocó todo este maldito alboroto. —Cuente al señor Morgan lo que sucedió —lo instó uno**

**de los alguaciles.**

—**El detective entró en mi salón buscando a la chica, y**

**ella no quería salir con él. Esa cabeza hueca dijo que él**

**iba a matarla.**

—**Y se desató una pelea —aportó el alguacil.**

—**Sí —admitió el apostador con acritud—. Uno de mis**

**clienres trató de quedarse con la muchacha y el**

**detective golpeó a mi cliente hasta desmayanlo; eso**

**hizo —y acompañó sus dichos con un escupitajo**

**despectivo, al recordar al detective—. Condenados**

**Petirrojos, siempre tratando de arruinar el negocio**

**honesto de un hombre!**

**Terrence sufrió una torturante mezcla de pánico y dolor**

**que fue subiendo sin cesar hasta hacerle sentir calor y**

**presión en el centro de la cabeza.**

—**¿En qué dirección se marcharon? —se oyó a sí mismo**

**preguntar con voz ronca.**

**La pregunta arrancó al apostador una sonrisa taimada,**

**que se extendió de una patilla a la otra.**

—**Tal vez lo sepa —dijo el corredor de apuestas con**

**desconfianza—, o tal vez no. Uno de los alguaciles lo asió, impaciente y lo sacudió**

**un poco, arrancándole un chillido de protesta.**

—**Si vuelve a maltratarme —amenazó el apostador—y**

**no diré adónde fueron! ¿Qué le parecería mandar a**

**dormir a la muchacha en una fosa?**

—**¿Qué diablos quiere usted? - pregunto Terrence en voz**

**bronca, clavando la vista en el apostador con una**

**salvaje intensidad que estremeció al individuo.**

**El hombre parpadeó, inquieto.**

**¡Quiero que, de ahora en adelante, sus apestosos**

**Petirrojos mantengan sus traseros fuera de mi salón!**

**Concedido.**

—**Pero, señor Morgan... dijo el alguacil, protestando**

**por el trato hecho con tanta premura.**

**Su voz fue desvaneciéndose ante la mirada asesina de**

**Terrence, que giré bruscamente hacia él, congelándolo por**

**un instante.**

**El apostador eché a Terrence una mirada suspicaz.**

**¿Cómo sé que cumplirá su palabra?**

—**No lo sabrá repuso Terrence, elevando su voz hasta**

**convertirla en un trueno que rivalizaba con los de la**

**tormenta .Pero ciettamente se enterará de que lomataré en los próximos diez segundos si no me dice**

**adónde diablos han ido!**

**Está bien —dijo el apostador y empezó a llamar a un tal**

**Willie.**

**De inmediato, apareció un delgado rapaz de unos once**

**o doce años, cubierto de prendas harapientas que le**

**quedaban demasiado grandes y una gorra que se**

**tragaba, casi, su pequeña cabeza puntiaguda.**

—**Mi corredor de apuestas —dijo, orgulloso, el dueño**

**del salón—. Yo lo mandé para que siguiera a ese canalla**

**cuando él se llevó a la muchacha.**

—**Fueron a un edificio viejo que no está muy lejos de**

**aquí —dijo el niño, agitado—. Yo lo guiaré, señor**

**Morgan.**

**El pequeño echó a correr por la calle al instante**

**mirando por encima dcl hombro para comprobar si**

**Terrence lo seguía. Éste, en efecto, no demoré un segundo**

**en seguir sus pasos.**

—**Yo sé exactamente dónde es, señor —gritó el niño, y**

**apretó el paso hasta alcanzar un ritmo de carrera.**

**El edificio o, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él, se**

**erguía como un destartalado centinela en una esquina, con sus muros cribados de agujeros y trozos de cristales**

**rotos.**

—**Aquí está —gritó Willie, al tiempo que se detenía a**

**pocos pasos de la entrada, que observaba con**

**desconfianza—. Aquí entraron. Pero yo no voy a entrar,**

**señor... En todo el lugar no hay una madera que no esté**

**podrida.**

**Terrence casi no lo oyó mientras trasponía el umbral. La**

**fábrica chirriaba y crujía a su alrededor, como si toda**

**ella fuese a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. La**

**lluvia chorreaba desde las roturas de las paredes y el**

**techo, y su limpio aroma no contribuía gran cosa a**

**refrescar el rancio ambiente. No se oían voces, no había**

**señales de lucha; parecía imposible que Candace**

**estuviese allí. Por un momento, Terrence pensó que el**

**niño podría haberse confundido o que, quizás, el propio**

**apostador le hubiese indicado que lo hiciera para**

**jugarle una mala pasada. Si ese lugar no era el que**

**buscaba, estaría perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Pero**

**atrajo su atención unas huellas de pisadas que se veían**

**en el suelo; su mirada. voló hacia la escalera. En el**

**tercer peldaño y en el cuarto se veían más huellas y másarriba también. Alguien había estado allí hacía poco**

**tiempo.**

**Al ver las huellas, a Terrence se le encogieron las**

**entrañas. Sin hesitar, se precipité escalera arriba sin**

**hacer caso de la madera que crujía bajo su peso y trepé**

**con manos y pies. Hasta ese instante, jamás había**

**conocido la verdadera desesperación, nunca la había**

**sentido corriendo como aceite hirviendo por sus venas**

**hasta el punto de que parecía que su piel iba a arder.**

**Tenía que llegar junto a Candace antes de que fuese**

**demasiado tarde... y si lo era... estaba seguro de que no**

**podría seguir viviendo en un mundo donde ella no**

**existiera.**

**A medias corriendo, a medias trepando por los restos**

**de la escalera, llegó a la segunda planta. Vio, a través de**

**una niebla roja de furia, dos cuerpos en medio de la**

**fábrica... Keyes, inclinado sobre el cuerpo postrado de**

**Candace, subiéndole con torpeza la falda, mientras un**

**relámpago arrojaba un brillante resplandor que**

**entraba por las roturas del techo. El único color que**

**había en esa estancia era el pelo de Candace, con la**

**suntuosidad de los rubíes, esparcido como un charcobajo su cabeza. Estaba amordazada. Con los ojos**

**cerrados, inmóvil, yacía debajo del detective y no se**

**veía en ella atisbo alguno de movimiento.**

**De la garganta de Terrence brotó un grito atroz, un grito**

**endiablado que surgió del fondo de su alma. Ya sin**

**conciencia de sus actos, se abalanzó sobre Keyes, con**

**todo su ser concentrado en la urgencia de atacar y**

**matar. El otro sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para**

**alzar la vista cuando Terrence ya estaba sobre él. Keyes solté tina maldición cuando se vio lanzado al otro lado de la**

**estancia. Rodó, tanteó en busca de su pistola pero, no**

**había alcanzado a asir la culata del arma cuando Terrence **

**le había aferrado el brazo y lo aplastaba contra el suelo**

**con una fuerza que le rompió los huesos. El dolor hizo**

**gritar a Keyes, que lanzó su otro puño, estampándolo**

**en el mentón de Terrence. Este, en su afán de matar, casi**

**no sintió el golpe.**

—**¡Ella no es nada, pedazo de animal! —gritó Keyes,**

**clavando en el rostro salvaje e impíadoso de Terrence una**

**mirada furiosa—. ¡No irás a matarme por una puta!**

**Terrence no respondió; en cambio, procedió a molerlo agolpes hasta que ya no brotaron más palabras de la**

**boca de Keyes. Poco a poco, éste dejó de luchar y**

**levantó los brazos para protegerse la cara y la cabeza.**

**Cuando el detective quedó reducido a una especie de**

**bulto gimiente, Terrence sacó un cuchillo de su bota,**

**sintiendo el contacto reconfortante en su mano. Sólo**

**quedaría satisfecho con la muerte; en ese momento, ya**

**nada lo detendría. Todo aquello en lo que creía, el rigor**

**de la ley, la ecuanimidad, la justicia, se habían desvanecido**

**como polvo en el viento. La sed de sangre lo había**

**llevado al borde de la locura; levantó el cuchillo en el**

**aire.**

**Un sonido ahogado le hizo detenerse. Miró en esa**

**dirección y vio a Candace que estaba jadeando y**

**exhalando violentas bocanadas de aire. Ella se había**

**vuelto de lado y lo miraba, su garganta se movía sin**

**emitir sonido, sus ojos estaban dilatados y clavaban en**

**él su mirada sobre la mordaza que cubría su boca.**

**Terrence se puso tenso hasta temblar de fuerza contenida.**

**No podía apartar su mirada del rostro de ella. Los ojos**

**azules de Candace lo apresaban, impidiéndole moverse.**

**Una hilacha de cordura perforó las primeras capas desu furia agresiva, pero él se resistió con ferocidad.**

—**Vuélvete, no mires —dijo, con una voz que parecía**

**ajena a él.**

**Candace negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que él no**

**podría matar a un hombre mientras ella lo mirase.**

—**Maldita sea, vuélvete —gruñó Terrence .**

**Ella no hizo caso. Las miradas de ambos se**

**encontraron; la de él, demoníaca, la de ella insistente.**

**Aquello duró hasta que ella lo derrotó. Él cedió,**

**lanzando un gemido sordo y volvió a meter el cuchillo**

**dentro de la bota. Obsequió a Keyes con un último**

**golpe, dejándolo inconsciente, y registró rápidamente**

**sus bolsillos. Encontró la llave de las esposas que**

**sujetaban los brazos de Candace y se acercó a ella,**

**dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella se estremeció**

**mientras él hacía girar la llave en la cerradura y las**

**esposas caían de sus muñecas magulladas.**

**No bien Terrence quité la mordaza del rostro de Candace,**

**mojado de lágrimas, la atrajo hacia él, la sentó sobre**

**sus piernas y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sentirla así,**

**tan suave, tan pequeña y viva le hizo lanzar un sollozo**

**de alivio. Sus manos la recorrieron, pasaron por laboca, se metieron con avidez entre sus cabellos, le**

**tocaron la piel, las ropas, como si quisiera devorarla**

**toda.**

—**Terrence —jadeó ella, encogiéndose ante la fuerza de sus**

**besos.**

**El exhaló un gruñido casi animal de placer y de deseo y**

**aplastó con fuerza sus labios sobre los de ella.**

**Sintió que Candace le deslizaba un brazo por el cuello;**

**cuando ella le habló, su aliento le acarició la oreja.**

—**Pensé que iba a morir aquí. Pensé... que su rostro**

**sería lo último que vería en esta vida.**

—**Mi rostro será lo último que verás en esta vida.**

—**Lo he recordado todo... ese sujeto, Keyes... él fue**

**quien intentó matarme la otra vez.**

**Terrence era consciente de que estaba estrechándola con**

**demasiada fuerza, pero no podía aflojar los brazos.**

—**Lo siento —logró decir, por fin—. Lo siento mucho.**

**La culpa es mia...**

—**No, no. Por favor, no digas eso —pidió ella,**

**apretando con sus manos la dura nuca de él—. ¿Cómo**

**has hecho para encontrarme? ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

—**Descubrí lo de Keyes hablando con lord Lane. Durante la pasada media hora, he estado volviéndome**

**loco pensando que no llegaría a ti a tiempo —confesó él,**

**hundiendo la cara en el corpiño de ella y emitiendo un**

**gemido—. ¡Oh, Dios!**

**Él sintió que los dedos de Candace pasaban con**

**suavidad por entre sus cabellos mojados y que ella**

**murmuraba algo ininteligible.**

—**Nunca más te perderé de vista —dijo él, con su voz**

**amortiguada, hablando con su cara pegada al pecho de**

**ella, que soltó un sonido mezcla de jadeo y carcajada.**

—**Bue... Bueno. Por mí, está muy bien.**

**La tormenta seguía rugiendo y soplando fuera y la**

**fábrica crujía y se estremecía. Los ruidos tuvieron la**

**virtud de hacer entrar en acción a Terrence . A desgana,**

**hizo levantarse a Candace de encima de él y la ayudó a**

**incorporarse.**

—**Tengo que sacarte de aquí —musitó.**

—**Sí.**

**Echó una mirada de repugnancia a ese lugar**

**malhadado y su mirada se demoré sobre la figura**

**yacente de Keyes.**

—**,¿Y qué harás con él? —Dejaremos que otros se ocupen de él —dijo Terrence , sin**

**importarle si el edificio entero se derrumbaba encima**

**de ese canalla... siempre y cuando antes ellos salieran y**

**se pusiesen a salvo. Pasé el brazo por la espalda de**

**Candace para sostenerla—. ¿Puedes caminar, Candace?**

**Ella asintió y, para su asombro, vio que una sonrisa**

**estiraba sus labios cuarteados.**

—**¿Qué hay? —preguntó él, pensando si el terror que**

**ella había sufrido en los últimos minutos la había**

**desequilibrado por un tiempo.**

—**Has dicho mi nombre —dijo ella, en voz ronca y**

**forzada, pero sin abandonar la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo**

**sabes...?**

—**Te lo explicaré más tarde.**

**Terrence no pudo contenerse y se doblé para apoderarse**

**de su boca en un beso duro y apasionado.**

—**Vamos.**

**Descendieron con cuidado por la destartalada**

**escalera; Terrence iba delante. Probaba cada peldaño y**

**cada descansillo antes de permitir que Candace siguiera**

**adelante. A ella le asombré comprobar lo débiles que**

**sentía sus piernas; aunque ya se sentía a salvo, no podíadejar de temblar. Recorrieron su piel temblores y**

**estremecimientos; ella reaccionó poniéndose rígida.**

—**Te has hecho daño? —preguntó Terrence en un**

**momento dado; si bien la voz era serena, ella percibió**

**su angustia y su preocupación.**

—**No —respondió ella, apretando los dientes para**

**contener un torrente de palabras—. El no me... bueno,**

**tú llegaste antes de que... —guardó silencio, mientras**

**Terrence la alzaba con delicadeza para ayudarla a pasar**

**sobre un peldaño roto—. Estoy muy bien —dijo,**

**reafirmando su voz, deseosa de tranquilizarlo.**

**Sin embargo, él no se convencía. Candace se encogió al**

**ver la dureza de su perfil; supo que, para sus adentros,**

**él debía de estar reprochándose severamente por lo que**

**había sucedido.**

**Tuvieron la impresión de que había transcurrido una**

**eternidad hasta que, por fin, llegaron a la planta baja y**

**salieron al exterior. En cuanto pisaron suelo firme,**

**Terrence la alzó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su**

**pecho. Candace le tocó el hombro al percatarse de que**

**estaban rodeados por un numeroso grupo de**

**alguaciles, detectives y curiosos mirones. —Yo puedo caminar —murmuro.**

**Un rumor de alabanzas y de alivio recorrió al gentío.**

**Terrence no hizo caso de sus palabras y siguió con ella. Un**

**capitán de la patrulla a caballo se acercó, desmonté y**

**saludé a Terrence con un respetuoso cabeceo.**

—**Señor —le dijo—, me alegra ver que la señorita Duvall**

**está sana y salva —hizo una pausa y echó una mirada a**

**la derruida fábrica—. El señor Keyes aún está ahí**

**dentro? Es decir, ¿qué debemos hacer...?**

—**Él está vivo repuso Terrence , sin manifestar demasiada**

**alegría por el hecho—. Pero necesitará ayuda para**

**bajar.**

**El capitán frunció el entrecejo, consternado.**

—**Este lugar es una trampa mortal, señor. Yo no puedo**

**garantizar la seguridad de los hombres que se**

**aventuren a entrar.**

—**En ese caso, derribe el edificio y sepulte a Keyes**

**entre los escombros dijo Terrence , sin vacilar—. Me**

**importa un bledo cómo se las arreglan para sacarlo.**

**El capitán parpadeé, perplejo ante la dureza que**

**manifestaba Terrence habia un antiguo cama rada.**

**Señor, ¿me permite ofrecerle mi caballo? -Señaló a un miembro de la patrulla a caballo, que traía**

**de la rienda a un enorme zaino.**

**Terrence alzó a Candace, colocándola sobre la silla y, de**

**inmediato, saltó y montó tras ella. Eché una fría mirada**

**hacia el edificio destartalado.**

—**Cuando hayan rescatado al señor Keyes —dijo él al**

**capitán—, arréstelo y envíelo al calabozo de Cover Garden. Tengo un asunto pendiente con ese canalla...**

**cuando Cannon haya terminado con él, lo quiero para**

**mi.**

—**Sí, señor Morgan dijo el capitán, mirándolo con una**

**mezcla de pasmo y temor.**

**No cabía duda de que Terrence era un individuo al que no convenía disgustar.**

**Candace, demasiado exhausta para fijarse en el recato,**

**iba a horcajadas del zaino, con la falda alzada hasta las**

**rodillas. Se apoyó en Terrence, y su brazo firme la rodeó**

**por delante. Los largos dedos del hombre se curvaron**

**sobre su torso y la apretó contra él al tiempo que**

**espoleaba al caballo, imprimiéndole un troteinmediato. Como el cuerpo de Candace estaba**

**demasiado tenso y fatigado para moverse con**

**naturalidad, sufrió un poco las sacudidas. Pero para**

**ella fue un alivio sentir el golpeteo de la lluvia en el**

**rostro y el dolor de los miembros; todas ellas eran**

**señales de que estaba viva.**

**Pensó, maravillada, que Terrence había acudido a su**

**rescate. Había impedido que Keyes la matara. Era un**

**milagro demasiado grande para aprehenderlo. Se**

**sentía colmada de gratitud; más aún, de una sensación**

**de intimidad que traspasaba lo que antes había sentido**

**por él. Ahora, ella estaba segura de que él lo arriesgaría**

**todo, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, de que ella era**

**para él más importante de lo que había sido nunca para**

**nadie. Sabía, también, que él estaba dispuesto a matar a**

**Keyes pero que lo había dejado con vida porque ella se**

**lo había impuesto. Un estremecimiento de placer la**

**rccorrió al comprenderlo (Árant era un hombre**

**magnífico y dueño de sí mismo... pero ella tenía**

**influencia sobre él. Y eso se debía a que él la amaba.**

**Candace se apoyó con más fuerza en él, saboreando esa**

**cerndumbre, sin importarle el frío ni la incomodidaddel trote. La oscuridad taladrada por la lluvia estaba**

**iluminada, a duras penas, por la luz de una farola,**

**cuando llegaron al número 4 de Coverd Garden. Terrence desmonto el primero, tendió sus brazos a Victoria y la**

**bajó con cuidado. Mantuvo sus manos en la cintura de**

**ella para sostenerla. ElLa alzó los ojos hacia él y sonrió,**

**percibiendo la preocupación que había tras la fachada**

**inexpresiva de su rostro.**

—**Estoy bien —dijo ella.**

**El mentón del hombre se puso tenso.**

—**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tendida en el suelo de**

**esa fábrica. Y en Keyes encima de ti...**

—**Pero tú lo detuviste.**

**Ella estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla,**

**asombrándose ante la tibieza de la piel barbuda bajo**

**sus dedos ateridos. Una intensa emoción provocó un**

**temblor que sacudió a Terrence ; ella sintió la vibración en**

**su palma.**

—**¿Y si hubiese llegado demasiado tarde? —preguntó él**

**en voz áspera, y sus ojos tan oscurecidos que parecían**

**negros en lugar de azules.**

**Candace lo contempló compadecida comprendiendoque él necesitaba tanto consuelo como ella, tal vez más**

**aún. Desde que había muerto el hermano de Terrence, él**

**jamás había enfrentado la posibilidad de perder a un**

**ser amado. Y no se había permitido amar de verdad a**

**alguien porque no quería correr el riesgo de sentir otra**

**vez un dolor semejante.**

—**Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo ella con cautela—. Hay**

**algunas cosas que escapan a tu control.**

**Ella comprobó súbitamente divertida que no era eso lo**

**que él quería oír. Él no pertenecía a esa clase de**

**hombres capaces de admitir que existiera algo fuera de**

**su control.**

—**Ése es un consuelo bastante frío —murmuré él, y una**

**de sus oscuras cejas se arqueé, dándole una expresión**

**sardónica—. ¿No podrías darme uno mejor?**

**Ella logró sonreír al comprobar que poco a poco él**

**estaba recobrando su anterior manera de ser.**

—**Bueno; no llegaste tarde —dijo—. Llegaste a tiempo**

**para salvarme. ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que podría**

**haber sucedido?**

—**Porque yo... —dijo Terrence , y se interrumpió, ceñudo—.**

**Porque no todos los días un hombre descubre que unamujer pequeña, frágil, con tendencia a sufrir accidentes**

**se ha convertido en el eje de su existencia.**

—**¿Con tendencia a sufrir accidentes? —repitió ella,**

**con cierto tono de fingida indignación, mientras que, al**

**mismo tiempo, su corazón daba un vuelco de dicha a**

**consecuencia de las otras palabras.**

**Ernest, el mandadero de sir Ross, salió del edificio**

**para encargarse del caballo y llevarlo al establo que**

**estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa. Para sorpresa de**

**Candace, Terrence no la llevó a la oficina que se hallaba en**

**la entrada del pequeño patio que daba al sur sino,**

**directamente, al interior de la casa. El edificio principal**

**estaba comunicado con unas oficinas que había atrás**

**las que, a su vez, comunicaban con una sala**

**de audiencias donde se llevaban a cabo los**

**interrogatorios y se presentaban los casos.**

—**¿Quiénes son .estas personas? —preguntó Candace,**

**apretándose de manera instintiva contra Terrence , y**

**mirando fijamente a la multitud que se había agolpado**

**en todos los rincones concebibles del edificio.**

—**Informantes, criminales, posibles jurados,**

**abogados... Lo que quieras. —¿Siempre hay tanta gente aquí?**

—**Esto no es nada. He visto este sitio tan repleto que**

**parecía que las paredes reventaban por las costuras.**

**Terrence miró por encima de la multitud y saludó con un**

**cabeceo al ama de llaves, una mujer rolliza, de cabellos**

**plateados, que intentaba dirigir el tránsito de ese flujo**

**humano hacia las salas correspondientes. Captó la**

**mirada de él y se acercó de prisa. Se detuvo cuando ya**

**estaba cerca y su boca se abrió en una O de**

**consternación.**

—**Dios mío —murmuró mirando a Candace, que estaba**

**sucia, mojada y desarreglada—.Vaya facha, señor**

**Morgan.**

**La boca de Terrence dibujó una desmayada sonrisa pero**

**fue evidente que no estaba de humor para conversar.**

—**Necesito ver de inmediato a sir Cannon —dijo,**

**cortante—. Sólo contamos con unos minutos. La**

**señorita Duvall... quiero decir, la señorita Andry ha**

**tenido unos momentos muy duros; es preciso que**

**descanse.**

—**Sí, por supuesto —dijo el ama de llaves observando a**

**Candace con bondadosa preocupación—. Venga poraquí, por favor.**

**Los condujo rápidamente por entre la bullente**

**multitud, y los llevó a la oficina de sir Ross, una**

**pequeña habitación de ventanas rectangulares que**

**daban a la calle. La oficina estaba amueblada con muebles**

**de roble, pesadas estanterías para libros y un globo**

**terráqueo.**

**Sir Ross, que estaba hablando con dos hombres que**

**podían ser empleados o auxiliares, se interrumpió en**

**medio de una oración cuando Terrence hizo entrar a**

**Candace en la habitación.**

—**Morgan —dijo, y sus ojos grises lanzaron un**

**relámpago cuando posó la vista en ambos—. ¿Dónde**

**está Keyes?**

—**Pronto lo traerán —respondió Terrence Graham con sencillez.**

**En cierto modo, fue como si Cannon hubiese entendido**

**con precisión qué había sucedido, con sólo escudriñar**

**el semblante de Terrence. Cerró los ojos y los hombros**

**cayeron un tanto. Se froté las sienes con el**

**pulgar y el índice como si, de repente, le hubiese**

**atacado un tremendo dolor de cabeza.**

—**Señora Dobson —dijo al ama de llaves—, traiga algo caliente para beber y mantas.**

—**Sí, señor.**

**La mujer desapareció al instante.**

**Cannon no demoré en hacer salir a los otros dos**

**individuos de la habitación, luego cerró la puerta. El**

**barullo y el movimiento de afuera quedaron**

**amortiguados, aunque seguían oyéndose. Cannon se**

**volvió hacia Terrence y Candace y les indicó que tomaran**

**asiento.**

**Candace se estremeció, contenta de sentir el brazo**

**protector de Terrence Graham en la espalda cuando se acurrucó en**

**la silla de roble. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y frías y se**

**sentía muy incómoda por la suciedad que se había**

**adherido a su pelliza y a su cabello. Nunca había**

**deseado con tanta urgencia un baño como en ese**

**momento. Ansiaba estar limpia y seca y disponer de**

**una cama abrigada donde dormir.**

—**Esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo —murmuré Terrence,**

**notando su fatiga.**

**Cannon oyó el comentario dicho en voz baja y lo**

**confirmo.**

—**Por supuesto que no —dijo, acercando una silla hastadelante de la de Candace. Tomó la mano de la muchacha en la suya, grande y fría, y la miré con intensidad,**

**haciéndola sobresaltarse. Los ojos de la joven se**

**encontraron con los ojos grises del hombre—. Señorita**

—**comenzó a decir, y se interrumpió.**

—**Devane —dijo ella, con trémula sonrisa.**

—**Devane —repitió él con suavidad—. Supongo que**

**debe de sentirse fatal.**

—**Me siento bastante mal.**

—**El hecho de que uno de mis detectives haya sido la**

**causa de una situación tan dura me aflige tanto que no**

**puedo expresarlo con palabras. Nunca podría ofrecerle**

**suficiente compensación por lo que usted ha sufrido..,**

**le doy mi palabra de que, si alguna vez puedo serle de**

**alguna utilidad, emplearé todos los medios de que**

**disponga para servirla. Sólo tendrá que pedirlo.**

—**Gracias —respondió Candace en voz baja, un poco**

**nerviosa de tener ante sí a uno de los hombres más**

**poderosos de Londres, pidiéndole perdón.**

**Ya satisfecho, Cannon solté su mano y esperé a que la**

**señora Dobson trajera las mantas. Una vez que Victoria**

**estuvo cómoda, envuelta en una capa de lana, y con unjarro humeante apretado entre sus dedos helados, la**

**mirada implacable del magistrado volvió a ella.**

—**Señorita Devane.., por favor, cuénteme lo mejor que**

**pueda lo sucedido esta noche.**

**Candace describió los hechos que habían sucedido**

**desde que Terrence la había dejado esa mañana; cada**

**tanto vacilaba, buscando las palabras. De vez en**

**cuando, intervenía Terrence, completando el relato con las**

**explicaciones necesarias. La única interrupción ocurrió**

**cuando la puerta de la oficina tembló al influjo de un**

**extraño movimiento, como si algo la rascara. Al oír el**

**peculiar ruido, Candace se interrumpió y miró alrededor**

**con expresión interrogante.**

**Cannon puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó a abrir la**

**puerta. De inmediato, una enorme gata a rayas y sin**

**cola entró en la oficina e inspeccioné a los visitantes**

**con mirada especulativa.**

—**Chopper —dijo Cannon en tono de advertencia que**

**hubiese hecho arrastrarse hasta un rincón a cualquier**

**otro ser.**

**Chopper, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada rebelde y**

**saltó sobre el regazo de Candace. En forma automática, ella dio a Terrence Graham su jarro a medias vacío, mientras la**

**gata se acomodaba sobre sus piernas como un gran**

**bulto de piel.**

**Cannon musité una disculpa y se dispuso a sacar a la**

**criatura, pero Candace negó con la cabeza y sonrió:**

—**No hay problema —dijo-—. Me gustan los animales.**

**Cannon respondió también con una sonrisa y sus ojos**

**brillaron.**

—**Bueno, acaba de conocer usted a quien manda de**

**verdad en la oficina de policia —comenté, señalando al**

**petulante felino, y luego volvió a sentarse.**

**Mientras la gata ronroneaba suavemente en su regazo,**

**Candace concluyó la descripción de todo lo que había**

**sucedido, hasta que la fatiga le hizo parpadear. El**

**ambiente cálido y la certeza de que estaba a salvo, la**

**hicieron sentirse en paz por primera vez desde hacía**

**semanas. Sentía la mano de Terrence apoyada en la nuca,**

**bajo el pelo mojado y sucio y ese delicado contacto la**

**relajaba.**

**Se hizo un prolongado silencio de reflexión y Cannon,**

**abstraído, posé su vista en el paisaje que colgaba de la**

**pared. La pintura mostrabaun pequeño y brillante arroyo que corría entre rocas**

**contra un fondo de colinas boscosas. Candace imaginé**

**que en momentos como el presente el magistrado**

**desearía estar en un sitio tan sereno como el del**

**paisaje.**

—**Keyes —dijo el funcionario en voz baja, como si**

**estuviese repasando sus recuerdos en su mente. En sus**

**ojos se encendían pequeñas luces frías que revelaban su**

**furia y un atisbo de pesar. Para Cannon, se trataba de**

**una tragedia personal tanto como profesional.**

—**Lamento lo que ha sucedido —dijo Candace con**

**sinceridad, posando en Terrence su mirada afligida—. ¿Las**

**cosas se pondrán más difíciles para ti y para los otros**

**detectives?**

**Los ojos verdes de Terrence la acariciaron con su mirada,**

**al mismo tiempo que le sonreía, apenas.**

—**No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi dulce. La sede de**

**la calle Voz ya ha resistido peores situaciones.**

**Empujé a la gata, echándola del regazo de Candace sin**

**hacer caso del chillido de protesta de Chopper, e hizo**

**levantarse a la joven.**

—**Ya es hora de que la señorita Devane vuelva a casa —dijo a Cannon—. Mañana nos ocuparemos de los**

**asuntos oficiales.**

—**Mi coche los llevará a la calle King.**

**Cannon abrió la puerta, llamó a su mandadero y le dio**

**instrucciones en voz baja. Al mismo tiempo, apareció el**

**ama de llaves preguntando si podía traerle algo más a**

**Candace.**

—**Por ahora, hemos terminado —dijo Cannon—.**

**Gracias, señorita Andry. Espero que se reponga**

**pronto después de este día desastroso.**

—**Después de un buen descanso, estaré muy bien —**

**aseguré ella. El comentario de Cannon hizo a Terrence **

**fruncir el entrecejo, preocupado.**

—**Tendré que mandar a llamar a Linley —dijo—. Será**

**conveniente que te eche un vistazo, después de lo que**

**has pasado.**

—**¿Otra vez? —exclamó Candace, negando con la**

**cabeza—. Ciertamente, no tengo ninguna necesidad de**

**ver a un médico dos veces el mismo día. Tú puedes ir a**

**ver al doctor Linley si tanto deseas su compañia. Yo**

**quiero ir a casa.**

—**A casa iremos —dijo él en voz queda, conduciéndolafuera de la oficina.**

**La señora Dobson salió al pasillo para ver cómo se**

**marchaban los dos. Cuando volvió su mirada hacia sir**

**Ross, en su rostro se veía una expresión satisfecha, un**

**poco absorta.**

—**Bueno —comentó—, juraría que por fin nuestro**

**señor Morgan se ha enamorado.**

—**Y mucho —agregó Ross con ironía—. Pobre tipo.**

**El rostro regordete de la señora Dobson se iluminó con**

**una sonrisa cariñosa.**

—**Algún día, señor, una pequeña muchacha como ésta**

**podría dejarlo a usted reducido al mismo estado en que**

**se halla nuestro pobre señor Morgan.**

—**Antes, me cortaría el cuello —replicó él sin**

**alterarse—. Entre tanto, quiero una jarra con café.**

**El pedido indigné al ama de llaves.**

**A esta hora? Ni hablar. Usted necesita descanso, y**

**bastante; no ese brebaje que le destroza los nervios...**

**Cannon suspiró, volvió a su escritorio y se dispuso a**

**soportar el sermón que le esperaba.**

**Al regresar a la casa de la calle King, una afligida**

**señora Butrones y una llorosa Mary recibieron a**

**Candace; las dos se quedaron pasmadas al enterarse de**

**que Keyes había abrigado malas intenciones hacia ella.**

—**¡Tendría que habérmelo dicho usted, señorita! —**

**exclamó el ama de llaves—. Si usted me lo hubiese**

**dicho, yo habría hecho lo que fuese para ayudarla.**

—**Lo siento —repuso Candace con sonrisa humilde—. El**

**golpe que significó para mí recobrar la memoria y el**

**miedo que tenía al señor Keyes me hicieron perder la**

**cabeza.**

**Ella no quería herir los sentimientos de nadie y por eso**

**no podía admitir que no tenía la certeza de poder**

**confiar en que los criados se pusieran de su lado y**

**contra un detective de la oficina de policia.**

—**Y, en cualquier caso —agregó—, gracias al señor**

**Morgan, todo ha terminado bien.**

—**Estoy segura de que de todo esto saldrá otra novela**

**barata**

—**dijo la señora Butrones—. Más excitantes aventuras**

**del señor Morgan, la leyenda de la calle Voz.**

—**Lo más probable es que hablen del chapucero de la oficina de policia en scotland yard —musitó Morgan—. Todo este embrollo se armó por mi culpa. En un principio, yo quería que**

**Flagstad cuidase de Candace... jamás tendría que haber**

**aceptado que lo hiciera Keyes.**

—**Tú no tenías modo de saberlo —protestó Victoria—.**

**Nadie sospechaba de él... ni siquiera sir Ross.**

**Terrence se puso ceñudo, demostrando que no aceptaba el**

**argumento con que la joven lo defendía. Él levantó una**

**mano con suavidad y apartó un mechón de cabellos de**

**la frente de ella.**

—**Señora Butrones —dijo, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a**

**Candace , estoy seguro de que la señorita Andry**

**necesita un baño. Y, quizas, un poco de leche tibia con**

**coñac.**

—**Oh, sí —exclamó Candace, estremeciéndose de placer**

**ante la perspectiva de sumergirse en agua caliente**

**jabonosa. —La cuidaremos muy bien, señor Morgan —aseguré el ama de llaves e hizo una seña a la criada que estaba**

**cerca de ella—. Mary, que tú y las muchachas preparen**

**el baño de la señorita Devane, después otro en el cuarto**

**de huéspedes para el señor Morgan.**

—**Sí, señora —respondió Mary con presteza, para**

**desaparecer sin demora.**

**En tono suave, Terrence se dirigió a Candace.**

—**¿Quieres que te lleve arriba en brazos?**

**Ella le respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.**

**Estaba tan atrapada en la cálida ternura de la mirada de**

**él que casi no noté la ausencia del ama de llaves.**

**;Vendrás a verme después de bañarte? preguntó**

**ella.**

**Con semblante inexpresivo pero con un gesto de**

**ternura en la boca, él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un**

**beso en la sien.**

—**No —murmuró, tan bajo que ella a duras penas logró**

**oírlo. Sorprendida, Candace se alejó un poco.**

—**Ya has soportado bastante para un solo día... esta**

**noche no necesitas que un gran bruto en celo visite tucama.**

**Ella, incapaz de contenerse, se estiró hacia él y se**

**estrechó contra su duro pecho.**

—**¿Y si yo te quiero allí?**

—**Necesitas dormir repuso él con firmeza.**

—**Dormir es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**Aun contra su voluntad, él soltó una carcajada que**

**retumbó en su garganta y rodeó lentamente a Victoria**

**con sus brazos. Ella sintió que la respiración de él le**

**agitaba los cabellos encima de la oreja.**

—**Eso demuestra lo agotada que estás: no sabes lo que**

**dices.**

—**Sí, lo sé —replicó Candace, sin permitirle que la**

**apartase.**

—**Mi tesoro... —dijo Terrence, en voz un tanto**

**estrangulada—. También para mí ha sido un día difícil.**

**Me temo que, si esta noche te visito... —se interrumpió,**

**buscando las palabras apropiadas—. No creo que**

**pueda...**

—**¿No? —aventuró ella.**

**- controlarme.**

—**Ah —exhaló Candace, tragando con dificultad, mientras observaba su rostro inescrutable—. Pero, si**

**tu...**

—**Ve —musitó él, soltándola y haciéndola girar de cara**

**a la escalera. Le dio un enérgico empellón—. He**

**soportado muchas cosas, Candace. Esta noche, no**

**confío en mí mismo estando contigo. Ve y descansa. Te**

**veré mañana por la mañana.**

**Ceñuda, Candace subió la escalera, deteniéndose cada**

**tanto para echar una mirada a Terrence Graham. Él esperó a que ella hubiese llegado al último escalón, luego giró sobre**

**sí mismo y fue a la biblioteca a servirse el coñac que**

**tanto necesitaba.**

**Con ayuda de las criadas, Candace se**

**enjabono dos veces el pelo suspirando de deleite a**

**medida que el agua caliente arrastraba consigo todo**

**resto de suciedad. El baño alivió el dolor de sus**

**músculos cansados y el frío que había penetrado en sus**

**huesos. Ademas, una taza de leche caliente aderezada**

**con coñac, contribuyó a relajarla a fondo. Se puso un**

**camisón limpio de muselina y una bata que sujeté en el**

**frente con una fila de diminutos botones de perlas.**

**Soñolienta, se sento ante el fuego mientras las criadasdesenredaban con esmero sus cabellos mojados,**

**dejando que el calor del fuego secara las rojizas hebras.**

—**¿Más leche? —preguntó la scnota Butrones—. ¿O algo**

**para comer? Unas tostadas, un poco de sopa... tal vez**

**un huevo...**

—**No, gracias.**

**Candace se restrego los ojos y bostezo.**

**El ama de llaves comprendió que estaba fatigada y**

**necesitaba intimidad; tras hacer una seña con la cabeza**

**a Mary, ambas se dispusieron a abandonar la**

**habitación.**

—**Toque la campanilla si necesita algo señorita**

**Andry —dijo con suavidad la señora Butrones.**

**Con los ojos ya medio cerrados, Candace acercó los**

**pies descalzos al fuego y contemplé cómo jugueteaba su**

**luz amarilla con ellos. Se preguntó si Terrence habría**

**terminado de bañarse y si ya estaría dormido en el**

**cuarto de huéspedes. Estaba segura de que él**

**mantendría su promesa de no visitarla esa noche,,**

**puesto que había decidido que era preferible que ella**

**durmiese. Sin duda, tenía razón. Pero ella necesitaba**

**estar con él, que la abrazara, que la reconfortase y, a su vez , reconfortarlo a él.**

**Esa noche, ella había estado a punto de morir y a duras**

**penas había pasado un mes desde el primer atentado**

**contra su vida; cuando pensaba en ello, sentía una**

**desesperada necesidad de saborear cada instante de**

**vida que le quedara. Por supuesto, el sueño era una**

**pérdida de tiempo.., sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que**

**el hombre al que amaba estaba en uno de los cuartos**

**vecinos.**

**Antes de haber tomado conciencia de su decisión,**

**Candace estaba ante la puerta de ,la habitación de**

**huéspedes. Sus dedos temblaban un poco cuando hizo**

**girar el tirador y entré en la pequeña antecámara**

**contigua al dormitorio. Al igual que en la habitación**

**principal, en la chimenea ardía un pequeño fuego que**

**esparcía una luz rojiza y parpadeante en el cuarto y**

**proyectaba sombras que bailoteaban en los rincones.**

**Y, sobre la cama... Lo que vio la detuvo en seco,**

**agitada, con el corazón latiendo, fuerte y pesado,**

**dentro del pecho. Terrence estaba estirado sobre la cama**

**de huéspedes, con un pie colgando fuera de ella y una**

**rodilla ligeramente flexionada. Sostenía un libro en la mano y leía, con una leve arruga en su frente y un gesto**

**fastidiado en su boca. Estaba completamente desnudo.**

**La luz del fuego daba a su piel un leve matiz ambarino**

**y esparcía toques dorados en su reluciente pelo negro.**

**Estaba a la vista cada detalle de su largo cuerpo**

**musculoso, desde el hueco triangular de la base del**

**cuello hasta las salpicaduras de oscuro vello de sus**

**piernas. En medio de un tumulto de excitación y**

**confusión, Candace se preguntó por qué le parecería**

**mucho más grande desnudo que vestido. Ella nunca**

**había visto tanta piel desnuda.**

**Cuando vio que él giraba hacia ella sus ojos entornados**

**y, con un movimiento automático, se cubría el vientre**

**con el libro abierto, Candace supo que debería haber**

**hecho algún ruido. Ese gesto de defensa la divirtió; su**

**ceño amenazador acentuó el efecto cómico. Ella apretó**

**con fuerza los labios para contener una carcajada y se**

**aventuró hacia el interior de la habitación.**

—**No deberías leer con una luz tan mala —dijo, y se le**

**quebró, apenas, la voz. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que**

**había imaginado—. Así, forzarás tus ojos.**

**El ceño de Terrence se intensificó. —Eso no será lo único que forzaré si no regresas a tu cuarto.**

**Sin hacer caso de la advertencia, ella cerré la puerta y**

**se aproximó a la cama con pasos cautelosos.**

—**No tengo sueño.**

**Terrence se incorporó, bajó las piernas por el costado de**

**la cama sin soltar el libro con que se cubría, y los**

**músculos de su barriga ondularon.**

—**Si te metieras en la cama y cerraras los ojos, estarías**

**durmiendo en menos de un minuto.**

**Sin embargo, su mirada resbaló sobre la blanca bara**

**de muselina que ella llevaba, se detuvo en la hilera de**

**pequeños botones que la cerraban; ella sintió cómo**

**cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración. Alentada, se**

**acercó más a él.**

—**Lo dije en serio, Candace —advirtió él—. Esta noche,**

**no.**

—**¿No quieres estar conmigo?**

—**Yo quiero lo mejor para ti.**

—**Tú eres lo mejor para mi.**

**Ella clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de el y llevó su**

**mano al primer botón de su bata, tratando de desabrocharlo. Los nervios la volvían torpe y le resultó**

**difícil pasar el botón por la presilla de seda. En silencio,**

**Terrence Graham seguía contemplándola sin parpadear. Ella, en un**

**súbito ataque de pudor, retorció la presilla y el botón se**

**soltó y cayó sobre la alfombra. Cada vez más**

**exasperada, Candace pensó que aún le quedaban más de**

**una docena de botones. A ese ritmo, tardaría toda la**

**noche para quitarse sólo la vara. Desistió de tan inútil**

**tarea y miró a Terrence con expresión de fastidio.**

—**No soy una seductora muy eficaz, ¿verdad?**

**En ese mismo instante, el libro voló hasta el otro lado**

**de la habitación y aterrizó en el suelo con ruido sordo.**

**Candace contuvo una exclamación al sentirse levantada**

**en el aire y depositada sobre la cama. Terrence se inclinó**

**sobre ella tapándole con sus anchos hombros la visión**

**del fuego.**

—**Si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que tengo una**

**erección dura como una lanza —dijo él con voz ronca—,**

**yo diría que lo has hecho bastante bien.**

**Candace se vio apretada contra esa humanidad**

**masculina de un metro ochenta, con una erección que**

**empujaba en su vientre y un musculoso muslo haciendo presión entre los de ella. Algo vacilante, ella le rodeó la**

**cintura con sus brazos y posó sus manos sobre la dura**

**espalda de Terrence. La asombró el calor de su cuerpo, que**

**ardía con intensidad casi febril.**

—**Qué caliente está tu piel —susurró ella, deslizando**

**sus dedos frescos por el plano de su espalda flexionada.**

**Él dejé escapar su aliento entre los dientes, como si**

**algo le doliese, y ella, insegura, se paralizo.**

—**¿He hecho algo malo?**

—**No, no... dijo Terrence, hundiendo su rostro entre los**

**mechones sueltos del pelo de Candace, frotando su**

**mejilla contra esa seda rubia—. Cuando tú me tocas, no**

**se si estoy en el cielo o en el infierno.**

**-Y eso es bueno?**

—**Es bueno —dijo él, con la voz amortiguada por el pelo**

**de ella.**

**Ella sonrió, con la boca pegada a la oreja de él y ciñó**

**sus brazos en la espalda de él, abrazándolo con todas**

**sus fuerzas. Terrence murmuró palabras amorosas con la**

**boca en su cuello y en sus mejillas, fue derramando**

**parsimoniosos besos sobre su piel, mientras le**

**desabotonaba la bata. Lo hizo sin la menor prisa; se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para librar a cada perla**

**de la prisión de su presilla.**

—**Bésame dijo Candace, con la respiración agitada,**

**deseosa de algo más que esos leves y provocativos roces**

**de su boca.**

**Los labios de Terrence quedaron suspendidos sobre los de**

**ella, provocándola con su contención, y ella le rodeó el**

**cuello con los brazos y atrajo su cabeza para besarlo. No**

**pudo reprimir un gemido cuando él le dio el beso que**

**ella anhelaba, con la boca abierta, explorándola con la**

**lengua, en pasadas voluptuosas, sofocándola un poco.**

**Candace advirtió que su bata estaba abierta y forcejeó**

**para librarse de ella. Él la apaciguó con más besos, pasó**

**su macizo brazo por debajo del cuello de ella y la ayudó**

**a quitarse la bata. Ya lo único que los separaba era la**

**delgada capa del camisón. Él la acarició a través de la**

**fina muselina, el contorno de su pecho y lo**

**contuvo en la mano tibia oprimiéndolo con delicadeza**

**hasta sentir que el pezón se erguía contra su palma.**

**Candace comenzó a temblar de excitación y a tocarlo**

**cada vez con mayor audacia, hundiendo sus dedos en el**

**valle de su espalda, esa dura concavidad flanqueada de las duras protuberancias de sus músculos. Luego, más**

**abajo, en la carne firme de sus nalgas, captando con sus**

**manos la sólida curva del cuerpo viril. Ese cuerpo se**

**movió cuando ella lo toco allí, sus caderas presionaron**

**las de ella, apremiantes, el vigoroso contorno de su**

**erección empujó contra el pliegue de muselina que se**

**había formado entre las piernas de ella. La involuntaria**

**embestida de él sobresaltó a Candace, que recordó la**

**íntima ruptura de su cuerpo y el dolor que le había**

**causado la primera vez que él la poseyó.**

**Terrence percibió con claridad su desasosiego y se**

**inmovilizó encima de ella, apoyando su peso sobre los**

**codos para no aplastarla.**

—**No tengas miedo —dijo él con voz ronca.**

—**No temo —mintió ella, obligandosé a abrir sus puños**

**y apoyando las manos abiertas sobre los hombros de él .**

**-Tú dijiste que no me haría daño si estaba preparada**

**para ello.**

—**Es cierto.**

**Él la besó, y su boca le brindó una sensación**

**indescriptiblemente deliciosa girando sobre la de ella. cuerpo fuese dócil y confiado debajo del de él. No volvió**

**a ponerse tensa, ni siquiera cuando él se interrumpió**

**para quitarle el camisón. Él sostuvo y levantó sus**

**pechos con ambas manos, besó una de las rosadas**

**cimas, luego la otra. Abrió sus labios sobre uno de los**

**sensibles pezones, y ella sintió que hacía resbalar la**

**lengua acariciándolo. Ese suave roce cosquilleante la**

**impulsó a arquearse más hacia arriba, más cerca de la**

**boca del hombre. La mano de Terrence le apresó la rodilla**

**y comenzó a ascender, sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la**

**mata de vello que protegía su tierna carne femenina.**

**Las yemas de sus dedos juguetearon entre los rizos**

**rojos, resbalando y provocandola hasta hacerla gemir y**

**alzar su pequeño monte hacia la mamo de él.**

**El esfuerzo de no poseerla en ese mismo instante hizo**

**temblar a Terrence. Él sabía que ella ya estaba preparada**

**para recibirlo, sentía la humedad que se filtraba por**

**entre los sedosos rizos de color canela... pero~ todavía**

**no. No, hasta que ella suplicara. Le susurró su amor, la**

**acarició en ese sitio íntimo, tocando con la yema del**

**dedo la suavidad de su carne hasta que encontró la**

**puerta de entrada a su cuerpo. El se regocijó cuando lasintió contener la respiración, estremecerse de repente,**

**cuando él hundió el dedo más adentro, tocando esa**

**resbalosa y caliente profundidad. Ella se aferró a sus**

**hombros, como si no supiera si prefería atraerlo o**

**apartarlo. Él contempló su rostro mientras hundía el**

**dedo lo más hondamente que pudo, contempló sus ojos**

**cerrados, sus finas cejas cobrizas fruncidas. Se dobló**

**sobre su pecho, atrapó con su boca uno de los rosados**

**pezones y lo chupó rítmicamente.**

—**Por favor —exhaló ella, al fin, sin saber que alzaba las**

**rodillas y separaba los muslos—. Por favor.., es**

**demasiado, yo...**

—**¿Me deseas ahora? —preguntó él.**

—**Por favor —suplicó de nuevo, con el rostro encendido**

**y húmedo. El corazón de Terrence martilleó de deseo**

**mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella y ejerçía**

**una firme presión en la vulnerable abertura de su**

**cuerpo. De súbito, los ojos de Candace se abrieron y**

**puso las manos entre los cuerpos de los dos. Empujó los**

**tensos músculos del pecho de él, se retorció y forcejeó,**

**tratando de darle cabida.**

—**Oh, no puedo... —dijo, titubeando. **

—**Me recibirás entero —susurró él—. Me recibirás,**

**Candace. Déjame entrar en ti.**

**Él aumentó la presión y sintió que el cuerpo de ella**

**cedía, se hacía resbaladizo y le daba la bienvenida**

**cuando él comenzaba a penetrarla. Exhaló un gemido**

**de alivio y la penetró con una lente embestida, sin**

**detenerse hasta quedar por completo dentro del**

**suntuoso calor de su cuerpo. Ella gimió, lo rodeó con**

**sus brazos, encerrándolo entre ellos. Dentro de Terrence,**

**las sensaciones y las emociones formaron un remolino**

**que lo inundó de deleite.**

**En una zona de su mente se formó un espacio oscuro y**

**silencioso, donde se extinguió todo pensamiento y**

**reinó suprema la percepción física. Empezó a moverse**

**con acometidas hondas, adoptando un ángulo para**

**apretar su cuerpo sobre la cúspide del sexo de ella. Ella,**

**a su vez, se impulsó hacia arriba con torpeza, saliendo**

**al encuentro de las embestidas, esforzándose por estar**

**más cerca de él. Él gimió de placer y deslizó sus grandes**

**manos bajo las nalgas de la mujer y le imprimió su**

**ritmo para que se igualase al de él.**

**Candace rodeó la espalda de él con sus brazos y alzó las caderas con tanta fuerza que casi lo levantó, aunque el**

**peso de él fuese enorme. Fue como si toda su existencia**

**se hubiese concentrado en ese espasmodico anhelo de**

**placer. Fijó la vista en el rostro oscuro que se cernía**

**sobre el de ella, contempló sus facciones duras,**

**perladas de sudor, y luego todo se borroneó y sintió una**

**exquisita contracción entre las piernas. Terrence Graham jadeó e**

**incrementó sus movimientos, al tiempo que hundía los**

**dientes en esa delicada zona donde el cuello de Candace**

**se unía con el hombro.**

**Candace se arqueó, se levantó, mientras sentía que**

**unos anillos concéntricos de éxtasis se desplegaban**

**hacia friera hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó inundado**

**de placer.**

**En medio de ese cataclismo, en algún momento, sintió**

**que también Terrence alcanzaba su orgasmo, quebraba su**

**ritmo con unas pocas embestidas finales y brotaba de**

**su garganta un violento gemido. Permaneció dentro de**

**ella unos minutos y luego la libró de su peso y se dejó**

**caer a su lado. Ella se acurrucó en el hueco de su brazo,**

**acalorada, exhausta y saciada, sintió que la boca del**

**hombre le rozaba la sien y el borde de la oreja. **

—**Te amo —susurró ella, y oyó que él también lo decía**

**al mismo tiempo.**

**Sonrió, adormilada, y se dejé arrastrar por la marea de**

**fatiga, cayendo en un sueño sin sueños, rodeada por el**

**olor y el contacto de él.**

**Candace despertó cuando sintió que Terrence dejaba la**

**cama y emitió su protesta con un quejido soñoliento. Lo**

**oyó reír por lo bajo y lo sintió regresar a sus brazos un**

**instante y darle un suave beso en el cuello. La barba**

**crecida de las primeras horas de la mañana le rozó la**

**piel provocándole un grato estremecimiento.**

—**Duerme —dijo él, en un quedo murmullo—. Yo tengo**

**que ir a la oficina de polica.**

**Ella le rodeé el cuello con sus brazos.**

—**¿Ya amaneció?**

—**Me temo que sí. Él hundió la nariz en la revuelta cascada del pelo de la mujer.**

**Candace le acarició la espalda de músculos poderosos.**

**Le transmitía sensaciones deliciosamente masculinas:**

**el peso de su cuerpo, el raspar de su mejilla sin afeitar...**

**y una pierna peluda que se insinuaba entre las suyas.**

—**Quédate conmigo —imploré ella, retorciéndose de**

**placer cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos.**

**Terrence respondió con una carcajada que era mitad risa,**

**mitad gemido, resistiendo con dificultad a la tentación.**

—**No puedo, mi dulce amor. Cannon está**

**esperándome; hoy hay mucho que hacer... Pero**

**regresaré muy pronto —respondió, besando la suave**

**piel del pecho—. Mi intención es no pasar más que unas**

**pocas horas lejos de tus brazos.**

**Candace le acarició el corto pelo negro y contempló su**

**rostro con mal disimulado anhelo.**

—**Ojalá fuese cierto.**

**Los ojos azules del hombre la escudriñaron con**

**intensidad, y su mano inició una lenta caricia sobre el**

**torso de ella, haciéndola temblar.**

—**¿Por qué no habría de serlo, mi amor? **

—**Tal vez porque... —vaciló, impedida de pensar con**

**claridad con la mano de él apoyada en el vientre, su**

**pulgar rozándole el contorno del ombligo . Bueno, por**

**un lado están los sueños —logró decir—, y por otro está**

**la realidad.**

—**Ya he tenido suficiente dosis de realidad como para**

**diez vidas informó Terrence—. Ahora, quisiera probar de**

**concretar un sueño o dos.**

—**¿Por ejemplo?**

—**Para empezar, casarme contigo.**

**Esa afirmación tan directa aturdió a Candace. De todas**

**las cosas que pudo esperar al despertar, esa mañana,**

**una propuesta de matrimonio no era una de ellas. Hizo**

**un esfuerzo para recobrar la lucidez y respondió,**

**vacilante:**

—**Yo... yo sé que cualquier mujer del mundo se sentiría**

**honrada por semejante ofrecimiento.**

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó él en voz baja.**

**_Me temo que tú... — Candace se interrumpió y lo**

**miró con aire de incertidumbre, apartándose de su**

**cuerpo tibio.**

**Recogió las ropas de cama acercándolas a su cuerpo y miró a Terrence con una expresión de muda súplica que le**

**hizo fruncir el entrecejo.**

— **Candace —dijo él, y extendió su mano para juntar sus**

**cabellos, que formaron una especie de reluciente río**

**rubio fluyendo sobre su hombro. La tocó con gran**

**cuidado, rozando apenas la delicada piel con las yemas**

**de sus dedos—. Yo no debería haber iniciado ahora esta**

**conversación. Todavía estás fatigada y yo tengo poco**

**tiempo. Pero, de ninguna manera me iré hasta que no**

**me digas de qué tienes miedo.**

**Candace respondió manteniendo la vista fija en la**

**reluciente seda azul del cubrecama.**

—**Pienso que quizá sólo me desees porque soy una**

**copia de mi hermana.**

**Terrence no emitió el menor sonido y, tras una breve**

**pausa, ella siguió diciendo:**

— **Fue a ella a quien deseaste en primer lugar... yo**

**puedo entenderlo. Ella es sofisticada, excitante, y todos**

**los hombres la desean. En ese aspecto, jamás podría**

**equipararme a ella. Yo no sería capaz de soportar que**

**una mañana al despertar junto a ti, viese decepción en**

**tus ojos. Terrence se quedó atónito, preguntándose por el origen de ese inesperado ataque de inseguridad. ¿Cómo era**

**posible que Candace se sintiera tan perdida bajo la**

**sombra de su hermana? Por Dios, las escasas tretas de**

**alcoba que Karen conocía jamás le habrían dado ni**

**siquiera una fracción del atractivo que Candace ejercía**

**sobre él. Sobre cualquier hombre. Candace era cálida,**

**inteligente, generosa... una compañera ideal en la cama**

**y fuera de ella.**

—**Tú, dulce... hermosa... estás chiflada- musitó, como**

**para si—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar que yo**

**preferiría a tu hermana? ;Como es posible que dudes de**

**mis sentimientos~ Créeme que cunozco las diferencias**

**entre vosotras; me siento sobradamente capaz de elegir**

**lo que quiero.**

**Las dudas que ella albergaba con respecto a su propio**

**valor lo encolerizaron, y apartó las ropas de cama sin**

**hacer caso de la exclamación de sorpresa de Candace.**

**Sin dificultades, le tomó la muñeca y condujo la mano**

**de ella hastá su pene. Bajo la presión de la pequeña**

**mano fría, sintió un instantáneo palpitar de deseo y su**

**carne floreció rápidamente y se irguió por completo. —Toca esto -dijo, ronco, poniéndose a su nivel y**

**clavando una dura mirada en el rostro de ella hasta ver**

**que sus mejillas se ruborizaban- . Siénteme, mírame a**

**los ojos y dime si ves decepción en ellos.**

**-Tú me has ofrecido matrimonio sólo porque yo era**

**virgen —dijo ella—, y estás tratando de ser un caballero**

**y hacer lo que crees correcto.**

**Terrence cubrió la boca de ella con la suya y le dio un beso**

**ardiente, que sólo paró cuando oyó el gemido de deseo**

**vibrando en el fondo de su garganta.**

—**No soy tan caballero como para eso —dijo, en voz**

**baja.**

**La mirada dubitativa de Candace sostuvo la de él.**

—**En una ocasión, tú me dijiste que no eras de los que**

**se casaban.**

—**Lo soy, en lo que a ti concierne.**

—**No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo ella, sincera,**

**retirando la mano—. Yo quiero que entiendas.., que no**

**tienes ninguna obligación a causa de lo que ha**

**sucedido. Podemos separarnos como amigos, como**

**entrañables amigos...**

—**Yo no quiero una amiga. Te quiero a ti. Todos los días y todas las noches. Cada minuto del resto de mi vida.**

**Terrence la abrazó con fuerza y contempló su pequeño**

**rostro ruborizado. Lo que vio en el le obligó a**

**preguntar:**

—**¿Acaso no es eso lo que tú quieres?**

**El color de las mejillas de Victoria se encendió más**

**aún; solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y a pronunciar**

**un inaudible sí.**

—**Gracias a Dios —dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la**

**cara—. Porque yo no podría vivir sin ti. Bueno, ¿hay**

**alguna cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino?**

—**Tu trabajo... —dijo ella, y se le quebró la voz, por el**

**dolor que le causaba su propia sinceridad—. Para mí,**

**sería difícil saber que pasas tanto tiempo expuesto al**

**peligro.., que todas las mañanas, cuando te alejas de**

**mí, podrías no volver. Quizá, si no te amara tanto,**

**podría soportarlo... pero no creo poder soportar eso.**

**Los brazos de él la ciñeron con más fuerza.**

—**Yo ya había decidido dejar lo que hago —dijo él—. Ya**

**he pasado demasiados años de mi vida en las calles. Ahora se abren ante mí otras opciones... Encontraré**

**alguna otra cosa en qué ocuparme.**

**,¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó ella, con**

**seriedad. El asintió y apretó la boca sobre la frente de**

**ella.**

—**Sé mi esposa, Candace.**

**Candace no pudo responder y se quedó mirando sus**

**firmes ojos azules. Lo amaba más de lo que hubiese**

**creído posible amar. Pero había algo dentro de ella, una**

**inquietud de la que necesitaba librarse. Trató de**

**arrancar de raíz ese sentimiento, de desplegarlo ante**

**ella y de examinarlo para encontrar las respuestas que**

**necesitaba. Pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento.**

**Necesitaba estar sola y necesitaba tiempo para pensar.**

—**Déjame tomarme unos días —rogó—. No puedo**

**adoptar tan de prisa una decisión de ese calibre. Quiero**

**ir a mi casa, ver a mi hermana y... encontrarme otra vez**

**a mí misma.**

**Terrence frunció el entrecejo y meneó levemente la**

**cabeza.**

—**¿Encontrarte a ti misma? Has dicho que habías**

**recuperado por completo la memoria. —Sí, pero todavía no siento que he vuelto a ser como**

**era antes. Y todavía no estoy preparada para empezar a**

**hacer cambios en mi vida, antes de haber pasado unos**

**días en paz, en la intimidad de mi hogar.**

—**Es una cuestión sencilla, Candace —dijo él—. ¿Me**

**amas o no?**

—**Sí, te amo.**

**Con ternura, ella le tocó el costado de la cara; de**

**pronto, sus ojos se nublaron de emoción.**

—**Sí, te amo —repitió ella, en voz baja y ferviente.**

—**Entonces, acepta mi proposición.**

—**Todavía no —dijo ella, tan empecinada como él.**

**Terrence soltó una carcajada de frustración y le echó una**

**mirada como si tuviese ganas de sacudirla.**

—**Maldita sea, ¿por qué no te limitas a decir que sí?**

**Estás postergando algo inevitable.**

—**Te daré mi respuesta cuando esté en condiciones de**

**hacerlo —dijo ella—. Pero es demasiado pronto. Si**

**pudieras tener paciencia...**

—**No puedo tener paciencia. Te deseo demasiado...**

**La boca de Terrence cayó sobre la de ella y la besó de una**

**manera que borró cualquier otra cosa que no fuese una sensación pura. La lengua de él jugueteó acariciando el**

**interior de su boca; el acicate de esa especie de**

**penetración la hizo apretarse contra él con avidez.**

**Había quedado la mitad de la sábana atrapada entre**

**ellos... Ella forcejeó para sacarla sintiendo, de repente,**

**que necesitaba sentir toda la piel de él en la suya. Él**

**enseguida comprendió y acoplé el cuerpo pequeño de**

**ella al suyo, más largo, frotándola contra los planos**

**duros de sus músculos y de sus articulaciones, mientras**

**su sexo palpitaba, insistente, entre los muslos de ella.**

**Candace se abrió a él y de su garganta brotó un sonido**

**de aceptación, haciéndolo sonreír con su ansiedad.**

— **Candace —musitó Terrence, al tiempo que introducía su**

**mano entre los dos cuerpos, buscando la mata de rizos**

**rubios y estimulándola y trazando círculos con sus dedos**

**sabios—. Tú sabes que me perteneces,-**

**Esparció una pizca de humedad sobre la carne blanda**

**y suave, preparándola para la posesión. Apretó su boca**

**contra el cuello de Candace, se tomó un instante para**

**aspirar lo que quedaba de la fragancia de vainilla que**

**ella se había aplicado después del baño de esa noche. La**

**candente y sedosa cabeza del miembro se ajustó al cuerpo femenino; la muchacha lo sintió entrar en ella**

**con enloquecedora suavidad.**

—**Más —dijo ella, jadeando, deseosa de que él**

**empujara más a fondo, con más fuerza, pero él ejercía**

**un exquisito control y se movía con un ritmo perezoso**

**que la hacía retorcerse, desesperada.**

**Terrence le susurró que tuviese paciencia, que se relajara**

**debajo de él, pero ella aún era muy inexperta para**

**controlar sus reacciones. Temblorosa, sudorosa, se**

**arqueaba hacia él una y otra vez, tirando de él,**

**aferrándose a él hasta que, por fin, Terrence cedió al**

**tiempo que lanzaba una carcajada jadeante. Unió las**

**caderas de los dos cediendo a la silenciosa exigencia de**

**ella y le imprimió un profundo movimiento rítmico que**

**atravesó a Candace con ramalazos de placer intensos**

**como rayos. Ella lo rodeó y ronroneó, mientras la**

**inundaba una dulce liberación que se extendía en ella**

**hasta sentir que cada fragmento de su ser resplandecía**

**de deleite.**

—**Bueno —dijo Terrence unos minutos después, ahogada**

**su voz por los suaves pechos de Victoria—, ya tienes**

**algo en qué pensar. Candace no pudo contener una sonrisa y encerró la**

**cabeza de él en el círculo de sus brazos, para luego**

**depositar un beso entre sus gruesos cabellos negros.**

—**Date prisa —murmuró ella—. Si no, vas a llegar tarde**

**al trabajo... y no me gustaría nada que tuvieras que**

**explicar el motivo.**

—**No tendrán necesidad de preguntar —repuso él, sin**

**moverse—. Tengo en mi cama a la mujer más bella de**

**Inglaterra... Me pedirían explicaciones si no llegase**

**tarde.**

**Resultó que Terrence llegó a la oficina de Cannon sólo**

**unos minutos después de lo acostumbrado. Al ver la**

**expresión adusta que se traslucía en los ojos de**

**Cannon, tuvo la precaución de disimular su buen**

**humor. Como siempre, el magistrado tenía un**

**semblante compuesto, pero Terrence percibía el tumulto**

**de ideas y de preocupaciones que bullían bajo esa**

**apariencia. No cabía la menor duda de que las oficinas**

**de la calle de sclotand yard debían de estar sitiadas por la prensa, el público y el gobierno.**

**Terrence era consciente de que él también habría tenido**

**el mismo semblante agobiado por las preocupaciones**

**de no haber sido por la noche de placer pasada entre los**

**brazos de Candace. Estuvo a un tris de aconsejar al**

**magistrado que se consiguiera una mujer, pero Terrence **

**no cometeríá la torpeza de meter la nariz en los asuntos**

**de otra persona... menos aún en los de un hombre tan**

**escrupulosamente celoso de su intimidad como su jefe.**

**Cannon pregunté por la salud de Candace, luego**

**informó a Terrence que Keyes se encontraba bajo custodia**

**en un calabozo; ya había brindado una confesión**

**completa en presencia de Cannon y un empleado. A**

**Terrence no lo sorprendieron las noticias, pues sabía que**

**su jefe era capaz de hacer confesar a una piedra. Keyes**

**sería acusado y juzgado; lo único que Cannon**

**necesitaba de parte de Candace Andry era que ella se**

**hiciera presente antes de la segunda sesión de ese día y**

**que declarase ante un empleado. Iba a manejarse la**

**cuestión del modo más eficiente y discreto que fuera**

**posible, tratando de no excitar más al público.**

—**Eso significa que Candace no tendrá que enfrentar aKeyes en el tribunal —dijo Terrence , que ya tenía un**

**argumento preparado al llegar allí.**

**Estaba dispuesto a ir hasta los mismos infiernos con**

**tal de evitar que Candace tuviese que enfrentar a Keyes.**

—**No, no es necesario hacer pasar a la señorita Andry**

**por otra situación ardua —repuso Cannon—. Con el**

**testimonio que ella dé aquí, sumado a la confesión de**

**Keyes, bastará para condenarlo **_**y **_**enviarlo al tribunal**

**del rey.**

—**¿Y qué me dice de lord Lane? —preguntó Terrence Graham—.**

**¿Será arrestado esta mañana? De ser así, yo me ofrezco**

**con gusto para cumplir la tarea.**

**El magistrado interrumpió el movimiento para**

**llevarse el jarro de café a los labios y clavé en su**

**subordinado una mirada de sorpresa.**

—**Eso quiere decir que no está usted enterado: lord**

**Lane está muerto.**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza, dudando de haber oído bien.**

—**¿Qué dice?**

—**Al parecer, anoche ha sufrido un ataque de apoplejía**

**inmediatamente después de que usted se marchó de**

**Boodle's. Terrence Graham se froté un instante el mentón afeitado y se**

**debatió en medio de una mezcla de emociones. Por un**

**lado, se alegraba de que por fin ese viejo canalla**

**hubiese ido a encontrarse con el Creador. Por otro,**

**lamentaba que lord Lane hubiese logrado escapar a la**

**vergüenza y la humillación de ser acusado, juzgado y**

**castigado.**

—**Bueno —dijo, al fin con expresión torva—. Ojalá**

**hubiese podido quedarme en Boodle's el tiempo**

**suficiente para disfrutar ese espectáculo.**

**El despiadado comentario hizo fruncir el entrecejo al**

**magistrado.**

—**Es un sentimiento que está por debajo de usted,**

**Morgan, aunque entiendo a qué se debe.**

**Terrence no respondió al sereno reproche. No se**

**arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había dicho. En su**

**opinión, la muerte de lord Lane había sido mucho más**

**piadosa de lo que él merecía. De todos modos, había**

**otra cosa que le preocupaba y que debería abordar**

**antes de hablar de cualquier plan con respecto a su**

**futuro.**

—**Yo no tengo un temperamento tan imparcial como el suyo, señor... aunque Dios sabe que quisiera tenerlo.**

—**Bueno, imparcial o no, tengo que hacerle una**

**Proposición. Y espero que la piense con cuidado.**

—**¿Qué clase de proposición?**

—**Bueno... se relaciona con el hecho de que yo acabo de**

**aceptar una propuesta de ser juez en Essex, Kent,**

**Herfordshire y Surrey, además de los cargos que ya**

**tengo.**

**Terrence le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y emitió un**

**silbido quedo y admirativo. Las nuevas comisiones**

**aumentaran considerablemente el alcance de la**

**autoridad de Cannon. Hasta entonces, había estado**

**desempeñando el trabajo de dos personas. Ahora,**

**realizaría el de seis. Que Terrence supiera, ningún**

**magistrado de la policía había recibido nunca**

**semejante autoridad.**

—**El clamor público no ha hecho más que comenzar —**

**continué diciendo Cannon con sequedad—. De acuerdo**

**con el consenso generalizado, se dirá que yo estoy**

**obsesionado por el poder y que quiero llegar mucho**

**más allá de la jurisdicción que me corresponde. Y, tal**

**vez, sea cierto. Es que no se me ocurre otro modo de enfrentar el crimen como no sea tomando el asunto**

**como si fuera una guerra que debe librarse tanto**

**dentro corno fuera de Londres.**

—**Por lo tanto, quienes lo critican pueden ir y colgarse**

—**comenté Terrence.**

—**Ojalá lo hicieran —deseó Cannon.**

**Sonriente, Terrence estrechó la mano del magistrado.**

—**Felicitaciones —le dijo, alegre—. Le espera a usted un**

**trabajo de todos los diablos. No quisiera estar en su**

**pellejo, pero estoy seguro de**

**que usted hallará el modo de arreglárselas.**

—**Gracias —murmuró Cannon; su única manifestación**

**fue un súbito brillo divertido en sus ojos de lobo—. En**

**realidad, eso nos lleva a la cuestión que quería**

**plantearle. Quiero proponerlo a usted como mi**

**magistrado policial auxiliar, para trabajar junto a mi.**

**Terrence lo miré boquiabierto **_**y **_**la idea enraizo en él de**

**inmediato. Desempeñarse como juez policial le**

**permitiría seguir vinculado con ese trabajo que lo**

**fascinaba y, al mismo tiempo, lo mantendría lejos del**

**peligro de las calles. Tendría que aprender mucho**

**acerca de las leyes, un cambio que agradecía, pero seguirían llamándolo para investigar los casos difíciles.**

**Con todo, no pudo menos que pensar en lo que sabía**

**con respecto a la vida célibe, ordenada e industriosa del**

**magistrado y compararla con la suya. Una sonrisa de**

**duda y de burla dirigida hacia si mismo se dibujó en sus**

**labios.**

—**El puesto confiere, en forma automática, la dignidad**

**de par—señalé Cannon—, por si le apetece a usted.**

—**Sir Terrence —dijo, con una breve carcajada, y meneó la**

**cabeza ante lo extraño que sonaba—. Diablos, debería**

**abalanzarme sobre tan buena oportunidad, pero.., no**

**creo ser la persona apropiada.**

**¿Por qué no?**

**Terrence titubeó, y se miré las manos. La piel de sus**

**nudillos y de sus palmas estaba arañada y lastimada a**

**causa de sus experiencias del día anterior.**

—**Usted ha visto lo que hice a Keyes musito.**

—**Sí —dijo Cannon, al cabo de un momento—. Fue**

**usted muy violento con él. Pero, hay que tener en**

**cuenta que había sufrido provocación.**

**-He estado a punto de matarlo Había sacado mi cuchillo**

**y... Lo habría matado de no ser porque Candace estaba **

**-seguirían llamándolo para investigar los casos difíciles.**

**Con todo, no pudo menos que pensar en lo que sabía**

**con respecto a la vida célibe, ordenada e industriosa del**

**magistrado y compararla con la suya. **

**Una sonrisa deduda y de burla dirigida hacia si mismo se dibujó en sus**

**labios.**

—**En el calor de la lucha...**

—**No, no hubo tal calor -interrumpió de inmediato**

**Terrence , sincerándose ante él—. Por un momento. mis**

**pensamientos fueron fríos y claros. Me convertí en juez,**

**jurado y verdugo. Me concedí a mí mismo el poder de**

**acabar con su vida, y lo habría hecho con gusto. El**

**problema fue que yo no quería que ella me viese**

**hacerlo y quedara ese recuerdo para siempre en el**

**fondo de su mente —dirigió a Cannon una sonrisa**

**amarga—. ¿Aún quiere usted que me desempeñe como**

**magistrado, sabiendo que soy capaz de semejante**

**traspié?**

**El magistrado lo observé, pensativo, pensando la**

**respuesta.**

—**Vea, Terrence... yo no soy imparcial por naturaleza,**

**aunque las apariencias así lo induzcan a creer. Si yo**

**hubiese visto que atacaban de ese modo a la mujer que**

**amo, tal vez habría hecho lo mismo que usted, o algo**

**peor. Todos damos traspiés lamentables. Como ya le he**

**dicho, yo no soy un hombre perfecto. Y no sería lógico**

**que esperara más de usted que lo que espero de mí mismo.**

**Entonces, Terrence sonrió, aliviado al comprobar que el**

**magistrado no consideraba imperdonables sus**

**acciones.**

—**Bueno, está bien, entonces acepto el cargo. No me**

**vendría mal un poco de respetabilidad. Estoy**

**comenzando a hartarme de pasar los días persiguiendo**

**ladrones y criminales. Además, si me acompaña la**

**suerte, pronto tendré una esposa y una familia en las**

**que pensar.**

—**Ah, o sea que usted quiere casarse con la señorita**

**Andry.**

**Terrence se imaginó a Candace esperándolo en su casa y**

**sintió que una sonrisa.., una sonrisa cálida, despojada**

**de cinismo, tironeaba de su boca.**

—**Durante muchos años, yo consideré al matrimonio**

**como un lazo anudado en el cuello—dijo—. Y juré que**

**nunca me pasaría a mi. Pero ahora no me parece nada**

**malo.**

**Tan livianas palabras ocultaban un súbito anhelo que**

**surgió en su interior. Necesitaba a Candace... Su vida no**

**estaría completa sin ella. Experimenté una repentina urgencia por regresar junto a ella y dedicarse a**

**convencerla de que aceptara su proposición.**

**Hubiese jurado que Cannon había sonreído al oír su**

**comentario.**

—**No es nada malo —aseguré el magistrado—. Y si es**

**con la mujer apropiada, puede ser... —titubeó buscando**

**la palabra pero se perdió en un dulce recuerdo olvidado**

**hacía mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos de**

**silencio, se recobré. A Terrence le pareció que sus ojos**

**grises eran más cálidos de lo que él nunca hubiese**

**visto—. Buena suerte, Morgan.**

**Candace pasó la mayor parte de la mañana en el jardín**

**privado de la casa. Era un día frío y húmedo, el cielo**

**estaba cargado de nubes, agitaban el aire brisas**

**templadas. Ella se sentó a la mesa de piedra y leyó un**

**rato, luego se paseé por los senderos cubiertos de**

**grava, bordeados por macizos de lilas, jazmines y**

**madreselvas. El cuidado jardín estaba rodeado dé**

**álamos y muros cubiertos de hiedra. Cuadros repletos**

**de arbustos florales y frutales se alineaban a lo largo delos senderos y llenaban el aire de perfume.**

**En ese pequeño mundo cerrado daba la impresión de**

**que la ciudad se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros. Era**

**difícil no sentirse a gusto en ese ámbito tan bello.**

**Sin embargo, ella tenía conciencia de un deseo cada**

**vez más apremiante de regresar a White Rose Cottage.**

**Necesitaba ver a su hermana y convencerse de que**

**Karen estaba bien. Más aún; Candace sentía un fuerte**

**impulso de regresar al ambiente familiar y volver a**

**descubrirse a sí misma en la comodidad de su propio**

**hogar. Si bien había recuperado la memoria, ella sabía**

**que no sentiría la mente ni el corazón serenos hasta que**

**no hubiese pasado unos días en White Rose Cottage.**

**Sentada ante la mesa de piedra del jardín, apoyé la**

**cabeza sobre las manos.**

—**,¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Una voz masculina irrumpió en medio del remolino de**

**sus pensamientos. Candace levantó la cabeza y sonrió al**

**ver a Terrence. El se sentó en una silla cerca de ella y tomó**

**su mano en la de él. Con la mano, acarició la fría piel de**

**su mejilla, rozando suavemente con el pulgar una de las**

**sombras que ella tenía bajo sus ojos. —Deberías hacer una siesta —murmuro—. Esta tarde,**

**voy a llevarte otra vez a la oficina de policia para que hagas una declaración; quisiera que estuvieses bien descansada.**

**Candace apoyó un lado de su cara en la mano de él.**

—**No puedo dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar.**

—**¿En qué, mi amor?**

—**Quiero ver a mi hermana. Quiero ir a Forest Crest y**

**dormir en mi propia cama.**

**Terrence se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros,**

**envolviéndola en el paño forrado de seda. La prenda**

**conservaba el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, y ella se**

**arrebujé apretadamente en él. Le pareció que la voz de**

**él era como una caricia de terciopelo cuando lo sintió**

**hablar por encima de su cabeza.**

—**Te llevaré allí después de la declaración. Nos**

**quedaremos en tu casa todo el tiempo que quieras.**

—**Gracias, pero... es preferible que vaya sola. Quiero**

**pensar con claridad, y no podré hacerlo si tú estás**

**conmigo.**

**Terrence calló; ella supo que estaba tratando de contener**

**un arranque de impaciencia. Cuando habló, lo hizo en**

**voz calma y fiía. —'En qué quieres pensar?**

**Candace se alzó de hombros.**

—**Quién soy... mi pasado... mi futuro...**

**Los dedos largos de Terrence le tomaron la barbilla y se la**

**hicieron alzar, obligándola a mirar su rostro**

**inexpresivo.**

—**Te refieres a tu futuro conmigo —dijo él.**

—**Sólo quiero ir a mi casa y reflexionar sobre todo lo**

**que me ha sucedido. ¿Acaso no comprendes que mi vida**

**ha cambiado demasiado rápido?**

**Con un breve suspiro, él expresó un mundo de**

**frustración. Se estiré hacia ella, la levanté y la sentó**

**sobre sus piernas y metió la mano por debajo del**

**abrigo. El calor de su mano atravesó el vestido de ella y**

**pasó hasta el costado de su pecho.**

—**Entiendo —dijo él, a desgana—. Pero no me gusta la**

**idea de que viajes sola y te quedes en Forest Crest sin**

**mi protección.**

**El tono posesivo que empleé hizo sonreír a la joven.**

—**Terrence Graham... antes de conocerte, viví un tiempo largo sin la protección de nadie.**

—**Eso va a cambiar —refunfuñé él. —Déjame ir sola a Forest Crest —dijo ella en tono**

**persuasivo, aunque los dos sabían que, en realidad, no**

**estaba pidiéndolo.**

**Por alguna razón, Terrence no pudo devolverle su sonrisa.**

**En lo unico que podía pensar era en su propio temor de**

**que, si la perdía de vista, tal vez ella decidiera no**

**casarse jamás con él. Después de todo, él no podría**

**brindarle la apacible vida rural a la que ella siempre**

**había estado acostumbrada. Él no era un caballero; ella**

**había visto la evidencia de la rudeza y la violencia que**

**moraban en él, ella había visto sus numerosos defectos.**

**Él pertenecía a la clase de hombres que ella despreciaba**

**y temía en su protegida existencia anterior.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo él con dificultad—. Te enviaré a**

**Forest Crest después de la declaración. Irás en mi**

**coche, con mi cochero y un lacayo para protegerte. Y yo**

**iré a buscarte dentro de una semana.**

—**¿Una semana? Pero eso no alcanza para nada...**

**Candace se interrumpió en mitad de la frase, pues**

**comprendió que él hacía oídos sordos a su protesta. Sus**

**labios dibujaron una sonrisa irónica.**

—**Está bien. A Terrence se le ocurrió una idea diferente y se puso ceñudo.**

—**No irás a ver a algún pretendiente anterior en Forcst**

**Crest, ¿no es así?**

**Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos de ella.**

—**No, señor Terrence Graham Morgan, jamás he sido cortejada por ninguno de los muchachos de la aldea.**

—**¿Por qué no? En nombre de Dios, ¿qué sucede con**

**ellos?**

—**Nunca he alentado sus insinuaciones —dijo Candace,**

**acomodándose mejor en su regazo—. Siempre estuve**

**ocupada en cuidar de mi padre, en leer libros y ... —en**

**un gesto tierno, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él—.**

**Supongo que estaría esperándote —dijo, y sintió que los**

**brazos de Terrence la estrechaban aplastándola, casi.**

**Candace había ordenado al cochero que la dejara apearse en el extremo del camino sin pavimentar;**

**ahora caminó hasta White Rose Cottage. La vista**

**familiar de la cabaña de techo de paja la apaciguó; ella**

**absorbió ávidamente con sus ojos la apacible escena. Su**

**pequeño mundo privado no había sido cuidado durante**

**su ausencia. Los rosales de flores de color marfil y**

**crema necesitaban ser podados y los cuadros de césped,**

**caléndulas y arvejilla estaban invadidos por las**

**malezas. Pero era su hogar. Apreté el paso al acercarse**

**a la pequeña arcada de la entrada, con la sensación de**

**que había estado ausente un año y no un mes.**

**Sólo una cosa echaba a perder su felicidad: la imagen**

**de Terrence cuando ella se había marchado de Londres. Él**

**se había negado a darle un beso de despedida y se había**

**quedado mirando, con expresión enfurruñada,**

**mientras ella lo saludaba con la mano por la ventanilla**

**del coche. Tan divertida como conmovida y añorante,**

**Candace había estado a punto de decirle al cochero que**

**se detuviera y diese la vuelta. Para Terrence había sido**

**motivo de infinita frustración el hecho de que ella aún**

**se negara a aceptar su propuesta de casamiento.**

**Ella ardía en deseos de casarse con Terrence Graham Morgan pero, ¿era aconsejable una unión entre ellos.., o podría**

**terminar en ruinas? Temía la posibilidad de que un día**

**él se cansara de ella y se arrepintiese de haberse**

**casado... eso era algo que no hubiese podido soportar.**

**Tenía muchos deseos de hablar con su hermana, el**

**único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo. Pese a las**

**extravagancias de Karen, ella era una mujer mundana,**

**práctica, que conocía mucho a los hombres. Y Candace**

**sabía que, a su modo, su hermana la quería lo bastante**

**como para escuchar el relato de sus problemas y darle**

**el mejor consejo posible.**

**Con el corazón latiendo de ansiedad, con una**

**sensación de regreso al hogar, Candace golpeó y entré**

**sin esperar respuesta.**

—**Jane? —dijo una voz desde adentro—. No imaginé**

**que volverías tan pronto...**

**La voz se desvaneció cuando Karen se asomé en el**

**cuarto principal y vio, boquiabierta, a la recién llegada.**

**Candace dirigió una sonrisa radiante a su hermana.**

**Como siempre, le impresioné la sensación de que**

**Karen era, a un tiempo, conocida y extraña para ella.**

**¿Cómo era posible amar a alguien y, sin embargo, no comprenderlo jamás? Karen pertenecía a un mundo**

**tan ajeno al suyo que costaba pensar que provenían de**

**la misma familia, y mucho menos, que fuesen gemelas.**

**Karen fue la primera en romper el silencio.**

—**Finalmente, resultó que tenías razón cuando**

**rechazabas todas mis invitaciones para ir a la ciudad.**

**No cabe duda de que Londres no es un lugar para ti,**

**ratón de campo.**

**Candace rompió a reír y se acercó con los brazos**

**abiertos.**

—**¡Karen... no puedo dar crédito a mis ojos!**

**La preñez de su hermana era evidente, a juzgar por su**

**abultado vientre y su piel clara, como iluminada desde**

**dentro. El estado de Karen le había dado un inesperado**

**aspecto de vulnerabilidad que la hacía más encantadora**

**que nunca.**

—**Estoy gorda —dijo Karen.**

—**No, estás hermosa. En serio.**

**Candace abrazó a su hermana con gran cuidado, y**

**sintió que Karen se relajaba y exhalaba un suspiro de**

**alivio.**

—**Mi querida Candace —murmuré ella, devolviéndole elabrazo—. Yo pensé que tal vez me despreciaras por las**

**penas que te he causado. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme**

**contigo.**

—**Jamás podría despreciar a mi hermana. Tú eres lo**

**único que me queda.**

**.**

**Candace aflojó su abrazo, se echó un poco atrás y**

**sonrio. ~Oh Karen... cuánto he odiado hacerme pasar**

**por ti!**

**Karen se mostró, alternativamente, a la defensiva y**

**divertida; por fin rió**

—**No me cabe duda de que debías de sentirte incómoda**

**actuando como cortesana. Pero te aseguro que fue**

**mucho mejor que estar sepultada en vida aquí, en**

**Forest Crest.**

—**Yo estuve muy cerca de ser sepultada —replicó**

**Candace en tono seco.**

**Karen asintió, con aire contrito.**

—**Perdóname, querida. Tú debes saber que yo jamás te**

**habría causado el menor daño en forma intencionada. Si te hubieses quedado aquí en vez de ir a Londres...**

—**Yo estaba preocupada por ti.**

—**De ahora en adelante, ten en cuenta que yo sé cuidar**

**de mí misma mucho mejor que tú, a juzgar por lo**

**sucedido —dijo Karen, al tiempo que yo apoyaba una**

**mano en la parte baja de la espalda y se dirigía hacia el**

**gastado sofá de terciopelo—. Tengo que sentarme: me**

**duelen los pies.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté Victoria, con**

**inmediata preocupacion.**

**Karen indicé con una palmada el sitio junto a ella.**

—**Sentarte aquí y conversar. ¿Por tu presencia aquí**

**debo suponer que todo ha terminado?**

—**Sí. El hombre que intentó asesinarme está en la**

**cárcel. Resulté que lord Lane había contratado a un**

**detective de la policía para matarme... bueno, a ti, que**

**era lo que él creía.**

—**Dios mío. ¿Qué detectives?**

**La historia fue saliendo a tropezones, arrancando a**

**Karen ~algunas exclamaciones hechas en voz baja,**

**cada tanto. Candace comprobó, aliviada, que su**

**hermana tenía la delicadeza de no alegrarse al saber dela muerte de lord Lane.**

—**Me imagino que ahora estará con su hijo, Harry —**

**comento Karen, alisando la falda de su vestido con**

**exagerado esmero—. Que descanse en paz —dijo, y**

**levantó la vista con expresión preocupada—. Ambos**

**eran hombres extremadamente desdichados, sobre**

**todo Harry. Por eso tuve una aventura con él: pensé que**

**unos días de placer no le vendrían mal. Pero no quiso**

**aceptar que yo no pudiera quedarme con él para**

**siempre. Quizá lord Lane tuviese razón... Si yo no me**

**hubiese acostado con Harry, tal vez él estaría vivo aún.**

—**Pero también podría ser que no —replicó Candace,**

**sorprendida y contenta de que Karen estuviese**

**sufriendo remordimientos. Era grato descubrir que su**

**hermana aún era capaz de arrepentirse—. No te**

**angusties conjeturando lo que podría haber sido,**

**Karen. Sólo**

**prométeme que no volverás a perseguir al hijo de**

**Harry: El pobre muchacho ya ha sufrido suficiente.**

—**No lo haré —respondió Karen sin penarlo—. Silo**

**hiciera, temería que lord Lane me acosara desde su**

**tumba. Como sea, yo siento cariño por el muchacho, Candace. Él es dulce, sincero y cautivador. No creo que**

**me haya amado antes un hombre tan honrado. Ahora sé**

**que fue tonto y equivocado pensar, siquiera, en su**

**proposición. Pero me dejé arrastrar por él durante un**

**tiempo, sin poder evitarlo.**

**Candace apreté la mano de su hermana.**

—**¿Qué harás ahora? Espero que te quedes conmigo y**

**permitas que te cuide hasta que nazca el niño.**

**Karen respondió con una resuelta sacudida de la**

**cabeza.**

—**Pienso que iré a Italia. Allí tengo muchos amigos y,**

**después del mes que he pasado, necesito un poco de**

**diversión. Además, hay cierto caballero... un conde,**

**para ser más precisa... que me ha perseguido durante**

**años. Y es tan rico como Creso.**

**Sonrió, complaciéndose de antemano y desvanecido**

**todo rastro de nostalgia.**

—**Pienso que, tal vez, ya sea hora de dejar que me**

**atrape.**

—**Pero no puedes seguir viviendo de ese modo —**

**murmuré Victoria, afligida.**

—**Claro que puedo. No te preocupes, no dejaré que el pequeño sufra, en ningún sentido. Él o ella tendrá lo**

**mejor de todo; de eso puedes estar segura. En cuanto**

**haya nacido y yo haya recuperado mi silueta,**

**encontraré un nuevo protector y haré algún arreglo**

**para el niño. El Señor es testigo de que tengo**

**suficientes criadas para que me ayuden a cuidarlo.**

**Candace tuvo conciencia de una pesada decepción al**

**oír las palabras de su hermana.**

—**Pero, dime, ¿no estás cansada de vivir como amante**

**de algún hombre? Yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte**

**a encontrar una nueva situación; el señor Morgan hará**

**lo mismo.**

—**Yo no quiero una nueva situación —dijo Karen,**

**pragmática—. Me gusta ser una cortesana. Es**

**agradable~ fácil y provechoso. ¿Por qué no habría de**

**continuar en una profesión en la que me destaco? Y te**

**ruego qué me ahorres todo comentario acerca de la**

**decencia y el honor... En mi opinión, hay cierto tipo de**

**honor en hacer algo lo mejor que uno sea capaz de**

**hacerlo.**

**Candace meneó la cabeza con aire apenado.**

—**Oh, Karen... —Basta —dijo su hermana en tono vivaz—. No tengo**

**deseos de discutir más esto. Iré a Italia; eso es todo.**

—**Tienes que prometerme algo —insistió Candace —. Si**

**se diera el caso de que no quieres al niño, no se lo des a**

**los criados o a unos desconocidos para que lo críen. Por**

**favor. No podría soportar la idea de que alguien de**

**nuestra familia pudiera... bueno, envíamelo a mí.**

**Karen se quedó mirándola con expresión escéptica.**

—**Qué extraño. ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo por el**

**bastardo de lord Gerard?**

—**Porque también es tu hijo... y mi sobrina. O sobrino.**

**Dame tu palabra, Karen.**

**Al ver que su hermana aún vacilaba, Candace agregó:**

—**Me la debes.**

—**Oh, está bien: te lo prometo.**

**Karen levantó los pies calzados con zapatillas e indicó**

**a su hermana que le acercara un pequeño taburete**

**cubierto de flores bordadas en punto de tapicería.**

**Mientras Candace quitaba a su hermana el calzado y le**

**acomodaba los pies sobre el taburete, percibió la**

**mirada especulativa de Karen.**

—**No has dicho una sola palabra de tu relación con el señor Morgan**

—**comenté Karen con engañosa falta de interés.**

**Candace levantó la vista y contemplé los perspicaces**

**ojos azules de su hermana gemela.**

—**¿Qué te dijo él cuando vino aquí?**

**Karen rompió a reír y enroscó un mechón de**

**relucientes cabellos rubio en torno de su dedo.**

—**Por lo poco que me dijo, yo pude adivinar. Bueno,**

**suéltalo, Candace... ¿Él ha resultado tan bueno como**

**prometía?**

**Candace se ruborizó y asintió brevemente.**

—**Sí, él me ha pedido matrimonio.**

—**¿Y tú has aceptado?**

**Candace negó con la cabeza.**

—**Tengo ciertas dudas sobre la conveniencia de esta**

**unión.**

—**Oh, por Dios —murmuré Karen, mirándola con una**

**especie de cariñosa exasperación—. Otra vez, has**

**estado pensando demasiado. Bueno, cuéntame tus**

**preocupaciones.**

**Para Candace fue un placer descargarse ante la única**

**persona en el mundo que realmente podía entender cómo había sido su vida hasta ese momento.**

—**No sé si es lo que nuestro padre hubiese querido para**

**mí**

—**dijo—. Tampoco sé si una mujer como yo está**

**preparada para esa clase de vida. Oh, Karen, el señor**

**Morgan es un hombre notable; no puedo evitar el temor**

**de que él necesite más de lo que yo puedo brindarle. No**

**nos asemejamos en carácter, en crianza ni en**

**temperamento... no creo que nadie pudiera**

**considerarnos una pareja adecuada...**

—**Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo rechazaste?**

—**Porque lo amo. Pero sucede que temo que no seamos**

**apropiados el uno para el otro.**

**Karen emitió un sonido que expresaba desdén.**

—**Ahorremos las ridiculeces, Candace. Aquí no se trata**

**de lo apropiados que sean tú o él. Tú eres**

**perfectamente capaz de adaptarte a nuevas**

**circunstancias... y casarte con un hombre que tiene una**

**buena fortuna, aunque carezca de título; no es algo tan**

**difícil.**

**Karen puso los ojos en blanco y suspiré.**

—**Es propio de ti eso de analizar la situación hasta que la has vuelto diez veces más complicada de lo que**

**en realidad es! Es lo mismo que solía hacer nuestro**

**padre.**

—**Papá era un hombre maravilloso —dijo Candace,**

**poniéndose rígida.**

—**Sí... un maravilloso mártir, virtuoso y solitario.**

**Después de que mamá lo abandonó, él se metió en su**

**torre y se ocultó al mundo. Y tú te quedaste con él y**

**trataste de compensarlo por todo lo que le había sucedido**

**convirtiéndote en alguien idéntico a él. Has estado**

**viviendo en esta maldita cabaña, leyendo siempre los**

**mismos libros. Eso es algo enfermizo, te lo aseguro.**

—**Tú no entiendes... —comenzó a decir Candace con**

**vehemencia.**

—**¿Ah, no? —la cortó Karen—. Yo entiendo tus temores**

**mejor que tú. Siempre te ha parecido más seguro**

**esconderte aquí, sola, que correr el riesgo de amar a**

**alguien y que te abandone. Eso es lo que en realidad te**

**preocupa. Mamá te abandonó y ahora piensas que**

**cualquier otra persona a la que puedas amarte haría lo**

**mismo.**

**El acento de verdad que tenían sus palabras dejo atónita a Candace. Fijó la mirada en su hermana y sintió**

**en sus ojos el escozor de las lágrimas.**

—**Supongo que... —empezó a decir, pero se le cerró la**

**garganta y no pudo hablar.**

**Karen tenía razón: ella no había vuelto a ser la misma**

**desde que su madre la había abandonado. Le había sido**

**arrebatada la capacidad de sentirse a gusto con el amor,**

**de confiar en alguien con todo su corazón, obligándola**

**a levantar un escudo de protección que nadie pudiese**

**atravesar. Hasta que conoció a Terrence.**

**Pero él merecía su confianza. Él merecía ser amado sin**

**reservas ni temores, sin que se guardara nada. Lo único**

**que ella tenía que hacer era hallar la fortaleza dentro de**

**sí misma.**

—**Era mucho más fácil cuando papá aún vivía —dijo**

**Candace —. Yo me había convencido de que él era todo lo**

**que yo necesitaba. Cada uno impedía que el otro se**

**sintiera solo. Pero ahora, él ya no esta...**

**Se interrumpió y se mordió el labio cuando**

**comenzaron a manar las lágrimas.**

**Karen suspiré, se puso de pie con dificultad y buscó un**

**pañuelo en un pequeño cajón de una mesa lateral. Dejo caer el cuadrado de lino sobre el regazo de Candace.**

—**Eso fue hace dos años —comenté Karen—. Ya es hora**

**de que sigas adelante con tu vida.**

**Candace se enjugó el rostro con el suave paño y asintió**

**con vigor.**

—**Sí, lo sé —dijo, en voz ahogada—. Estoy cansada del**

**duelo. Estoy cansada de estar sola. Y amo tanto a Terrence **

**que no puedo soportar la idea de perderlo.**

—**Gracias a Dios —dijo su gemela en tono sentido—. Yo**

**me atrevería a afirmar que papá diría que ya has hecho**

**suficiente penitencia. Y, ya que hablamos del tema, voy**

**a decirte algo que siempre quise decirte. Amar a un**

**hombre no te convierte en una "mala mujer", como**

**siempre nos consideraste a mamá y a mí.**

—**No, yo nunca pense...**

—**Sí, lo hiciste. Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de**

**las cosas que papá decía con respecto a mí y a mamá, a**

**nuestras espaldas. Y es probable que algunas de ellas**

**fuesen muy merecidas —su voz adquirió un tono**

**burlón—. Admito que, tal vez, sea demasiado liberal**

**para otorgar mis favores. Pero hay una cosa de la que**

**estoy segura: entregarte a un hombre que amas, como te sucede a ti con Morgan, no está mal. Por otra parte,**

**pudrirse aquí, en Forest Crest, eso es un crimen. Por lo**

**tanto,**

**yo abandonaré esta aldea olvidada de Dios en cuanto**

**esté en condiciones de hacerlo; te aconsejo que tú hagas**

**lo mismo. Por favor, cásate con Morgan... estoy segura**

**de que podría haberte ido mucho peor.**

—**En cierto modo —dijo Candace con amargura—, he**

**tenido la impresión de que tú y él no os agradabais.**

**¿Qué ha sucedido para que eso cambiase?**

—**Oh, él sigue sin agradarme —le aseguré Karen,**

**riendo—. En verdad, no me gusta. Pero... bueno, es**

**evidente que él te ama pues, de no ser así, él no me**

**habría presentado esa absurda disculpa que tú le**

**exigiste.**

—**,¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Candace, maravillada y**

**encantada—. ¿De verdad se decidió a decirte que lo**

**sentía?**

—**Sí, me confesó todo y me pidió perdón —dijo Karen,**

**con sonrisa felina—. Te confieso que fue bastante dulce**

**verlo atragantarse con esa disculpa sólo porque tú le**

**habías pedido que lo hiciera. Por lo tanto, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me casaría con ese hombre si no**

**quisiera que se le rompiese el corazón. O... —se**

**interrumpió pues se le había ocurrido otra idea**

**inspirada—. ¡O bien podrías venir conmigo! Podríamos**

**ir a Venecia o a París... ¿Te imaginas qué clase de**

**atención atraeríamos dos hermanas con nuestro**

**aspecto? Yo te enseñaría todo lo que sé sobre los**

**hombres... buen Dios, ¡podríamos hacer sensación!**

**Candace contemplé el semblante animado de su**

**hermana y negó con la cabeza con gesto decidido.**

•**No'**

—**Es una buena idea —repuso Karen, a la defensiva—.**

**Es una pena que no tengas un poco más de imaginación**

**y menos escrúpulos.**

**Sobre el pequeño hornillo de hierro fundido hervía**

**una cacerola con patatas, guisantes, verduras cortadas**

**y cebollas. El apetitoso aroma llenaba la cabaña y salía**

**flotando por las ventanas abiertas. Al recordar todas las**

**veces que había preparado ese plato para su padre, Candace sonrió, nostálgica. Su padre nunca había sido**

**muy amante de la comida pues consideraba que sólo**

**era una necesidad para el cuerpo y no algo que se**

**pudierá disfrutar. Las raras veces en que Candace había**

**hecho budín de ciruelas o había llevado bollos con**

**pasas de la panadería, él había dado un par de**

**mordiscos a esos manjares pero pronto perdía el**

**interés. Las únicas veces que ella lo había visto comer**

**con ganas, con evidente placer, fue cuando ella guisaba**

**verduras.**

—**Padre —murmuró con cariño, interrumpiendo la**

**tarea de doblar ropa y guardarla en un viejo baúl de**

**cuero—. Espero que no te moleste que me case con un**

**hombre tan diferente a ti.**

**Terrence era un hombre en el que predominaba el aspecto**

**físico; él tenía un fuerte apetito por la vida. Él jamás se**

**habría ocultado del mundo como habían hecho ella y su**

**padre. Al contrario, Terrence luchaba contra problemas**

**peligrosos, complejos, a menudo sórdidos. Él veía lo**

**peor de la humanidad, mientras que los Andry habían**

**preferido contemplar sólo su mejor parte. Sin**

**embargo... ella pensó que tal vez a su padre le hubiese agradado Terrence, a fin de cuentas, aunque más no fuese**

**por admiración a su profundo coraje en lo que tocaba a**

**enfrentar las realidades de la vida.**

**Candace fue a revolver el guisado, canturreando**

**desafinada, y echó una pizca de sal en la cacerola.**

**Reanudé la tarea de recoger sus cosas; estaba doblando**

**un viejo chal de punto cuando oyó llamar a la puerta.**

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció con la fuerza de los**

**golpes.**

**Perpleja y un tanto inquieta, fue a abrir la puerta. Dio**

**un paso atrás al ver a Terrence. Estaba tan apuesto que le**

**cortaba el aliento, vestido con una atractiva chaqueta**

**negra, corbatín también negro, chaleco gris plateado y**

**pantalones gris oscuro. Si bien eran sencillas, sus ropas**

**tenían un corte perfecto que se ajustaba a sus hombros**

**anchos y su torso esbelto. Volvió a sacudirla la vibrante**

**fuerza de su personalidad... Él parecía grande,**

**peligroso, y hasta poco colérico. Sin embargo,**

**contemplando sus encendidos ojos verdes, Candace no**

**sintió temor sino sólo un deseo instintivo de besar su**

**boca dura y de obligarla a ablandarse contra la de ella.**

—**Hola —dijo, vergonzosa, alisándose el pelo, que pendía en una desordenada trenza por su espalda.**

**La resplandeciente figura de él la hacía más consciente**

**de que llevaba puesto un vestido viejo y gastado de**

**desteñida muselina floreada, que sólo servía para**

**realizar las tareas de la casa y del jardín. Sonrió,**

**contemplando el rostro oscuro de él, prolongando el**

**delicioso momento, antes de arrojarse en sus brazos.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Demorabas demasiado tiempo —murmuró él,**

**ceñudo.**

**Semejante afirmación arrancó a Candace una**

**carcajada de sorpresa.**

—**Habíamos acordado que me quedaría una semana.**

—**Ha pasado una semana.**

—**Han pasado, exactamente, dos días y medio —**

**informó ella.**

—**Como si hubiera sido todo un año.**

**Candace se estremeció de placer al sentir que él la**

**tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí.**

—**Yo también te he echado de menos —confesó ella,**

**sonriendo. Terrence apoyé una mano en el costado de la**

**cara de Candace, ahuecándola sobre su mejilla; ella la sintió caliente en la piel.**

—**¿Dónde está Karen? —preguntó él.**

—**Ya se ha marchado a Londres. Se harté de la vida del**

**campo. Y yo también —dijo Candace, señalando el baúl**

**lleno a medias y la pila de ropa plegada que había junto**

**a él—. Iba a regresar antes —admitió—. He descubierto**

**que no tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar como había**

**creído.**

**Y nuestro compromiso? —preguntó él, con semblante**

**adusto—¿Tienes una respuesta para mí?**

—**Sí —respondió ella, en voz contenida por la**

**emoción—. Sí, me casaré contigo... si todavía me**

**quieres.**

—**Sólo para toda la vida —dijo Terrence en voz densa,**

**contemplando su pequeño rostro radiante.**

**Ella cerró los ojos en el preciso momento en que la**

**boca de él descendía sobre la suya, pero no con el**

**apremio que ella hubiese esperado sino con una lenta y**

**férvida ternura que arrancó un suspiro de placer de su**

**pecho. Los labios del hombre acariciaron los suyos con**

**total levedad, como jugando, infundiéndoles humedad**

**y un íntimo calor, impulsándola hacia arriba, hacia él, buscando un contacto más profundo. Y él se lo**

**concedió, sellando su boca con la de él y empleando su**

**lengua para penetrar en ella. Ella gimió y respondió con**

**pasión, sintiendo que no le bastaba la más intensa**

**proximidad a ese duro cuerpo masculino, no le bastaba**

**el abrazo más ceñido.**

**De repente, Terrence se apartó un poco y se echó a reír,**

**con la respiración agitada, con los ojos azules llenos de**

**ternura y calidez.**

**.—Un día de éstos tendré que enseñarte a tener**

**paciencia —murmuró él, haciendo resbalar sus manos**

**tibias hacia arriba y abajo por los costados del cuerpo**

**de ella.**

**,-¿Por qué?**

**Candace no entendió por qué la pregunta le hacía reír**

**de nuevo.**

—**Es mucho mejor cuando no te precipitas a todo**

**vapor.**

—**Pero a mí me gusta de ese modo —dijo ella en tono**

**provocativo. Terrence sonrió y volvió a besar su boca, su**

**mentón, su cuello, murmurando palabras de amor**

**mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la espalda de su vestido de deshilachada muselina. Una de las**

**mangas, que llegaban hasta el codo, se separé del**

**hombro de Candace, luego la otra, y la boca de él se**

**dirigió hacia las zonas de piel que acababa de dejar al**

**descubierto.**

—**Si hubiese sabido que venías —dijo Candace —, me**

**habría puesto un bonito vestido y me habría peinado**

**con cintas...**

—**Por mí, como si no te pusieras nada.**

**Que fue precisamente lo que pronto sucedió, según**

**tuvo ocasión de comprobar Candace, cuando él fue**

**bajando el vestido sobre sus caderas hasta que cayó al**

**suelo. Tras él fueron las enaguas, después de que él**

**hubo bajado los tirantes por los brazos de la mujer, y**

**tirado de la prenda hacia abajo hasta que, también,**

**quedó descartada. Ella quedó ante él cubierta sólo con**

**calzones, medias y zapatos; sus pechos desnudos**

**temblaron cuando la leve brisa que entraba por la**

**ventana la hizo estremecerse. El calor de sus manos,**

**que se ahuecaban con delicadeza en torno de esos palidos**

**montes, fue asombroso, y sus pezones se irguieron**

**contra las palmas de esas manos. La respiración de Candace se acelero y ella apoyo su espalda en la fresca**

**pared revocada que tenía detrás. Él besó su boca, sus**

**labios entreabiertos con profundos besos acariciadores**

**que la relajaban y la excitaban, al mismo tiempo, sin**

**que pudiera explicárselo. Ella emitió un gemido al sentir**

**que él asía los pezones de sus pechos entre las**

**puntas de sus dedos y tiraba de ellos, pellizcándolos con**

**suavidad. Él deslizó los dedos bajo sus pechos, levantó**

**esos tibios y sedosos globos y abrió los labios, tomando**

**en ellos uno de los erectos pezones. Chupó con fuerza,**

**succionando ese pico tenso, cosquilleándolo con su**

**lengua; ella se meneó al sentir que se iniciaba un**

**delicioso palpitar en la parte baja de su cuerpo.**

—**Tócame —suplicó ella, exhalando un jadeo cuando él**

**concentró su atención en el otro pecho y sus caderas**

**hicieron un involuntario y brusco movimiento hacia**

**delante.**

—**¿Dónde? —preguntó él en voz queda; al sentirlo**

**sonreír contra su pecho, ella supo que estaba**

**provocándola.**

**Impaciente, Candace tanteó las cintas que sujetaban**

**sus calzones, ansiosa por librarse de la prenda. Descubrió, para su exasperación, que las cintas se**

**habían enredado y que, en sus esfuerzos por desatarlas,**

**cada vez las anudaba más.**

**Terrence apartó las manos de ella de los nudos y le dio un**

**beso en la cintura.**

—**No te muevas —murmuro.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a...?**

**Se interrumpió y emitió un chillido de alarma cuando**

**vio relucir un largo cuchillo puntiagudo. Antes de que**

**ella pudiese moverse, la hoja había cortado las cintas**

**anudadas y las perneras de sus calzones, y la delgada**

**prenda de lino caía en hilachas a sus pies.**

—**Terrence Graham Morgan—dijo ella, en voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre—, esa cosa me pone nerviosa.**

**Él sonrió y volvió a guardar el cuchillo en la caña de su**

**bota.**

—**Ha demostrado ser útil en numerosas ocasiones.**

—**Sí, pero yo no...**

—**Vamos, levanta el pie.**

**Se arrodilló ante ella, le quitó un zapato, luego el otro,**

**y comenzó a asir el borde de las medias. Pero se**

**interrumpió, deslizando las manos por los costados delas caderas de Candace.**

—**Pienso que será mejor que las dejemos puestas —**

**murmuro—. Me gusta cómo quedas enmarcada en ellas.**

—**Terrence —protestó Candace, enrojeciendo toda bajo la**

**mirada de él.**

**Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, de pie ante él,**

**casi desnuda, mientras que él estaba completamente**

**vestido.**

**Él pasó con suavidad las yemas de los pulgares por la**

**piel tierna, casi transparente de la parte superior de los**

**muslos, donde se distinguía el delicado recorrido de las**

**venas violáceas.**

—**Voy a comprarte medias de seda y encaje —dijo él en**

**voz queda—. Negras. Y ligas con cintas y adornos**

**brillantes.**

**Candace casi no podía hablar.**

—**Vamos al dormitorio —dijo, en voz desmayada.**

—**Todavía no.**

**Con las yemas de los dedos, peinó suavemente la**

**enredada mata de vello rubio, separando los rizos**

**relucientes.**

—**Qué adorable eres. Candace -tembló, contenta con tener el apoyo de la**

**pared a su espalda, mientras tuviese que estar de pie,**

**entre las rodillas separadas de Terrence. Él se inclinó**

**hacia delante y le besó el estómago, explorando el**

**delicado contorno del ombligo con la punta de la**

**lengua. La respiración de él también estaba tomándose**

**rápida y agitada, y soplaba sobre la piel de ella en**

**vaporosas bocanadas. Un ruido escapó de la garganta**

**de Candace y él levantó la vista hacia el rostro de ella,**

**con sus cálidos ojos azules.**

—**¿Quieres que te bese, Candace?**

**Ella asintió, y su rubor se hizo más intenso aun.**

**El semblante de Terrence estaba tenso de pasión; aun así,**

**ella captó una levísima sonrisa en sus labios.**

—**~¿Dónde?**

"**No puedo", pensó ella, mortificada y excitada, al**

**mismo tiempo, cerrando los puños a los costados de su**

**cuerpo. Terrence seguía inmóvil, contemplándola con una**

**provocativa mezcla de humor y deseo, esperando a que**

**ella hiciera el movimiento siguiente. La tensión**

**aumentó hasta que pareció que el aire mismo chispeaba**

**de pasión; Candace sintió que ardía de rubor. Sin poder contenerse, ella estiró las manos temblorosas y deslizó**

**los dedos entre los oscuros y gruesos mechones del pelo**

**de él, guiando su cabeza hacia el sitio donde más**

**deseaba que estuviera. Sintió el candente calor de su**

**boca que la cubría, la lengua de él explorando su carne**

**tierna, disparando hacia el sensible capullo donde**

**moraba el centro de su deseo. Se le aflojaron las**

**rodillas; ella habría caído de no ser porque las manos**

**de él la sujetaban de las nalgas, aferrándola y**

**sosteniéndola. Ella gimió y se tendió hacia esa lengua**

**que la llenaba de deleite, atormentándola, resbalando,**

**hasta que comenzó a ponerse tensa sintiendo el**

**inminente orgasmo.**

**Con una premura que la sorprendió, él retiró la boca y**

**se incorporó de cara a ella, y paseo su mirada quemante**

**por el cuerpo ardiente de Candace.**

—**Por favor, Terrence...**

**Él respondió con un quedo murmullo mientras**

**tanteaba en busca del broche de sus pantalones. Para**

**estupefacción de Candace, él no la depositó en el suelo**

**sino que la levantó en sus brazos, de modo que las**

**piernas de ella quedaron alrededor de la cintura de él. Terrence sostuvo su peso sin dificultad, apoyándola contra**

**la pared para no perder el equilibrio, protegiéndola con**

**un brazo de la aspereza de la pared. Los ojos de la**

**mujer se dilataron cuando sintió el contorno duro y**

**romo de su sexo que empujaba, sondeaba y se deslizaba**

**con facilidad dentro de ella. Terrence la llenó, la empaló, y**

**el cuerpo de Candace permaneció abierto, indefenso**

**contra la potente invasión. Ella se aferró a los hombros**

**de él, jadeando de placer, hincando los dedos en la lana**

**suave de la chaqueta del hombre. Era una sensación**

**extrañamente erótica la de estar aplastada contra el**

**cuerpo de él, totalmente vestido, sentir sobre su piel**

**desnuda el cosquilleo producido por el roce de la tela.**

**Ansió sentir la piel de él y, tironeando del corbatín**

**negro, hundió la boca a un costado de su cuello.**

—**,¿Me amas? —musitó él, dejando que el cuerpo de**

**ella presionara hacia abajo, penetrando más a fondo**

**con su rígida erección.**

**Ella se arqueó y gritó, mientras el placer llegaba a su**

**cima dentro de ella, y se extendía por todo su ser en**

**profundas oleadas. —Dímelo —pidió él con aspereza, moviéndose con**

**embestidas lentas y cada vez más profundas, que lo**

**hicieron llegar hasta el centro mismo de su cuerpo.**

**Ella se retorció, flexioné las piernas, y la sensación que**

**comenzaba a amenguar, creció de nuevo.**

—**Te amo —jadeó—. Te amo... te amo...**

**Esas palabras lo impulsaron más allá del borde difuso**

**de su orgasmo, y se impulsé hacia ella lanzando un**

**gemido, mientras sus sentidos se disolvían en una**

**bienaventurada liberación. Afirmó las piernas y permaneció**

**erguido, sujetándola con fuerza, negándose a**

**soltar el botín de sedosa carne femenina que asía entre**

**sus brazos.**

— **Candace —exhaló, al tiempo que la besaba con**

**vehemencia en los labios, mientras ella se esforzaba**

**por recuperar el aliento.**

—**Ahora, te quitaré la ropa —dijo ella, disponiéndose**

**de inmediato a desanudar la negra corbata que él**

**llevaba en el cuello.**

**Terrence se echó a reír y aflojé los brazos, dejando que los**

**pies de la muchacha tocaran el suelo.**

—**¿Y después? - Candace dejé caer la corbata y acercó la cara al cuello**

**de él, aspirando su salada fragancia masculina.**

—**Después te demostraré otra vez cuánto te amo —**

**respondió ella, echándose atrás y mirándolo con una**

**sonrisa esperanzada—. Si estás en condiciones.**

**iii sonrió y le asesté un cálido beso en los labios.**

—**No soy hombre de arredrarme ante un desafío.**

—**Sí, lo se.**

**Ella también se echó a reír, exultante, mientras él la**

**alzaba en los brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.**


	7. nota

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NOTA ACLARATORIA./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, a id="_GPLITA_7" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales a id="_GPLITA_8" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"IDEAS/a erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de a id="_GPLITA_9" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"CONTINUACIONES/a y adaptaciones./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y a id="_GPLITA_10" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a de escritura propia./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " strongAlgunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismasstrongstrong,/strong strong¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongY es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongEn este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su a id="_GPLITA_11" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJO/a de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente)./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al a id="_GPLITA_0" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"INICIO/a esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros a id="_GPLITA_1" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"TRABAJOS/a logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el a id="_GPLITA_2" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"NOMBRE/a en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la a id="_GPLITA_3" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"FORMA/a que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida a id="_GPLITA_4" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"DESDE/a hace mucho tiempo),/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una a id="_GPLITA_5" style="color: #0f37a0; text-decoration: underline !important; border: none !important; display: inline-block !important; float: none !important; font-weight: bold !important; height: auto !important; margin: 0px !important; min-height: 0px !important; min-width: 0px !important; padding: 0px !important; text-transform: uppercase !important; vertical-align: baseline !important; width: auto !important; background: transparent !important;" title="Click to Continue by shoPnnderop" href=" storystory_ ?storyid=10562687chapter=6/#"ACTIVIDAD/a critica./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.p 


	8. Chapter 000

Siempre me abstengo de realizar comentarios groseros, irientes, irrelevantes, así como los que son destructivos no agradables y que no aportan nada a una persona que participa de una u otra forma en este foro, lo hago UNO, por educación DOS. porque toda persona que participa aquí tiene y merece respeto por su trabajo creativo sea propio o no. REPETIDO, PARECIDO,COPIADO , o como lo llamen, ya que cada una de las personas que participamos aquí lo hacemos por diversión y amor a un anime que nos gusta. TERCERO y mas importante. NO soporto cotilleos destructivos, chismes o comentarios insanos. y por lo tanto uso esto para evadirme la la vida cotidiana donde los veo todos los días, como para entrar y encontrar comentarios que son iguales, no destruyan la ilusion de que esta pagina esta libre de la basura de la vida diaria.


End file.
